The Daughter of Darkness
by Lord Black of Slytherin
Summary: A prophecy, a lie, and a bond unlike any known. Hermione's life will forever change when she learns of her parentage and the bond that will leave the entire wizarding world shaking. Will she stay for the light or follow in her father's footsteps? Bella/Hermione all the way. Voldemort/Hermione (father/daughter only) Snape/Hermione friendship only
1. Chapter 1

\- The Black Prophecy, Prophecy 436

 _Born to the Lord of the Dark,_

 _Raised in mud._

 _Hidden by the light,_

 _The Daughter of Darkness will rise._

 _The noble house of Black,_

 _Once tarnished,_

 _Will be restored by Darkness,_

 _And brought to power again._

 _The daughter of Darkness,_

 _And the eldest of Black,_

 _To form the most unholy union,_

 _Most unholy bond,_

 _That shall bring about a new life_

 _And a new age._

The only other occupant of the room remained silent as Bellatrix held the prophecy carefully in her pale, icy hands. Her dark eyes flittered violently between the orb and the Dark Lord. Her face, sunken and white due to her years trapped in Azkaban, was twisted in confusion and uncertainty.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix inquired softly, her hands trembling.

The Dark Lord extended his hand to his most loyal follower and led her into the dining room. The Death Eaters, suddenly aware of his presence, halted in their chatter and movements and waited for their Lord's instructions.

"Sit," he hissed, hardly sparing them a look. He gestured for Bellatrix to take the chair to his right and Severus was expected to take the seat to his left while his other followers scrambled to get the closest seat they could to their Lord.

Clearing his throat, he peered about the table. "Friends, the time has come that I inform you of some new developments that have been brought to light. Severus, my friend, would you please enlighten our friends here?"

"Of course, my Lord. It has come to the attention of our Lord that there is another prophecy, one that will change the balance of the impending war."

"But what of the Potter boy?" Yaxley interrupted, resulting in a scathing glare from the Dark Lord. He silently cowered.

Severus continued on, "This prophecy speaks of a girl who'll change the war. She's of magical descent, but was raised by muggles," a collective shudder surged through the room, "and the light has kept her from knowing her true heritage."

"Why is this girl so important?" Avery asked meekly, trying not to raise the ire of the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord rose from his chair, "Because she is my daughter."

A collective stunned silence fell upon the room. Everyone held their breath, waiting for another to question the surprising news or for the Dark Lord to continue and explain.

"After the first Wizarding War, I met a woman who was mesmerized by what we stood for. She and I had a small affair, though I felt nothing romantically for her and she fell pregnant with my heir. I instructed her to keep it hidden – I didn't want her falling victim to the light - and she did. My daughter was born in September and her mother raised her until the aurors killed Kathryn in a raid a few months after my physical form was ripped away by Potter. My daughter was swept away and hidden by Dumbledore in the muggle world. She is the key to this war and I plan to find her and have her at my side."

The Dark Lord allowed time for this to settle in his followers' minds before continuing onward. "I do know the whereabouts of her and plan to enlighten her on her legacy." Voldemort shook his head, "Dumbledore being the foolish old man he is assumed I wouldn't care about my child and left her with her birth name that Kathryn and I bestowed upon her." He peered at Lucius, "Your son knows her, Malfoy, I do believe. Hermione Granger."

Lucius swallowed hard and nodded.

"There is more to the prophecy," The Dark Lord said, "But that knowledge shall remain known by Severus, myself, Bellatrix and my daughter only. The rest of you need not worry about it. Now, if you'll leave us, I have some important things to discuss with Severus and Bellatrix."

The Death Eaters took their leave, except for Rodolphus. He stayed behind, glaring at his wife.

"Yes, Rodolphus? Is there something I can help you with?" The Dark Lord wondered, his condescending tone bringing forth shivers from the occupants of the room, though Lestrange tried valiantly to stifle his discomfort.

"She's my wife," Rodolphus proclaimed, "So if there's something going on, as her husband I have the right to know."

The Dark Lord chuckled darkly, his serpent eyes narrowing on the man. "I was meaning to discuss that with you, Rodolphus. You will be granting Bella a divorce."

"Excuse me?" Rodolphus scoffed. He would do anything for his Lord, but to give up the Black money and resources? That wasn't something he wanted to give up so easily.

Nagini hissed from her perch on the back of Voldemort's chair, her eyes never leaving the nervous man even as her master stroked her head.

"I don't believe I misspoke. Either you give your wife a proper divorce or I will end your life myself and save the Ministry some paperwork," he responded simply, drawing his wand carefully from his robes. He didn't care for the Lestrange brothers. They were mindless workhorses in his mind – easily replaceable.

Rodolphus swallowed thickly and bowed his head. "Forgive me, my Lord. I will do as you command."

"As you should," The Dark Lord hissed, "Now leave us."

Tail tucked firmly between his legs, Rodolphus scurried from the room. The Dark Lord could hear his discontent and knew that he would need to be dealt with eventually, but he was not much of a concern for the time being.

Voldemort turned to Bella. "I hope you do not mind your marriage becoming voided. I do realize that I am moving things along quite swiftly without giving you much information."

"It's fine, my Lord. You know our relationship was more of a business transaction than a romance," Bellatrix responded, her earlier confusion having slowly been ebbed away. "What is it you wish of me?"

The Dark Lord smiled fondly at his most loyal follower. She never questioned his actions or motives, opting to just do as his bidding. If the prophecy was true and his daughter was to be bonded with Bellatrix, he wasn't going to be upset by the development.

"I want you and Severus to bring Hermione to me. We'll see what happens from there, but she needs to learn the truth from me. Not the light. They'll only warp her mind and turn her farther from us. You must be swift, but careful. I do not want any harm to come upon her. After that, we'll see if the prophecy is right. I am sorry to have sprung this all on you at once, Bellatrix, but I know you understand that I do what is necessary for the war - for our new world. Once we have talked to the girl, we will discuss the prophecy more."

Bellatrix nodded. She would keep the girl safe – not only for her master, but for herself too.

(Bellamione)

Hermione felt uneasy as she hurried into the Great Hall. Her entire day felt…off. She had woken up late, lost one of her shoes, Crookshanks had eaten through one of her socks, and she'd almost fallen down the stairs in her rush out of the Gryffindor commons. It was quite an experience; one she really didn't wish to repeat.

"Morning, Mione," Ron greeted around a mouth full of food, some of it dribbling out the side of his mouth. He wiped it away, but not before Hermione grimaced in disgust.

Settling beside Harry, she grabbed a few pieces of toast and coated them in butter and honey.

"What happened this morning? You're never running this late, mate," Harry commented, spooning a bite of oatmeal into his mouth.

Shaking her head, Hermione bit her toast. "It's just been a bad morning."

Nodding, Harry patted his friend sympathetically on the shoulder. Looking over his shoulder, he frowned at how diligently Snape was staring at Hermione. He seemed troubled, but with Snape, who could know for sure?

"Does Snape seem a little off to you two this morning?" Harry whispered, barely tearing his eyes away from the man.

Ron shrugged, "No more than usual. I mean it's Snape, mate. He's always kind of weird." Sipping his juice, he continued to eat, unfazed by his friend's worry.

Continuing on with his meal, Harry couldn't shake the feeling that Snape was up to something.

After breakfast, the trio prepared for their trip to Hogsmeade. It was the first of the school year and Hermione was more than happy to get off the school grounds. As much as she loved doing schoolwork and tucking herself away in the library, she was exhausted of Lavender Brown's mindless chattering on 'who was the best kisser at Hogwarts' or 'what the fanciest witches were wearing'. It was driving her mad. She really didn't care that Seamus couldn't use his tongue properly or that purple wasn't in season anymore. She would have rather listened to Umbridge talk and that in itself was a punishment.

Walking along the path to Hogsmeade, Hermione felt a weird jerk in her stomach. Not as though she'd fallen ill, but it was as if a ball of nerves and anxiety had settled in. The closer she came to Hogsmeade, the stronger it grew.

"You okay, Mione?" Ron asked worriedly, "You look kind of pale."

Unable to speak, she just nodded in reply. Truthfully, she didn't know if she was okay. She felt rather unpleasant at the moment, but hadn't the faintest clue as to _why_. Nothing was wrong.

Harry and Ron shared a concerned glance, but said no more about it.

"So where to?" Harry wondered, pursing his lips.

Ron pondered for a moment, "How about we meet up at The Three Broomsticks in about an hour? I wanted to go to Zonko's Joke Shop and you know how Hermione disapproves of most of things I get," he joked, though Hermione didn't pay him any attention. Her eyes were fixed on an unseen point.

"That okay with you, Mione?" Harry cautiously touched Hermione's shoulder, making her flinch in surprise.

"Huh? Oh yeah that's fine, Harry," Hermione muttered before walking farther into Hogsmeade, leaving the two confused boys to their own devices.

Ron's eyebrows bunched thoughtfully, "She seem a little off to you too, mate?"

"She's probably just stressed," Harry said, though he didn't seem too convinced by his own theory.

"I hope you're right," Ron muttered before heading off in the direction of Zonko's.

Bowing his head, Harry started trudging towards Honeyduke's. "Me too, mate."

(Bellamione)

Hidden away in the Shrieking Shack, Bellatrix plotted. Snape hadn't found a way to the shack, so she was going to follow through on the command alone. She didn't need Snape to help accomplish this mission. She was perfectly capable of doing this on her own.

She'd seen the Granger girl – well, the Riddle girl, she had to remind herself – and just needed a way of getting the girl alone. Her master, being the clever man he was, had acquired a picture of Hermione for her and gathered what knowledge he could on her. She was brilliant; probably the smartest witch of her age, so tricking her was out of the question. She'd see right through the ploy and end up alerting everyone of her presence.

She chewed her lip thoughtfully. She may have been a maniacal, sadistic woman, but she wasn't about to jump headfirst into capturing the girl. It would end up with one or both of them in harms way and she couldn't let that happen. She didn't know the girl, but just her picture had sparked something deep within Bellatrix.

A feeling of nervousness flashed through her and it felt like butterflies were invading her stomach.

 _Get it together, Bella! Butterflies? You're much too old to be acting like a schoolgirl. She's just a girl – an object – that you must acquire. It's not like you're asking her to the bloody school dance! The Dark Lord commands and you follow. Now think!_

Despite her inner ranting, the feeling wouldn't dissipate. In fact, it seemed to grow with every passing minute. Bellatrix tried to shake it off, but couldn't seem to displace the ball that had formed.

Stepping to one of the lone windows of the shack, she peered out into Hogsmeade. Her throat grew dry at the sight of Hermione. She was beautiful – and headed toward the shack! Maybe this would be much easier than Bellatrix had expected.

Hastily slipping into the shadowy corner of the shack, Bellatrix waited and prayed to Merlin that the girl would enter. Most Hogwarts students were too scared of the stories to venture inside, but Bellatrix had faith the girl was smart enough to not believe the tales of the shack. Her cousin and his idiots friends had been smart in hiding their little werewolf in here on full moons, but not bright enough to realize it would be a brilliant hiding spot, should one need it. Especially for the Death Eaters.

Bellatrix stilled her heart and held her breath as the door creaked open cautiously. She noted thoughtfully that the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach had passed, leaving behind a feeling of awakening deep within her. It felt as though her blood was on fire, but not painfully. It was as if all those years had a purpose, one she could achieve because of this girl.

Hermione's head peeked inside, momentarily looking about before stepping inside and closing the door behind her. She seemed hesitant, shifting from foot to foot. She stood near the door, her hand staying close to her wand.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Hermione relaxed and bowed her head. "What am I doing?" she whispered disparagingly.

Taking a leap of faith, Bellatrix stepped out of the shadows quietly. She was careful not to alert the girl of her presence yet and took a moment to examine her.

Hermione could feel eyes boring into her and knew she wasn't alone in the shack. Shifting her body slightly, she discretely reached from her wand and drew it. Gripping the handle tightly she swiveled around and pointed it at the figure, only for her eyes to land upon the grinning form of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Hermione gasped, fear and something else she wouldn't even begin to understand pulsing through her body.

 _Oh Merlin, what have I gotten myself in to?_

(Bellamione)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfiction. I know things are a little OOC, but I must do it for the story. It isn't canon, it isn't going to follow the story all that much (I mean, it is, but to an extent. I will change what I need to so it fits my story).

If you know me from any of my other stories, I am quite sorry I haven't updated in months. I've had a lot of things going on in my life that aren't too great and on top of the writer's block, it destroyed my inspiration. I will be trying to get back in the groove on those stories, but I make no promises at this point.

If you like the potential this story has, follow or drop me some reviews because I have plans for this story. Big plans. That will touch a lot more on the prophecy and other things. I don't want to make this story go too fast, but at the same time, I don't want to take ten chapters to get to the fun part of the story so I had them meet in this chapter, because this is going to be a long story, trust me. I promise, it's not going to jump into romance just yet, but Bella did have a mission and she at least needed to meet the girl. But, yeah, review if you liked it.

Until next time, peace.


	2. Chapter 2

The atmosphere in the shack shifted, the fear emitting from Hermione practically palpable. Her knuckles grew white as her grip intensified. Swallowing hard, she stared at the face of the most notorious female Death Eater.

"I'd be careful with that, Granger. You might do something you regret." Bellatrix smirked, relaxing her posture and crossing her arms casually under her chest, purposefully emphasizing her bust.

Hermione's gaze narrowed and she twisted her wand around, the tip of it pointed just above Bellatrix's heart. "I wouldn't regret it, Lestrange."

Arching her brow, Bellatrix shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Oh really? And why is that?"

"You're Bellatrix Lestrange. You've killed and tortured countless people – two of them being Neville's parents! You're vile and heartless and cruel. Not an ounce of my body would be touched with anguish."

Bellatrix's smirk grew. "Ah, but that would make you no better than me, pet." She stepped forward, having no qualms about her safety being threatened. The Gryffindor wouldn't harm her. She continued until the tip of the wand rested against her corset.

"S-stay back," Hermione demanded, lips quivering. Her voice cracked, whether from alarm or something more, Bellatrix did not know.

"Or what?" Bellatrix whispered, her eyes gravitating to Hermione's lips. She'd never felt such an attraction to another person before. She reached up and clasped her hand around Hermione's wrist.

With locked gazes, the two hardly breathed as the air crackled with an intenseness that they didn't quite understand. Hermione's body shook under Bellatrix's touch and the wand was slowly lowered. It wasn't until it was nearly at Hermione's side that she snapped back into reality and broke the moment. She stepped back and raised her wand once more, the tip aimed directly at the dark witch's head.

"I will hex you, make no mistake of that," Hermione warned, her pupils dilated and hazed over in anger.

Bellatrix, accepting she might need a bit of caution, mimicked the girl's steps. "I won't hurt you, Granger. You have my word."

The brunette laughed humorlessly. "Forgive me for not taking you at your word, but you're a Death Eater. Your word doesn't mean much to me."

Bellatrix reached into her corset and retrieved her wand. She let it dangle from her fingers and grinned devilishly. "Here, girl. If you don't believe me, take my wand."

"What game are you playing at?" Hermione glared at the crafted wood as if it were a snake about to bite her.

Bellatrix offered it to her, all the while screaming internally.

 _What are you doing?! You're giving her a perfect opportunity to capture you and take you in! You're supposed to be earning her trust, not screwing us over._

 _ **I am earning her trust! I'm showing that I'm not going to harm her. Besides, I'm well versed in wandless magic. If she tries to attack me or take me in, I can easily take care of it.**_

Hermione stared distrustfully at the dark witch before snagging the presented item. "Why?"

"Why what?" Bellatrix inquired, leaning casually against the table behind her.

Hermione pocketed the wand and let hers trained on Bellatrix. She was so unnerved by the witch's cool composure and playfulness. Why was the most deranged Death Eater standing here, talking to her – a _mudblood_ , she internally shivered at the word – giving away her wand and acting as if nothing were wrong about this entire scenario.

"Why are you so…calm? You just gave me your wand. I could easily attack you and take you to Dumbledore," Hermione reminded her, her grip on the wand slacking a little. She felt safer being the only one with a wand.

Bellatrix shrugged, "But you won't."

"Excuse me?"

"You won't attack me. You're too curious as to why I'm here – why I'm willing to put myself in a situation that could end with me locked in Azkaban." She inched closer to Hermione. "Why I'm standing in front of you, a muggleborn, and not attacking or cursing you, right?"

Hermione hated to admit that the dark witch was correct. Everything she said was true. She was so uncertain and curious about the whole thing.

"If you'd put your wand away and be willing to have a conversation without it, we can talk. I really don't want to fight you, Granger. I just want to talk."

 _Maybe I should put my wand down and see what she has to say…_

 _ **Are you crazy? She's a Death Eater. The minute you let your guard down, she's bound to take you prisoner or kill you or torture you into insanity like she did Neville's parents. You can't trust her.**_

Despite her instincts, Hermione fiddled with her wand for a moment before tucking it into the waistband of her jeans.

"Fine then, let's talk. But make no mistake, you try anything funny and…" she let the threat hang, but was satisfied when Bellatrix nodded her head in acknowledgment. Walking over to the table, she took a seat and stared expectantly at Bellatrix, who opted to lean against the nearest wall. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to talk to you."

Hermione was vaguely flabbergasted by Bellatrix's honest remark. There wasn't a hint of deception or uncertainty in her admission. "Why?"

"For quite a few reasons," Bellatrix admitted, "You're the brightest witch of your age – even those of us outside the walls of Hogwarts know of you. You're the brains of the Golden Trio for Merlin's sake. You're well known, girl. I wanted to meet the girl that held such a title. To be friends with the Boy Who Lived _and_ be the reason him and Weasel have managed to stay alive. That's quite an accomplishment."

Hermione was stunned into silence. She was receiving praise from Bellatrix Lestrange of all people. She wondered absently if she'd been sent into another dimension. _Maybe my time turner broke and sent me into another time, because there is no bloody way this is possible. No one would ever believe this conversation happened. Hell, I wouldn't believe it either if I weren't sitting here… And I barely believe it myself._

Taking Hermione's silence as a good thing, Bellatrix sauntered over to a chair and sat down with a grin. "Ms. Granger, you're a force to be reckoned with, so I've heard from my dear nephew. He talks avidly about how you've bested him and how you're such a little know-it-all. I think it's all quite hilarious."

Blushing, Hermione bowed her head and smiled faintly. She took pleasure in Draco's misfortune and whining. A _mudblood_ being better than a pureblooded ferret like him… It was something to relish.

"Anyways," Bellatrix continued, "I've come for another reason as well. My master wishes to speak with you."

Hermione's head snapped up and her hand instinctively went for her wand. "Your master? Voldemort wishes to speak with me? I find that highly unlikely."

Bellatrix bit back a hiss at her Lord's name being spoken so carelessly, though she knew the girl didn't know any better. "Yes, the Dark Lord wishes to speak with you. He was some important business that needs to be addressed concerning you."

"You're mad," Hermione announced, shaking her head, "There's not a chance in hell I'd sit down and speak with him. There's no way I'd turn my back on Harry for him." She went to stand, but in a moment of panic, Bellatrix reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Wait," Bellatrix pleaded, "It has nothing to do with Potter and it's quite important."

Hermione stared at Bellatrix's pale hand in hers. It almost looked like it belonged there… Shaking her head, she ignored the thought and snatched her hand away from the dark witch.

"I won't go with you to meet him."

Bellatrix pursed her lips thoughtfully and began formulating a plan B. If she could gain the witch's trust, maybe she'd be able to convince her. It'd take a bit of time and patience, but the idea of spending more time with Hermione was something Bellatrix didn't mind. Not at all. She just hoped the Dark Lord would understand.

"Can I see you again?" Bellatrix inquired. "I enjoy your company. And I would like to get to know you better."

"Why?" Hermione whispered.

Bellatrix nearly lied, but thought the truth might earn her a little trust. "Because there's something about you. There's a pull, if you will, driving me to want to be close to you – to get to know you. I was the brightest witch of my age, too. I know it can be hard to not have someone who understands. You're brilliant, but no one really appreciates it. They're too stuck on the Chosen One. But me? I'm far more interested in the brains of the Golden Trio than the face of it."

"How do I know this isn't some trick to get me alone and kidnap me and take me to Voldemort?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowed distrustfully.

Bellatrix smiled serenely, "You'll just have to trust me."

(Bellamione)

Arriving back at the manor, Bellatrix summoned the Dark Lord and waited anxiously for his arrival. Her legs bounced with nervous excitement as she sat on the antique couch in the foyer of the manor.

"Ah, Bella," the Dark Lord greeted as he apperated in, "Come." She nodded and stood, following him into the dining room.

He silenced the doors with a wave of his hand and beckoned for her to have a seat. "What news have you in regards to my daughter?"

"She wouldn't come, my Lord. But I have a plan," she hastened, noting his darkening expression. "The girl does not trust that we won't harm her or attempt to Imperius her into destroying Potter, so my plan was to earn her trust. She felt the pull to me like I did to her, so I merely suggested we start meeting secretly and get to know each other. I'll be able to gain her trust and hopefully convince her to come willingly. If she comes by force, she's more likely to lash out and not listen, driving her farther from you. She'll be more receptive if she trusts that I won't let any harm come to her. I know you wouldn't either, my Lord, but she won't know that at the time."

"And how do you plan to see my daughter?" Voldemort inquired. Bellatrix's plan was well thought out, but he needed to make sure there weren't many holes in it.

"Well, I was going to sneak into Hogwarts. You can't apparate in or out, but it's possible to sneak onto the grounds from beneath the Whomping Willow. And since I'm an animagus, I could transform and sneak to the Black Lake. Hermione already agreed to meet there at night, so we could talk."

The Dark Lord was intrigued, so he had to ask, "How'd you manage to convince her not to hex you and send you to the Aurors?"

"I handed her my wand."

If it were possible for him to feel emotion, Voldemort would have been shocked at the admission. As it stood, he was irritated that his best Death Eater had allowed herself to be in a situation that could have gone wrong had anything happened that Bellatrix hadn't planned for.

"You allowed yourself to be at the mercy of Hermione, someone who is sided with Dumbledore, so you could gain some confidence with her? That's incredibly dim, Bella. I assume you got it back once you parted ways."

Bellatrix bowed her head. "My Lord, I'm well-versed in wandless and wordless magic. I wasn't defenseless. And yes, my Lord, I did."

The Dark Lord lounged in silence for a moment before clearing his throat. "You've done well, Bella. I give you permission to carry out this mission, but if you should fail, the consequences will be harsh."

Nodding frantically, Bellatrix thanked her Lord and scurried out the room. Her mission would be daunting, but she'd be spending time with Hermione and earning favor with her master. There were worse things she could've had to do. Much worse.

(Bellamione)

 **So I know I haven't updated in over 2 weeks, sorry. Had a lot of stuff going on. Anyways, I can promise two updates a month. I'll try to get it to one update a week, but I make no promises. Sorry if the chapter seemed a little rushed, I'm just trying to get the story along and set up a basis for it. If you liked the chapter, you should review. I like reviews. However, my story won't stop if I don't get a certain amount of reviews. I'll still write, I just really like reviews.**

 **Until next time, peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bellatrix trudged into the mansion, a mixture of depression and irritation settled deep into her abdomen. She'd been stood up every night since her discussion with Hermione. She snuck onto the school grounds just after ten and stayed until one before giving up and returning to her sister's home.

"How'd it go?" Alecto asked curiously.

She and Bellatrix held a respect for each other. Being the only women to bear the Dark Lord's mark, they interacted quite often. They weren't friends by any means, but Bellatrix knew how hard it could be; how the other Death Eaters looked down upon her – forced her to live in her brother's shadow.

Bellatrix said nothing and continued through the mansion to the library.

Narcissa was always tucked away in there at night, waiting for her return while enjoying the silence that came with hiding in that room. None of the Death Eaters ever trampled in there; most of them hadn't touched a book since they left Hogwarts.

The blonde woman was curled up in a chair near the fireplace, a book in her lap and concentration written into her features. Her fingers ran along the thin pages before leafing through it. It seemed as if she were looking for something that eluded her.

"Good evening, Bella," Narcissa greeted without taking her eyes away from the book.

Bellatrix slumped into a chair and tucked her legs beneath her. "What am I to do, Cissy? It's been four nights and she still hasn't shown up."

Narcissa continued combing through her book. "Well, you could give up, but I don't think the Dark Lord would be too thrilled with that idea." She set her book aside for a moment. "Try and write the girl a letter a day, see if she responds to any of them. If she does, try writing to her for a little while. Let her get to know you. Change up your plan a little."

Bellatrix gnawed her bottom lip thoughtfully before grinning. It was a brilliant plan. She'd have to check with her Lord, but she hoped it would work.

(Bellamione)

The Great Hall was alive with chatter. Whispers of a black panther sighting near the lake made its way through the tables, but most waved it off as nothing. Draco seemed tense, but no one paid him much attention.

Hermione was seated next to Harry, absently picking at her eggs. Ginny and Ron shared worried glances at the girl, but said nothing.

"Are you okay, Mione? You seem…off." Harry stared at her with pleading eyes, begging for a way to help his friend.

"Yeah, mate, you've seemed off since the Hogsmeade trip. What's wrong?" Ron added.

Hermione shook herself out of her thoughts. "I'm fine. I'm just thinking about our potions essay."

Ron's eyes widened comically and he frantically shoveled his food into his mouth before hurrying up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Harry questioned.

"I forgot about the essay and if I get another bad grade, Mum will kill me." His words were mumbled by the food and crumbs sprayed from his mouth. Hermione's nose scrunched in disgust.

Harry waited until Ron had left the hall before turning to Ginny. He raised his eyebrow, "And how did your mum find out about Ron's grades?"

Ginny smirked and took a healthy bite of her toast. "I don't know what you're implying. You're acting like I wrote Mum and told her that Ron was chasing girls and catching up on sleep in the library instead of doing his work."

Hermione nearly snorted her laughter, but channeled it into a cough. She shook her head and half-heartedly chided the redhead. She agreed that Molly needed to know of her son's study habits – or lack thereof – but she needed to act as though it was a bad idea for Ginny to have ratted her brother out.

Sipping her pumpkin juice, Hermione looked up in time to see an owl arriving with a letter clasped in its beak tightly. It was sleek and black with a single white spot on each wing. Its bright blue eyes seemed to stare holes into Hermione's body.

"Whose owl is that?" Harry asked, reaching for the letter.

It hopped away from the boy and shifted closer to Hermione, dropping the letter and a package next to Hermione's goblet.

"I don't know." She had an idea, but she was praying silently that she might be wrong.

She took hold of the letter and opened it, her eyes quickly skimming the page.

 _My dear smart witch,_

 _I was quite disappointed to not see you at the lake. I've been every night this week, but you haven't. Normally, I'd be angry that someone wouldn't keep up their end of our bargain, but I realized that you still don't trust me. I understand that now, so I thought we could talk through letters for a little while – get to know each other. I'm not the heartless monster everyone assumes, you know. I do want to get to know the person surrounding the brain in your head. You're a brilliant person; you need someone you mustn't dumb down for._

 _The bird's name is Nox. He won't peck you, but might peck at others who try to intercept our letters (given that you wish to speak with me). He was a gift, and now I'm giving him to you. He likes toast and has been known to steal it when you aren't looking._

Hermione glanced up from the paper and laughed at the bird as he pecked at her breakfast. He was a peculiar little bird, but he was already growing on her a little. He hopped about the table, pecking at Harry's bread after he'd pecked off what he wanted from Hermione's toast. He attempted to push the bird away, but nearly fell over when the bird went for his finger. Ginny wouldn't stop giggling.

 _In the package is a container of ink. It's been magically sealed. It shouldn't be too hard to remove, especially with your penchant for all things magical. It was also enchanted so that no one other than you or me can read the letters, in the event something or someone gets to the letter before the one it was intended for, does._

 _I hope that you decide to write back. I would like to get to know you better, Hermione. However, if you decide you don't wish to have any contact with me, just send back the inkwell and I will understand._

 _Yours truly,_

 _The Black Panther._

Hermione closed the letter and slipped it into her robes.

"So who was the letter from, Mione?" Ginny asked, passing Nox her toast and letting him peck until he was full before he flew away to the owlery.

Grabbing hold of her package, she set it beside her plate and continued eating. "Just Viktor asking how things are going this year. I'll answer him this evening, after classes are over."

Ginny snickered and started up a conversation with Sheamus, who was glaring daggers at Harry, but was more than happy to converse with the redhead.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder and locked eyes with Draco. He was staring – not glaring – at her, his face drawn into its usual downcast expression, but there was something in his eyes that didn't make sense.

(Bellamione)

After dinner, Hermione sat in the common room, the inkwell set neatly beside the paper. She'd unsealed it quite swiftly and hadn't done anything with it since. She just gazed blankly at the paper. Nothing, not even a greeting, was etched onto it.

The common room was quiet, except for the sound of Ron and Dean playing wizard's chess in the corner. Most of the students were tucked away in their dorms or wandering the halls before curfew. The fire was crackling, though it was slowly dying out.

 _Black Panther,_

 _I have decided to…_

(Bellamione)

 **Welp, cliffhanger! What will Hermione do? Will she respond to Bellatrix? Who know! I do haha. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a month, I've had a really weird month. I know it's shorter than normal, but I'll try and have a longer update next time. I will be updating soon. I'm sorry if the chapter seems rushed, I'm just trying to move the story along.**

 **First off, the black panther is Bellatrix. You were all curious of her animagus, there you go. Secondly, Hermione is a 5th year. It's after the Dark Lord's rising. Like I said, though, the story will be different from the books. However, Sheamus still doesn't believe Harry, Harry was almost expelled, and all the basic stuff. Sirius is still alive and yeah.  
**

 **Anyways, until next time. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

Staring blankly up at the ceiling, Bellatrix counted the cracks in the old ceiling of the old mansion. She hadn't slept the previous night, having poured herself into bed around five a.m, after having been sent on a mission to terrorize a small mudblood village with Alecto and Greyback. That was about three hours ago and yet, she still couldn't slumber. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Hermione.

She'd sent out the letter yesterday, but hadn't received a reply from the younger woman and she was anxious. She'd have to kidnap her if she didn't start talking and trusting Bella – something Bella desperately didn't want to do. Rolling over onto her side, she clenched her eyes closed and grasped for some reprieve from her cluttered mind.

Just as she began to relax and fall asleep, a knock startled her awake.

"You better have a bloody good reason for disturbing me," Bella hissed, throwing open her door and glaring at Narcissa.

Ignoring her sister's scowl, she pressed a letter into Bellatrix's chest. "A letter came for you."

"I can see that," Bellatrix snarled, "But is it so important that you would bother me while I slept?"

Narcissa snorted. "We both know you weren't asleep."

She was right. She knew it, Bellatrix knew it, but there wasn't a chance in Merlin's name that the dark-haired witch would admit it.

"And, dear sister, it's important because Nox was the owl that brought it to me, knowing I'd bring it to you," Narcissa continued, pushing past her sister to go and sit in the chair occupying the corner of the room.

Eyes widened, Bellatrix swiftly bounded to the bed and hopped gracelessly onto it, ripping off the seal. Her eyes eagerly scanned the page.

 _Black Panther,_

 _I have decided to keep the inkwell. You're right, I don't trust you. I know your reputation and I've heard of what you've done to people._

 _However, teachers and others have always spoken of your intelligence and it would be pleasant to have an intellectual conversation with someone who isn't rambling about Quidditch or the paper they forgot to write for a class. I wish to get to know you. I do feel a connection to you and while I'm unaware of why and how, I would like to understand it better._

 _So, the ball is in your court…_

 _The ball is in my court_? Bellatrix wondered silently with a raised brow. _What in the world does that mean?_

 _…(it's a muggle phrase) and it's your choice if we continue on. I'm not going to meet with you, at least for now, and I'm most definitely not going with you to meet Voldemort._

Bellatrix bit back a hiss. This girl knew nothing of her Lord, yet spat his name out like it was an everyday occurrence. He deserved respect.

 _I also wish to thank you for the owl. Nox is quite a precious creature. He stole my toast and my friends'. It was quite a sight. But, I do appreciate him._

 _Awaiting your response,_

 _The brightest witch of her age._

Bellatrix smiled. Aside from Hermione's mention of the Dark Lord, the letter was what she'd been hoping for. On top of it, the fifth year had managed quite a bit of discretion, should their letters be intercepted. The charm was a solid one, but in the event someone managed to guess the right counter, it would come in handy to have some discretion. She really did have one of the brightest minds, especially for her age.

"I take it the letter was answered how you'd hoped?" Narcissa inquired from her seat. Nodding, Bellatrix passed the letter to her sister, a smile.

A silence fell over the room for a moment before Narcissa's voice rang out. "You do realize I can't read this, correct?"

Laughing quietly, Bellatrix took back the letter and explained the letter. The blonde's nose crinkled at the mention of Voldemort's name, but was otherwise pleased.

Narcissa took a moment to study the dark witch as she talked about the paper held tightly in her hands. She hadn't seen Bella quite so excited since before she was married off to Rodolphus. Her insanity seemed to calm some when she spoke of the Dark Lord's daughter. She wondered how Bellatrix would be after having interacted and grown her relationship to the girl. Maybe this girl could pull Bella out of her darkness. That's what she hoped, at least.

"So what are you going to do?" Narcissa asked, breaking Bellatrix from her trance.

Bellatrix pursed her lips. "I'm going to tell our lord about this letter, then I shall write her back." She stood up from the bed, pressed her mark, and walked out of the room to wait for the Dark Lord. She was already planning what to write to Hermione.

(Bellamione)

Hermione hurried down into the Great Hall, her shoes clinking noisily against the floor. She'd gone up to the owlery when the sun rose to send off that letter to Bellatrix (boy, she never thought she would be saying those words – ever) and had decided to stop into the library to search for a book on animagus, since it seemed to be a common Black trait, she thought it'd be something helpful to study up on.

Harry and Ron were sitting in their usual seats, discussing something quietly.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, taking the seat on Harry's right.

"Umbridge," Ron practically growled, his face as red as his hair.

"What's she done?"

Ron took hold of Harry's arm and wrenched up his robes, showing off the deep wound cut into Harry's flesh.

"Dear Merlin," Hermione whispered, taking hold of Harry's arm and examining it. "You can't let her get away with this!"

Harry shoved off Hermione's hands and shoved his sleeve back down. "Dumbledore has enough to worry about right now. I can handle her."

Hermione huffed and grabbed a slice of toast. "That woman is awful. I can't believe someone like her is allowed to teach in a school."

"Who?" Ginny inquired, plopping down across from Hermione and shoveling food onto her plate.

"Umbridge," the Golden Trio replied in unison.

Ginny scrunched her nose up. She'd been helping her brothers make the younger students feel better after detention with that horrid creature. She was growing to despise the toad.

"Oh well," Harry sighed. "Did you finish the paper on Chinese Chomping Cabbages?"

Hermione nodded and Ron snorted loudly. "Of course she did. She probably finished it the day it was assigned." The girl blushed.

Harry laughed and nudged her with a grin. "You did, didn't you?"

Hermione's ears grew red with embarrassment and she took a swig of her pumpkin juice, smiling as her friends interacted. Maybe this year wouldn't be so terrible. All they needed to do was keep Harry away from anything dangerous, and that in itself would be a task.

(Bellamione)

 **I'm so sorry I've been gone for a while. Right after Christmas my granddad got sick and he passed away like 2 weeks later and then the snowpocalypse pushed his funeral back and it's just been a mess the past month or so. But, I will definitely try updating more often. Also, I'm sorry this chapter was short but it needed to be a filler chapter so that I can push on the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella," the Dark Lord greeted with a faint smile.

Bellatrix bowed her head slightly, "You called for me, my lord?" Wormtail had brought her into the dining room of the manor and scurried out (he was petrified of Bellatrix and chose to stay away from her as much as he could).

Voldemort stood from his chair and gestured for Bellatrix to follow him through the house into the library. He didn't want one of his less loyal followers attempting to hear what he needed to discuss with Bellatrix. Rodolphus and Rabastian had been conspiring against Bellatrix since she became "special" to Voldemort's plans, which was almost a month ago and the Dark Lord was growing tired of the brothers.

"Shut the door," The Dark Lord instructed, taking a seat next to the fire.

Narcissa was seated in the opposite chair with her usual regal, hands clasped together in her lap. "I have wards set up around the room, my Lord."

Voldemort nodded his approval. "Good. Now, Bella, come stand behind your sister's chair. We have many things to discuss."

Bellatrix did as she was told, her hand falling to Narcissa's shoulder. Voldemort had always admired the dynamic of the sisters. They were close knit and he was thankful that the sisters were both on his side, because if he had to kill Narcissa, Bellatrix would probably _not_ help bring Hermione to him.

"How are things coming with my daughter?" The Dark Lord inquired, Nagini slithering onto his chair and nuzzling his throat.

Bellatrix cleared her throat. "We've been exchanging letters for the past few weeks and we've been growing closer. She's been discussing how school's going and her friends and other things that are important to her."

"Have you talked about your connection yet?" Voldemort was pleased, but he had to make sure things were on track.

She nodded. "Yes, my lord, we've talked about it a few times. We've also discussed the Ministry's standings in Hogwarts."

"Is the connection growing?"

Bellatrix nodded and tightened her hold of Narcissa's shoulder. "Yes, my lord. I feel the urge to be around her quite often. I feel it would grow faster if we could see each other in person."

"I agree, but you can't push her into this. She must set the pace." Voldemort relaxed in his chair. "Now, what is the issue of the Ministry in Hogwarts?"

Bellatrix scowled. "There's an ugly toad of woman who is taking over the school. According to Hermione, she's obsessed with pink and cats. She's also the Dark Arts teacher and isn't teaching her students anything about how to fight. She tortures the students she doesn't like during detentions. I'm pretty positive she was one of the people who helped put me away in Azkaban."

"Has she hurt Hermione?" Voldemort asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. There was a slight misconception to what he could and couldn't feel. She was his daughter and he did feel _something_ familial for her.

Bellatrix shook her head, "She has never gotten detention, but she's really discontented about the fact she has no one to teach her the Dark Arts."

The Dark Lord hummed thoughtfully. "You should advise her to find a teacher; maybe start a secret club within the school. I'm sure she and her friends could train and learn. My daughter will thrive with something like that."

"My lord, wouldn't that help Potter become stronger too?" Bellatrix wondered hesitantly.

Voldemort nodded and stood, walking towards the books on the nearest table. He grabbed the top book and began flipping through it carefully, "That is true, but it is important that he and I are equals. So, this solution would help solve both problems."

"Why is that important?" Bellatrix asked.

The Dark Lord debated his options. Bellatrix was one of his most loyal followers and he truly believed divulging this information to her wouldn't be too costly. "There is a prophecy, written for Potter and me, just as you and Hermione have one. Except," he chuckled humorlessly, "this one is of war. I don't know the exact words of it yet, but I shall soon get my hands on it. From what I know, Potter and I must be equals or neither of us shall win."

Bellatrix swallowed hard and stored this information away. Prophecies seemed to be a very common thing in this impending war.

He came back to Bellatrix and handed her a book. "This book should be able to help you understand your connection with my daughter. Narcissa allowed me to comb through Lucius' library and I found a book that should help you learn and grow your connection."

Bellatrix accepted the book, her eyes scanning over the front of the book. It was faded and ancient with old runes covering it.

"I expect you to gain as much knowledge on this subject as possible."

Bellatrix nodded. "Yes, my lord."

"Good. You may leave." He returned to the books on the nearby table, taking a book and studying it thoughtfully.

Bellatrix and Narcissa left from the room, Bella's mind scattered. She was curious as to what the book would tell her. She also knew Narcissa would want to comb through the book after she finished with it. She had a tendency to catch what Bellatrix might have overlooked.

"I must respond to Hermione's newest letter, then I shall begin studying the book."

Narcissa nodded and hugged her sister briefly. She was grateful to have her sister back in her life.

(Bellamione)

It'd been weeks since Hermione and Bellatrix had begun exchanging letters and the Gryffindor was surprised at how close she and the dark witch had grown. She appreciated their deep conversations and discussions on knowledge which would otherwise be left to tread restlessly in her mind. Whatever pull she felt to Bellatrix had been growing as well. It was rather unsettling.

"Morning, Mione," Ginny greeted, taking a seat next to the brunette, a wide smile adorning her lips.

"Morning, Gin. You seem rather happy this morning," Hermione noted, taking a bite out of her apple.

Ginny nodded. "Dean asked me to go with him to Hogsmeade next weekend and I said yes."

"I thought you and Dean had broken up?"

Ginny shrugged. "We did, but it's obvious the-boy-who-grew-to-be-clueless won't take a hint that I might like him, so I've decided to give Dean another try. Besides, Harry's been so busy chasing Cho that I've realized he probably doesn't like me."

Hermione smiled sympathetically and patted Ginny's shoulder. Harry _was_ rather oblivious.

"Speak of the devil," Ginny mumbled, looking down at her food.

Hermione looked up and saw Ron and Harry walking over to them, laughing loudly about something she probably didn't want to know about.

"Morning," Ron greeted cheerfully.

Everyone exchanged greetings before settling down to eat. It wasn't too long for the owls to arrive and unsurprisingly, Nox fluttered to his young mistress' side and proudly handed her a letter. In return, she lovingly rubbed the little owl's head and fed him some of her toast. Once he'd eaten his treat, he hopped over to Ginny and chirped at her. Besides Hermione, she was the only person Nox would allow to touch him and that was because she thought he was a precious bird and always fed him some of her bread.

"Geez, you're rather popular aren't you?" Ron muttered, stabbing his eggs in exasperation. It was becoming a rather occurring theme as of late. Whenever she received a letter, Ron would grow frustrated and glare at his plate until she put it away. After the third letter, he'd become a nosey git about whoever was sending her letters.

"What's your problem?" Ginny snapped at her brother. "Jealous or something?"

Ron sputtered before controlling his reaction, "Course not. I just don't think Krum is any good for Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not Viktor. And even if it was, how is that any of your business? What I do isn't up for you to decide, Ronald." She abruptly stood from the table and stalked out of the Great Hall, letter clutched tightly in her hand.

The common room was pretty empty, aside from the few Gryffindors who were playing Exploding Snaps near the fire. Seeing as it was a Saturday, most people were outside enjoying the fresh air. There was a slight chill in the air, being just before Halloween. It was rather refreshing. After she finished her letter, Hermione would probably venture out into it and go find Harry.

Heading up to her room, Hermione disenchanted the letter and began reading it carefully.

 _My Dearest Witch,_

 _I might have a solution to your problems. Have you thought of teaching yourselves defense against the Dark Arts? You're a brilliant witch and I'm sure Potter could teach you all a thing or two. He did compete in the Triwizard Tournament. He's bound to be a rather competent duelist._

 _There's a room on the 7th floor that comes and goes, especially when it's needed. Find that room and it will hide you from Umbridge and any prying eyes. Also, there's a book hidden deep in the restricted section that may be of use to you. It has quite a bit of handwritten information in it (from yours truly) and should help you._

 _However, show no one that book other than Potter. I don't want it falling into another's hands. There's a reason it's in the restricted section. There are some… darker spells held within those pages. Be smart, little witch. Make no mistake, I'm not trying to help the light succeed in any way, but it is useful to have a real education._

 _I await your reply,_

 _The Black Panther._

Bellatrix's letter was surprising. That was a brilliant idea, but why was the dark witch helping her? It made no sense. Bella's allegiance was to Voldemort, wasn't it? Hermione shook her head. She wasn't about to question it. It was a solid plan.

She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. The Hogsmeade trip was coming up, as Ginny pointed out, and while she wasn't sure she felt comfortable to meet Bellatrix at the dead of night by herself, she really wanted to see the older woman again. They had a connection…

Hermione began writing her response to Bellatrix.

(Bellamione)

"Letter for you, ma'am," Tinsley, Bellatrix's favorite elf that resided at Malfoy manor, announced late that evening, "And the owl has already been fed and caged for the night."

Bellatrix nodded gratefully at the little elf and patted her head. "Thank you."

The elf smiled brightly and vanished from her sight, leaving alone in her chambers. She opened the letter and her eyes skimmed the page before stopping at the fourth paragraph.

 _I wish to see you again. The Hogsmeade trip is next Saturday and if you are available, I was hoping we could meet where we met last time? I'm not comfortable with venturing to see you in the middle of the night, but Hogsmeade is rather public and I want to believe you won't attempt to kidnap me. If you don't want to meet, I understand, but it would please me greatly if I could see you again._

Bellatrix hurriedly finished reading before writing her back, two thoughts flashing through Bella's cluttered mind:

One, she would need to read up on magical bonds before seeing the young witch.

Two, that she was growing rather fond of the witch, seeing as she'd never been this excited for something in her life.

The Dark Lord would be very pleased with this turn of event. He would be one step closer to having his daughter home. Bellatrix just hoped she could convince Hermione to meet the Dark Lord rather soon. He wasn't a patient man.

Bellatrix smiled. Finally, things were beginning to fall into place.

(Bellamione)

 **So our favorite couple will be together in person next chapter. Oh what could happen? A lot.**

 **What is this? I actually updated twice in three days? Dear God, hell must be freezing over.**

 **Now, I do know this story is OOC and very different than the books, but I did warn this would be a thing. However, I have a very solid plan for this story and it only gets better from here. This story is probably going to be about 50 chapters long, maybe longer. Or I might break it up into two stories. I'm not sure. Either way, review and let me know what you're thinking. Til next time, peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Hogsmeade trip was upon them and Hermione was strangely excited to see the dark witch. Waiting a week had been a struggle, if she was being honest. Waiting had tested her patience, as her anticipation grew. First she and the boys were meeting up with some people at Hog's Head to talk over creating a secret Defense against the Dark Arts "club", then she would be heading to the Shrieking Shack to see Bella. It hadn't taken too much effort to convince Harry he'd be a perfect teacher, now they just had to convince some of their friends to join.

She'd already drawn up a document for those who wanted to join, bewitching it so that, should anyone snitch, sneak would be written across their face. It was a fool-proof plan – hopefully. She still needed to go retrieve the book Bellatrix had advised for her to take, but otherwise she was on top of things.

The pub was swamped with students, most curious as to what _the_ Harry Potter wanted to talk about. He wasn't all that popular among the students ever since the Prophet decided to publicly shame him and Dumbledore, but that didn't keep them from wanting to see what he was up to. Hermione was a little surprised to see Seamus there. He and Harry had a small falling out, but if they could get past in, then Hermione saw no issue with letting Seamus join.

(Bellamione)

The meeting hadn't started like Hermione had hoped, but in the end, they had over twenty people join. They would be meeting in the Room of Requirement (when asked how she found that room, she sputtered out a lie that no one believed.) Many of the girls speculated that's where she and Viktor hooked up, but no one would ever tell her that to her face.

Hermione strolled confidently away from the pub, a smile on her face. _Now, to go see Bella…_

"Hey, Hermione, wait up!" Ron called, hurriedly catching up to her.

Hermione sighed deeply and turned on the boy. "Yes, Ronald?"

Ron stopped a few steps away, slightly put off by the girl's annoyance. "Me and Harry were headed to The Three Broomsticks. Thought you might want to come with us," he replied hopefully.

Shaking her head, Hermione smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Ron, I have to do something. But have a butterbeer for me, okay?" She turned away and continued deeper into Hogsmeade and away from the confused ginger.

She stopped in at Honeydukes for a moment, making sure Ron wasn't following her before exiting and heading toward the Shrieking Shack.

(Bellamione)

Bellatrix was pacing around the shack, her mind racing. She was petrified that Hermione would stand her up or tipped off the Aurors that she would be there, but she wanted desperately to have faith that the younger witch wouldn't do that to her. Swallowing her anxiety, she continued stalking about.

Hearing the shack door screech open, Bellatrix swiftly tucked away in a dark corner to wait and see.

"Bella?" Hermione whispered, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Bellatrix swallowed hard. Someone saying her name had never caused her stomach to flip and her heart to pound in such a way. It was amazing.

She stepped out of the shadows and smiled at the younger woman. She was pleased that Hermione didn't enter with her wand drawn, opting to just shyly stand close to the door. It was a huge improvement from their first meeting. Bellatrix couldn't help but stare. The girl was radiant.

They stared at each other in an awkward silence before Bellatrix grew uncomfortable and decided to try and start a conversation. "How was your meeting?"

"It went rather well, actually. We had quite a few people join up. I haven't told Harry that I've found a room for us to practice in yet. I haven't been up to the 7th floor to see it yet and I don't want to take Harry until I'm absolutely positive it'll work for us." Bellatrix nodded her understanding.

Hermione stepped deeper into the shack, her trepidations all but vanished. She felt safe with Bellatrix, despite how twisted and backwards that thinking was. She knew what the older woman was capable of, yet she hadn't attempted to attack nor berate Hermione at any point in their conversations. In fact, she'd been rather praiseful and sweet (two words no one had ever paired with Bellatrix before).

"Why do I feel this way when I'm around you?" Hermione inquired, her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. The feelings she had were growing with each passing day and Hermione wasn't about to beat around the bush, especially over this.

"Feel what, exactly?" Bellatrix crossed her arms, a faint smile curling her lips.

"I…" Hermione was at a loss for words, something that rarely happened. She stalked towards Bellatrix and grasped her face gently with her hands, pressing their lips together for a few seconds before pulling away. "That. I feel like I want to do that and I feel comfortable with you and I just… I don't understand."

Bellatrix took hold of Hermione's hips and brought her closer, kissing her deeply. She couldn't help it. She desperately wanted to taste Hermione – for their breath to mix and their lips to dance together intimately.

A haze drifted into Hermione's brain, halting her thoughts and worries. She'd never felt something so fully before. When she and Viktor kissed, it felt nothing like this. She hadn't wanted to melt into him like she did Bellatrix. It was such a strange experience.

Regaining herself, she forced herself away from Bellatrix, putting some distance between them. Bellatrix's eyes seemed to glow with want, her lips curled into a wicked smile. If she didn't know the witch, it would be rather terrifying but in that moment, she found it ridiculously sexy.

"Do you want the true answer?" Bellatrix asked; her voice husky and low.

Hermione had to shake herself from her desires and focus. "Yes! This… I don't understand this!"

Bellatrix exhaled heavily and took a seat at the table, gesturing for Hermione to sit across from her. "Hermione, we've grown closer in the last month and you seem to trust me, so I need you to trust me now. You must come with me to see the Dark Lord. I know you're opposed to the idea, but it's very important. What I know will only make things more complicated. He can explain to you what I cannot."

"I can't." Hermione shook her head, her mind racing. Voldemort was a nasty, vile man. There was nothing for him to explain.

Bellatrix sighed. "I can promise you that no one will hurt you or keep you prisoner. You need to discuss things with him. It's essential to know what He has to tell you."

Hermione stared deep into Bellatrix's eyes and she couldn't find any deception in them. There was just something about Bella that made her feel so calm and protected. It was so discerning. She didn't know what to think of it.

"Hermione, please…" Bellatrix implored. She was so close to getting the girl to come with her.

Standing up from the table, Hermione paced while deep in thought. If she went with Bellatrix, Voldemort might kill her or worse – use her as a spy. But, at the same time, she desperately wanted to believe Bella's words and learn what the bloody hell was going on, because nothing seemed normal. She felt so much for Bellatrix in such a short amount of time. It was mind-boggling. She needed answers more than she valued her own safety. She felt like a stranger within her own life and she needed some explanation. Ever since Bellatrix had stepped into her life, nothing seemed the same.

"I'll go with you," Hermione said after what seemed like hours to Bellatrix, though it was only a few minutes.

Bellatrix's heart stopped and she worried her mind was playing a nasty trick on her. "You will?"

Hermione nodded uncertainly, biting her lip. She was terrified, but she needed to know what Bellatrix was hiding. "But you must keep your promise. I need to understand," she gestured to herself and Bellatrix, "this."

Bellatrix's mind was racing. _There is some much more to it than just "this", dear Hermione. So much more._ A part of her was extremely ecstatic. She was going to be bringing the girl to her master. But another part of her was scared - for her potential relationship with Hermione and for Hermione herself. She could only hope that Hermione wouldn't hate her after this. There was so much more to this than she could have ever imagined. She just needed the other half of the equation.

She stood up and extended her hand to Hermione, noting how fearful the younger girl seemed. She tugged the girl close and kissed her, distracting her while they Apparated away from Hogsmeade. She could only pray to Merlin that it would help the girl's nerves...and Bellatrix enjoyed the feeling of the girl's lips upon her own. Besides, it'd be much easier to travel this way.

(Bellamione)

The manor was overrun with Death Eaters when the pair arrived, Hermione's hand gripping Bellatrix's so tightly that the older woman was petrified she'd have a broken hand before this meeting was over. The female Death Eater strolled confidently through the doors of the manor with Hermione trailing cautiously behind. She didn't miss how the others stared at her – some in awe, others with disgust. She inched closer to Bellatrix.

Wormtail was standing outside of the library, so Bellatrix knew exactly where her master was. "Go inform the Dark Lord of our arrival."

"T-the master says he doesn't wished to be disturbed," Wormtail responded nervously, his eyes darting between the dark witch and Hermione.

"Do as I say, toad," Bellatrix snapped, glaring at the worthless rodent. She knew how he hated to be called a toad, but she also knew how afraid he was of her.

Wormtail disappeared into the library before appearing again moments later. "Come in," the Dark Lord hissed from inside.

"You'd better have a good reason for defying my orders," Voldemort said, his back turned to the pair as they entered.

Bellatrix bowed slightly, "I do, my Lord. See for yourself."

The Dark Lord spun around slowly, his face showing no emotion at the sight of his daughter standing before him. He was very pleased with Bellatrix for having delivered him his child.

"Leave Hermione and I, Bella," Voldemort instructed. He watched with slight curiosity as Hermione shook her head vigorously.

"No. Bellatrix stays."

Bellatrix's eyes widened as she glanced between her master and her bonded. No one dare defy what the Dark Lord said and she was worried that the Dark Lord would punish Hermione for her insolence. She'd promised that nothing would happen to Hermione and if something did… She didn't even want to think of the damage it would cause their bond.

"My Lord," Bellatrix started before being halted by his hand.

"It is alright, Bella. You may stay. I can see she has much trust in you." A quick sweep through the girl's mind had shown how much his child trusted the dark witch, even if she didn't understand it or realize it. Separating them would only make the younger girl troubled and hard headed. He needed to play his cards right from this moment on, if he was to ever get Hermione to listen and see reason.

He gestured for them to follow him as he walked (though it reminded Hermione of gliding) out of the room and into the manor's dining room.

"Leave us," he commanded his loyal followers, "Except for you, Severus."

Hermione was stunned to see her potions professor standing among the Death Eaters, though she'd suspected him of being one. _So this is where he disappeared to_ , Hermione realized. She'd seen him enter Hogsmeade early that morning, but she hadn't seen him since. It made a lot of sense now. Harry had been right about him from the beginning.

The room cleared and the Dark Lord called for a house elf after everyone was seated – him at the head of the table, Snape on his left, Bellatrix on his right and Hermione next to Bellatrix. "Bring us some tea and some biscuits. Ms. Granger looks on the verge of passing out."

The little elf nodded and snapped his fingers, vanishing in an instant. The room was eerily silent until the elf returned. He set everything on the table before vanishing once more.

Voldemort cleared his throat and gazed at his only child, "We have much to discuss, Ms. Granger…"

(Bellamione)

 **So I leave it at a cliffhanger, don't shoot me. I needed to progress this story along and getting it to this point was vital. Now, to those who might say that it progressed too quickly, hear me out. Hermione hates being left in the dark. If she thought that something would give her clarity and understanding, she'd probably jump at the opportunity. Plus, she has a lot of faith in Bellatrix. If I'd been talking to someone for a month, I'd trust them too. That being said, it helps push our couple's story along. Next chapter will be Voldemort revealing the truth.**

 **Plus side: Bellamione finally kissed! This doesn't mean they're jumping into bed together, but it might help move their relationship along.**

 **Til next time, peace! Also, REVIEW! I love em.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione glanced between the occupants of the room, silently accepting the tea Bellatrix poured for her. After Voldemort had informed her they had much to discuss, he'd gestured for everyone to take a cup of tea. Nothing else had been said since that moment.

It was quite strange sitting so cordially around a table with Voldemort and two of his followers, one of which who had tortured her friend's parents into insanity. She never expected any of this to be a situation she'd have to deal with. Then again, when had any situation she'd been in these past few years been ideal?

"So, Hermione," the Dark Lord began again, setting his tea down and turning his attention to the younger witch, "There is quite a lot we need to discuss. You have many questions, I'm sure."

Hermione nodded. There was so much she needed to know – to understand.

"Well, you obviously know who I am, but there's so much you don't know about me. You were raised by muggles, correct?" he inquired, clearly knowing the answer already.

"Yes. My parents are dentists."

"Ah, dentists. How quaint." Hermione bristled at his comment, but he continued on. "You're one of the most brilliant witches of your age _and_ to come from muggles? That's quite impressive." He leaned forward and Hermione subconsciously twitched closer to Bellatrix. "But you've never felt like one of them, have you? You've never really bonded with your parents – with the muggles. You rarely have anything to say to them; they just don't understand you, do they?"

Hermione went to argue, but knew there was no point. Legilimency was one of Snape and Voldemort's strengths, especially when someone had practically no way of defending themselves from their probing. He knew what was in her mind. And he was right.

Ever since she was a young child she'd felt out of place. Her parents were dentists and though they showed her a great deal of love, they weren't around often and Hermione had to force herself to bond with them when they were. She wasn't connected in a familial way. There always seemed like there was something missing.

When she received her letter, it started making sense but it also created a wedge between her and her parents. They didn't understand. So, now there were just awkward chats and distant owls sent back and forth. Over the winter holidays she would be staying with the Weasleys, for Merlin's sake. She wasn't even planning to go home.

Voldemort took her silence as admittance and continued on. "There's a reason you felt that way – a reason you couldn't bond with your family. That's because they aren't your real parents. Hermione, you are my daughter, not the Grangers'."

Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief. "No… You're lying! My parents are the Grangers. I've been with them my entire life."

"No, my child, that's a lie. You were with your mother for a little over two years of your life, before the Aurors murdered her and swept you away. They locked away your true memories and charmed the Grangers' memories and your own, which is why you believe they've raised you since birth." Seeing Hermione so distraught bothered Voldemort. He couldn't really feel emotion anymore, but he had some memory of it and knowing his flesh and blood was so upset struck a nerve.

Bellatrix, at a loss for what to do, reached and took one of Hermione's shaking hands in her own. She hated seeing the younger witch so distressed. If Hermione had been anyone else, she probably would have laughed but Hermione was someone important to her.

"I know it's hard to believe, Hermione, but I can prove it to you." Voldemort extended his arm. "If you will allow Severus to draw some of your blood, I will allow him to do the same to me. He can perform a simple spell and it will tell us if I'm your paternal parent."

Fighting back tears, Hermione nodded and raised her arm. She kept a tight grip on Bellatrix's hand, finding solace in the contact. She was furious Bellatrix had kept this information from her, but in the back of her mind she knew if Bellatrix had tried to tell her she was the daughter of _him_ , she would have never believed her.

Severus swiftly moved about the room. He took out a small knife and pricked the tip of Hermione's finger, gathering some blood onto the tip of it. He repeated the process with the Dark Lord and set the two knives on the table. He muttered an old enchantment under his breath before addressing the room.

"I will finish the spell. If the smoke that rises from the knives is blue, then the Dark Lord is your father, Hermione. If it's green, then he is not, understand?"

Hermione gave a nod of acknowledgement. Her blood roared in her ears, muffling whatever spell Snape performed. Her eyes stay glued to the knives until smoke began to plume from the blood. It mixed and mingled before it started glowing bright blue. Hermione's heart plummeted into her stomach. _It's true…_

Voldemort waited patiently for it to settle in. "Hermione, this must be a lot to take in, but you are my child – my daughter. I have obtained the unaltered certificate of your birth and a picture of you as a child with your mother." Slipping his hand into his robes, he tugged out the photo and certificate. He handed them to Hermione and sat back to watch her reaction.

Shakily, Hermione held up her birth certificate.

 _Hermione J. Riddle. Birthday – 19 September, 1979. Mother - Kathryn Elise Cooper. Father - Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Hermione swallowed hard and dropped the document onto the table. She felt nauseated. She reached for the picture and examined it carefully, her tears blurring her vision slightly.

In the photo was a lanky woman with brown hair and bright green eyes. She was holding a giggling baby girl who was repeatedly reaching up to touch her mother's pale face. The loving gaze the woman offered in return to the touch made Hermione's tears fall rapidly. She hurriedly stood from the table and dashed out of the room with Bellatrix not too far behind her. Besides wanting to help the younger girl, she knew that Hermione being loose in a house full of Death Eaters would be a terrible idea.

Hermione ran outside of the mansion and into its gardens. She ignored the stares from the Death Eaters as she shoved past them and attempted to hide away. Sliding down against a tree, she sobbed into her knees.

Bellatrix glared at the Death Eaters, daring them to say anything as she passed. She stopped a few feet from the sobbing girl, the sight breaking her heart. Seeing her bond mate so broken was like swallowing a hot poker. "Hermione…" She slowly walked over to her and sat beside her, not caring that her corset was getting dirty. Hermione was her priority in that moment.

Hermione twisted and buried her face into Bellatrix's next, her sobs turning into gasps. She couldn't breathe. Her world was falling apart and the only thing she had to hold on to was the older woman.

"Let it out, love," Bellatrix whispered, petting the girl's head comfortingly. She had two younger sisters; she knew how to comfort a sobbing teenager. Yes, Hermione's problems were more severe than anything her sisters had experienced, but it was the same process.

Eventually Hermione's sobs quieted to soft whimpers. She inhaled deeply, taking in Bellatrix's full scent. She smelled sweet and dark; it was such a rich aroma. Hermione loved it.

"We should probably get back inside. There's more to discuss before you go back to Hogwarts."

Hermione gasped and jerked away, her eyes wild and concerned. "Hogwarts! Shit, what am I going to do? Dumbledore's sure to know I left Hogsmeade by now."

"I'm sure the Dark Lord will have a plan, Hermione. Calm down. We'll go talk it over with Him and Severus." Standing, Bellatrix offered her hand to the nervous Gryffindor and helped her up. She couldn't help but to kiss the younger girl briefly. It helped calm both their worries and they headed back inside quickly.

(Bellamione)

Voldemort was in the library with Severus when they returned, hands still clasped together.

"My Lord." Bellatrix bowed. She had left his sight without his explicit "okay" and she was fearful she would be punished. The punishment itself wasn't uncommon; she just didn't want to be punished in front of Hermione.

The Dark Lord turned around and stared at his daughter and his loyal Death Eater. "Are you alright, Hermione?"

Hermione struggled for a moment, "As okay as I can be in this moment."

Nodding, the Dark Lord moved his attention to Bellatrix. "Have you informed her of the rest of this situation?"

"No, my lord."

Hermione glanced between her – she swallowed hard – father and Bella. "There's more?"

"Yes. As you already know, you and Bella have a connection – a bond, if you will – correct?" The Dark Lord didn't wait for a response. Instead he retrieved her prophecy and passed it to Bellatrix. She held it in one hand while Hermione touched the top of it.

 _Born to the Lord of the Dark,_

 _Raised in mud._

 _Hidden by the light,_

 _The Daughter of Darkness will rise._

 _The noble house of Black,_

 _Once tarnished,_

 _Will be restored by Darkness,_

 _And brought to power again._

 _The daughter of Darkness,_

 _And the eldest of Black,_

 _To form the most unholy union,_

 _Most unholy bond,_

 _That shall bring about a new life_

 _And a new age._

 _Brought and bond by magic,_

 _And created in love,_

 _The children of new shall rule at the Daughter's side,_

 _In a world controlled by neither darkness nor light._

Bellatrix swiftly glanced at her lord in confusion. "My lord, that last part…"

The Dark Lord smiled faintly and clapped his hands together. "It seems that the prophecy needed both of you to be completed. However," his smile disappeared, "I am unsure of what this means."

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Hermione snapped, cutting off any further discussions between Bellatrix and Voldemort.

Bellatrix exhaled heavily. "This prophecy is referring to us, Hermione. Only the people the prophecy talks about can reveal what the prophecy says. We're bonded together. We're soulmates."

Barking laughter erupted from Hermione as she shook her head in disbelief. "No, absolutely not. You can't just spring all of this on me! I'm a fifth year. _Not_ the "Daughter of Darkness". I'm Hermione Granger! Nothing more."

"Hermione," Bellatrix reached out for the girl, but she flinched away. "This isn't something you can run from. Destiny has a way of prevailing. Look at Potter."

Hermione's knees gave way and she collapsed to the floor, her mind racing. She'd gone from being Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friend to Hermione Riddle, a girl with a prophecy. Her entire world was falling apart. "What does all this mean?" Hermione whispered.

"You can either embrace this or run from it," Severus said, finally adding to the conversation. "But understand: if you run, you have no control of what's going to happen. If you embrace it, you can get to know your _real_ family and begin bonding with Bellatrix properly. Running will only cause you problems."

Hermione sniffled and stared blankly at her hands. "Dumbledore knew about this?"

Voldemort nodded. "But he was so worried about using the Potter boy that he never looked into your prophecy. You were just an inconvenience. That's why your mother was killed and hidden away. If you didn't know your potential, you could be a pawn in the old man's game."

Bellatrix kneeled next to Hermione, who inched closer and rested her head on Bellatrix's arm. The older woman had known all this time – _but she never pushed._

 _But she knew._

"I know you're angry with me," Bellatrix murmured, "I can feel it."

Hermione sighed. "What exactly does us being soulmates entail?"

"According to the book I've been reading, our bond will grow our magic, make it where we can feel what the other feels, feed off the other's energy… Things of that nature."

"Much isn't known about true soulmates," Severus added, "It's very rare that someone has a soulmate, so your magic may grow and change differently than others. Everyone who has had a soulmate has been different. You will find out over time what possibilities and limits you two will have."

"How can we do that if I can't see Bella?" Hermione asked, her question being on the forefront of everyone's thoughts.

Severus cleared his throat. "My Lord, I have a suggestion." With Voldemort's approval, he continued, "Since the Dark Lord is your father and you know this, maybe you should tell Dumbledore that you are aware of who your father is and that you wish get to know him. If you make an Unbreakable Vow making him promise to let you go home to your _real_ father over the breaks and that he cannot ask you to reveal information on anything you learn here, he will have to let you. But, let him believe he can use you as a double agent against your father by allowing you to come here and learn things. I will personally bring this up to him when I escort you back to Hogwarts, if the Dark Lord permits."

"That sounds like a brilliant plan, Severus," The Dark Lord praised, "But you mustn't let him know of the prophecy and your bond with Bellatrix. He will try to use that against you."

Hermione was conflicted. Did she really want to know her father? Did she want to grow closer to Bellatrix? The part of her that felt like an outsider in her own life said yes, but the part of her that was trained to be good and Harry Potter's friend screamed how terrible of an idea this was.

She stared at her potential soulmate and warmth filled her entire being. She wanted to know this woman. And to an extent, she desperately wanted to know where she came from. It was eating her insides to not know…

"Fine," Hermione whispered. "I will do as you suggest, Professor."

The Dark Lord clapped his hands and smiled at his daughter. "Excellent. I shall give you and Bellatrix a few moments before Severus escorts you back to Hogwarts." He and Snape disappeared from the room, leaving the two women to themselves. He had some things to discuss with the professor before he was allowed to leave. He needed the man to watch out for Hermione - to be a mentor of sorts. Once Dumbledore found out about Hermione knowing of her heritage, he would be watching the girl closely. Snape was to teach Hermione Occlumency to help fend off the man's probing. It was vital.

"Hermione, I'm…" Bellatrix started only to be halted with a solid slap. Her head jerked in surprise and she could feel blood droplets on her lip, but what surprised her more were the soft lips that covered her own. Angry nips and clicking teeth followed, but Bellatrix responded eagerly, bringing the girl as close as possible. She knew the Gryffindor was hurt and angry. She also knew Hermione needed an outlet and she was more than willing to help her 'vent'.

Weaving her fingers tightly through Hermione's locks, she yanked her head back sharply before attacking her neck with bites and marks. She'd heal them before Hermione returned to school, but she liked knowing she'd marked that beautiful expansion of skin. Hermione's low moan echoed throughout the otherwise silent library.

Hermione broke from Bellatrix's grip and returned the favor, biting the darker witch's neck hard enough to break the skin slightly. Bellatrix grasped the younger witch's hips hard, causing her to hiss before nipping the defined collarbone barely covered by the black corset.

A clearing throat broke the soulmates apart and they turned to look at whoever had dared to interrupt them. Severus was mumbling to himself, looking anywhere but at them while the Dark Lord seemed amused.

"It's time for you and Severus to return to Hogwarts," Voldemort said. "Bella, if you will…"

Bellatrix nodded and brought forth her wand, quickly healing Hermione's love bites. She went to heal her own, only for Hermione's hand to stop her.

"Leave them." The dark witch raised an eyebrow but as Hermione asked. She was quite fond of the marks already.

Bellatrix helped her up from the floor and pecked her lips affectionately. The girl was in a tailspin, but she smiled weakly back at her…soulmate. _Merlin, what an odd thought._

Severus allowed Hermione to take his arm before they disappeared into nothingness. Hermione's world was falling apart, but with the information she'd gained, she hoped she could rebuild it. Hopefully.

(Bellamione)

 **So we're getting to the good stuff now. Hermione's life has been an entire lie, but maybe now she'll be able to rebuild it. I know the whole "using Hermione as a double spy" thing is overdone, but it seemed like a viable way for our two main characters to be able to see each other and for Hermione to bond with her father. Now, that being said, this won't be the typical double spy, I promise. And a Bellamione make out... who can complain about that? Now our story can really get going. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. It does mean a lot and I enjoy them so keep em coming. Please.**

 **Til next time, peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

**There is a one brief sentence at the very end at hints to something that can be construed as sexual. The very last sentence before the author's note. It's not very important but I thought it'd be better to warn you. It's one sentence.**

(Bellamione)

Hermione wasn't pleased with Dumbledore as she was brought into the Headmaster's office, Professor McGonagall standing behind the Headmaster's chair.

She seemed worried and pissed - an intimidating combination when face-to-face.

"Ms. Granger, where have you been?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the young witch.

Before she could say a word, Snape stepped in. "I'm sorry, Minerva, but she cannot answer that unless you give an Unbreakable Vow."

"For what?" she snapped, turning her gaze to the professor.

"That neither of you will disclose what we tell you," he responded, "It's of utmost importance."

After making the Unbreakable Vow that promised they wouldn't tell a soul of what they learned from Hermione and Severus, Snape began speaking.

"Hermione was taken to meet her father," Snape started, watching Dumbledore's face intently, "by Bellatrix."

"Why would Bellatrix Lestrange take Ms. Granger to see muggles?" McGonagall asked, confusion etched into her features. It made Hermione wonder if the older woman knew what Dumbledore did. He may not have told to aurors to kill her mother, but he most definitely had a hand in it.

Dumbledore exhaled heavily and relaxed in his chair, staring at the young witch who was doing everything in her power to avoid his eyes. "Ms. Granger…"

"My parents aren't muggles, Professor," Hermione replied quietly, staring at her hands. It was hard to process what had happened, but there was no going back. She knew the truth now.

McGonagall's face was twisted with confusion and she stared at Dumbledore for answers. "Albus?"

"Her father is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," he informed her gently, his eyes never leaving Hermione.

McGonagall gasped. There'd always been rumors that he'd fathered a child, but no one had ever seen it so the rumors remained just that. The rumors mentioned something of aurors having swept the child away from its parents in the dead of night after his disappearance and apparently they weren't wrong.

"Aurors killed my mother and sent me to the Grangers after Harry sent the Dark Lord away," Hermione added, though she didn't look up.

"The Dark Lord?" Dumbledore repeated, raising a brow.

Snape rolled his eyes. "She's been with his followers all day, Headmaster. If she'd called him anything else, there would have been an uproar." Dumbledore was uncertain, but let it go for the time being.

"Please, explain the whole story to us, Professor."

Severus began recalling the details of the homecoming, leaving out information here and there. He skipped over Bellatrix's part in all of it entirely, except for her having delivered Hermione to the Dark Lord. It was what was needed in that moment.

Dumbledore was troubled when Snape's regaling of the day's events came to a close. "So what now, Severus?"

"I want to be allowed to go see him over breaks," Hermione said. She didn't appreciate Dumbledore acting as though they were the only ones allowed to decide her life. They'd hid her from her family without her permission and she was done with others choosing what to do with _her_ life.

"Absolutely not," Dumbledore responded.

Hermione clenched her fists and looked up, glaring at the man. "You have no bloody right to tell me I cannot go see my father. You knew the truth the whole time, yet you said nothing. You let Harry and Ron and I go into terrible situations without any concern for our safety so how dare you deny me the right to see my father, in an environment that is less dangerous than these bloody situations you have us thrust us into?" She wasn't too keen about seeing her father regularly, but no one had any right to make any of these decisions for her. It was her bloody life!

Dumbledore was stunned. "Ms. Granger…"

"My last name is Riddle, not Granger," she hissed.

"She has the right to choose, Albus," McGonagall chimed in softly, her face soft. She felt a lot of sympathy for her Gryffindor. She'd watched this young woman grow over the years and for her to be caught in a hypothetical game of chess between light and dark was something she wouldn't wish on anyone, but especially on Hermione. She didn't like Hermione's choice, but she'd been kept away from her family her entire life. She deserved to make her own decisions on this.

Swallowing hard, Dumbledore weighed his options carefully. If Hermione was to return to the Grangers, she'd grow agitated and unhelpful to his cause. She might even impede it! And, if Hermione were to inquire to her parents about staying elsewhere and they let her, she could go see him and he would be able to twist her mind. If her parents were amicable, he'd have no way of stopping her.

"Fine, you can go see your father. I will make an arrangement with your parents about having you as an "apprentice" of Professor Snape's over the summer. You will be able to come and go from the school as you please, but during the school year, you must stay on grounds, understand?" With Hermione's nod, he continued, "You could of great use to the Order this way, Hermione. Would you be willing to be a double agent for us, just as Severus is?"

She and Severus had discussed the plan her father and he had set up while she was having her moment with Bella. The Dark Lord wanted Dumbledore to think she was able to be used as a double agent. Snape would be teaching Hermione to guard her mind with Occlumency and Hermione would be able to lie about the things happening with Bellatrix. The Dark Lord was very uncertain of which way the young girl would lean in this war, but he was going to do whatever he could to convince the girl to join him and rule at his side.

"Take a vow, promising you'll let me go see my father and that you will talk to my parents about me apprenticing with Professor Snape."

"Hermione…"

"Take a vow," Hermione pushed. She wasn't going to let the Headmaster have an out.

Albus peered at Severus and nodded with a resigned sigh. "You do it, Severus." He stood and walked around to Hermione, who stood as well. They took hold of each other's arms and Severus began to make the vow.

"Do you, Albus Dumbledore, vow to allow Hermione to go see her father, the Dark Lord Voldemort, without stopping her at any point over the summer and holiday break?"

"I do."

"And do you vow to talk to Hermione's parents and do your hardest to get them to consent to have Hermione be my apprentice?"

"I do."

"And do you vow to never speak a word of this conversation to anyone outside of this room, including the Order?"

Dumbledore hesitated for a moment before sighing, "I do."

Severus completed the spell and lowered his wand, watching the last strands of magic disappear around their hands. He was grateful that Albus didn't attempt to make Hermione promise to be a double agent. That would have caused everyone too many problems. And he believed that even Dumbledore knew that.

"You may return your room, Ms… Hermione," Dumbledore said, effectively dismissing her. She was more than happy to follow his order and quickly disappeared from the room. He waited until she was gone before narrowing his eyes at Snape. "What are you playing at, Severus?"

"He is very particular about Hermione. He wants to train her." At Dumbledore's alarm, he tried to halt the elder's panic. "It could be beneficial to the Order. If she learns how he thinks and grows her magic through his trainings, she'll be a great asset should a battle erupt from this. She's his daughter; he'll have no reason not to trust her with his knowledge."

"Do you think he'll be able to sway her?"

Severus hesitated, "I…am not, Headmaster. I believe Hermione's loyalty to Potter will prevail over everything." He wasn't too sure anymore of that, especially with Bellatrix in the picture, but he was on the fence about most things now-a-days.

"Let's hope you're right, Severus – for all our sakes," Albus mumbled, sharing a worried glance with McGonagall.

(Bellamione)

It was later than Hermione realized. It'd been after dinner when Severus and Hermione had returned to Hogwarts, but their discussion with Dumbledore had lasted much longer than anyone had realized.

Hermione made her way back to her House's common room and slumped down onto the couch, her head falling into her hands as she cried silently. She didn't know how long she'd been there before he heard footsteps on the stairs, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Her world was caving in.

"Hermione?" Neville whispered, his voice scratchy with sleep but full of concern. He'd never seen the girl so distraught. "Are you okay?"

Hermione just continued to cry, not even attempting to answer the kindhearted Gryffindor boy. Out of anyone she could possibly talk to, he would definitely be the worst possible choice. For Merlin's sake, her soulmate was the woman who tortured his parents into insanity. He was understanding, but not that much.

He slowly crept over to the girl and sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him. He'd held plenty of crying girls – like Ginny when she saw Harry caught up in Cho's web or Katie Bell when she cried over falling in love with a Slytherin boy who called her awful names. He wasn't a guy that girls wanted to date, but he was a good friend.

"Let it out," he mumbled, resting his head on top of hers. He felt a connection – a non-romantic connection – but a connection none the less. She was always helping him with his homework and was very kind to him, especially after the fake Moody tortured that poor creature in front of him and she yelled at him to stop. It meant a lot to him.

Feeling the dam split open entirely, she sobbed into Neville's chest. He held her close and just closed his eyes, letting the brunette cry it out. There were days he felt like crying too and wished he had someone's shoulder to cry on. Eventually, her sobs died out and she passed out against him. Knowing there was no way he'd be able to move, Neville settled into the couch and attempted to get some rest. Oh, the rumors this would start.

(Bellamione)

Minerva strolled quietly into the common room, her worry for Hermione overriding her professionalism. She was like a daughter to the older woman. She wasn't going to disturb the young girl if she was asleep, but she was going to check the common room to see if Hermione had made it up to her room. She would offer a shoulder if the girl was still awake. Imagine her surprise to see Hermione curled up with Neville Longbottom on the couch.

The professor in her was very uncomfortable seeing two of her students like that and quite bemused at the sight. She sighed. She knew there was nothing going on between the pair romantically and that Neville was quite popular among the females as the resident shoulder to cry on. She conjured a blanket for the pair and draped it over the pair. Hopefully they'd awaken before the rest of the House.

(Bellamione)

Bellatrix lounged in her bed, her mind racing with the day's events. Hermione was obviously upset and she couldn't blame her, but she hadn't backtracked in their blooming relationship either. In fact, they'd progressed forward it seemed. Her hand traveled along the marks on her neck and had to bite back a moan of excitement. Between the snogging and Rodolphus' look of disgust at his ex's newly blossoming bites, her day had been very successful. Oh, how the holiday break couldn't come fast enough. She couldn't wait to see her witch again.

With the memory of Hermione's lips on hers and on her skin, her hands began to wander along her body, a genuine smile on her face.

(Bellamione)

 **So, no Bellamione interaction this chapter, but a lot of things are going to be coming. With Dumbledore being taken care of, things are hopefully looking up for the pair. There is a reason Dumbledore isn't allowed to tell the Order and it shall be revealed later on. I hope everyone has a good Valentine's Day tomorrow (if you're in the States, unless V Day is celebrated outside of the states, then happy V Day to all). Til next time, peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9

The morning after jump started plenty of rumors (which were started by Lavender Brown and her idiot friends and Hermione was highly considering hexing her bed to make it dye her hair odd colors and turn her skin green). Lavender had informed everyone in their House of Hermione's and Neville's developing relationship (ignoring Hermione's arguing that there was nothing going on). The shy Gryffindor was trying to help squelch the rumors, but to no use.

Walking into the Great Hall, people (mostly Slytherins) kept heckling Hermione to "sit with her boyfriend" and made kissing noises at her, except Draco. He seemed to be keeping his friend group in line, something Hermione was grateful for. Her head was already pounding by the time she sat next to Ginny.

"Neville? Really?" Ginny inquired, biting into her toast.

Sighing, Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. "We aren't dating, Gin."

Ginny smiled. "I know," her face grew serious, "But you know Ron is going to be up in arms about this, right?"

"I know," Hermione muttered, angrily stabbing at her breakfast.

Ginny sympathetically patted her friend's tensed shoulder before returning her attention to her food – she was a Weasley after all.

A nervous throat was cleared and Hermione glanced over her shoulder to see a blushing Neville standing behind her. "M-mind if I sit with you? Seamus and Dean are driving me crazy." He blushed brighter and hurriedly continued, "I understand if you aren't okay with it, considering everything…"

Hermione, despite her annoyance to the rest of her House, smiled genuinely at the boy. "Sure, Neville."

Ginny scooted closer to Hermione and made some room for the boy, allowing him the seat next to the fiery redhead. Thankful, Neville took the seat and started conversing with the youngest Weasley, leaving Hermione to her thoughts. There was about two months before she would be heading "home" to see her real father. She prayed that it would give her time to come to grips with her reality.

"Why's he sitting here?" Ron spat, glaring at Neville as he sat across from Hermione.

"Grow up, Ron," Ginny snapped. "Neville's sitting here because of the prats that believe Lavender's insane rumors – like you."

Ron grew red and bowed his head, mumbling to himself before piling food onto his plate. Hermione internally groaned. Merlin, her brain felt ready to burst. These next few months were going to suck.

"So where were you yesterday?" Harry asked. "We couldn't find you at Hogsmeade and you didn't come back with us."

Hermione shook her head. "It's a long story, Harry."

Harry dropped the topic, knowing Hermione would tell them when she was ready. He trusted the bushy-haired girl implicitly. Ron seemed to want to push, but a quick kick for Ginny swiftly silenced his curiosity. They let the subject drop.

(Bellamione)

Less than a week later, Hermione was livid. She had detention, her **first** detention since she was a first year and had got sent into the forest with Hagrid, with Umbridge. She'd corrected the woman on a small point and the woman decided she deserved detention. It was bloody ridiculous.

Making her way to Umbridge's office, she passed Draco and his cronies. She paid them no mind until Draco reached out and touched her arm.

"Granger," Draco called, "Wait up a second."

Hermione's expression darkened. "I don't have time for your insults, Malfoy."

Draco exhaled sharply and fell in step with the bushy haired girl, leaving Crabbe and Goyle in confusion. "This is important."

"What?" Hermione sighed, looking over at the blonde Slytherin.

Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a small vile and handed it to her. She cautiously took it and examined the clear liquid. "What's this?"

"It's a potion to help with Umbridge's "detentions". You've seen what she does, right?" When she nodded, he continued, "She has a cursed quill she'll make you write with and it'll cut whatever she has you write into your hand. Professor Snape and the Dark Lord created this potion in hopes to keep her from hurting anyone in the Dark Lord's circle. I figured you could use this more than me right now. It'll also keep it from hurting too badly. It'll still show up on your hand, but it'll fade quicker than normal."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Hermione wondered curiously.

Draco leaned closer and whispered, "Do you really think Aunt Bella or the Dark Lord would let me hurt you and get away with it?"

Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow. The blonde boy sighed, "Mum told me. I don't know exactly what's going on, but I know you're important to the Dark Lord and Aunt Bella. I just wanted to help." He turned away, but Hermione's hand on his shoulder stopped his exit.

"Thanks, Draco," Hermione said genuinely.

"Don't mention it." He made his way back to Crabbe and Goyle, knowing they'd fall in step with him once he rejoined them.

Staring at the potion, she hurriedly drank it, grimacing at the awful taste that filled her mouth and headed toward Umbridge's office. _Why can't wizards make better tasting potions?_ She shuddered.

She stopped at the door and inhaled deeply. Reaching out, she knocked solidly.

"Come in," Umbridge's obnoxious voice slithered through the door. She sounded far too cheerful and Hermione knew she took some sick pleasure in torturing students. _Disgusting toad of a woman._

"Ah, Ms. Granger, do have a seat," Umbridge instructed, gesturing for Hermione to sit at the desk. "I want you to take the quill and write 'I will not act like a know-it-all'."

"Excuse me?" Hermione scoffed, "Just because I knew something you didn't does not make me a know-it-all. I was pointing out something that needed to be known correctly for the OWLs."

Umbridge smiled nastily. "You won't be leaving this room until you write that, Ms. Granger. Knowledge can be a very dangerous thing. You need to learn when to keep your mouth shut. This will help remind you of that."

"How many times?" Hermione spat, glowering at the pink-clad woman.

"Until it sinks in," she replied simply before sitting in her pink chair to watch, a cruel expression creasing her already repulsive face.

"What about ink?"

"Don't worry about that, Ms. Granger, it will supply ink for you," Umbridge replied with a soft laugh, though it held its dark intentions.

Hermione huffed and began writing it, noticing how red the ink was. Her hand began to itch, but it wasn't too painful – just a tad bit annoying. She glanced over at it and clenched her jaw. The words were beginning to slice into her skin, just as the words of Harry's detention had cut into his. She really was a terrible woman.

(Bellamione)

She hurriedly entered the common room and found Harry and Ron chatting on the couch, parchment on the table in front of them. _Typical._

"Hey, Mione," Harry greeted with a sympathetic smile. He knew she'd had detention with Umbridge and the aftermath of her 'detentions'. "How was it?"

Hermione rolled up the sleeve of her robes. _I will not act like a know-it-all_ was etched deep into her flesh, though it didn't look as raw as Harry's hand.

"Merlin's beard," Ron muttered, staring at her skin. He seemed a bit green.

"She needs to be stopped," Hermione said, touching the words carefully. The potion had stopped the immediate pain, but it was still tender when something grazed it. "We need to train up the D.A. With her and You-Know-Who around, we're going to need to be able to fight." She had to stop herself from calling him the Dark Lord or father. She didn't think either boy could handle that news yet. She would tell them after winter break. _Hopefully._

"I agree," Harry said thoughtfully.

The D.A had met on Wednesday night and Saturday night, because everyone thought it was beneficial to practice twice a week. The first lessons had gone rather well, all things considering. Harry was doting on Cho, Ginny was channeling her jealousy into her spells and Hermione had managed to send Ron flying backwards. Hermione considered that a win/win for everyone.

(Bellamione)

The months had passed rather quickly, all things considered. Between DA meetings, Umbridge becoming the High Inquisitor, Snape's Occlumency training and the Weasley family almost losing Arthur, her life had been rather eventful.

Snape had her in his dungeon at least three nights a week practicing to keep others from her thoughts. It had been rather difficult in the beginning and he combed through her memories intimately, forcing her to work hard to keep him out. He'd bring her moments with Bellatrix up more often than not, using her against Hermione. He'd read through her letters until she was angry and would push him out. It was mentally draining, but she was getting better. She'd learned from the Potions professor that Harry was also taking lessons from him, but he was having a harder time with it. He and Ron never asked where she disappeared to at night, though, something she was eternally grateful for.

She and Bella still exchanged daily letters and their connection grew slightly, but not enough to be noticeable to anyone other than themselves. Hermione suspected that when they were together over the break it would grow exponentially.

Packing her bags, she did a mental assessment. She was terrified of spending the break with her father, but a part of her was excited. He was a murderer and wanted to take over the Wizarding World, but she prayed there was more to it than that. And even if he wasn't anything more than that, she'd still be spending time with Bella. The mere thought made her heart pound into her ears.

She'd be purchasing the Weasley family's gifts once she was settled in at Malfoy Manor and delivering them when she visited them on Christmas Eve. The Weasleys would be in Romania with Charlie on Christmas Day so they were having a Christmas lunch with Hermione and Harry on Christmas Eve before Harry departed to be with Sirius and Hermione returned to Malfoy Manor. They didn't know where she'd be coming from and leaving to and it was for the best. The Order was unaware and that kept things simpler for those involved. They'd be told eventually, but Hermione (and Dumbledore) wanted to see how this break went before telling anyone something that would change everything. If the break went badly, Dumbledore would be able to hide Hermione's true parentage and no one would ever look into it. If it went well…well, he hoped it wouldn't.

The plan was for Hermione to wait until the Weasleys and Harry had left the platform before joining the Malfoys. Narcissa was more than willing to meet the girl who'd captured her sister's heart properly and Lucius wasn't stupid enough to say no to such an important task. Making sure the daughter of his lord arrived safely was a priority above most others. Lucius wasn't about to fuck that up.

She met Harry and Ron out in the commons and they made their way out of Hogwarts and to the train.

"Are you excited to see Charlie?" Hermione asked Ginny and Ron.

Ron nodded enthusiastically while Ginny shrugged. "I'm looking forward to seeing the dragons he works with. He said he'll take me to see them while Mum's worrying over dinner."

Hermione laughed.

"You looking forward to spending the break with Sirius, mate?" Ron questioned, gaining Harry's attention, which was hard to do lately. Ever since he'd seen Arthur's attack, he'd been on edge and not even Cho's kiss could help ease his mind.

"Yeah," he mumbled quietly, staring blankly out the window.

The air in the compartment was tense, so Hermione and Ginny left to find the sweets trolley.

"Mate, no one blames you for anything," Ron said, though it seemed to pass through Harry without any affect, so he tried a different approach. "If it wasn't for you, Dad wouldn't be with us for Christmas. Don't beat yourself up over this."

Harry swallowed hard. "You've never seen someone dying and not been able to do a damn thing to save them, Ron. It was awful."

"But you saved him by telling Dumbledore," Ron reminded him.

Harry exhaled deeply through his nose and the conversation was dropped. Nothing was really going to get through to him right now and Ron accepted that.

(Bellamione)

"Are you sure you don't want us to wait for your parents, Hermione?" Molly asked the young Gryffindor, her motherly worry touching Hermione's heart.

Hermione smiled and hugged the older woman. "I'll be fine, Mrs. Weasley. My parents told me they'd be running a little behind, so I'm not worried. Go on ahead."

Molly smiled and patted Hermione's cheek before addressing all of her children and Harry. "Let's go. Harry, Sirius is at Grimmauld Place so we'll drop you off there, okay?"

Hermione watched as the group disappeared from sight and sighed. She felt awful for lying to them, but… She shook her head; she had bigger things to worry about than if they'd hate her after they found out the truth.

She searched through the crowd until her eyes fell upon Draco and his family. She recognized them instantly. She'd had numerous run-ins with Lucius and had seen Narcissa once at the Quidditch Cup. She was attractive, but not nearly as appealing as Bellatrix. There wasn't a blonde strand out of place and her energy seemed to demand respect. Hermione stood straighter as she approached them.

"Madam Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione greeted respectfully, nodding to the couple, "Draco."

Narcissa studied the Gryffindor, her eyes inspecting every inch of Hermione's features. "Ms. Riddle," she returned quietly with a faint smile before extending a hand to her.

Hermione shook it briefly before turning to Lucius. He tried to appear tough, but Hermione could see through the façade. He was nervous because of her. _Probably because of whom my father is._

"Ms. Riddle, it's an honor to meet you properly. I must apologize for our previous encounters," he said regretfully, also reaching to shake her hand. "I did not know who you were when we met."

Nodding, Hermione shook his hand firmly. As she went to grab her bags, the older man quickly took hold of them. "You don't have to do that, Mr. Malfoy."

"I know, but consider this part of my apology." He smiled. He was a greasy weasel of a man, but he wasn't too terrible, Hermione decided.

The foursome made their way through the crowds before Apparating out of the station. Hermione's stomach lurched, but it wasn't the worst feeling she'd ever encountered.

(Bellamione)

Bellatrix stalked around Malfoy Manor, her demeanor reminding everyone of a caged tiger. She was waiting impatiently for Hermione to arrive and it was driving her mad. She'd begged the Dark Lord to allow her to meet Hermione at the train, but he wouldn't give her permission to do so. It would bring unnecessary attention and while Bellatrix was no longer a wanted woman (the Dark Lord's plans had fallen into place and he'd wiped her record clean with the help of an Imperioused official.

"Bella, you're going to burn holes in your sister's beautiful wooden floor if you continue pacing around like that," Voldemort said with light amusement. He was seated at the dining room table watching his most loyal follower pace about the room. She'd been glaring at his followers all day, terrifying most of them away. Even Rodolphus wouldn't come near her.

Slowing her steps, Bellatrix bowed her head. "I'm sorry, My Lord."

He waved off the apology. "It's pleasant to see you so worked up over something. They'll be here soon."

As those words left his lips, both heard the front door of the Manor opening and Bellatrix rushed out of the room. She stopped a few feet from Hermione, suddenly anxious. _What if Hermione wasn't that happy to see her? What if…_ Her thoughts were cut off by the Gryffindor lunging into Bellatrix's arms.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Bellatrix and kissed her deeply. She wasn't too sure what came over her, but the sight of the dark witch had brought out a feeling she hadn't felt since she left a few months ago and all she knew was that she needed to have Bella's lips on her _now._

"Bloody hell," Draco muttered, his eyes wide as saucers at the sight of his used-to-be enemy and his aunt in such a passionate embrace.

"Draco," Narcissa hissed, rolling her eyes at her only child.

Bellatrix threaded her fingers through Hermione's hair and gripped slightly, keeping the younger girl close, their lips never detaching.

"Bella," the Dark Lord's voice called out, "Please release my daughter so that I may see her too." He didn't seem angry, but his voice sliced through their lustful haze and caused them to unwillingly separate, pants filling the silence.

"Come," Bellatrix instructed with a smile before taking hold of Hermione's hand. She turned to Lucius, "Take her things to my room. If she chooses to stay in another room, I'll move her things." The blonde man nodded before disappearing into the house.

Hermione inhaled deeply before she and Bellatrix walked into the dining. She stopped at the sight of her father standing near the end of the table. She hesitantly released Bella's hand before walking over to the Dark Lord. He held out his arms and she settled awkwardly into them, hugging the man. He was freezing, but there was something (almost) comforting about hugging him.

"Welcome home, Hermione."

 _Home…?_ Could she really see this place as home? She swallowed hard at the realization that, yes, she could.

(Bellamione)

 **So, Hermione's home for the holidays. I imagine there being about three weeks of a break, so we're going off that ideal. Lots of interesting things coming their way. I won't lie, there will probably be some smut coming in the later chapters, but it won't be vital to read, so if that's not your thing, you can skip that.**

 **Also, I want to thank you guys so much for giving me over 100 reviews. I forgot to say that last chapter but it means a lot and I hope you guys keep reviewing. If there's any errors, I apologize. I do try my hardest to make it where there isn't but I do miss things occasionally. I'll probably put out another chapter before the weekend (hopefully) because this weekend I will be on vacation so...**

 **Until next time, peace.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione gripped Bellatrix's hand as they strolled through the manor. The older woman was giving her a proper tour of the house while the other Death Eaters watched on curiously. They knew exactly who Hermione was, but they couldn't fathom why she was holding hands with Bellatrix Black, though no one dared to question it. Well, almost no one.

Rodolphus was leaning against the second floor railing, a wicked grin on his dirty face. "Oi, what's a pretty young thing like you walking around with a hag like her? I would be more than happy to show you the manor – including my room," he leered, obviously giving the younger girl an once-over. His plan was simple: he would bed the Riddle girl and get back in the Dark Lord's favor when she fell madly in love with him. He wasn't very intelligent and hadn't seen their passionate embrace when the girl had first arrived. Besides, in his mind, there was no way she could be attracted to his ex. Hell, even _he_ hadn't been attracted to her. But he was a stud that no woman could resist (or that's what he thought, at least).

"Shut your mouth, Rod," Bellatrix hissed, stepping slightly in front of Hermione.

"Oh, bugger off," he snarled, walking down the stairs towards them. He was surprised, but undeterred when the younger girl stepped farther behind Bellatrix.

"I wouldn't do it, Rod," Rabastan warned, his eyes wide with alarm as he watched his brother making a mistake that would probably cost him.

Rodolphus ignored his warning and attempted to push Bellatrix to the side, though it was in vain. The dark witch was quick and drew her wand, casting a silent stupefy that sent the man flying backwards. She started to advance on him, but Hermione's hand on her shoulder halted her assault on the stunned Death Eater.

She could feel Bella's anger deep within her veins and knew nothing good would come from Bellatrix attacking the prone man. She found it sexy that Bella was willing to protect her, but she didn't want there to be any bloodshed over her.

"Come on, Bella," Hermione mumbled in the other witch's ear, "I want to see the rest of the house."

Nodding, Bellatrix tucked her wand away, though she didn't take her eyes off Rodolphus until they were out of sight and in the library. Hermione hadn't had a real chance to comb through the books and she knew how much the younger girl liked to read, so she wanted to give her a chance to really look through them.

"This library is huge," Hermione observed, releasing the older woman's hand to step deeper into the room. She glanced over the shelves, pursing her lips and mentally cataloging the books she wanted to delve into before she left the manor in a few weeks.

Her fingers brushed along the bindings, though she could feel Bella's eyes on her back. She'd been surprised how strongly she'd felt Bellatrix's emotions, but knew it was only a matter of time before their magic would grow, rather quickly if she had to assume. She froze when Bellatrix's arms wrapped around her waist and her chin rested on the Gryffindor's shoulder. "I must have read that book a hundred times as a child," Bellatrix commented.

Hermione took hold of the book beneath her fingers and pulled it from the shelf. "Alfie the Klutzy House Elf and Other Bedtime Stories?" she mumbled, curiously examining the book before peering at the blushing witch.

"I wasn't always the monster everyone assumed I am," Bellatrix replied simply, strolling away from the witch to take a seat at the fireplace. "Feel free to meander around. We aren't needed until dinner, though I plan to show you the rest of the house before then." She casually grabbed a discarded newspaper lying forgotten on the table and flipped it open, her eyes darting along the page. She wasn't particularly fond of Rita Skeeter but the woman was an expert at manipulating the masses.

Half an hour passed before Hermione leaned over the back of the chair to glance at what Bella was reading. " _Is the Ministry's Interference at Hogwarts Causing Problems_? Of course, Skeeter would decide to chime in on the matter," Hermione groused, resting her cheek against Bellatrix's.

Bellatrix hummed thoughtfully, "She seems to think Fudge's interference is a great thing."

"Because she's in the pocket of the Ministry," Hermione said, rolling her eyes before allowing them to scan the page.

 _…with Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's increasing age, maybe it's time the Ministry steps in and remove him. With his allegations of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return, it may be in everyone's best interest if he steps down._

"Seriously?" Hermione balked, "He isn't crazy."

Bellatrix set the paper down and stood up from her chair. She walked around to the agitated Gryffindor and pressed a chaste kiss onto her pouting lips. "I know that and you know that, but the world chooses to remain ignorant and that will be their downfall. Now, let's go explore the rest of the house, love."

The pair continued through the house, heading up the stairs to the second floor. "Most of the Death Eaters are roomed on this floor. My room is on the third floor, along with Draco's and my sister's," Bellatrix said, "So if you decide you'd rather not share a room with me, I'm sure we'll be able to find you a room on the next floor."

Hermione nodded. She wasn't sure how she felt about sharing a bed with Bellatrix, but she really didn't want to have to sleep alone either. Especially in a house full of Death Eaters. But she and Bellatrix weren't dating and she had no idea what the dark witch would expect from her if they slept in the same bed. _I'll ask her after dinner,_ she decided.

They continued to the third floor, stopping when they encountered Draco standing at the top of the stairs.

"Draco," Bellatrix greeted with a smile.

"I never did like Uncle Rod," Draco commented, "But I didn't expect you to be snogging someone the same age as me." Bellatrix raised a brow questioningly. "It's not a bad thing, just unexpected."

Hermione silently wondered if that was him giving his approval or just making an observation.

"You look good together," he added, smiling briefly at them before heading down the stairs to see his father. His father and the Dark Lord had something they needed to discuss with him and his insides were turning nervously.

Bellatrix stopped in front of a heavy iron door and opened it, gesturing for Hermione to step in first before following the girl inside. It closed with a thud and Hermione took the time to inspect the room thoughtfully. It was not at all what she had been expecting.

The walls were Slytherin green with black trimming and a couple photos hung neatly. The curtains dark enough to block out the sun, but had been drawn back before Hermione had arrived. A queen sized bed was shoved against a wall, the headboard and footboard seeming to be wooden antiques. It was a lovely room.

"What do you think?" Bellatrix asked, coming up behind the younger girl and wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. Her hands stroked her stomach comfortingly.

"Your room isn't what I was expecting," Hermione admitted.

Bellatrix laughed – not her battle-cry laugh, but a genuine laugh. "What were you expecting, darling? Chains and whips on the wall? Black paint?"

Hermione blushed. That wasn't _exactly_ what she was expecting, but it was close. She also realized how much she liked when Bellatrix called her pet names. It made warmth fill her entire body.

She twisted in Bella's arms and draped her arms around Bellatrix's neck, threading her fingers in raven locks. She could feel her magic pulsing through her body, connecting and curling with Bella's. She could feel the older woman's emotions and smiled. She pressed a chaste kiss to Bella's lips but was pleasantly surprised when it was deepened.

Bellatrix started walking her backwards until she firmly against the nearest wall, a tongue invading her mouth and short-circuiting her brain. She hadn't really been a fan of kissing when she was with Viktor, but Holy Merlin, Bella's mouth was heavenly. She couldn't help but moan against those talented lips.

Hands disappeared under Hermione's tight shirt and sharp nails scratched gently against the sensitive flesh. A quick inhale spurred her on and she slipped her leg between Hermione's, pressing lightly into the younger girl's body. She knew they needed to stop, but she didn't want to. Hermione was just so intoxicating. She wanted to explore every inch of her body.

Her hand began to travel upward until a hesitant knock on the door broke their haze and her hands quickly withdrew. Bellatrix was furious. _Who dare disturb my time with Hermione? Did they have a death wish?_ A gentle caress along her jaw simmered her fury into a deep annoyance.

Straightening her corset, Bellatrix stormed over to the door and threw it open, a nasty glare aimed at whoever dare disturb them. She leveled the look at Narcissa, who simply rolled her eyes and shoved past her irritable sister.

"Please come in, Cissy," Bellatrix hissed sarcastically.

Narcissa surveyed the room, noting Hermione's flushed cheeks and raised shirt. "Ms. Riddle, it would probably be best for you to lower your shirt. I don't believe my dear sister can handle the temptation right now."

Nodding, the Gryffindor hurriedly did as the youngest Black sister advised, adjusting her shirt back to its original state. "Please, call me Hermione, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa smiled briefly. "You may call me Narcissa. All things considered, I'm sure we'll get very acquainted before the end of break and I see there being no point for such formality."

"Is there a reason for your interruption?" Bellatrix butted in, moving next to Narcissa, her annoyance souring her expression.

Narcissa nodded. "The Dark Lord requests his daughter's presence before dinner and sent me to keep you company while Hermione talks with Him."

Hermione's eyes widened. She could feel her pulse racing and her heart pounding. She hadn't been alone with her father – ever. It was an intimidating thought. He was the man rallying the wizarding world into a fight for fuck's sake. He was terrifying.

Feeling Hermione's fear, Bellatrix swiftly embraced the young brunette, kissing her cheek softly. "It'll be okay, darling."

Hermione nodded and hugged Bellatrix tightly before stepping out of her arms. "Where can I find my father?"

"He's in the dining room with Lucius and Draco, but he says to go inside. Their meeting should be finishing up." Narcissa chewed her bottom lip. She was anxious to find out what her son would be doing for the Dark Lord.

"It'll be fine, Cissy," Bellatrix said as Hermione left the room. "Besides, you should be honored the Dark Lord is allowing him to help."

"I am, Bella," Narcissa replied, "But he's also my only child. I'm going to worry."

Bellatrix understood to an extent. If the Dark Lord requested something drastic from Hermione, she'd be a mess. A mother's worry and a lover's worry were two different things, but rather similar at some points.

(Bellamione)

Hermione slowly made her way down the staircase, avoiding the eyes of curious Death Eaters. She was sure they'd seen Bellatrix's altercation with her former husband and conjured up rumors to fit their twisted fantasies, but she didn't want to interact with them. She was raised in light and the knowledge of what most of the men (and two women) had done to earn their Marks made her physically ill to think about.

There was no one outside of the dining room, so she cautiously opened the door, catching the tail end of the conversation.

"…should he complete his tasks, he will be wearing his mark before the end of his sixth year, Lucius," the Dark Lord said calmly, stroking Nagini's head.

"Thank you, my Lord," Draco murmured, though he seemed rather troubled.

Hearing the door open, Voldemort glanced over and caught sight of his daughter standing awkwardly. He nodded his acknowledgement before returning his attention to the Malfoy men. "If you will excuse us, Hermione and I have many things to discuss before dinner." The two blondes stood and nodded to Hermione before leaving the room hastily.

"Come, have a seat," he said, gesturing at the chair nearest him.

Doing as her father said, she took the seat and watched warily as Nagini removed herself from her perch on the Dark Lord's chair and slithered towards her. She stopped a few inches away and studied the Gryffindor before hissing at her.

"Can you understand me?" Nagini inquired, tilting her head.

Stunned, all the girl could do was nod.

"Well, how wonderful," Voldemort clapped, looking between the two. "I hadn't realized that could be passed down through bloodlines."

Nagini seemed satisfied and flicked her tongue at Hermione before coming closer. She made her way up the back of the chair and curled up comfortably, her head resting close to Hermione's. "Don't worry, child, I won't bite you," Nagini declared before settling herself.

"Narcissa said you wished to speak with me?" Hermione asked timidly.

Voldemort nodded, smiling briefly at his only child. "I know you probably have questions as do I so I thought it would be a good time to get to know each other before dinner. You are only here for three weeks and there are things that must be addressed and done before you leave back to school."

Hermione absently stroked Nagini's head, "Alright. What do we need to discuss first?" Her nerves made her seize up, becoming stoic and formal. If she looked at it logically, it seemed less life-altering.

"How are your classes coming along?" Voldemort asked conversationally, hoping to ease some of the tension.

"Other than Umbridge's class, I have top marks."

"What's stopping you from having top marks in her class?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Professor Umbridge. She absolutely hates Gryffindors, especially Harry and me. She goes out of her way to try and ruin us. If it wasn't for Draco, I'm sure I'd have a scar from her "detention" methods."

Voldemort hummed. "Draco gave you one of the potions Severus and I created?"

"Yes, sir."

The Dark Lord smiled. Maybe he'd put his faith in the right Slytherin after all. He wasn't sure Draco would be able to accomplish his tasks, but he hoped that Hermione would grow fond of the blonde and they would help each other.

"Sir, may I ask you something about my mother?" Hermione inquired. With his approval, she continued, "What was she like?" She'd been wondering for months what her mother had been like.

Voldemort sighed deeply before smiling fondly. "Your mother was a brilliant witch, just like you. She was very strong-willed, but not harsh. She was a great contrast to the people I usually associated with. The day she learned of her pregnancy, her love for you outshone everything else. She hid away for most of her pregnancy, trying to keep you from the negative influences of the world."

"How did you meet?"

"Your mother was from a pureblood family that supported our cause during the First War and we met at one of the parties the Malfoy family hosted. She was rather charming; walked right up to me and told me what she thought. She was the only woman who'd ever strolled right past the Death Eaters surrounding me. She wasn't even intimidated by them or me. It was rather refreshing…"

(Bellamione)

 _Kathryn sipped her wine glass, her foot tapping nervously as she glanced about the room. Malfoy Mansion was huge and beautiful, packed to the brim with guests. Her father, Tobias Cooper II was chatting with Orion Black and Abraxas Malfoy, her mother Aliena hanging delicately from his arm. She rolled her eyes. Oh how she hated misogyny at its finest. The men talked, the women were arm candy._

"Kathryn was very ahead of her time. She wanted equality for sexes. She believed that women were just as capable as men. I rather liked that about her."

 _Noticing the anxious glances toward the other room, Kathryn turned her head to catch sight of Lord Voldemort making his way into the dining area, Rabastan Lestrange and Aiden Yaxley at his side. He was rather tall and serpent- like, but she found him quite appealing. His ideals and plans were wonderful. He could really change the world, but he could do with some policy changes. Some traditions were better left in the past and she planned to tell him that. She set her drink down on the nearest tray and made her way into the dining room after him, ignoring the curious looks from those around her._

 _Upon hearing her approach, Lord Voldemort turned to gaze at the young woman. She was rather short, but stunning. If he had time for attractions, he would probably have pursued someone like her._

 _"My Lord," Kathryn greeted with a curtsey, "I wish to speak with you."_

 _Yaxley sneered at her, but Voldemort was rather intrigued by the fire in the woman's eyes. He'd never met someone courageous enough to approach him in such a manner, especially not a woman._

 _"You have no right to be speakin' with our Lord," Yaxley hissed._

 _Kathryn opened her mouth to fire back, but He raised his hand instead, cutting off her comment. She was rather defiant outwardly, but on the inside she trembled. This man was feared, powerful – he could destroy her life in a split-second. **Maybe this wasn't such a great idea.**_

 _"What is it you wish to say?" Voldemort asked curiously, studying her._

 _She took a deep breath. "You have great plans, my Lord, but they could be better."_

 _Yaxley took a menacing step forward, but the Dark Lord grabbed his shoulder and moved him back to his original spot. No one had ever dared to tell him he could do better. All he received was praise from his followers. It was refreshing to be told differently. His plans were not perfect and even he knew that._

 _"Oh, really?"_

 _Nodding, Kathryn continued, "Yes, my Lord. I was hoping to speak with you about how to improve your plans slightly – how you can garner more followers into your midst."_

 _The room was silent as they waited for Lord Voldemort's reply. Everyone had stopped to watch the interaction between her and their master. Even her father was watching. He'd been rather embarrassed to see his daughter talking with the Dark Lord. She had no right._

 _"Why don't you follow me into the library then and we shall discuss your ideas," he finally replied, a brief smile curling his lips before sweeping out of the room, Kathryn close behind._

(Bellamione)

Voldemort smiled nostalgically. "The minute we were in the library, we began discussing my policy on women as Death Eaters and their positions as more than just 'house wives'. And she was right. Women are incredible creatures – powerful, especially if they were mothers. She's the reason Bella's rank is so high among my Death Eaters. She's still a woman in their eyes, but it gets them used to seeing women of power."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, her mind swimming. Her mother sounded amazing and she desperately wished she could speak to the woman.

A nervous knock on the door broke her from her thoughts and she turned to look at the cautious house-elf standing before them. "My Lord, Ms. Riddle. Madam Malfoy told me to inform you that dinner is almost ready. Would it be acceptable if we begin setting the table?"

Lord Voldemort stood and gestured for the house elf to do what he needed to. "We will continue this conversation later, my dear. Go; join Bellatrix while the elves do their jobs."

Leaving the room, her mind was alight with questions and curiosities. She couldn't wait to learn more about her mother. Maybe the next few weeks weren't going to be too bad.

(Bellamione)

 **So, I leave it here. I'm sorry I didn't update twice last week. I've got a lot of things going on but I do plan to continue updating frequently. Now we're getting to find out more about Hermione's family history AND we got some more Bellamione moments. There's plenty more to come, I promise. I hope you enjoyed and you should definitely review. I love reviews.**

 **Also, I don't know if parseltongue can be passed down through generations, but it can in my story so...**

 **Anyways, review. 'Til next time, peace.**


	11. Chapter 11

The dining room was silent, only the sound of forks clanking against plates. Hermione was tucked between Narcissa and Bellatrix, who was holding her hand beneath the table, with Draco in front of her. Voldemort had originally wanted his daughter at his side, but chose not to in the end. He wanted the younger girl to feel comfortable, so he allowed her to be situated closer to the middle. Severus on Draco's left and Lucius was on Draco's right. She was surrounded by people she knew, at least to some extent.

The other Death Eaters were scattered around the table, except for Rodolphus. He'd opted to hide in his room and sulk instead of eat. Everyone had heard of his run-in with his ex-wife and were witnessing the closeness of the two witches. Bellatrix and Hermione weren't doing anything sexual or even sensual, but they noticed how _close_ they seemed. The younger of the two would smile at Bellatrix every few minutes and she seemed to calm the nervous energy that was Bellatrix Black.

Draco, sensing the tension in the room, cleared his throat before looking at the Gryffindor with a brief smile. "So, Hermione, how do you like the manor?"

"It's rather large," Hermione replied, grateful for the noise. The silence was maddening. "I enjoy your family's library quite a lot. There's so many books I wish to read before the term begins," she looked at Narcissa, "If that's alright with you, of course."

"You're welcome to whatever you need in this home," Lucius spoke up, flashing the girl a friendly smile.

Rabastan cleared his throat. "There's a book toward the back of the library on dark magic you should read. It's a rather handy book, even if you don't practice the Dark Arts."

Yaxley sneered at Rabastan. He couldn't understand why Lestrange was helping the girl who helped humiliate his very own brother. He and Rodolphus had been plotting against Bellatrix for months. Why was he being helpful all of a sudden? _He's a traitor to his own brother._

"There's quite a few books you should skim through," Lucius said, "We have plenty of books on the Dark Arts and on other things you might find of importance."

Nodding, Hermione made a mental note to delve deeper into the library another day. There was much she needed to do before her Christmas break was over, it seemed.

"So," Macnair smirked, setting his fork down, "What happened with Rodolphus?"

Rabastan and Yaxley tensed up, their eyes drawn to the dark witch and Hermione. Bellatrix cackled, her head thrown back. _It's rather chilling_ , Hermione mused.

"Rod thought it'd be a good idea to proposition Hermione, so I just taught him a lesson on the proper way to speak to the daughter of our Lord."

"What gives you the right?" Yaxley spat, glaring at the eldest Black. He was tired of Bellatrix being the Dark Lord's favorite. She had no place among the Death Eaters, especially if she was no longer married to one.

Aiden Yaxley had always been a sexist man. Even during his years at Hogwarts he'd had many points deducted for his conduct against the female population. When he was married to another pure-blood, he had numerous affairs. Since his wife's death (the Ministry never was able to prove she was murdered), he hadn't really dated, though he had plenty of bed partners. None of them ever wanted to stay with him afterwards.

"She has the right because she is supposed to be helping and protecting my daughter," Voldemort hissed, glaring at the anxious man.

"My Lord," Yaxley started, only to be cut off by a violent hiss from Nagini. He swallowed loudly.

Voldemort shook his head. "Get out of my sight and take Rabastan with you."

Yaxley didn't move, too stunned to say anything. He'd never been banished from the Dark Lord's sight before. He usually stayed in the dark wizard's favor and to be out of it was devastating to the Death Eater.

"Now," Voldemort snapped, his eyes narrowing at the two men.

Rabastan quickly scrambled up from the table and stalked out the room, his eyes downcast. Yaxley followed suit, though his eyes were hard when he gazed upon Hermione and Bellatrix. They were destroying his credibility with the Dark Lord and he would have his revenge. He never realized that the walls surrounding his mind had fallen.

"Does anyone else have an issue with my daughter and Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked once the two scorned men had left the room.

The Death Eaters remained silent, barely breathing as they waited to see what their master would do or if anyone else would speak up. But there was only silence.

"Good," Voldemort hissed. "Now, I must ask that all of you leave, except the Malfoys, Bellatrix and Severus. I will not need any of you tonight."

Once the room was cleared, Voldemort snapped his fingers and the house elves appeared, hurriedly cleaning the table. They disapparated, leaving the table as spotless as it was before dinner. The remaining followers and Hermione sat in comfortable silence, awaiting the Dark Lord's instructions.

"My friends, I have been thinking and I believe it would do Hermione and Draco some good if they were to practice their magic, if that is acceptable with you two," he said, directing the last part to the Hogwarts students, though the question wasn't really a question, but an order.

"Of course, my Lord," Draco replied instantly.

Hermione nodded, her hand returning to Bellatrix's. They rested their intertwined hands on the tabletop, fingers linked together tightly. It brought Hermione comfort, feeling Bellatrix's emotions more clearly. The woman was extremely excited as she awaited orders from her master and it calmed Hermione slightly. If Bellatrix wasn't worried, she wouldn't be either.

"Bella, you and Lucius will be training them. I want them to be rather prepared by the time they return to school. Draco, should the news of my daughter's parentage come out, you will need to act as her protector at Hogwarts. I do not wish for that to happen, but should the problem arise…" he trailed off, knowing his orders were understood and that the consequences would be dire should they not follow his directions.

"We will begin practicing tomorrow," Lucius said with a nod.

Bellatrix nodded, glancing at Hermione. The young girl seemed paler than usual, though she kept up her confident façade well. The only reason Bellatrix could tell she was bothered was because of the connection she and Hermione had. It was a rather useful connection in moments like this.

"Narcissa, I was hoping you and Severus could work together to brew more of those anti-scarring potions Severus and I made. I do believe they'll be of use to Hermione and Draco once they return to school."

Voldemort was very appreciative of Narcissa's potions knowledge and of her skills as a healer. She'd been useful to the cause during the First War and she'd be a valuable asset in the second. Her loyalties were always with her family, which made her loyal to Him. She'd never leave her husband nor would she leave her sister. It was helpful that they both were his most loyal followers, even if Lucius was a bit of a coward.

"Of course, my Lord. Is there anything else you wish of us?" Narcissa inquired.

Voldemort pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Do see if there's any way for you to completely cut out all of the pain involved. Our children do not need to suffer at the hands of that awful toad of a woman Hermione has told me about."

Narcissa agreed whole-heartedly. She'd heard stories of Umbridge from Draco during her visits to Hogsmeade during Hogwarts' trips to Hogsmeade. She'd only visited twice, but Draco never seemed to have anything nice to say about her, though she'd taken quite a liking to him and the other pure-bloods. That was part of the reason he'd joined her inquisitorial squad.

"You may all leave," Voldemort dismissed, standing up from his seat. "I have some business I must address." He left the room, leaving the group to their thoughts. He had much to do, including finding replacements for Yaxley and the Lestrange brothers. They were becoming issues he was tired of dealing with.

"Why don't we all go enjoy a scotch in the lounge and chat for a little while before we all head off to bed? I think it'd do us all some good," Lucius suggested.

Severus nodded. "I agree. We have a long few weeks ahead of us."

"I must start planning the New Year's party soon," Narcissa mused, pursing her lips thoughtfully before glancing at her husband. "A scotch sounds lovely."

"What about Hermione and me?" Draco asked hopefully, his blue eyes darting between his parents.

Narcissa sighed. "You may have one glass, but no more, understood?"

Draco nodded, a childish grin on his face. It was rare that his parents allowed him a 'real' drink, especially their good scotch. It was saved for the more important occasions.

"I'm sure your father would have no issues with you sharing a glass of scotch with us," Lucius decided, smiling at the Gryffindor. He stood and ushered for the group to follow him. He was rather elated to be teaching his son and the Dark Lord's daughter. _He must have a lot of faith in me,_ Lucius thought happily.

(Bellamione)

Everyone lounged comfortably in their chairs. Hermione was curled up on Bellatrix's lap, the scotch dangling lazily from her fingers. She was by no means drunk, or even tipsy, but she was relaxed as she observed those around her. Draco was sitting a straight back chair, his glass resting on the table in front of him while Narcissa and Lucius sat together on the loveseat. Severus had already made his way to bed, claiming the day's activities had exhausted him. Hermione wasn't sure she believed him, but she said nothing on the matter.

"Hermione," Draco piped up, "How about after one of our practices this week, we go into Diagon Alley to do some Christmas shopping?" He'd grown to like the bushy haired Gryffindor. She wasn't the know-it-all he'd thought she was and felt bad for teasing her so relentlessly. Besides, he realized that the Dark Lord would have them working together quite a bit, so there was no harm in trying to become friendly with her.

There was still a week before Christmas, but Draco knew Diagon Alley wouldn't be nearly as packed. Hermione would get the chance to shop freely without having too much of a worry of running into someone they knew from school. Or, Merlin forbid, run into the Weasley family.

"What a brilliant idea, Draco," Lucius praised, "We should all go do some shopping. How about Wednesday afternoon?"

Hermione saw no harm in it. Christmas was next Tuesday, so there was a good chance that after Wednesday, Diagon Alley would be packed with last minute shoppers. Seeing as it was only Saturday, she'd be able to get to know the family somewhat better, meaning she'd be able to (hopefully) get them a gift or two.

"Sounds like a great plan," Hermione said with a languid smile before sipping her scotch.

Bellatrix tightened her arm around Hermione's waist, kissing her shoulder briefly. She finished off her glass of scotch and said in a clear voice, "I believe it's best if we all head off to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and training will be hard on them," she gestured to Hermione and Draco, "considering they've never experienced a battle with fully-trained wizards."

Everyone drained the last of the liquor from their respected glasses and went their separate ways, disappearing into their rooms after brief "good nights".

(Bellamione)

Hermione stood awkwardly in the center of Bellatrix's bedroom. The dark witch had evacuated the room, giving Hermione the time she required to get dressed for bed. But Hermione was terribly nervous. She wasn't ready for anything physical to come of her interactions with Bellatrix. She rather enjoyed kissing the eldest Black, but the idea of anything more was petrifying (and she'd been literally petrified before).

She slowly changed, her hands shaking nervously as she adjusted them. Thoughtfully, she decided to test the extent of her connection with Bellatrix.

 _You can come back inside,_ she thought loudly, wondering if Bellatrix would be able to hear her thoughts. She could feel her emotions, rather readily, so maybe the connection was growing…maybe.

Waiting, she counted slowly in her mind. _One…Two…Three…Four…_

There was a hesitant knock on the door and Bellatrix's head popped in, her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Did you…"

Hermione nodded, a faint smile gracing her lips. "You heard me?"

Bellatrix grinned and closed the door behind her. "I did. How'd you know that would work?"

"I didn't," Hermione admitted, "But I wanted to see if how strong our bond was."

Stalking forward, Bellatrix gripped the younger girl's hips gently and tugged her close. "Well, now you know," she mumbled before pressing her lips firmly to Hermione's, eliciting a quiet moan. She could feel Hermione's nerves, though it didn't take a magical bond to notice it. She could tell just by looking at her face.

Bellatrix's tongue slithered along Hermione's bottom lip, begging for entrance into the Gryffindor's mouth, hoping to coax out another delicious moan. Her tongue was granted access and she decided to take full advantage of it. She made sure to press her body fully against Hermione's, her tongue wrestling gently with the younger girl's.

Hermione threaded her fingers in Bellatrix's inky black curls, twisting them slightly. Bellatrix moaned softly at the pressure and began walking the Gryffindor towards the bed. She knew they weren't ready for anything more, but a good snogging wouldn't hurt anything. She didn't stop walking until Hermione's knees bumped against the end of the bed.

Falling backward, Hermione didn't even attempt to brace herself, her hands staying in Bellatrix's hair as they both crashed onto the bed. Bellatrix's hands ended on either side of her head, just barely creating space between them, though their lips never separated.

"Bella," Hermione mumbled, her breath tickling Bellatrix's lips. "We should stop…"

Bellatrix groaned, but rolled off the Gryffindor. She stared up at the ceiling, trying to calm her pants. Her curls crowned her face wildly and Hermione realized she'd never seen someone so beautiful in her entire life, and she'd met Fleur Delacour.

"I'm not sure it'd be a good idea for me to sleep in here tonight," Hermione said, sitting her. She stared awkwardly at her hands.

Bellatrix sat up as well, her head tilted in confusion. "Why?"

"We hardly know each other…" Hermione responded weakly, though she knew the answer wasn't sufficient. She and Bella had known each other for months.

"Bullshit," Bellatrix replied bluntly, "Give me your real reason."

Hermione sighed. "I'm not ready for anything physical and I don't even know what we are and…" she was halted by Bellatrix lifting up her chin and planting a chaste kiss on her pale lips.

"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, darling. And we're soulmates. The rest will sort itself out later. However, I do wish you'd stay in here with me," Bellatrix admitted, "With the Lestrange brothers and Yaxley skulking around, I don't feel comfortable with the idea of you staying in a room alone."

Hermione contemplated Bellatrix's words. She was right and if she was being honest, the idea of being alone in such an unfamiliar place was rather terrifying.

"Nothing will happen?"

"Nothing," Bellatrix promised, smiling at the Gryffindor. "Now let's get some rest. You and Draco have training tomorrow and you'll need to be rested. Lucius and I will not go easy on you." The pair quickly got situated in the bed, their backs to each other.

Hermione shifted around uncomfortably as silence filled the room. It wasn't until she felt Bellatrix shift and throw an arm over her waist that she began to feel more comfortable with her surroundings. She snuggled into the older woman and fell quickly asleep.

(Bellamione)

 **So, Hermione will begin training as will Draco, and who knows how that will go? Plus Christmas shopping! Oh how exciting. Our couple is getting closer, Hermione's friendship with Draco may or may not be growing and our story is moving along.**

 **Now, I realized that spending so much time on certain days won't move the story along very quickly, so I do plan to start making longer chapters with more days in them, so that a bit more time can be covered. REVIEW, please, I love them oh so much.**

 **Til next time, peace.**


	12. Chapter 12

The Malfoys' garden was spacious and open, granting Hermione and Draco access to plenty of places to hide. Bellatrix stood in the center of the garden with Draco and Hermione in front of her, her expression fierce as she studied her 'students'. Her master had given her orders and she would make sure they were followed. She couldn't stand the thought of Hermione or Draco being harmed because of their lack of training.

"You shall be practicing disarming," Bellatrix ordered. "Lucius and I will be attempting to stun you and you will be trying to disarm us while also protecting yourselves. Clear?" They nodded their understanding. "Good. You have one minute to prepare. Go!"

The pair took off in a mad dash, heading towards the large bushes and hedges that surrounded the garden. Hermione hunkered down behind a large rose bush while Draco took refuge behind a monstrous hedge.

"What's the plan?" Draco inquired, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"We split up – divide and conquer. They expect us to be cautious and calculating, so I say that once they find us, we run in different directions. I'll try and distract Bella while you try to defeat your father."

"Aunt Bella has a very sporadic, but fluid style. Be careful. She's rather thoughtful when she's on the hunt," Draco warned, his hand gripping his wand tightly. His knuckles were pale against the darkened wood.

There was silence before Bellatrix's cackle rang out, slicing through the still air. It sent chills down Hermione's spine, but not the kind she had expected. She swallowed hard, trying to clear her mind of anything sexual and steeled herself for battle. She had no plans of losing, especially to Bella and Lucius. She did have her father's tenacity and drive after all. She would not allow herself to be bested, even by Voldemort's most faithful.

Hermione peeked out from behind the bush and stared Bellatrix, who was eagerly searching for the young witch. Lucius was out of sight, so he wasn't her biggest concern at the moment. Making a split-second decision, Hermione slid out of her hiding spot and sprinted towards Bellatrix, taking pleasure in the eldest Black's surprise.

"Expelliarmus!" she yelled as she ran past, nearly disarming Bellatrix who quickly threw up a shield to protect herself.

Cocking her brow, Bellatrix took off after the Gryffindor. She was surprised at the emotions pouring out of Hermione. Who would have guessed that Hermione enjoyed the chase as well? _She'd make a fine Death Eater,_ Bellatrix mused.

Ducking into the nearest opening in the maze-like garden, she slipped behind a tree and waited. Her body was buzzing with anticipation and exhilaration, awaiting the onslaught of Bellatrix's rapid spells. The chase and anticipation was thrilling and Hermione's magic seemed to hum, wanting desperately to connect with Bellatrix's. It was rather frightening, all things considered.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Bellatrix sang.

Hermione could understand why everyone believed the woman to be mad. She sounded rather crazy when she was hunting, her voice hauntingly beautiful. However, there was no fear within Hermione's body – only excitement.

"Stupefy!" Bellatrix screamed manically, rapidly firing multiple red jets of light in her general direction.

Hermione pressed her back flat against the tree and waited as the spells hit inanimate objects, toppling them over. She made a mental note to repair what might be broken afterwards. She'd hate for Madam Malfoy to be irritated with them for destroying her garden.

Peering around the trunk, her brows knitted with confusion. Bellatrix was gone – vanished without a sound.

"Caught you, little witch," Bellatrix whispered seductively in the Gryffindor's ear, her hands landing on either side of Hermione's head. She squeaked in surprise and stared wide-eyed at Bellatrix. "Apparating is an amazing skill."

Hermione took note of Bellatrix's stance. She didn't seem too keen on stunning the younger girl and she decided to use that to her advantage. She pressed her back up against the bark and tugged Bellatrix closer, her arms encircling Bellatrix's neck. She kissed a delicate path up the woman's neck to her ear.

Bellatrix moaned softly, her head tilting as she gave Hermione more access to her skin. Her lips felt heavenly and her scent was intoxicating. Battle lust was something Bellatrix enjoyed greatly and it seemed Hermione shared that enjoyment as well.

"You know," she mumbled, nibbling at her earlobe, "You really shouldn't let yourself get so distracted." She shoved Bellatrix back slightly, using Bellatrix's surprise to her advantage. "Expelliarmus!"

Bellatrix's wand went flying, landing a few feet from them. "Accio wand," she said, watching with glee as it came to her. Bellatrix was still amazed that she'd been tricked, by a Gryffindor at that! _Sneaky, sneaky little witch._

Hearing spells coming from Lucius, she hurriedly chased after the sound. She found Draco and Lucius locked in a battle of spells, Draco deflecting most of his father's. He'd dived out of the way of a few, his hair and face smudged with dirt. She'd stopped behind Lucius, quickly gaining Draco's attention. She gestured for him to stay quiet and waited for an opportunity.

Bellatrix lounged against a bush, watching curiously. She'd been bested and wondered if Hermione and Draco would be able to defeat Lucius. It was nice to see them working together. The Dark Lord would be pleased.

"Expelliarmus," Draco called weakly, though purposefully. He was trying to goad his father into another spell, knowing the man raised his wand fairly high before firing off a barrage of attacks. He was prepared to perform a Protego if Hermione failed.

Lucius raised his wand for another spell and Hermione seized the opportunity. "Expelliarmus!"

Both students watched gleefully as the wand flew from Lucius' grip and into Draco's open hand. He twirled it around in his fingers, smiling triumphantly at his father.

"Well done." Bellatrix clapped. She was rather proud of her nephew and her soulmate. They would be a fine pair of duelists.

"You could have warned me," Lucius groused, glaring playfully at his sister-in-law.

Bellatrix laughed. "And what would be the fun in that?"

Draco returned Lucius' wand and Hermione returned Bellatrix's, teasingly kissing her before turning toward Draco, only to be stopped by a pale grip on her wrist.

"That was a sneaky trick, little witch, but don't try that with others or I'll be very _unhappy_ ," Bellatrix warned quietly, her jealousy flaring slightly.

Hermione twisted around to face Bellatrix and replied seriously, "I wouldn't dream of it, Bella."

Satisfied, Bellatrix released Hermione, who sauntered over to Draco. She felt like teasing the eldest Black and she loved knowing she could feel when she succeeded – like now.

"On to our next lesson," Bellatrix said firmly, quickly shaking the fog from her mind. There would be retribution, but later.

(Bellamione)

"Come along," Narcissa said, smiling at her son and Hermione.

Lucius adjusted his tie, soothing out the wrinkles of his robes. The Malfoys had an appearance to keep and being immaculately dressed was a part of that. Narcissa always looked amazing, but he had a bit of issue staying neat, especially after he had just gotten done training his child and the Dark Lord's child.

Bellatrix was standing beside Hermione, holding her hand as usual. Those two had only grown closer. They were practically attached at the hip, some part of their bodies always touching. It was rather sweet. It reminded him of his courtship with Narcissa. He may not have had to court her, but he had wanted her to love him and she did. There wasn't any other woman he had wanted to bear his heir.

"Are you sure going with us is such a good idea?" Narcissa worried, staring at Bellatrix. She couldn't stand the idea of losing her sister to Azkaban again.

Bellatrix glanced at Narcissa. She didn't want to be stuck at the mansion while her family got to shop. She already felt like a caged tiger, trapped all day while her family came and went as they pleased. "It'll be fine, Cissy. I'll stay out of sight."

Hermione stared at her, worry evident in her eyes. She couldn't stand the idea of her soulmate being taken away from her. The past few days with the older woman had been wonderful and she didn't want to lose that. "Bella…"

"It'll be fine, darling," Bellatrix promised, chastely kissing Hermione.

The amount of affection between them had grown rapidly in the few days. They were becoming more comfortable together, causing Hermione to relax and allowing Bellatrix to give more affection (and be possessive, though Hermione found that to be incredibly sexy). She'd never had a problem with Bellatrix's physical nature, but now it was rather soothing and very, very welcome. Hermione had a feeling she'd end up bedding the eldest Black before the three weeks were up and she was completely okay with that.

"Bella," Narcissa sighed, shaking her head, "This is a terrible idea."

Bellatrix glared at her sister. "It will be fine," she repeated forcefully. "No one will even know I'm there."

Narcissa huffed, but said nothing to contest her sister's wishes. She knew there was no way of stopping the woman either. "Draco, you and Hermione stay near each other, understood? The Dark Lord would be very displeased if something happened to either of you."

"Yes, Mum," Draco said, smiling briefly at the Gryffindor. They'd been practicing together for days and Draco had come to find out he quite liked the brunette. She was intelligent and had a darker sense of humor that neither Harry nor Ron knew about. She was quick-witted and charming too. _No wonder Aunt Bella is so taken with her._ He wouldn't let any harm come to her.

"Alright, children, into the fireplace," Lucius said with authority. "We shall be meeting at one outside of Twilfitt and Tatting's. Narcissa wants to buy some new clothes for you and Hermione for the party, Draco."

Draco nodded, though Hermione grew pale. "Lucius, I…"

The blonde gentleman raised his hand, silencing her comments. "The Dark Lord has supplied us with more than enough money to buy the things you'll need. Also, he shall be meeting with sometime soon about your mother's estate. With you being her only heir, there is much to discuss."

Hermione nodded. She knew the laws. If she were to claim her mother's estate, it would have to come to light whose daughter she was, something she wasn't too keen about.

Draco stepped into the floo and said in a solid voice, "Diagon Alley." He disappeared in the green flames, which seemed rather fitting considering she was in a house full of Slytherins.

Bellatrix took hold of Hermione's wrist and spun her into her arms before giving her a passionate kiss. She released the young girl once she seemed thoroughly dazed. "I'll see you later, love."

"Be safe," Hermione whispered, kissing Bella briefly before disappearing into the floo.

(Bellamione)

Diagon Alley was less crowded than usual, something Hermione was thankful though. She had no illusions that it would get around she'd been seen with Draco after their trip, but she hoped for some reprieve before shit hit the fan as the muggles say. It was quite strange to think she wasn't a muggle-born anymore – that she never really was.

"Where to first?" Draco wondered, his blue eyes landing on Hermione as she arrived.

Hermione wiped the soot from her clothes (she'd chosen muggle clothing in case she ran into anyone she might know) and chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Flourish and Blotts. I was hoping to find a book or two on soulmates and hopefully I could find a nice present for your mother. She seems to rather like reading."

Draco chuckled, walking side-by-side with the Gryffindor. "Mother is rather well-read. It's one of the many things my father loves about here. She loves learning new things. You and her are very similar in some ways."

Hermione took that as a compliment. Narcissa was quite a woman, though Hermione felt no attraction to her. She saw her as more of a motherly figure – a pureblooded woman who could teach her the ways of purebloods and of money. She was beautiful and brilliant; the kind of motherly figure she'd need in this world.

Stepping into the store, they parted ways, though vowed not to leave without the other. Hermione began studying the spines of books. She searched desperately for anything that might mention "soulmates" though it was very unlikely. Flourish and Blotts was probably far too popular to carry a book on old magic such as that.

Hermione sighed. Nothing. She would have to search elsewhere. She knew Bellatrix had a book on it, but it had just given a general basis, but she wanted to know the deeper workings of soulmates and how they worked.

"Draco," Hermione called, hoping the blonde would hear her.

She heard footsteps and Draco was suddenly beside her. "Yes?"

"Do you know of any bookshops that might have anything on soulmates?" she whispered, pursing her lips.

Draco nodded. "Yes. After we get some clothes, we'll go to Borgin and Burkes. I'm sure they would have something on the matter. They are a Dark Arts store, but you'd be surprised about the ancient books they have acquired over the years. I think you'll find what you need."

Smiling, Hermione thanked the young wizard. "Come on, we must find gifts for your family."

(Bellamione)

At one o'clock sharp, the duo stopped in front of Twilfitt and Tatting's. They had plenty of bags, though the shopkeepers were nice enough to have charmed them into floating. They'd rushed over from the Leaky Cauldron (narrowly avoiding getting spotted by Neville Longbottom and his gran), arriving just on time. Narcissa hated tardiness and for her child to be tardy when in her presence was just unheard of. He knew the consequences of being late and knew that no one would want to deal with.

"Right on time," Narcissa noted as she and Lucius strolled, arms linked, over to the duo. "How was your shopping?"

Draco smiled. "I managed to buy everyone a gift, except Aunt Bella. And Hermione found gifts for all of her friends and for our family, but she hasn't decided on a present for Aunt Bella either. After we get some clothes for the party, we were planning to go Borgin and Burkes and hopefully find something for her there."

"I shall go with you," Lucius decided, leaving no room for argument. He didn't want Mr. Borgin to try and trick either of the duo into something they didn't need or intend to buy. Draco was rather good at pinpointing those types of things but Mr. Borgin was sneaky little man.

"We should all go," Narcissa said, peering at her husband for a moment.

Lucius stared back before nodding. "That sounds wonderful."

Hermione bit her bottom lip, "Narcissa, would you help me see if there's anything on soulmates there?"

"Certainly," Narcissa said with a smile. She was rather fond of the Gryffindor and knowing she was willingly asking for help made her maternal instincts kick in slightly. She'd always wanted a daughter, but after Draco, she couldn't have any other children, so she didn't mind the thought of taking Hermione under her wing and helping her.

Hermione grinned, grateful for the help.

"Shall we?" Lucius inquired, gesturing to the shop.

Nodding, the foursome entered the shop, ignoring the curious looks they received. It was mostly purebloods that shopped at Twilfitt and Tatting's, so they didn't know much of Hermione. They were just curious about why she was in the company of the Malfoys, seeing as how they only associated with the highest of purebloods. It made them wonder who she was, exactly.

"I will also be shopping for Bella," Narcissa said quietly. "She chose to stay out of such a well-known store. She didn't want the recognition."

Hermione smiled fondly as she thought of Bellatrix. The woman was mad and wild, but she filled in the parts of Hermione that she hadn't realized was missing.

"We must get Draco a nice suit and Hermione a few dresses, depending on what Bellatrix decides to wear to the party," Narcissa continued firmly. Her sister might end up in her usual corset, meaning Hermione would need a dress to match her soulmate's outfit appropriately. "And shoes."

Hermione sighed. She wasn't a fan of shopping, but she would do as the Malfoy matriarch instructed, even if it meant trying on multiple outfits.

(Bellamione)

Stepping out of the shop, Hermione felt rather confident with her new wardrobe. She still had her muggle clothes and her usual robes, but the new additions complimented her spectacularly. She couldn't wait for Bella to see her.

She turned and absently gazed out, gasping when her eyes landed on familiar red hair. All four of the Weasley children that lived at home were walking down Diagon Alley, chattering amongst themselves. They hadn't seen her – yet.

"Oh no," she whispered, taking little comfort in the Malfoy family surrounding her.

Taking action, Lucius cast a quick Disillusionment charm on the girl, hiding her from the family's sight. She stayed near the middle of them while they walked, keeping her protected at all cost. The extra precaution was unnecessary, but Hermione was grateful for it.

"Oh look, a ferret," Ron mocked as they past the family, a sneer screwing up his features.

Draco snorted his disdain. "I thought you'd be more original than that, Weasel. Can't come up with a good insult without your little mudblood around?" He knew it was a low blow, but it would keep the attention off his family if he still pretended to hate Hermione.

"I'd watch what you say, you git," Ginny snapped.

Hermione felt touched that Ginny would care enough to stand up for her. She hoped that care would still be there once her true lineage came out.

"Come, Draco, we shouldn't lower ourselves to the levels of these blood traitors," Lucius hissed.

Hermione stared with wide eyes as Ron reached for his wand, only to be stopped by Fred who chose to just glare at the Malfoys until they were out of sight.

Once they reached Knockturn Alley, Lucius undid the charm. "I do apologize for upsetting your friends, but appearances you see."

Hermione understood. "I'm not upset with you, Lucius. Or you, Draco."

Draco smiled gratefully at his new friend and the family headed into their destination. He would be searching for gifts for Bellatrix while Hermione attempted to find books on soulmates.

"Ah, good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Borgin greeted, his raspy voice sounding rather creepy. Hermione stepped closer to Draco. Sensing the Gryffindor's discomfort, he stepped slightly in front of her. He was rather thankful Bellatrix wasn't there.

"Draco, why don't you and Hermione go find your Aunt Bella a gift while I talk to Mr. Borgin?" Lucius suggested.

Nodding, Draco took Hermione deeper into the shop. Stopping in front of a bookshelf, he left Hermione to her searching, though telling her she shouldn't touch anything besides the books. He didn't want her accidentally cursing herself.

 _There are so many interesting books,_ Hermione thought, running her fingers along the spines. _I might be buying more than I realized._

"P…Q…R…" she mumbled, until her fingers landed on the 'S' section.

She combed through the books, her eyes landing on a specific book. _Soulmates: The Ancient Magic of Bonding Souls._ She swiftly grabbed it and began flipping through it. It was exactly what she was looking for. She spun around, preparing to make her way to the counter when she noticed another book lying discarded on the shelf. It was old and tattered, but it drew her attention.

 _Dark Bondings._ Hermione took hold of it and examined the cover. It had no author and the leathery cover was peeling away, but it interested the girl so she added it to her stack.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Narcissa inquired, walking to her.

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione replied before handing her findings to the Malfoy matriarch, hoping she would know if the books were worth something.

"Mr. Borgin has a book in the back he will be getting for you as well," Narcissa informed, her eyes tracing the books curiously. "These books may help you find out more. I have never seen either of these books before."

Hermione nodded. "I don't know if there's dark magic involved, but it seemed like worth checking."

"Go find Draco. I will pay for these for you."

The store was chock full of dark items. It was almost palpable the amount of darkness each item produced.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Draco asked as they happened upon each other.

Hermione nodded. "Your mother found a book for me and I found two others."

"Good," he said, smiling at his friend. "Then you can help me find something for Aunt Bella. I found something that I would give her, but I have no idea what you should get for her."

The duo began looking through the dark items. There were enchanted quills and books on the Dark Arts, but nothing that really stood out. Bella had no use for quills and could learn more from the Dark Lord than any book. Hermione was beginning to lose hope on finding her soulmate a proper gift for the holidays.

"Hermione, look."

She glanced at where Draco was pointing and noticed a necklace. The pendant was pitch black with a vial imbedded into the center, though it was empty. She reached for it, but a pale hand stopped her.

"I would ask Mr. Borgin what that is before you touch it," Draco advised gently.

She took his advice and strolled over to the muttering adults. Lucius seemed rather irritated while Narcissa remained emotionless, her hand resting carefully on Lucius' broad shoulder. Mr. Borgin looked rather scared. He noticed her first and swiftly turned his attention to her. "Yes, Miss?"

"I have a question about one of your necklaces," Hermione said, leading the shopkeeper over to it. "What exactly is it?"

He cleared his throat as the entire Malfoy family seemed to surround the item curiously. "It's a blood pendant. If you give it to someone you love, it will amplify their magic – and yours. But many cannot give it as a gift, because your loved one's magic must be willing to accept yours."

"How do you make it work?"

"You must freely give your blood and fill up the vial and they must accept it. You will be the only one who can remove it from their neck. I believe this is something much too strong for someone of your age, though, miss."

Hermione ignored the man and smiled. It was perfect. "I'll take it."

Mr. Borgin looked to the Malfoy patriarch for help, but the blonde merely nodded. "We'll add that to our purchases."

The older man sighed, but did as he was told. It was a rather pricey purchase and he was glad to have it gone from his shop, but he didn't feel right leaving something of that caliber in a child's hands. She wouldn't realize the severity of what it could do, especially if their magic wasn't compatible.

Mr. Borgin chuckled to himself. _At least I'm not selling this to a soulmate. Then again, it's rare for soulmates to even exist anymore. But oh how powerful they would become should a soulmated pair get a hold of one of these..._ He shook his head. At least he didn't have to worry over that now – or so he thought.

(Bellamione)

 **There's a reason it's not explained what it does to a soulmated pair. You'll find that out in later chapters. So, Hermione got her books and a present for each of the people she needed one for (we'll find out what she bought at Christmas).**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and you should definitely review because I love them. I know it's not the best chapter so far but I'm trying and I really want to move the story along.**

 **Until next time, peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**There is a sexual scene towards the middle (but it's not actual sex, just some groping) and mentions of abuse beforehand. If abuse is something you can't handle, skip over the long italicized passage.**

(Bellamione)

Lord Voldemort studied his daughter, a faint smile gracing his lips. His paternal instincts overrode his lack of a soul, allowing him the joy of feeling _something_ familial toward her and he was rather grateful for that. She was a great child and would be a great asset among his ranks.

"I am to assume Lucius told you we must discuss your mother's estate, correct?" he inquired, already knowing the answer – or at least, hoping he knew.

Hermione nodded, sipping her hot cocoa. Bellatrix had told the house elves Hermione enjoyed it more than tea so when Voldemort instructed them to bring drinks, they'd arrived with the delicious chocolate. She thought it was sweet that Bellatrix had them bring that instead of tea. She was rather tired of tea.

It'd been a few days since the Malfoy family outing, so she'd had some time to think over what she wanted to do about her mother's estate and wealth. She and Bella discussed the situation extensively and ultimately it was Hermione's decision (something Bellatrix pointed out, often). She was just there for Hermione to bounce ideas off of.

"Yes, Father," she replied absently, not catching the paternal phrase.

Voldemort felt a pang in his heart and decided it was one of happiness, though he couldn't be sure. "What are your thoughts on this matter?"

Hermione sighed heavily. "What exactly did Mum have?"

"She had your grandfather's mansion, all of the Cooper wealth, a few pieces of land – I'm not quite positive how much or where – and all of the family's magical artifacts and relics. I'm not too sure what else she has. The Ministry seized it and unless they find an heir or a distant relative, they will keep control of Kathryn's possessions."

Hermione chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. "If I claim them, what happens?"

"Your true identity will be revealed to the world. They will know that the rumors of a Riddle heir were not rumors at all, they were well-kept, hidden facts that no one expected to have any truth in them. The Ministry won't have any reason to believe I exist, however, so they will likely leave you alone once all the necessary paperwork is taken care of. If you decide to claim what is yours, I will have Lucius use his political connections to make sure your birth certificate winds up in the Minister's hands. An investigation is likely to occur, but if Dumbledore had anything to do with this, there won't be much for the Ministry to find."

Hermione's breath shook. So much could happen whether she admitted who she was or not. It was rather intimidating. "I want to claim my mother's property, but I wish to wait until after Christmas so that I can have some time to warn my friends. Bella and I have discussed this quite a lot and I want this to happen, but I will not spring this on my friends."

"Understandable," Voldemort replied with a nod. "I shall arrange for all of the evidence to be given to the Minister after Christmas. You may need to inform Severus and Albus of your plans. He won't be kind if you approach this hastily. The old man is a control-freak, so allow him to believe he has the upper hand."

Voldemort had a plan. He hoped the Order would turn their backs on Hermione, showing her how gray the "light" side of the impending war was. It would allow him the upper hand, giving him a better chance of seducing Hermione to the "dark". Bellatrix would be able to help with that, but she needed family – something he and the others could provide. She would need a stable, loving environment (something the Malfoys could provide), a partner who could love the darkness that likely resided in her soul (Bellatrix could easily provide that and more), and a group she could fit in easily with (the Death Eaters were rather idiotic, but never dull).

"Are you going to be at manor on Christmas?" Hermione asked meekly. She'd gotten the man a present and secretly hoped he'd be around so she could give it to him.

Voldemort nodded. "I shall be here for a little while."

Hermione smiled briefly. "Is there anything else we need to talk about?"

"No. You may return to Bellatrix." He smiled and stood. He was pleasantly surprised when she hugged him for a moment before leaving the room. He hadn't expected it.

(Bellamione)

Bellatrix was lounging on the bed, one of Hermione's new books in her hands. The book on soulmates had been rather insightful. She was only a couple chapters in and had learned some things she'd need to share with Hermione. _Soulmates are a rather tricky thing,_ she realized.

The door slowly creaked open and Bellatrix set the book aside. Hermione seemed rather lost in thought, so Bellatrix patted the area beside her as she signaled for the younger woman to take a seat next to her. She watched carefully as Hermione flopped unceremoniously onto the comfortable, soft bed and let out a low groan.

"What's wrong, love?" Bellatrix inquired, arching a brow.

Hermione shook her head and let out another distressed noise before wiggling her way up the bed to lay her head on a pillow. "My life is spiraling and I don't know how to slow it down."

Bellatrix smiled sympathetically and ran her fingers through Hermione's hair, her long nails scratching her scalp comfortingly. "It'll be okay, darling. Did you and the Dark Lord come to a decision about your mother's estate?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes closing at the soothing sensation that came from Bellatrix's talented fingers. _I wonder what else she can do with those…_

 _**No, stop it Hermione, now is not the time to go into sexual overdrive.**_

"I will admit to being her heir after Christmas. I want to give Ron and Harry a chance to be somewhat prepared before it happens."

Bellatrix smiled affectionately. Hermione always cared so much for her friends, always putting their needs above her own. The situation saddened her, though. On one hand, she would be one step closer to having Hermione at her side permanently, but on the other Hermione would probably lose the ones she held dear. That worked in the Dark Lord's favor, but she knew it would hurt the Gryffindor deeply to lose those close to her.

Hermione turned her head slightly to look at her soulmate. "I'm tired of talking about my life. Will you tell me about yours? I know very little about you."

"What do you wish to know, darling?"

Hermione raised herself up and snuggled closer to the eldest Black, throwing her arm haphazardly over the woman's waist. "What was your childhood like?"

Bellatrix chuckled darkly. "My story is not one that will make you feel better. I had a rather harsh childhood."

"I want to know," Hermione said quietly, pressing a soft kiss to Bellatrix's jaw, "Please, Bella."

Bellatrix sighed, "I was born in 1951 to Cygnus and Druella Black. I was the first of three sisters and the usual target of my father's rage…"

 _Bellatrix crept softly through the house, her sisters hiding in the shadows of the hall. She was on a mission – food. Her father had forced his children to bed without any supper because they'd gotten some of their nicer clothes muddy when roughhousing with Sirius and Regulus. As children, their cousins had been Cygnus' favorites. He'd desperately wanted sons and had been cursed with daughters, so for his daughters to outshine them was practically a crime in his eyes._

 _"Be careful, Bella," Andromeda whispered, her eyes wide with fear._

 _Bellatrix shushed her middle sister and made her way down into the kitchen without a sound. She slowly opened the refrigerator and gathered spare food into her arms. Twisting around, she yelped in horror at the sight of her father standing at the sink, a nasty snarl screwing up his features._

 _"Father, I…" A solid slap across her face silenced her._

 _"I don't want to hear it," he hissed, "Return that food immediately."_

 _Bellatrix stiffly set the food back in the refrigerator, her face stinging._

 _"To bed with you. I shall deal with you tomorrow. You can expect no dinner again tomorrow," he spat before stalking out of the kitchen, leaving Bellatrix in the darkened silence._

 _She touched her face carefully and bit her lip to stifle a cry of pain. Her face would definitely be bruised in the morning._

Bellatrix was brought back to the present by Hermione touching the same spot her father had slapped nearly four decades ago. She pressed a gentle kiss to the skin, helping wash away the terrible memory. "It was a long time ago, love."

"I know," Hermione replied simply with a tender smile, "But now when you think of it, you'll remember my kiss as well."

Unable to control herself, Bellatrix took hold of Hermione's face and crashed their lips together. No one had ever done something so sweet – so genuine – for her before and it touched her heart greatly. She was so thankful to whatever fate had brought them together.

Hermione moaned at the sudden assault on her lips and arched into Bellatrix, her fingers tangling in the messy black locks cascading around Bellatrix's face. They tickled her cheeks, but she didn't care. All she could think about was the gentle weight of Bella's body on hers. She wanted more.

Bellatrix's hands wandered, sliding teasingly along Hermione's torso, her nails scratching over Hermione's tensed stomach. They slithered beneath her shirt, her magic practically crackling as it glided over the Gryffindor's skin. It hummed, begging to intertwine with Hermione's in a sexual dance of passion.

"Bella," Hermione moaned into the eldest Black's mouth, her hands descending from the dark curls. They roamed freely, taking in the beauty's delicate curves. Even after Azkaban, the woman's figure had remained. She was gorgeous and fuck, Hermione couldn't wait to feel every inch of the flawless skin against her own. Her hands halted right above Bellatrix's clothed chest, Hermione's boldness faltering. Was she ready for this?

Bellatrix seemed to stop breathing as she waited to see what Hermione would do. She was aching to be touched, but didn't want to push the girl. She would wait a lifetime if she needed to.

Swallowing her nerves, Hermione skimmed the palms of her hands over Bellatrix's breasts. The breathy moans in her ear ebbed away some of the fear and she applied a bit of pressure. She could feel Bellatrix's temperature rising with each passing moment, it serving to arouse Hermione.

She massaged the corset-bound breasts slightly, her hands shaking. She was terribly anxious, but not because of the situation. She was worried she'd be awful in bed whenever they _did_ shag.

"Relax, darling," Bellatrix panted, kissing the underside of Hermione's ear. "We don't have to go any farther if you don't want to."

Hermione nodded and tried to take Bella's advice, though it was rather difficult.

Bellatrix was reluctant to move away, but she did. She was straddling Hermione's leg and had to fight back the urge to grind against it. "May I return the favor?"

Hermione hesitated, but nodded her consent. Hands traveled their way up her body, stopping just beneath her breasts, allowing her a moment to adjust to what was about to happen. When some of Hermione's tension drained away, Bellatrix slid her hands higher.

The feeling was rather strange, Hermione realized. No one else had ever touched her chest and the foreign sensation of another's hands resting atop of them (over clothing, mind you) was bizarre but not unwelcome. Her bra rubbed teasingly against her nipple and she gasped.

Bellatrix added some pressure to her administrations, marveling at Hermione's slight pants of arousal. She palmed the breasts, smirking slightly. She couldn't wait to have Hermione at her mercy one day, begging for more. The anticipation for that day was overwhelming.

Hermione's breathing eventually evened out and she smiled shyly at the older woman who let her hands drift down to the girl's hips. She kneed the muscles she found there, leaning down to kiss Hermione chastely.

"We ought to sleep soon," Bellatrix admitted begrudgingly. "You've got to practice with Draco tomorrow."

Hermione sighed, but knew the woman was right. "I need to owl Dumbledore tomorrow as well. Severus will also need to know the change of plans."

(Bellamione)

Hermione sat at Bellatrix's desk, a quill held firmly between her teeth. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled at her sleeping lover. Her wild curls framed around her face, she reminded Hermione of a fallen angel. Beautiful, but deadly.

She exhaled deeply and returned her attention to the blank parchment in front of her.

 _Professor Dumbledore,_

 _I wish to inform you a change in my plans. After Christmas I will be claiming my mother's property, at which time my true parentage will become public knowledge. I wish to tell Harry and the Order before it happens. I was hoping you could give me some advice as to what I should do. Harry and Ron are my best friends and they deserve to know. I await your letter anxiously._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hermione J. G. Riddle_

Hermione stuck the parchment in an envelope and went in search of Nox, who was hopping about on Narcissa's clean dining room table.

"Take this to Dumbledore, immediately. No one else."

The bird chirped in response before allowing Hermione to set the letter in his beak. He was gone in an instant out an opened window. She stared at him until he was out of sight and she sighed. Now, to find Professor Snape. He wasn't staying within the mansion walls, so Hermione hoped Voldemort would summon him for her.

Her father was tucked away in the library, if Wormtail standing guard was any indication.

"Is the Dark Lord in there?" Hermione inquired, staring down the worm of a man. He squeaked and she rolled her eyes before shoving past him, ignoring his squeals of protest.

"Ah, Hermione," Lord Voldemort greeted, his eyes never leaving the papers in front of him, "What can I do for you, my child?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "I was hoping you could summon Severus for me. I didn't think a letter would be able to convey everything."

The Dark Lord nodded. "I shall call for him after your lessons. Would that be acceptable?"

Hermione knew that wasn't a real answer, so she simply agreed to it. "Of course, sir." She hurried out of the library and back to the room she was sharing with Bellatrix. She was rather surprised to not see Bella still passed out among the sheets. It was quite early (she couldn't sleep last night – rather, she tossed and turned until Bella tugged her closer and calmed her movements slightly) and her lessons were not for another few hours.

"Bella?" Hermione called, peering cautiously into the shadows of the room. Bellatrix had enchanted the curtains so that no light would enter until they were opened, so the room was nearly pitch black.

It was silent until a lazy arm came to wrap around her waist and soft lips pressed against Hermione's shoulder. She yelped in surprise but relaxed into the embrace of her lover. She could feel Bella's magic surrounding her, intertwining with her own, though she knew it would never truly be connected until they were together intimately.

"Why are you awake so early, baby?" Hermione asked absently, her hand moving to cover the one stroking her stomach.

Her hand stilled and Hermione could feel Bellatrix smiling against her shoulder. "What?" Hermione wondered self-consciously.

"You called me baby," Bellatrix mumbled, nuzzling the younger girl's neck. "It made me rather happy."

Hermione blushed. She hadn't even realized she'd said it, but she didn't regret it. "Oh."

Bellatrix chuckled sleepily. "Did you send your letter to Dumbledore already?"

"Yeah," Hermione sighed, turning in Bellatrix's arms, "I also talked to my father, who will be summoning Severus for me after we finish practicing."

Bellatrix hummed, her lips traveling along the expansion of smooth skin she was presented with as Hermione tilted her head, granting her more access.

"You never did answer my question," Hermione reminded her breathlessly.

Bellatrix pouted. "Is that really what you're worrying about right now?" She bit the flesh teasingly, sucking on it gently before moving to another area and repeating the action.

"Bella…" Hermione half-whispered, half-gasped, "Please?"

Groaning, Bellatrix stopped her assault on the deliciously unmarked skin. "I heard Rodolphus and Yaxley in the hall and I was spying on them. They're rather irritated with me at the current moment and I was curious what they are planning."

"What were they talking about?" Hermione worried, her eyes studying her lover's face.

Bellatrix shrugged. "I don't know. Mulciber came out into the hall and the two shut up rather quickly, but I'm not worried. The Dark Lord will not allow any harm to come to either of us."

Hermione seemed unconvinced, but let the subject drop. She kissed Bellatrix deeply and allowed herself to get lost in the passion surrounding her.

(Bellamione)

Hermione panted, sweat dripping from her face. Her hair was soaked with perspiration and clung uncomfortably to the nape of her neck.

"Hermione!" Bellatrix barked. "There's no break in a real battle."

She peered up at her lover. "I can't keep going."

"That's how people die! You need to push yourself or you will end up on the wrong end of the Killing Curse," Bellatrix said darkly, her eyes narrowing. She wasn't angry with the Gryffindor – she was scared for her. She didn't seem to realize that no matter what happened – no matter what side of the war Hermione ended up on – the gathering of followers, both good and bad, was going to cause a life or death battle. There wasn't a chance that this would end amicably.

"Bella, maybe we should give the children a break," Lucius said mildly, his eyes flickering between his out of breath son and Hermione's exhausted figure.

Bellatrix growled. "Lucius, you and I both know that battles can be draining, but if we gave up, we'd be dead – or worse. We cannot allow them to simply quit because they're 'tired'."

"They're just kids," he reminded sharply.

Bellatrix stared at her brother-in-law. "That has not mattered to Dumbledore and it doesn't matter to the Dark Lord. They must be ready to fight!"

Lucius knew Bellatrix was right, but he wouldn't back down. "Bellatrix, this is enough for the day."

Bellatrix glared at the blonde man before shoving past him as she stormed off. She was rather furious. Did no one else understand this was the beginning of war? It wouldn't matter if they're children or not – no one would care. They either would fight or they would die. Those two would be in the middle of the war, no matter how much they fought it. They were vital components in the plans of both sides, even if they didn't realize it yet.

Hermione watched Bellatrix stalk away, a sense of dread filling her stomach. She could feel her rage, but also her fear. The eldest Black was terrified – not only for her soulmate, but for her nephew as well.

She took off slowly after her lover, exhaustion slowing her movements. Her limbs ached and her head pounded, but in war, how she felt wouldn't matter. Bellatrix was right. Dumbledore didn't care about putting children in dangerous situations, so why would it change when an actual war broke out? In the end, it wouldn't.

(Bellamione)

Bellatrix came upon Rodolphus and Yaxley, though she ignored their presence. She wasn't in the mood to deal with their idiotic taunts or comments. She was far too riled up to handle them calming (or in a manner where the two _didn't_ end up needing Narcissa's healing techniques).

"Oi, Black, did your little bitch get tired of your constant nagging like I did?" Rodolphus spat, a nasty smirk on his face. "Or did she see you naked and realize you ain't so –"

"Fuck you, Rod! Stupefy!"

The spell erupted violently from her wand, her anger fueling the strength of the magic pulsing through her veins. He barely managed to deflect it, a twisted look of malice replacing his smirk.

"You've gone soft, Bella! What happened to your usual Crucio, huh?" Rodolphus mocked, "Everte Statum!"

Bellatrix threw up a quick shield and watched with maddened glee as Yaxley was thrown backward. "Is that the best you can do, Rod?" she taunted, "Expulso!"

Rodolphus dove out of the way and gripped his wand tighter as the spell exploded a nearby bush.

Hermione heard the explosion and ran toward the sound of the fight, fear gripping her and rightly so. She came upon the scene and watched anxiously as the exes exchanged fierce spells, though they weren't enough to do real damage. Rodolphus was trying to goad into Bellatrix more, though the dark witch was reigning herself in – but only slightly. She could feel the hatred bubbling in Bellatrix.

She watched Bellatrix's expression change to one of madness and she began to understand why people feared her so greatly. It was terrifying to see her lover so crazy – so out of control. She was used to kind, sweet Bella – not maddened, battle-crazed, cackling Bellatrix, though her laughter was still rather sexy.

"Oh, look, your little whore came to watch," Yaxley sneered from the sidelines, his arms crossed.

Bellatrix caught sight of Hermione and stared at her a moment too long, allowing Rodolphus the upper hand.

"Avada –"

Hermione whipped out her wand and with all the strength in her body yelled, " _Sectumsempra_!"

She watched in horror as it slammed into Rodolphus, slicing deep into his chest and stomach. Severus had taught her that spell during Occlumency lessons when she'd accidentally rebounded the spell and saw him concocting it. She'd also seen parts of his childhood – most of the memories involving Harry's father.

Bellatrix's jaw slackened at the sight of her ex-husband slumped on the ground, blood pouring from the inflicted wounds. She glanced up in time to see Yaxley leveling his wand at Hermione. "Petrificus Totalus!" Bellatrix casted, paying little attention to the man once he fell backward.

She swiftly hurried to Rodolphus' side. She wouldn't care if he lived or died, but she knew Hermione would be sickened if she'd killed the man, so she hurriedly cast a _Levicorpus_ and took the man inside to Narcissa, who was in the company of Severus – which was quite helpful. Hermione was right behind them.

"Dear Merlin, what happened?" Narcissa questioned, horror in her eyes as she took sight of Rodolphus pouring blood.

Bellatrix shook her head. "I'll explain later. He was struck with Sectumsempra." She narrowed her gaze on Severus, who glanced at Hermione's pale face.

"We shall take care of this. Leave us and take Ms. Riddle with you; she looks faint."

Severus and Narcissa set to work on Rodolphus and Bellatrix took Hermione's hand, leading the girl away from them. They walked in silence upstairs, Hermione numbly following her lover. Her mind was racing. What had she just done?

"I don't blame you for what you did," Bellatrix said quietly once they'd reached their room. She watched Hermione uncomfortably stand in the center of the room, her arms wrapped around herself. "You saved my life."

"And nearly took someone else's," she replied darkly.

Bellatrix sighed and encircled the girl's waist, spinning her so that her head rested in the crook of Bellatrix's neck. "He had it coming."

Hermione jerked back, glaring at her lover. "I'm not a killer, Bella! I've never… I can't…" Her words broke off as sobs wracked her body.

Returning the girl to her arms, Bellatrix walked Hermione to the bed and laid the young Gryffindor down. She rested beside her and allowed the girl to cuddle close as she sobbed violently against Bellatrix's shoulder. Hands grasped at her corset and if this were any other situation, Bellatrix would have made a dirty comment, but all she could think about was the crying girl and the realization that instinctively, Hermione would do anything for her. Even kill.

(Bellamione)

Severus diligently worked to fix the damage his creation caused, his mind racing. Hermione had nearly killed a man in order to protect her soulmate. Their bond was growing and instincts seemed to take over. When the time came to choose a side, he wasn't sure where the young Gryffindor's loyalties would lie anymore – where anyone's would lie.

(Bellamione)

 **So, we learned a little of Bellatrix's past, had some kinda sexy times, and Hermione almost killed a man. Quite an interesting time for our favorite soulmates. Plenty of interesting things to come. Review, please, I love them and I love everyone who has followed or added this to their favorites or reviewed. It means so much that this story has become rather popular and I know I don't specifically people out and it's not that I'm not grateful, I am... God, I'm so grateful, it's just hard knowing the right things to say in response and I don't want the shout outs to take away from the story so please know I am quite thankful for all of you. Also, I have no beta, but if anyone wants to be one, PM me because I have a tendency to miss some stuff.**

 **Also, to the person who asked how often I post: I do not have a set schedule, I just kind of post as I finish chapters. Some weeks I will post more than once, other weeks I don't really post anything. Life is always kind of busy, but I do try to post once a week at least. I'm sorry I haven't given a schedule, I just don't like keeping one. I'd rather post whenever I finish than only do it at a certain time. I hope you understand.**

 **Anyways, REVIEW!**

 **Until next time, peace.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

The steady knocks on the door stirred Hermione from her exhaustion-induced nap. Her head was resting on Bellatrix's shoulder, her quiet breaths bringing the Gryffindor more comfort than she'd ever expected.

 _Knock._

Hermione sighed. She wasn't ready to face anyone, but whoever was on the other side of the door didn't seem to want to go away.

"Bella," Hermione said softly, trying to ease the eldest Black from her slumber, "Someone's at the door."

Bellatrix groaned, but her eyes slowly cracked open and she glanced at her lover. "Would you like me to see who it is?"

Hermione nodded shyly, her embarrassment and angst from earlier making her rather meek and uncomfortable.

Lifting herself up, Bellatrix pressed a sweet kiss to Hermione's cheek and stumbled over to the door. She lazily swung open the door and came face-to-face with Severus.

"Rodolphus is alive," Severus said emotionlessly, rather than greeting the Death Eater. He ignored her disheveled look and stepped into the room.

"Why does everyone just seem to come in without an invitation?" Bellatrix muttered darkly. Her sister was one thing; Narcissa was the lady of Malfoy Manor and Bellatrix's favorite sister (no one knew Bellatrix still considered Andromeda family, even if she had married a filthy mudblood). But Severus did not have the right to enter her bedroom without her or Hermione's permission.

Hermione stared at her potions master. "He's alive?"

Nodding, Severus peered between the two women. "He should make a full recovery. However, Yaxley and Rodolphus are both furious at you."

"And Stan?" Bellatrix inquired.

Rabastan was the more level-headed than Rodolphus, but he was a bit of a hothead, too. He and Rod had been planning against her since she became 'special' to the Dark Lord, but he seemed to fall away from the fray as Yaxley and Rod's distain came to the forefront.

"He hasn't said anything to anyone; rather he's just stayed at Rodolphus' side. Yaxley is storming through the house though. He's been ranting to anyone that will listen about how it was an idiotic decision to let a loose cannon like you into the ranks of the Death Eaters."

Bellatrix took a seat next to Hermione and rubbed soothing patterns into her hands. She wasn't worried about Yaxley, though she would make sure he never dared to corner her lover. She'd kill him before he ever disrupted a hair on the girl's head.

"The Dark Lord has informed me of your plans," Severus said, "And Albus has called for an Order meeting that I shall be escorting you to."

"When?"

Severus sighed. "Tomorrow night."

Hermione exhaled heavily through her nose. Three days from now would be Christmas Eve, the day she was _supposed_ to spend with the Weasleys. She briefly wondered if that invitation would be revoked.

"What are the chances of this going well?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Severus wanted to reassure the girl, but there was a fifty-fifty chance on how the meeting would actually go. "I don't know," he admitted. "Most of the people within the Order are traditionalists and rather conservative in their thinking, but the younger generation will probably take your side and _not_ judge you for your parentage. But, I cannot be sure."

Hermione cuddled closer to Bellatrix and worried her lip nervously. She was terrified for her friends' reactions and the idea of going without her lover was equally petrifying. She hadn't anything without the Malfoys or Bellatrix at her side. She knew Severus would keep her safe, but it was intimidating to have to face this without the family she'd grown accustom to having around.

"Thank you for your honesty, Severus," Hermione mumbled.

Severus understood her dilemma. Being thrust into a game of chess by the most powerful men in the wizarding world was crushing. He'd been a spy for years and his alliances were still rather unclear. He himself had no idea where he would reside when the war started – and ended. They were kindred spirits in a way and he would stick with the young Gryffindor. She offered a friendship he hadn't had before now and it was something he was grateful for.

"No matter what happens, love, you will always have us," Bellatrix promised, stroking Hermione's leg affectionately.

Severus awkwardly cleared his throat. "The Dark Lord wished for me to tell you to cancel your lesson tomorrow with Draco and Hermione, Bella. There's far too much going on and he doesn't want Hermione going into the meeting exhausted."

Bellatrix nodded. "Thank you, Severus."

He smiled faintly and took his leave, shutting the door quietly behind him as he left.

(Bellamione)

Hermione and Bellatrix spent the rest of the day tucked away in their room, Hermione alternating from sobbing uncontrollably and planning for the meeting. She didn't want to lose those she loved, but fear gripped at her heart. Harry and Ron were not rational teenagers. They were volatile and incredibly judgmental at times. She felt as though she would be standing in front of a firing squad. Narcissa was kind enough to send up food to the couple, allowing them the rare ability to eat in their room.

Morning came and Hermione's stomach was in knots. She skipped breakfast, opting to take a long bath before she and Draco went for a walk around the garden outside.

"How are you feeling?" the young blonde asked, his blue eyes squinting against the sharp rays of sunlight.

Hermione sighed. "Nervous. Nauseous. Petrified."

She was beyond stressed and the previous day's incident had completely thrown her life into a tailspin. She'd almost become a killer in a matter of moments, all because of Rodolphus Lestrange's attack on her lover. What scared her most was the fact she'd do it again in a heartbeat.

Draco patted his friend's shoulder sympathetically. "No matter what happens, you have all of us and we may not be the family you've gotten to know over the years, but we're the family you'll have for the rest of your life – no matter what."

Overcome with emotion, Hermione lunged into Draco's arms and embraced the awkward Slytherin tightly. Tears streamed down her face and she choked out a quick, "thank you."

The day crept along slowly, though Hermione managed to avoid almost everyone. Narcissa stopped her in the hall outside of the library and offered a shoulder of support, but Hermione kindly refused. She trusted the blonde, but she didn't want to think too much about the situation at hand. She'd talked enough about it enough with Bellatrix.

She also ran into Greyback, who congratulated her on her quick actions with Rodolphus.

"He 'ad it comin'," Greyback grunted, smiling wolfishly at the younger girl. He didn't care that Hermione was a girl or a Gryffindor. He'd come to enjoy the girl's presence. She was one of the few who weren't scared of him, even if he was a werewolf. Their discussions at dinner were rather riveting and while he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, she didn't treat him any differently. "If you want, I can eat 'im for ya," he offered.

It brought a smile to her lips, but she declined the offer but promised to keep it in mind.

(Bellamione)

Evening came far too soon for Hermione's liking. Severus arrived around four in the afternoon and he and the Dark Lord disappeared into the library for about an hour before Severus returned, informing her it was time to leave. He extended his arm and there was a tug at her stomach.

They landed outside of Grimmauld Place and swiftly entered, trying not to attract too much attention to themselves. She could hear quiet chattering and braced herself.

"Relax," Severus mumbled before stepping deeper into the headquarters, garnering the attention of the members. He was a few steps ahead of Hermione, though she stayed rather close.

The room was packed with Order members, including Dumbledore and McGonagall. Albus stood near the floo, his face paler than usual. Life was catching up to him, it seemed.

"Why are we here?" Tonks asked curiously.

"Yes, why _are_ we here, Albus?" Molly repeated, her tone firmer than Tonks. "And why was it so necessary that the children be involved? They're far too young…"

Albus exhaled heavily. "You all need to make a solemn oath that you will not repeat a word of this meeting to anyone else." He nodded to a document on the table. "If you sign the parchment, it will act as an Unbreakable Vow. Nothing will be said until everyone has signed it."

Confusion overtook the group, but they each signed the parchment. Hermione was the last to scribble her name onto the magical paper. She swallowed hard as her fear began to bubble to the surface again.

"We are here today because of some information that came to us involving Tom Riddle," Albus said once the parchment was collected and tucked away. "Severus, if you would explain, please."

Severus stood tall and it reminded Hermione of how the potions master commanded his classroom. With one movement, he had everyone's undivided attention. "Fifteen years ago, it was rumored that You-Know-Who had fathered a child, but after his disappearance those rumors died down because no heir was ever found and there was no proof of one existing. Those rumors were not rumors. He did father a child – and as of recent, the identity of the child has been revealed to both myself and Albus."

A quiet gasp escaped Molly's lips.

"Wait, Voldemort has a kid?" Harry practically shouted, paying no mind to the shiver that went down the spines of most of the Order members, "Who? Some pureblooded Slytherin like Pansy Parkinson?"

"No, Mr. Potter. Not a Slytherin. It's actually a Gryffindor – someone you've known for quite some time," Severus replied calmly.

Hermione shook at the venom Harry spewed. He was visibly furious and his hands clenched into fists. She hoped he wouldn't be too judgmental when he knew it was her, though she didn't expect much from the teenager.

"Neville? Seamus? Dean?" Ron spouted off names, his face growing red with each passing name.

The other Order members were staring at Severus, anticipation clouding their eyes.

"Who is it, Snape?" Sirius demanded, glaring at the silent man.

Hermione swallowed hard and stepped closer to Severus. "Me."

Silence fell upon the room as every set of eyes landed on her, stunned by the admittance. Molly reached out for the young Gryffindor, but hesitated. The revelation seemed to shake the cores of every Order member in the room.

"No, that's impossible," Harry said, shaking his head violently. There was no bloody way his best friend was the daughter of his parents' murderer. His _muggle-born_ friend.

"It's true, Harry," Albus responded softly, his eyes drifting away from Hermione.

Harry stared hard at the table, disbelief filling his stomach.

"Bloody hell," Ron blurted, staring with wide eyes at her. "You're his daughter?"

Hermione nodded mutely, her eyes brimming with tears.

"How long have you known?" Harry growled, raising his head to glare at the Gryffindor.

"I've known since the second Hogsmeade trip," Hermione admitted quietly. "Bellatrix Lestrange took me to see him and that's when I found out the truth."

Harry scoffed. "And you didn't think to tell us? For Merlin's sake, Hermione, we're supposed to be your friends!"

Hermione tried valiantly to blink back her tears, but they fell without permission.

"Oi, Hermione…" Tonks stood up from the table and hugged the younger girl tightly, her hair turning a shade of blue.

Hermione returned the hug, her tears falling freely against the woman's shirt. Hearing the malice in Harry's tone had broken her heart. She hadn't wanted any of this, did no one realize that?

Ginny walked over to the hugging pair and rubbed Hermione's back. "It's okay, Mione. Him being your father doesn't change anything."

"Yes it does!" Harry exploded, jerking up from the table. "It changes everything! How can we trust her?"

Hermione wrenched out of the embrace and glared darkly at Harry, meeting his eyes. "How dare you, Harry Potter? I've always had your best interest in mind! Not because you're the bloody chosen one, but because you're my friend."

Tonks rested her hand comfortingly on Hermione's shoulder while Ginny glared at the black-haired git.

"Ginny, maybe you should step away from her," Molly advised softly, gesturing uncomfortably for the youngest Weasley to come to her side.

Ginny gaped at her mother. "Mum! There's nothing wrong with Hermione!"

"Ginny's right, Mum," George piped up, "Nothing's changed. She's still the little know-it-all we all know and love."

"We don't know for sure she won't go spilling our secrets to _him_ ," Sirius piped up.

"We don't know she will, though," Tonks fired back angrily.

Albus cleared his throat. "Hermione will not be giving away our secrets, Sirius. I have faith that Hermione will be on our side during the war."

Sirius glared, but said nothing. Hermione absently noted how much Sirius reminded her of Rodolphus Lestrange. They were both overgrown children who grew cranky when their way wasn't taken. She was beginning to understand Bellatrix's distain for her cousin.

"Get over yourself, Sirius," Tonks snapped. "If Dumbledore trusts her, then so do I."

"Maybe we should end the meeting for now," Remus suggested. It was rather clear to him that the situation was about to devolve into a pissing contest and no one needed that. They all needed a chance to digest the information.

"Good idea," Arthur seconded.

The room was tense, but no one argued. Ginny was still glaring at Harry, who was glaring at Hermione. Ron was obviously siding with Harry, but said nothing.

Albus sighed. The Order was fracturing before his very eyes and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it. He hoped they would see past their prejudices. Driving a wedge between themselves and Hermione was a terrible idea – she was the brains behind the Golden Trio for Merlin's sake. He would need to change their minds; she was the only hope the boys had.

"Hermione, maybe it would be best if you didn't come to Christmas Eve," Molly said tightly, her eyes glancing at everything but the young Gryffindor.

"Mum!" Ginny and the twins shouted with incredulity, their mother's ignorance shocking.

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat painfully, but she nodded. She knew this was a possibility, but she'd hoped for a better outcome. She turned away from the group and headed out of the house and into the street, her brave façade shattering the moment she was away. Her worst fears had come true.

(Bellamione)

Hermione was in Bellatrix's arms the moment she was back at the manor, tears flowing freely. She tucked her head into the crook of Bellatrix's neck and collapsed into her, though Bellatrix did not buckle under the sudden weight. Instead she lifted up the younger girl bridal-style and silently carried her upstairs. No one said a word.

"What happened?" Narcissa asked quietly once the pair was out of sight.

Severus sighed. "The Order has done what the Dark Lord hoped. They were quite nasty to her, aside from your niece and a few of the Weasley children."

"Why did the Dark Lord hope for that?" Narcissa couldn't understand how any parent would want for their child to be broken-hearted, even _him_.

"If we are to have her on our side of the war, she must see the darkness in the hearts of those on the lighter side. Both sides are very gray and while He has never hidden it, they have. Now she will see what kind of people they really can be."

Narcissa shook her head. "This war will tear us all apart, Severus."

"I know," Severus muttered, "I know."

(Bellamione)

Ginny stormed through Grimmauld Place, her rage settling deep in the pit of her stomach. _How can Mum be so judgmental? Harry bloody Potter saw Dad being attacked and could only say nice bloody things about him! Merlin's beard, if that's the kind of guy Harry is, maybe I shouldn't date him after all. Bloody hypercritical git._

"Oi, quit your stomping," Ron hissed, "We all know you're bloody pissed but how can you take that traitor's side?"

"Bugger off, Ronald," Ginny spat, "She's supposed to be one of your best friends but your head is shoved so far up the Golden Boy's arse that you can't even bloody think for yourself. She's saved both your arses more times than any of us can count! Why can't you show that kind of loyalty, you fucking idiot?" she screamed, garnering the attention of everyone left in Grimmauld Place.

"Ginevra Weasley!" Molly scolded.

"It's true, Mum! Everyone in this bloody house is so worried about catering to the fucking Golden Boy. I don't care that Harry fucking Potter doesn't trust Hermione. I do! She's been one of my best friends for the past couple of years and never looked down on me because of my age. I can't say the same for these arseholes," Ginny snapped, gesturing to Ron and Harry.

Ron's cheeks were flushed and Harry had gone pale.

"You act like you don't want special treatment because you're Harry Potter, but you're a bloody liar! The minute someone doesn't follow what _you_ want or _you_ believe, then you become some self-righteous git who gets to pass judgment because you're Harry bloody Potter and if someone doesn't agree with it, you pout like a bloody child!" Ginny continued, her face red with fury.

The house was deathly silent aside from the sound of Hedwig squawking upstairs. No one quite knew what to say. Fred and George were beaming at their little sister. Finally someone had called him out!

Ginny shoved past the silent boys and headed upstairs, her mind hazy with rage and sorrow. Rage at how her family had acted and sorrow for her broken friend. She'd seen through the Gryffindor's façade and knew how the events had affected her. It was painful to see her friend so anguished. She would make it right with Hermione back at Hogwarts, even if her status made her an outcast in their House.

(Bellamione)

Bellatrix lay on her back, Hermione resting on her shoulder. The girl had passed out hours ago from exhaustion, her tears still flowing steadily, even in her sleep. Her heart ached for her lover, but there was nothing she could do. She gently stoked Hermione's hair when the girl grew restless, hoping to ease some of her grief.

Hermione shifted and released a distressed sigh, her eyes opening slowly. They traveled along the pale expansion of neck presented before her and she kissed it gently.

"Good morning, love," Bellatrix greeted quietly.

Hermione hummed and snuggled closer to the eldest Black, her arm thrown haphazardly around Bellatrix's waist. She took such comfort in her lover's arms.

"How are you feeling?" Bellatrix asked, tracing her nails along Hermione's clothed spine.

She sighed deeply, but made no attempt to answer. She was rather dejected about the whole turn of events, but she knew there was nothing she could do to change them. She'd simply send the Weasleys and Harry their gifts and try not to think too much about it – _hopefully_.

"Come on, darling," Bellatrix prompted, tickling the girl's back slightly with a grin, "We should go eat breakfast with my dearest sister before she comes banging down our door."

Hermione groaned, but sat up and freed Bellatrix's arm from beneath her weight. Bellatrix let out a small puff of air as the blood flowed back into her arm. She'd kept it in the same position all night, worrying more about her soulmate's comfort than her own, and it'd gone quite numb around two a.m.

"Sorry, baby," Hermione mumbled, rubbing the muscles in Bellatrix's shoulder.

Bellatrix leaned up and kissed Hermione chastely before sliding out of bed to get dressed for the day. She didn't think much of Hermione still being in the room and stripped out of her night close, searching through her drawers in hopes of finding one of her leather corsets. She always had them scattered about, leaving her frustrated as she always had to hunt.

Hermione gaped at Bellatrix's bare back, her eyes wandering down to her lacy black underwear. _Her arse looks amazing in those…_ Discretely, Hermione checked to make sure she wasn't drooling.

Glancing lazily over her shoulder, Bellatrix smirked at the sight of Hermione openly gaping. It was rather flattering.

"Hermione, darling, you're supposed to be getting dressed," Bellatrix reminded teasingly.

Blushing brightly, Hermione hurried up from the bed and blindly took some clothes from her bag. It wasn't until she was tucked away in the bathroom that she realized that she'd grabbed a green sweater and orange pants. _Bloody hell,_ she internally groaned.

She stepped awkwardly out of the bathroom and nearly walked into Narcissa.

"Oh, Hermione," she gasped in surprise, "I didn't see you there. Sincerest apologies."

"It was my fault," Hermione replied, smiling faintly at the older woman.

Narcissa studied the articles of clothing in Hermione's hand, her nose crinkled at the sight of those hideously orange pants.

Noting Narcissa's critiquing of her clothes, she blushed. "I accidentally grabbed the wrong pants."

"Obviously," the blonde replied with a smile. "I have a lovely skirt that would go with that sweater. Would you like to try it? If you don't like it, you won't have to wear it, obviously."

Hermione shrugged. "Sure."

Narcissa smiled warmly, "I shall be right back." She glanced briefly at the orange pants. "Do dispose of those pants, dear. They're quite awful."

(Bellamione)

 _Bloody hell, I look like I should be in Slytherin,_ Hermione realized as she smoothed her sweater. Her sweater was a solid green while Narcissa's borrowed skirt was green and black plaid that swished with every moment.

"You look lovely," Narcissa said when Hermione stepped out of the bathroom. "You look like…"

"A Slytherin?" Hermione supplied, though she smiled about it. She wasn't really upset about it – it was just different.

The blonde laughed and nodded. "It suits you, though. My sister will very pleased. She's already downstairs with Lucius and Draco, so I shall escort you." She offered a friendly arm and the two walked arm-in-arm downstairs.

Hermione was greeted with the sight of her lover tossing her head back in laughter, Draco shooting her a rather delighted grin. It was well known that the young man idolized Bellatrix – more than he did his father.

"Good morning, Hermione." Lucius raised his cup in greeting. "You look nice today."

"She looks like a Slytherin," Bellatrix corrected approvingly, standing from the table to move to Hermione's side and pressing a kiss to her reddening cheek. "You look lovely, darling."

Severus was sitting stiffly between Lucius and Draco, though he smiled briefly at the young Gryffindor. Hermione smiled warmly in return. She was rather glad to see her friend at the manor, though she was quite curious what her father needed him for so early in the morning.

Some of the other Death Eaters trickled in for breakfast, sleep stiffening their movements and exhaustion darkening their eyes. Greyback greeted Hermione with an awkward pat on the back and Mulciber flopped down next to Draco, his hand automatically reaching for a cup of tea. Dolohov lounged in a chair across from him.

The Carrow twins and Rowle were the last few to sit down at the table, each taking a cup of juice. They gave half-hearted greetings, their lack of sleep evident. Hermione was surprised Amycus hadn't passed out against the table, his head nodding to the side occasionally, though his sister would nudge him back awake.

Breakfast was quite a joyous affair. Once everyone had awakened some, the conversation at the table started up. Greyback was talking to Hermione and Draco about how their training was coming along while Bellatrix talked with Rowle and Mulciber about their upcoming mission. She was being kept from battle because of Hermione being there, but she had quite a skillful mind, so she was helping the two men plan.

Hermione took a moment and relaxed, looking about the room with a faint smile. She may be losing the Order, the people she had considered family, but she realized in that second that she was gaining another. It still hurt and her heart would ache for quite a long time about those she seemed to be losing, but knowing she had a family - a real family – to come home to helped to soften the blow.

Severus examined the younger girl curiously. He could already tell the girl's loyalties were shaken. If Dumbledore wanted to win this war, he would need to get the Order to see reason – quickly – before the Dark Lord could completely shift her loyalties. He wasn't sure how hard it would be for Lord Voldemort to manage it at this point. He sighed and began discussing potion ideas with Narcissa, his worries drifting to the back of his mind. He'd worry about it later.

(Bellamione)

 **Welp, another chapter down. Seems as though our Golden Trio is turning into a Golden Duo, huh? Next chapter is going to be Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and whatever else I decide to put into the chapter.**

 **I do know who I'm going to save and which side of the war everyone will end up on. I've also decided I'm going to break this up into two or three stories. The story is going to be insanely long if I leave it all in one story and it'll give me the chance to expand and do with the story what I want , there will be some smut rather soon. I like a little smut and if you don't, there will be a warning beforehand so it won't come as a total shock to anyone.  
**

 **So, you should totally review because I love them and I love everyone who reads this story and it means a lot to me when you review and get others to read it and like it. My friend on Tumblr promotes this story, but yeah... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
**

 **Until next time, peace!**


	15. Chapter 15

_'Christmas Eve,'_ Hermione sighed, _'and not a single letter from Ronald or Harry. I wish I was surprised, but Merlin, I'm really not.'_

The last few days had gone by rather quickly, Hermione training most of the day and relaxing with the Death Eaters and the Malfoys at night. She continued pushing herself during those sessions, helping relieve some of her anger and frustration. When her anger would reach its peak, Bellatrix would step in, dueling with the girl until she was drenched with sweat and exhausted.

Hermione had sent one of Narcissa's trusted elves to deliver her presents to 12 Grimmauld Place, though she was pleasantly surprised when the elf returned with presents from the twins and Ginny. It made her heart hurt a little less.

The redheaded girl had sent her a book of known magical myths and the twins had sent her candies that explicitly informed her that she shouldn't eat them – rather, she should stash them in Harry and Ron's food and watch the after-effects. It was a touching gesture coming from them. She had one of the house elves slip one into Yaxley's food for good measure. It was a wonderful sight. Dolohov said he was up vomiting late into the night.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Auntie," Draco greeted as the soulmates made their way down the stairs, "Mione."

"Merry Christmas Eve," Hermione returned with a smile. She was feeling rather light-hearted. Being surrounded by people who cared about her made her feel happier than normal – stronger.

Dolohov and Greyback were lazing around in chairs in the lounge room; their booted feet up on the table in front of them. The rest of the Death Eaters (aside from Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr.) were milling about the house and gardens thoughtlessly, awaiting the Dark Lord's arrival. Most of them had no family to return for the holidays, so they mindlessly found ways to occupy themselves. They hoped He would have plans for them.

Hermione smiled mischievously and turned to her lover. "Fancy a duel, darling?"

Bellatrix arched a brow curiously. "What do you have in mind, love?"

"Well," Hermione said, "I was thinking you and I could duel with Greyback and Dolohov. There's nothing better to do and Draco's off helping Narcissa plan for the New Year's Ball, and since they obviously have nothing to do, I think it'd be rather fun to get some practice in with experienced duelists."

Bellatrix pondered over the suggestion for a moment before returning her lover's infectious grin. "Dolohov! Fenrir! Feet off of my sister's nice table!"

The two men jumped and did as the eldest Black commanded, their eyes widened in surprise.

"How would you two fancy a duel?" Bellatrix continued, one hand on her hip while the other grasped Hermione's delicate hand.

Greyback grinned wolfishly. "You mean, 'gainst you and Hermione?"

"Of course," Bellatrix said, rolling her eyes, "Who else would I be bloody dueling with?"

The werewolf shrugged and stood, nudging Dolohov. "Let's kick 'heir arses, mate."

The two men followed the soulmates outside, their bodies trembling with anticipation. They'd seen Hermione's training sessions and knew she was quite a terrifying opponent, especially when she grew angry. Bellatrix, well, she was a force to reckon with and everyone knew that. They'd be lucky to come away from the battle unscathed.

"We shall do this properly, as our Lord commands," Bellatrix instructed firmly, "Bow."

The two men got into position and bowed, their wands tucked protectively against their chests. Their master was quite a traditionalist when it came to duels. If they were battling, it was different but in a controlled duel, he commanded that they bow respectfully to their adversary.

Hermione and Bellatrix mimicked the action before pointing their wands at the grinning men. If Hermione hadn't been used to their wild expressions, she would have felt rather terrified. Having gotten used to them and knowing she was safe with Bella, her fear was replaced with excitement and the thrill of impending combat.

Dolohov smirked and fired off a Bat-Bogey hex, though Hermione easily deflected it and sent it toward Greyback. It avoided his head by mere inches and his grin faded away, being replaced by determination.

"Bombarda!" Bellatrix cackled, watching gleefully as Dolohov dove out of the way of exploding terrain.

They continued exchanging spells, Hermione growing more dangerous with each passing spell. She felt alive in battle. Her magic seemed to crackle beneath the skin and her blood raced. Absently, she noted that her magic seemed much stronger when she was battling _with_ Bellatrix and not against her. It wasn't until she was becoming a danger to the men she was battling did she stop her assault on them, the realization of what she was doing setting in.

"Confringo!"

The darker part of Hermione's soul took joy in watching the ground in front of Dolohov go up in flames. She was panting, sweat trickling down her neck. The older men were breathless, though they had more training with endurance than she did, though her stamina was impressive.

"You're getting stronger," Bellatrix noted delightfully. She pressed a kiss to Hermione's damp cheek.

"You'll be able to hold your own against us pretty soon," Greyback said, smiling at his young friend.

Dolohov wiped the blood away from his nose (he'd been caught by a rogue spell from Bellatrix that resulted in him having a partially broken nose) and grinned, "Maybe the Dark Lord will let you come on a raid before you leave for school."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "She's not of age, you brainless git."

"Oh yeah," Dolohov mumbled.

Greyback walked back inside with the two women while Dolohov went off in search of Mulciber, who apparently owed the man money.

"Mulciber has a gambling problem," Bellatrix whispered as they headed inside, "That's why his family has no money left."

Hermione nodded. She wasn't really all that surprised. He seemed like a man with many vices – women and gambling included. He'd brought plenty of women he'd picked up from the pub back to the manor, used them, and kicked them out once the sun had risen. Then again, that's what most Death Eaters did.

Sighing, Hermione gripped Bellatrix's hand a little tighter. _'At least I know my Death Eater won't be doing that.'_

(Bellamione)

Ginny was rather irritable as lunch rolled around. She couldn't believe her mother's judgmental attitude. She hadn't once considered allowing Hermione to the lunch, even after the gifts arrived and it settled wrong with Ginny. How could her family be so jaded by war that they would turn away someone they'd considered one of their own when she needed them the most? The twins were equally enraged.

"Ginny, dear, do help your brother set the table," Molly instructed, her mind too preoccupied to notice Ginny's eye roll.

She did as she was told, but intentionally messed up every setting Ron did, watching with satisfaction when he grew irritated. It was small, but it was a victory.

(Bellamione)

Draco seemed rather exhausted when he slumped onto the couch in the lounge, his face pale and drawn. He groaned the moment his tired body touched the cushions, acting as though he were suddenly boneless.

"What's wrong?" Hermione inquired from her seat. She'd been hiding away in the lounge for the last hour or so while Bellatrix had run off to do something in their room. _Their room_ – Hermione quite liked the sound of that.

"Mum's gone bloody mad," Draco whined. "This stupid party makes her rather insane every year. I don't understand why she puts herself through it. Nothing ever really changes except the guest list. I don't know why she acts like this is some big ordeal. The elves prepare everything, Mum dresses everything up – it's the same bloody process every time."

Hermione smiled sympathetically. "Things will calm down afterwards, though."

Draco groaned louder. Noticing the book held tightly in her grip, he tilted his head curiously. "Is that the book you bought at Borgin and Burkes?"

"Yes, though it's not really very helpful," Hermione said, glaring at the book as though it had offended her.

"Have you learned anything new?"

Hermione sighed, "Well, soulmates have a tendency to copy each other. They'll take on their mannerisms and some of their personality traits. Their magic will begin acting similarly, as well."

"What's that mean?" Draco asked, his eyes widened inquisitively.

"I haven't the foggiest," Hermione admitted, laughing quietly.

"Anything else?"

Hermione shrugged. "Not really. It talks about the rites that soulmates have to go through if they decide to marry, but I don't think I really need to be reading about that yet."

"I would hope not," Draco chuckled.

Hermione smiled brightly at her friend. "What, not ready to be my nephew yet?"

Paling, Draco's mouth opened for a moment before he snapped it shut and let out a bellow of laughter. "Not a chance. I've just gotten used to the idea of you snogging my aunt. Marrying her? That's so…"

"Weird?" Hermione supplied.

Draco nodded, his face flushed from laughing so deeply. The idea of Hermione marrying his aunt was so foreign it almost seemed like a joke. He knew it was a possibility someday, but now? No.

The door opened slightly and Twinkle, one of Narcissa's more favored house elves, entered nervously. "Sorry, Mister and Missus, Madam wanted Twinkle to tell you dinner is ready."

"Thank you, Twinkle," Hermione replied gently, "We shall be there momentarily."

Twinkle nodded so violently it shook her entire body before she snapped her fingers and disappeared, leaving the room in a comfortable silence.

"Shall we?" Draco grunted, painfully lifting himself from the couch and offering the Gryffindor an arm, flashing his usual charming smile.

Hermione stood and placed her hand in the crook of his arm. "Thank you, kind sir."

"Of course, milady," Draco replied seriously, though she could see his amusement upturning his lips. She quite enjoyed watching him try and keep a straight face. "Come on, before Aunt Bella starts tearing down the house looking for you."

They swiftly made their way into the dining room. Besides the Malfoy family and Bellatrix, the only Death Eaters sitting at the table were Dolohov and Greyback. Severus would be joining them for Christmas, but he'd opted out of Christmas Eve dinner. The other Death Eaters weren't allowed to dine with the actual family on Christmas Eve – Narcissa's one finite rule. A rule no Death Eater dare break.

The only reason Dolohov and Greyback were eating with them was because they had a rather soft spot for the young Gryffindor and they were the only Death Eaters Narcissa could tolerate. Christmas Day the house would be void of its usual rowdy Death Eaters; the Dark Lord ordered it. He wanted his child to be able to bond with the Malfoys without distractions or interruptions. The girl deserved a proper Christmas.

Dinner was a rather peaceful affair, full of mindless chatter and laughter.

"I realized somethin'," Greyback announced around a mouthful of pie. He swallowed it before continuing (Narcissa's glare was rather terrifying, even to him). "Ya know how e'eryone considered 'ou and Potter and the Weasel the Golden Trio?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied slowly, her confusion evident, "What about it?"

Greyback smiled impishly, "Well, considerin' those two idiots think they can make it wit'out you, we should call 'em the Tarnished Duo, because there's no bloody way their reputation will come outta this untarnished. You were the brains that saved their arses. Without you, they'd be 'ated…or dead."

"The Tarnished Duo… I like it," Draco laughed. "Potter and the Weasel are going to be so lost without you guiding them, Mione. They'd better get their heads out of their arses if they want to survive the next few years at Hogwarts."

"Draco!" Narcissa scolded, "Watch your mouth."

"Sorry, Mum," Draco apologized ruefully.

Hermione couldn't contain her giggle. It bubbled over into a full on laughter that shook her entire body, something that everyone at the table was pleased to see. The girl had been rather depressed the past few days and no matter how brave a front she put on, everyone had noticed it.

"Thank you," Hermione said, covering her mouth to hide her giggling, "I mean it. You all have helped me a lot this past week and it means a lot to me."

Bellatrix took hold of Hermione's hand and kissed it sweetly. That's all that was needed in that moment and Hermione returned the gesture, a genuine smile beaming forth.

(Bellamione)

Hermione bounded down the stairs on Christmas morning, her lover sleepily trudging behind her. She was rather excited for Christmas this year. Being with people she cared for made the holiday seem so bright. Even if Bella did whine about waking up so early.

"It's your first Christmas away from Azkaban," Hermione had reminded her, effectively shutting up the older woman's protests.

Stepping into the dining room, she was delighted to see Severus and her father already at the table.

"Merry Christmas," she beamed, hugging the potions professor before she briefly embraced her father. It was still quite awkward to embrace the Dark Lord, but it was becoming easier. She took a seat next to her father while Bellatrix filled the chair beside her.

"Merry Christmas!" Draco bellowed as he practically skipped into the room. He was dressed in his Slytherin pajamas that made him look rather young, though his hair was combed into its usual perfect state of existing. He plopped down next to his godfather and smiled brightly.

Lucius was the slowest to arrive, though he was the most properly dressed of the group (aside from the Dark Lord). His long hair was sleeked back, accentuating his pale features. His shirt was buttoned up to the collar and his pants were a khaki color, his usual cane in his hand.

"It's Christmas, Father, must you look so put together?" Draco exasperatedly asked.

Lucius chuckled and jostled the young man's hair playfully, ignoring his shriek of displeasure. "We both know your mother laid out my outfit for me this morning, Draco. You might be able to get away with staying in pajamas all day, but I do not have that luxury." He set himself properly into the chair next to Draco.

Bellatrix lounged comfortably in her chair, her arm draped along the back of Hermione's chair, absently playing with Hermione's unruly locks. She'd attempted to help her tame her mane of hair, but to no anvil; however she did find it rather adorable to see the young girl's tresses in such disarray.

"Where's Cissy?" Bellatrix yawned. "Surely she's not still upstairs?"

Lucius chuckled at the ludicrous statement. "Of course not, Bella. She's in the kitchen with the elves making sure breakfast is perfect. She was up before the sun this morning."

Lord Voldemort chuckled. "Your wife is quite the perfectionist, Lucius."

Lucius nodded with a quiet laugh. "She wants Bella's first Christmas in fifteen years to be special. You and Bella have not been in our presence for the holidays in years, my Lord, and she wants it to be memorable."

The Dark Lord smiled faintly, "Anytime you are with friends and family is memorable, Lucius. She need not worry too much. Our family – all of our family," he glanced at his daughter and Severus, "being united together on this Christmas is special within itself. Everything else is just a bonus."

The group fell into a thoughtful silence as they waited for Narcissa. Hermione rested her hand on Bellatrix's thigh and they shared a small smile. Being with Bellatrix had given her peace she had never expected to find. She couldn't imagine celebrating Christmas with anyone else.

The door swung open and Narcissa swept inside with the house elves following closely behind, plates of food in their tiny hands.

"Merry Christmas, all," she greeted, setting down a large platter of meats. Her hair was curled and pinned up primly, her icy blue dress swishing with each step she took.

They watched as elves filled the table with an insane amount of food.

"Cissy, are you feeding all of Britain?" Bellatrix joked, her eyes wide and her stomach growling loudly, making its presence known.

Narcissa blushed and settled down next to Lucius.

"It looks delicious, Madam Malfoy," the Dark Lord praised, "Thank you. Bella, you should be more appreciative of your sister's hard work."

Bellatrix said nothing, though she looked thoroughly contrite.

"I have a toast I'd like to make," the Dark Lord announced once everyone filled their plates. He raised his cup of tea, "This year we have brought old family and new family together and I hope the New Year brings forth plenty of happiness and success for us all. To family."

"Family," everyone chorused, raising their respective glasses.

(Bellamione)

After breakfast everyone gathered together in the lounge, everyone sitting comfortably on the floor except for the Dark Lord. He spun the chair so it was facing the small group and sat comfortably in it, a goblet of pumpkin juice beside him that Nagini would occasionally lick. Severus had tried to convince them he was far too old to be lounging about on the floor like a teenager, but Narcissa was having none of it. If she and Lucius were doing it, Severus would be as well.

Hermione snuggled herself between Bellatrix's open legs and leaned against the woman's front, smiling when Bellatrix's arms encircled her waist and held her closely.

"Alright," Lucius said with a grin and a firm clap, "I shall begin passing out presents."

He searched through the pile carefully and sorted them out by person.

"We open them all at the same time," Draco explained, noting his friend's confusion. "It's a Malfoy family tradition. We open one present at a time, but all together."

Lucius and Narcissa divided out the presents and slid them to their owners, Hermione watching with awe as the piles grew larger – even her own. She'd gotten a present from everyone in the room, something she hadn't really expected. It touched her heart.

"Won't it be hard opening presents like that?" Draco pointed out, though his aunt shushed him.

"We'll figure it out," Bellatrix replied, tightening her arms around Hermione. She didn't want the Gryffindor moving away. She was quite comfortable in this position.

Hermione giggled and tilted her body slightly, pressing a chaste kiss to Bellatrix's lips and ignoring Draco's mock gagging.

"Draco," Narcissa chided, though a slight smile tugged up her thin lips. "You will find someone you care for that much one day, so let them enjoy their honeymoon stage." Just to irritate the young boy farther, she kissed Lucius swiftly though sweetly. Even after all these years of marriage, he still made her pulse race.

Severus made a noise of disgust this time and it set the group into a fit of laughter; even the Dark Lord let out an amused chuckle.

"Are all the gifts handed out?" Lucius checked.

Lord Voldemort reached into his robes and pulled out a few envelopes. "I'm not a 'gift' person, but there is an envelope for each of you."

The letters were passed out and it was an unspoken rule that they would be the last present opened.

"There's a gift for you, my Lord," Lucius said, handing the man a fancily wrapped box, "From Hermione, I believe."

Lord Voldemort momentarily stared at it before lifting his eyes to gaze at his daughter – his thoughtful, kind daughter. "Thank you."

Hermione grinned childishly at him before wiggling happily in Bellatrix's arms, unknowingly pressing into Bellatrix's groin. The eldest Black had to bite back a moan.

"Everyone, you may open a present," Narcissa announced, tearing into one of her gifts. She could tell it was Lucius' doing. The man was a horrible wrapper.

Paper flew in different directions, coating the floors in an array of colors. Some of the papers were magical – snowflakes drifting down along the paper, a snowman waving, and kittens in Christmas caps – things that Hermione found wonderfully charming. The Weasleys were too poor to afford charmed papers, so this was Hermione's first real Christmas with moving wrapping paper. She was enchanted.

"Hell yeah!" Draco screamed, jumping up with his striking new broom held tightly in his grasp. It was sleek black with green letters etched into the middle of the wood. "Thank you, Aunt Bella. This is amazing."

Bellatrix shrugged off her sister's surprised glance. "I had it custom made by some of the best broom makers in the world. They didn't dare to turn me – or my money – away."

"It's brilliant," Draco replied with awe, his hand running carefully along the broom as though it would break should he press on it roughly.

"We should all go riding after presents," Lucius said, watching his son with a genuine smile. It warmed his heart to see Draco so happy. He'd lost some of his exuberance over the years and to see him so cheerful was a pleasant sight.

Hermione squeaked. Her fear of brooms hadn't eased over the years. In fact, it had grown exponentially the more she watched Quidditch matches.

"You can ride with me, love," Bellatrix whispered comfortingly in the young girl's ear. Her hand stroked along Hermione's clothed stomach playfully.

More gifts were opened and before they realized it, they were down to the last few gifts. Hermione had not yet found her gift from Bellatrix and the eldest Black was waiting diligently to open hers. She wanted to wait until Hermione had opened her gift.

Lucius had been given new robes by Narcissa and Hermione presented him with a fabulous pair of new shoes. Bellatrix's gift to him was a bright tie that matched absolutely none of his shirts. He loved each gift equally.

Narcissa received a book on herbs and medicine from Hermione, a beautiful necklace from Lucius, charmed shoes from Bellatrix and a picture framed up in light wood from Draco.

Draco didn't receive too many interesting things after the broom; just a new owl from his mother, a vintage Slytherin tie from Snape and a quill set from Hermione. Severus received a nicely tailored robe from Narcissa, a cloak made of some reflective material from Lucius, some new potions bottles from Bellatrix and a Dark Arts book Hermione had come across. He'd never admit it, but he was rather excited to comb through his newest book.

Bellatrix had already gotten a new black corseted dress that would cling devilishly to her curves and a dark item that Hermione wasn't too sure what it actually was that came from both Lucius and Draco. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was, honestly. Severus bought her matching boots to go along with the dress (he'd owled Narcissa and inquired about what to actually buy the bloody woman).

Hermione was given a book by both Lucius and Narcissa, though on two different topics. Severus had gifted her with an array of potions she'd probably need throughout the rest of the school year and an assortment of chocolates from Draco. She was anxiously waiting to see what Bellatrix had given her.

"Last present," Lucius said, smiling. "Ready? Open!"

The group scrambled to rip the paper off their remaining gifts and Bellatrix let out a quiet gasp. "Hermione…"

The pendant seemed to pulse and throb in her hand, her magic begging for her to slip it out. The blood in the center of the vial was bright crimson, preserved by the dark magic in which it was crafted. The liquid would never dry out, always staying fresh and vivid against the dark pendant.

Hermione exhaled in surprise. Her lover apparently had a similar idea on jewelry. An intricate ring, embedded with blood and magic, had fallen into her hand when she'd opened the box. Serpents were engraved into the silver that was incased in crimson, seeming as though they were slithering in the blood.

"It's amazing," Hermione whispered.

It was a ring similar to one she had come across in a book on soulmates. It would help amplify their bond, rendering a stronger possibility of feeling the other's emotions and hearing their thoughts. The Dark Lord himself had found it for her, though she'd never ask where he found it and he would never tell.

"Will you put it on me?" Hermione asked shakily, her hands trembling slightly. She wasn't sure what it was, but her magic called for it – begged to be graced by such a power.

Bellatrix nodded and took the ring carefully, slipping it onto her young lover's finger. She silently handed the necklace to Hermione and twisted slightly, lifting her hair as she did. Clasping a necklace with quivering fingers is quite a task, Hermione realized as she struggled to open the clasp, but she managed it with a nervous grin.

There was a tug in her gut and their magic crackled audibly. It slammed together, connecting them in a way it never had before. Suddenly, their incredible power seemed alive – seemed palpable. Before, there was a slight muddle, a haze if you will, that kept them apart slightly. It kept them from unlocking their bond completely, but now…

Now it could really begin, something Lord Voldemort had known would happen. He knew exactly what the jewelries' amplifications would cause. He'd asked young Draco what Hermione had purchased, and after being shown, he had to find the ring for Bellatrix. One _inocula_ was powerful, two… Well, no couple ever had two, let alone soulmates, so the Dark Lord was curious to see what would happen.

(Bellamione)

 **So Christmas is said and done, finally. I'll probably touch on it in the next chapter for a few paragraphs because I'm sure we're all excited to see Bellatrix and Hermione riding a broom together. And, the Dark Lord seems to know more than he's let on about soulmates. And what exactly is an inocula? We'll find out later on.  
**

 **Now, huge huge shout out and thank you to my Beta. He's been a major help these past few days and I finally have a Beta which is really nice in itself.**

 **So, you should totally review this chapter for me. It would mean a lot, friends. And a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot.**

 **Until next time, peace!**


	16. Chapter 16

"I believe it is time for you all to open your envelopes," Lord Voldemort decided, clapping his hands.

Everyone had been gaping at the soulmates, their jaws slackened. They were very uncertain as to what had just happened, but they knew without a shadow of doubt that it was powerful, whatever it was. The room seemed to pulsate with magic.

Bellatrix was the first to reach for her envelope and carefully opened it, her eyes landing on the paper that stuck out. Her eyes widened as she stared at the parchment.

"I've been pardoned?" Bellatrix whispered, glancing up at the Dark Lord. "How?"

The Dark Lord chuckled. "Lucius and I have been working rather diligently to get your crimes pardoned and with some _persuasion_ , we succeeded."

Bellatrix wasn't stupid, she knew persuasion meant the Imperius curse and probably a few Crucio curses, but Hermione didn't know that. It was best to leave it that way. She knew the Gryffindor wouldn't approve of the methods used so why ruin the happiness that came with her pardoning.

Hermione's envelope contained a key. She peered at her father curiously. "What's this?"

"It is the key to your mother's vault. Once your heritage comes out, you will need that to enter her vault at Gringotts when everything is said and done. Your heritage will be in the Minister's hands by tomorrow evening and you will possibly end up being the talk of Madam Malfoy's New Year's Ball, but you will have what is rightfully yours before you return to school. That I promise."

"Thank you, Father. Are you going to open your gift?" Hermione wondered, tucking the key into the pocket of her pyjamas.

"I will later," he replied with a faint smile.

Nodding, Hermione snuggled closer to Bellatrix and ran her fingers absently along the jewellery that rested against her skin. It fit perfectly on her finger, creating warmth throughout her body that seemed to reach deep into her magic. It engulfed her in Bellatrix's emotions and in her magic, melding them together. They were in harmony.

(Bellamione)

After the paper was cleared away and presents were stashed in bedrooms (Severus was storing his in the library until he departed that evening), the teenagers and Bellatrix disappeared to their rooms to get changed, because no one wanted to go flying in pyjamas, it was quite awkward. The Dark Lord had already taken his leave, with promise of opening his present. He'd even been graced with a real hug from Hermione, something that hadn't happened before now.

"Can we go for that flight now?" Draco asked excitedly, his broom held tightly in his grasp. He was itching to test it out – to see the limits of its power and speed.

Bellatrix laughed at her nephew's enthusiasm, her arm wrapped casually around Hermione's waist. "Patience, young Draco. We must wait for your mother and father."

Hermione shifted her gaze to the potions master. "Will you be joining us on our flight, Severus?"

Severus chuckled. "I'm not much of a flyer, Ms. Riddle."

"But godfather, you must come with us. It'll be rather lonely in this house all alone and Christmas is meant to be a time for family," Draco retorted, smiling at the rather stiff man.

"You just want to show off," Hermione countered with an impish grin, "But he's right. No one should be alone even for a little while on Christmas. Please, join us."

Severus sighed, but relented. "If Lucius has a spare broom lying around, I shall join you."

"Come on, love, I'll show you my broom," Bellatrix said, leading Hermione outside toward the magical storage shed in the back of the yard. It was where the Malfoys stored anything they didn't want cluttering the house along with the brooms and gardening supplies. It was one of the few 'muggle' hobbies Narcissa had, something Bellatrix teased her about often.

Opening up the shed, Bellatrix searched through the inside until she let out a cry of victory and brought out a long, straight black broom with green serpents painted at the front. It was rather wicked in appearance, though held an elegance that was undeniable. It fit Bellatrix's personality perfectly.

"What do you think?" Bellatrix asked, "Brilliant, isn't it?"

Hermione stroked along the wooden for a moment before throwing her arms around Bellatrix's neck and kissed her soundly, startling them both. Bellatrix staggered backwards and released her grip on the broom, taking hold of Hermione's hips and steadying them. Her tongue begged for entrance into Bellatrix's mouth and was easily granted. Her hands took refuge in inky black locks, tugging slightly and eliciting a quiet moan.

"My eyes!" Draco cried, throwing his arm haphazardly over his eyes in disgust as they approached.

"I must agree with Draco on this one," Severus said monotonously, his eyes cast in another direction. "Would you please detach from her, Ms. Riddle? Before all of us lose our breakfast."

Bellatrix huffed irritably when Hermione's lips were no longer pressed against her own. She narrowed a glare at Severus. "Shut it, Snape."

Severus chuckled, but said nothing in retaliation.

"Here you go, Severus. It's the only standard broom we own, but it's rather simple to control," Lucius said, passing the potions professor the broom while taking out his own from the shed.

Draco quickly mounted his broom and waited impatiently for the others to mount theirs. Hermione sat comfortably in front of Bellatrix, one of the eldest Black's arms tight around her waist, the other resting on broom. Her chin was resting against Hermione's shoulder, though she would move her head occasionally to kiss the Gryffindor's neck sweetly. She could tell Hermione was nervous, though she was trying desperately to hide it.

"It'll be okay, love," Bellatrix promised quietly.

Hermione exhaled softly and pressed closer to Bellatrix, her hand interlocking with Bellatrix's on her stomach. She squeezed it gently, "I trust you."

They kicked off slightly, hovering just above the ground. Lucius and Narcissa were hovering slightly, Narcissa sitting behind Lucius on his broom with her arms wrapped around his middle. She never really enjoyed riding in front, preferring to lay her head on his back as she looked out at the world below them.

Severus was the last into the air, his posture awkward and stiff. He really hated flying.

"Ready?" Lucius asked. He chuckled at his son's enthusiastic nodding and took off, setting the pace to something everyone could follow.

The adults stayed at a steady speed while Draco took off ahead of them, flying out above the forest that surrounded the manor before cutting sharp and heading right. He was obviously showing off, but they enjoyed seeing such a playful side of him. He'd been so stoic and cold recently; it was a pleasant change. His mother gasped when he hung upside down, but she said nothing and diligently waited for him to right himself.

"It's such a beautiful day," Hermione said quietly, admiring the view around the manor.

"Aunt Bella," Draco called, flying over to the adults (and Hermione). "We should race. I think I'm finally going to be faster than you."

Bellatrix chuckled. "Not a chance, my sweet naïve nephew."

"Let's test that theory," Draco challenged, smirking cockily at her.

Hermione glanced at her lover and knew that she wasn't one to back down from a challenge, especially against Draco.

"Where to and what are the stakes?" Bellatrix inquired curiously.

"We race through the garden and head straight for the trees. Whoever gets there first wins. Stakes? You have to teach me one of the curses you created if I win."

Narcissa's face paled. She'd seen some of the curses her sister had created over the years; none of them were beneficial to mankind, unless you wanted to gravely injure someone. "Draco…"

Bellatrix raised up her hand, silencing Narcissa though she smiled briefly at her little sister. "Fine. If I win, you must walk up to Amycus and profess your undying love for him."

Draco sputtered, his face reddening. "I – what?! I'm not gay, Aunt Bella!"

"I know," Bellatrix cackled, "But the look on both of your faces will be spectacularly hilarious. Do we have a deal?"

Draco swallowed hard, but nodded. He was rather confident in his abilities as a flyer. "You're on."

"We will all stay above the garden to watch," Lucius announced, "To make sure that neither of you cheat." He levelled a pointed look at Bellatrix, who merely laughed manically.

"You may ride with me, Hermione," Severus said, "So you can watch the race as well."

Hermione smiled at the awkward potions master. "Thank you, Professor."

Bellatrix lowered the broom and helped Hermione off, "What do I get if I win?" she asked the girl cheekily.

"I guess you'll have to find out, won't you?" Hermione replied saucily, giving her lover a sultry wink before mounting Severus' broom.

Shaking the lustful haze from her mind, Bellatrix made her way over to the garden. She hovered just slightly above the ground and smirked at her nephew.

"Ready, set, go!" Lucius bellowed from above.

The two took off, flying over Narcissa's fountain and turning right, delving deeper into the garden. There was one set path through the garden, so they followed it – taking all the twists and turns as they came. They were neck and neck when Draco underestimated a turn and grazed against the bush, which slowed him slightly and gave Bellatrix the upper hand. She took the last corner with practiced ease and sped ahead. She peered over her shoulder and took note of Draco coming up quickly, so she went as fast as the broom permitted, reaching the trees a few seconds before Draco did.

"Bellatrix wins!" Lucius declared, watching his sister-in-law's broom brush against a tree.

She wrenched her broom upward and flew up through the tree tops before returning to the group. Her face was flush with excitement and she was panting.

"Good job, baby," Hermione praised, leaning over and chastely kissing Bellatrix when she stopped next to them.

Draco grumbled, stopping next to his laughing parents. He really didn't want to have his love for anyone, especially Amycus! He shuddered.

(Bellamione)

The rest of Christmas was spent in laughter and holiday spirit, leaving the family sated on excellent food and elfin wine. Even Severus was joking and smiling, a happiness shining forth that hadn't been there a year ago. He felt genuinely content surrounded by those who cared about him.

The next morning was a relatively quiet one. Hermione was resting against her lover's chest, smiling as her chest rose and lowered rhythmically. It was peaceful in moments like that. They were moments Hermione hoped would never end.

Bellatrix moaned softly and shifted, her eyes opening slowly. "Oh Merlin, I need a Pepper-Up potion desperately."

Hermione giggled and kissed Bellatrix's pale throat before moving to rest beside her. "I told you drinking five glasses of wine was a terrible idea, baby."

"Shush, woman," Bellatrix groaned, rolling over to face Hermione, "I'm in pain. This is no time for an 'I told you so'."

Hermione shook her head and attempted to slide out of bed, but a grip on her arm stopped her (plus Bellatrix's whine was far too adorable).

"No," Bellatrix moaned pathetically, "Let's just stay in bed all day."

"We can't do that, darling," Hermione said, though she would have loved to, "I'm sure Father's already sent out my birth certificate to Fudge, meaning they'll probably be coming to the mansion to find me or will be sending me an owl informing me I must go to the Ministry."

Bellatrix grunted.

Hermione chewed her bottom lip shyly. "If I have to go to the Ministry, will you come with me? I don't want to go alone."

"I'm not sure my going to the Ministry is a good idea, love," Bellatrix replied apologetically, "But Lucius will surely go with you – or Narcissa. Whichever you choose."

Hermione nodded. She was disappointed Bellatrix wouldn't be with her, but Bellatrix stepping into the Ministry was probably a terrible idea. There were plenty of people within those walls that would want the dark witch dead, including Arthur Weasley and most of the Aurors. Maybe she'd get lucky and run into Tonks. _'I really need to thank her for standing up for me.'_

"Can you go ask my sister for a Pepper-Up potion?" Bellatrix nearly begged.

Hermione laughed, but did as her lover asked.

(Bellamione)

Hermione whistled contently to herself as she made her way back towards her room, a Pepper-Up potion firmly in her grasp. Narcissa had agreed to go with her to the Ministry if she was needed there, though they both secretly hoped it wouldn't require going there. No one was a fan of going into the Ministry unless they worked there; it didn't matter which side of the war you happened to be on.

Just outside of her bedroom stood Yaxley, a wicked smirk twisting his features, reminding her how truly evil Death Eaters could really look (or be, in his case). Her heart plummeted into her stomach.

"Seems Bellatrix's pet is out without her master," he sneered, "I bet you're a good little bitch, aren't you? Serve your masters well, huh? You'll definitely serve me well." He reached out for her, but Hermione was quick to draw her wand.

"S-stay away from me," she stuttered anxiously.

Yaxley chuckled darkly. "If you won't come willingly, we'll just take you by force."

 _'We?'_ She didn't have time to wonder over it.

"Expelliarmus!" Rabastan hissed, staring coldly at the girl who nearly killed his brother – his only family left.

Yaxley collected Hermione's wand and tucked it away. "Imper-"

"Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed from the top of her lungs, watching expressionlessly as Yaxley fell to the ground convulsing in agony. She'd been freshening up in the bathroom when her necklace began to pulse and ache against her chest. She had felt Hermione – felt her fear and anguish and hurried out just in time to see her lover trapped between the two Death Eaters.

Hermione gasped, her eyes widened. She knew what her lover had done in the past, but watching her torture a man so emotionlessly was horrifying.

"Avada –" Rabastan was cut off by a silent stunner that sent him crashing into the wall.

Jerking around, Hermione's eyes fell on Draco who was staring at Rabastan's slumped body. He looked up from it and caught sight of Hermione staring, though his eyes drifted over to Bellatrix. She'd released the man from the curse, but was bent over him whispering something.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked apprehensively, stepping closer to Hermione and gently touching her shoulder.

Finding no voice, she merely nodded, her eyes downcast and away from Bellatrix. Seeing anyone, even Yaxley, being tortured made her stomach turn over.

"Love," Bellatrix said, sweeping the girl into her arms and examining her critically, "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

Hermione shook her head and buried it in the crook of Bellatrix's neck, her tears falling silently. "He has my wand."

Draco hurried over to Yaxley's trembling body and swiftly located Hermione's stolen wand, handing it back to her as he re-joined them.

"We have to do something about them." Draco nodded to the two men. "They're becoming dangerous."

"I shall talk with the Dark Lord," Bellatrix replied, hugging Hermione tighter.

Hermione's tears continued falling as she huddled into Bellatrix, her eyes staying glued to Yaxley's quivering form. She didn't think she'd ever be okay with that sight. Ever.

(Bellamione)

Hermione had thought right. An owl arrived at lunch with a letter from the Minister informing her presence was mandatory tomorrow at nine a.m. to discuss some 'important findings' regarding her 'status'. She rolled her eyes. Fudge was a master of beating around the bush, it seemed. She responded civilly, informing him of her bringing Madam Malfoy to the Ministry to act as a guardian of sorts, so that she wasn't stepping into such an adult situation alone. Since a few pureblood families had seen her with the Malfoys before Christmas, it wouldn't come as much of a surprise to Fudge.

She didn't say much to anyone throughout the day, choosing to hide away in the library while Lucius and Bellatrix talked over some matters for the Dark Lord. He was apparently revising his plans for world domination, though Hermione had no idea what his exact plans were.

It wasn't until late afternoon that Bellatrix and Lucius emerged, a devilish grin curling Bellatrix's lips. "Go find your son, Lucius. We have a deal he must complete his end of the bargain on."

Lucius chuckled and went to retrieve his son and wife while Bellatrix plucked Hermione from the library.

"What's going on, Bella?" Hermione wondered interestedly, her curiosity peaked.

Bellatrix laughed mirthfully. "My dear sweet nephew must keep his end of our bet. If I had lost, he would have expected me to teach him, so he should expect to have to follow through on his end as well."

Hermione couldn't control her giggles as they stopped at the landing of the stairs. She watched Draco trudge slowly down the stairs, his eyes pitifully wide. "Aunt Bella…"

"Nope," Bellatrix cut him off, emphasizing the 'p' with a pop, "Had I lost, you would expect me to teach you a spell or two. If you are man enough to make the deal, you better be bloody man enough to follow through."

Draco peered helplessly at his father, who shook his head. "She's right, Draco. You cannot back down from a deal just because it doesn't go the way you want it to."

Sighing heavily, Draco walked over to Amycus who was chatting quietly with Alecto. His words were quiet, but from the look on Alecto and Amycus' faces, she could tell he'd followed through with the deal. Amycus' face was pale and horror-stricken while Alecto roared with laughter, tears flowing and cheeks flushed with amusement. Draco even pecked the grown man's cheek before scurrying away, his face red with embarrassment.

"Happy?" he hissed, shoving past the cackling crowd. He would never live this moment down. He could only hope his parents didn't tell his children about that one day.

(Bellamione)

After dinner, Hermione lounged comfortably on their bed, staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully. She was rather lost in her own head – about the day, about Bellatrix, about her father, about life. She didn't realize Bellatrix had entered their room until the bed shook, announcing the arrival of another body.

"What's got you so lost in your head, love?" Bellatrix asked, staring at the same spot Hermione was, trying to see what had her so interested.

"Why did you torture Neville Longbottom's parents?" Hermione blurted.

Bellatrix jerked in surprise, "What?"

Hermione sighed deeply and shifted closer to Bellatrix, her side resting against Bellatrix's side. "I know why you tortured Yaxley today and I know you originally tortured Neville's parents for information but why did you drive them mad? No one deserves that, Bella."

Bellatrix gave a long exhale, silence filling the room for a moment. "I…was not the one who drove them mad, actually. Everyone just believes I did and I never said differently. It added to my reputation; people feared me more after they thought I'd been mad enough to drive two fully grown Order members insane."

Hermione snapped up, "What?"

Bellatrix pushed herself onto her elbows and nodded. "I will tell you what really happened…"

(Bellamione)

 _The Longbottom home was a mess. Papers were scattered about, furniture smashed beyond recognition, and the owners were tied up to chairs and staring defiantly at their captors._

 _"We won't tell you anything," Alice spat, glaring at Rodolphus._

 _"Who says you'll have a choice?" Bellatrix cackled. "Crucio!"_

 _Alice's body convulsed and twitched spastically, her eyes rolling back into her head and silent screams slipping through open lips._

 _Frank watched in horror as his wife convulsed and shook violently, tears streaming down her face as the pain grew intense, "Please, stop!"_

 _The spell was ended instantly and Bellatrix directed her attention to Frank, "Speak. Now."_

 _Alice's whimper prompted him on and he began releasing the Order's secrets, even where some of the safe houses were. He would do anything to protect his wife, even become a traitor to the Order. Nothing was more important to him than Alice and his sweet baby boy._

 _"What do we do with them now?" Rabastan asked, glancing at the sobbing man and the trembling woman._

 _"Our Lord said to leave them alive," Bellatrix said, "So that is what we shall do."_

 _"Let's have some fun with them first," Yaxley snarled, "Crucio!" He grinned viciously when Frank's body started trembling uncontrollably._

 _"Enough, Yaxley!" Bellatrix commanded, stepping toward the door. "We got what we needed from them, so we leave them."_

 _Yaxley released the man from his torture and turned his wand on Bellatrix, "I won't take orders from you, whore! Rod, learn to control your wife."_

 _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

 _The spell slammed into Bellatrix's body and she fell numbly to the ground. She couldn't tell who'd cast the spell, but there was nothing she could do as the screams of Alice and Frank rang clear into the night - a sound that would haunt her for a very long time._

(Bellamione)

Bellatrix exhaled shakily, "They tried blaming the occurrence on me, saying I was mad and vile, but the Dark Lord extracted the memory and they were punished severely for their actions against Him. He allowed them to tell everyone it was me who did it though, to help booster my image as a Death Eater. Being his most loyal _and_ the craziest did wonders for us both."

"Why was he so adamant about them not being permanently injured?" Hermione inquired curiously.

Bellatrix chuckled. "The Dark Lord hates magical blood being spilled, whether muddy or pure, it's important to preserve all magic."

"But he kills Muggle-born wizards regularly," Hermione argued.

"Only those that dare stand defiantly against him – as if they're _more_ than he is. He is cruel, but he does have plans, darling. Plans that will require all types of people, even muddies and half-breeds."

Hermione stared at her lover's forlorn expression and realized that there was more to this war than Dumbledore had explained – than _anyone_ had explained. She began wondering how many people knew the truth and were just lying to bolster their side of the war. She rubbed her temples gently. What in the world was she going to do?

(Bellamione)

Hermione adjusted her green plaid skirt and green sweater, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles she worried would appear. Narcissa had decided the girl needed to look the part of Tom Riddle's daughter and loaned the skirt to her. She looked rather like a Slytherin princess.

"You look fine, love," Bellatrix chuckled, "There isn't an imperfection in sight." She wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and tugged her close, passionately kissing the Gryffindor. "Everything will be fine. My sister will keep you safe."

Hermione nodded, stepping out of Bellatrix's embrace and heading downstairs with Bellatrix close behind.

"Are you ready?" Narcissa wondered, her robes flowing nicely around her.

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione replied, swallowing nervously.

"We shall be taking the Floo network. Apparition isn't allowed within the Ministry. They're quite afraid of who might pop in and out." Narcissa was the first to disappear, then Hermione, leaving Bellatrix behind at the manor.

(Bellamione)

The Ministry was chock full of politically powerful witches and wizards stalking through the corridors. She could see why Umbridge was so partial to the Ministry. It was intimidating and held an air of superiority – something she would be attracted to.

"Come along, Hermione. We mustn't be late."

Narcissa strolled through confidently, Hermione trailing closely behind. She was amazed at how the crowds seemed to part for Narcissa, their curious eyes flickering between them. No one had any real idea of who Hermione was, but they would soon enough.

"Ah, Madam Malfoy, right on time," Fudge greeted when they arrived at his office. "Do come inside. There is much to discuss."

"Thank you, Minister. How is your family?" Narcissa conversed politely, draping her coat primly over the back of the chair before sitting down.

"Quite well. And yours?"

Narcissa smiled. "They're doing wonderfully."

Fudge courteously returned the smile and then turned his attention to Hermione. "Now, we have plenty to discuss. You've brought Madam Malfoy here to act as a guardian of sorts, am I correct?"

"Correct," Hermione replied civilly.

Fudge nodded and cleared his throat. "It has come to the attention of the Ministry that you are not Muggle-born, Ms. Granger. We received news from an outside source that, in fact, you are the child of Tom Riddle and Kathryn Cooper. The source provided us with an unaltered copy of your birth certificate and your records, along with samples of your mother's DNA and yours."

"What exactly does all this mean, Minister?" Narcissa asked dumbly, her acting skills shining brilliantly. They knew exactly what it meant, but it would work in their favour if he believed they were ignorant.

Fudge coughed uncomfortably. "It means that Ms. Granger is actually Ms. Riddle. If she were to sign these documents," he gestured to the papers neatly stacked in front of him, "She would be taking ownership of her family's properties and assets, along with their vaults and any other possessions they may have owned. It also legally binds your name as Hermione Jean Riddle."

"How could this happen, Minister?" Narcissa wondered.

"We are launching a full investigation on the matter," Fudge promised, "We will find those responsible for her mother's murder and Ms. Riddle's subsequent kidnapping."

Hermione chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Sir, is it possible to keep Granger in my name if I sign the papers? To have my name be Hermione Jean Granger Riddle?"

Fudge smiled slightly. "I believe that can be done. You and Madam Malfoy should read through the documents before signing them." He clapped his hands together nervously. "Another matter that needs to be addressed is your guardianship. You may stay in the Grangers care until you're of age, but I would understand if you don't wish to. However, you must find a suitable guardian if you wish to live permanently in the Wizarding World; one who will co-sign on your parents' properties and assets until which time you alone are of age to take over your family's estates."

"If it is acceptable to Hermione, Lucius and I would be more than happy to take her in until she is of age. We knew her parents well," Narcissa said, smiling softly at the Gryffindor.

Hermione stared, wide-eyed at her. She hadn't given much thought to if she would return to the Grangers. She loved them – truly she did and while they had raised her, it never seemed _right_. She could live fully in the world that had been ripped away from her as a child, getting the chance to live with her lover and the family that cared for her as though she was one of them. "What happens to my – well, to the people who raised me?"

Fudge's smile faded. "Well, they will be inspected by a few Aurors who will be investigating this matter, and then their memories of you shall be erased. We cannot have muggles running around knowing our secret if they aren't in fact your guardians. You understand, don't you? It's in everyone's best interest if they don't remember."

Hermione swallowed. It was a difficult choice – one she knew needed to be made, though it ate away at her insides. "I want to live with the Malfoys." Blood rushed to her ears and her heart pounded violently in her chest. "But, can I visit them one last time before you wipe their memory?"

Fudge nodded. "You will have until New Year's Day to go see them. On the second, we will be stopping by to wipe their memories clean. I know this is a tough decision, Ms. Riddle, but you've done what is best for you. That is all anyone can ask." He passed over the documents that Narcissa and Hermione would need to sign and Narcissa combed through it carefully, making sure her new ward wouldn't be getting the wrong end of a spear.

"Is it satisfactory?" Fudge inquired after about ten minutes of rustling paper and inquisitive eyes.

Narcissa confirmed with a sharp nod. "I shall take this home for my husband and me to sign and have them brought back first thing tomorrow. Acceptable?"

"Of course, Madam Malfoy."

The duo stood and Narcissa shook hands with the Minister. "Thank you for all of your help, Cornelius."

"Have a good day, Mrs. Malfoy, Ms. Riddle."

He watched the women stroll out of his office and he slumped into his chair. He'd just let the daughter of the most notorious wizard walk out of the Ministry with papers to grant her access to some of the richest families' money and assets. Swallowing roughly, he took some solace in the fact he knew You-Know-Who was gone; forever buried away somewhere he didn't care to think about.

(Bellamione)

 **Longest chapter so far, eh? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are starting to get interesting, huh?**

 **I want to thank all of you so much for your favorites and reviews and followings. It means a lot. I've decided to break the story up into a trilogy. 5th year (this story), 6th year and 7th year, that way I can bring you guys the story I want to give fully. They're probably going to range somewhere from 35 - 50 chapters, so you've got a lot to enjoy.**

 **Anyways, review, you know I love them and a thanks to my Beta for helping me with ideas and editing. You rock, dude.**

 **Until next time, peace!**


	17. Chapter 17

**(There's a sexual, but not fully sexual at the last Bellamione break off)**

Lucius and Narcissa signed the papers the moment they were back at the mansion, a stillness over them that made Hermione rather calm. They were willing to house her and help her with her family's affairs, not just because she was Voldemort's daughter, but because they genuinely cared about her. She was stunned when Narcissa offered to house her and knowing the woman thought ahead on that fact made her heart ten pounds lighter.

Bellatrix was wrapped around her, though she was quite used to that. They were always touching in some manner, Bellatrix just preferred to be draped onto Hermione, enclosing her in warmth and an emotion Hermione was quite terrified to admit she felt.

She wasn't a girl who fell effortlessly in love. In fact, she rather hated the idea of it – of being so emotionally invested in someone who may or may not love with that same intensity, but with Bellatrix, she could easily see herself in the raven-haired woman's arms for a lifetime. She wanted to stay by her side and not give a damn what the world thought about them. But fear held her back. Fear of the unknown, fear of the war, fear of losing everything she was used to.

Hermione sighed and snuggled closer to Bellatrix, her hands lying across the dark witch's arms.

"Are you alright, love?" Bellatrix asked quietly, nuzzling Hermione's neck sweetly.

She nodded, her words caught in her throat. She wanted so desperately to tell the eldest Black she loved her but bloody hell it was a scary idea.

"Are you sure?" Bellatrix worried, shifting the girl slightly so that she could look her in the face.

Hermione kissed Bellatrix soundly, ignoring the question – ignoring the worries that chose to swim around in her mind. She was Hermione Jean Granger Riddle, the daughter of two powerful wizards. She would fear nothing, even love.

"I love you," she whispered against Bellatrix's lips, capturing her mouth in another kiss before anything could be said. She used Bellatrix's gasp of surprise to her advantage and slipped her tongue into her mouth, battling for dominance she knew she'd lose.

Bellatrix leaned back slightly and lifted the girl, twirling her around slightly and laughing at her squeal of surprise.

"Bella, put me down!" Hermione laughed, her arms tight around Bellatrix's neck.

Setting her young lover back on the ground, she kissed her chastely and grinned. "You love me?"

Hermione sobered up, but nodded. She wasn't about to take it back. She loved the woman in front of her, even if she was bloody mad. "I do."

"I love you too," Bellatrix responded. "What brought this on, though?"

Hermione shrugged. "It just felt like the right time, I guess."

Bellatrix shook her head in delight and hugged the girl close. Her heart felt lighter than ever before. She'd never felt so free and childlike before. Then again, it seemed Hermione had that effect on her and she desperately hoped it'd never go away.

(Bellamione)

The next morning, Ministry officials arrived at the manor with a magically categorized box full of her parents' properties and assets, papers upon papers of what her mother had owned. Her father had very few properties listed, but she knew he wouldn't have been idiotic enough to allow the Ministry to keep them while he'd been indisposed.

She and Bellatrix took to work sorting them out, trying valiantly to determine what all Hermione had come into possession of. She was given every Cooper property, being the only living heir of the Cooper family left. She was given four beach houses, a cottage tucked away in the Dark Forest, her mother's mansion in Rannoch Moor, three houses in the States, two manors on the Scottish border, three smaller houses in Ireland, and a flat in France. She had multiple properties of empty land and more than enough money to survive on. She and about five generations after her could live off her family's money alone. She and Bella would most definitely be living in comfort – and she would make sure that the Malfoys would too.

"Merlin, what is all this?" Draco inquired as he slipped into the library. Parchment seemed to fill the space between the fireplace and the couch. He flopped down unceremoniously on the couch, jerking in surprise as papers flew up off the couch.

"Damn it, Draco, I just sorted those," Bellatrix hissed, whipping out her wand and waving it quietly. The papers restacked themselves into their previous state, though the names were no longer alphabetical, but she didn't care. There was no way in hell she would comb through those again. Order be damned.

Hermione leaned back on her hands and sighed. "Done."

"Again, I ask, what is all of this?" Draco repeated exasperatedly. He was rather interested in why his family's library was covered in papers.

"These," Hermione made a sweeping motion with her hand, "are all of my mother's properties and vaults." She indicated to the couch, "Those are Father's."

Draco fingered the papers carefully and lifted the top one up, studying it for a moment. "You have property in Ireland?"

" _Properties_ ," Bellatrix corrected absently, shuffling through the rest of her pile, "Done."

Hermione crawled over to Bellatrix, carefully avoiding the stacks of papers and situated herself comfortably in her lover's lap, nuzzling her neck affectionately.

"Thank you for helping me, baby," Hermione said appreciatively.

Bellatrix smiled and tilted Hermione's chin upward, kissing her gently. "Anything for you, love."

"Did you forget I'm sitting right here?" Draco pretended to gag.

Bellatrix casually glanced over at her nephew. "I should care why, exactly?"

Draco huffed and set down the paper, standing up warily from the couch, narrowly avoiding knocking off two stacks of parchment. "It's still rather early. Should we practice a little before dinner?"

Hermione groaned into Bellatrix's neck.

Bellatrix chuckled affectionately. "It would be a good idea, love, especially after the incident with Yaxley and Rabastan."

Stiffening, Hermione sighed and pulled away, though her arms were still tossed around the witch's neck. "All right, Draco. Bella, mediate for us?"

"Of course, darling," Bellatrix cooed, pecking Hermione's lip briefly. She smirked at Draco's disgusted scoff.

(Bellamione)

The next morning, the Dark Lord apparated into the Malfoy Manor, his intent uncertain to his followers as he stalked into the library with a dark look twisting his features. "Bring me Hermione, Lucius, Bella and Draco, Wormtail," he hissed menacingly. "Now!"

Swallowing hard, Wormtail scurried off to find the summoned Death Eaters and teenagers. He hadn't seen the Dark Lord this unnerved in quite some time and he gleefully pondered what the four had done to anger him so. He loved when Malfoy and the former Mrs. Lestrange were in trouble – it made the lowly Death Eaters like himself feel so much better to watch the 'most loyal' fall from their pedestals.

Voldemort shook his head with disgust at Wormtail's retreating form. He wasn't too sure why he had kept the little rat alive so long. He may need to rectify that mistake soon, but he had bigger things to resolve first.

He impatiently tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair and waited. He peered about the room and noted all the scattered papers taking up space in the room. He was rather curious as to what they were, but he would ask later. Now was not the time.

"Father!" Hermione greeted with a smile, her hand clasped in Bellatrix's. Sensing his irritation, her smile slipped away.

The others bowed respectfully.

"You called for us, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked nervously. She tried desperately to think over what they might have done wrong in the previous days, but could think of nothing.

"I would tell you to have a seat, but it seems that papers have taken up all of the sitting room at the moment," Voldemort said casually. His face grew dark. "I have heard about my daughter's attack from Bella, but I wish to hear the story from you, Hermione."

Hermione swallowed and told her father about the incident, though she left out the discomfort she felt of seeing Bellatrix torture a man. It was quite a terrible sight, but she knew she would seem weak if she mentioned it. It was something that was engraved into her memory.

The Dark Lord exhaled deeply. "It was come to my attention through an anonymous source that the Lestrange brothers and Yaxley are trying to gather followers for a rebellion of sorts. They do not wish to overthrow me, but they plan to kill you," he leveled his look at Bellatrix, "And you, Lucius. They believe I am playing favorites and once you are gone, I will begin allowing others to be part of my 'inner circle' if you will."

Hermione gripped Bellatrix's hand tightly.

"What do you wish of us, my Lord?" Lucius inquired, awaiting their instructions diligently.

"I wish to see who they rally against you, so I do not want you to do anything for the time being, but watch your back. Do not worry, I shall let no harm come to any of you, but it is of the utmost importance to see who dare defy me. They shall be punished _severely._ " He hissed out the last word menacingly.

Hermione barely concealed her shudder. The thought of another person suffering, more than even Yaxley, made her stomach twist and ache. She always knew the dark side was – well, dark, but she still could not accept the idea of watching another endure such a wicked torture.

"Of course, my Lord, whatever you need us to do," Bellatrix replied, lowering her head. "If they were planning to kill us, why did they attack Hermione? Surely they knew you would be angry."

Lord Voldemort sighed. "They were using her to draw you out, Bella. They know you will not let any harm come to Hermione and she would let nothing happen to you, so they disarmed her in hopes of distracting you long enough to kill you."

"Do they not realize you will end their miserable existences if they harmed us?" Lucius asked thoughtfully.

"Because Bellatrix and Hermione have both injured some of my Death Eaters, and because I value loyalty, they believe I will see your actions as a betrayal and they would simply be doing me a favor by ridding you from my presence," Voldemort replied, "I do not understand why they think this way, but they do."

Everyone nodded stiffly.

"Be watchful," Voldemort advised, "I do not wish to see any harm befalling any of you, my friends. When the time comes, there will be consequences for their transgressions, I promise this." He stood gracefully from his seat.

He hugged Hermione briefly before bidding the group farewell and disapparating, leaving them to their thoughts.

"I believe it would be in everyone's best interest if we to not traipse through the mansion on our own." Lucius twisted to face his slightly paler than normal offspring. "I don't want any of you getting hurt because of the Lestrange's grudge against Bella and myself."

Bellatrix nodded in agreement and gazed at her lover. "He's right. If you cannot be with me, please stick with Draco or Greyback or even Dolohov. I trust them immensely and I know they won't let any harm come to you."

"Alright, love," Hermione agreed softly. She knew her vacation with Bellatrix wasn't going to be idealistic and smooth, but she had never expected getting caught in a civil war within the walls of Malfoy Manor.

 _I can't worry over it now,_ Hermione mused, _I'm trapped in a house full of Legilimency masters. I'd rather my thoughts_ not _become everyone's knowledge. I will let it settle in later. Much later._

Swallowing hard, Hermione cuddled closer to the eldest Black, feeling her emotions and Bellatrix's hammering into her ribs. Bellatrix was worried, not for herself but for Hermione and Draco. She could hear a quiet buzz in the back of her mind and began focusing on it.

… _they're just children! How stupid can Rod be? I knew Yaxley was a bastard but…_

Hermione gasped. Was she able to _hear_ Bellatrix's thoughts that clearly now? Before, it had been an uncertain, unpredictable possibility on an occasion but she heard her lover's thoughts quite unmistakably.

 _I will never let them take her from me. She's mine! They cannot separate us, those blithering idiots. They have no idea who they're up against._

She could hear her!

 _I wonder if Bella and I will be able to talk,_ Hermione pondered. She would definitely be checking out this theory later.

(Bellamione)

Her curiosity was tucked away until late into the evening. Bellatrix and Lucius had thought it best for her and Draco to practice more defensive spells as a precaution. They couldn't stand the idea of the two teenagers getting caught in the crossfire without some sort of backup. Protego was helpful, but standard. Many knew how to get past the spell.

Hermione deposited herself carelessly onto the bed, her body sore and bruised. A rather nasty curse had caught her by surprise and thrown her backwards a few feet, resulting in a rather painful gash on her back and a few bruises along her spine. Narcissa had expertly healed the gash, but left the bruises as a reminder of what could happen.

"Bella," Hermione started softly as she gazed at her lover's bare back as she carefully sat up, "Do you think we could go see my parents tomorrow?"

Bellatrix froze and twisted slightly, her shirt just barely covering her breasts from view. "Tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded uncertainly. "I would like to spend the day with them and I want you to come with me. I won't be able to tell them we're…together, but I do want them to know you are the one who's been caring for me over the break."

"Of course I'll go with you, love," Bellatrix replied, slipping her shirt over her head before heading over to the bed.

Hermione swallowed hard as Bellatrix's eyes darkened. Crawling up the bed, she gazed lustfully at Hermione and the Gryffindor absently licked her lips, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She reminded Hermione of a predator about to pounce on their prey. Suddenly, she didn't mind being prey.

Hermione took hold of Bellatrix's face when she close enough and pressed their lips together in a sexually charged kiss. She moaned against persistent lips and fell backward, bringing Bellatrix with her, the eldest Black's delicious body weight keeping her pinned to the bed, her leg pressing against Hermione's most intimate area.

 _Bella,_ Hermione thought wildly, _more._

Bellatrix froze, her mouth detaching from Hermione's. Her eyes were wide when they connected with Hermione's lustful gaze.

"I…"

 _So you can hear me? Clearly?_ Hermione asked, smiling up at her lover.

Bellatrix nodded slowly. _Can you hear me?_

 _I heard you earlier in the library,_ Hermione admitted with a cheeky grin, _I'm yours, huh?_

"Sneaky little witch, of course you are," Bellatrix purred, reattaching their lips as she applied pressure to Hermione's center. Heat pooled in her stomach when the younger girl began grinding against Bellatrix's leg, their kisses growing passionate. Tongue met tongue and a battle for dominance ensued, though Hermione knew Bellatrix would become the winner and she would happily submit.

Hermione felt a familiar passion settling in her stomach and exhaled shakily out her nose. Feeling guilty for not returning the pleasure, she extended her knee slightly and slipped it carefully between Bellatrix's legs. She could feel the heat radiating from the Slytherin's center and she brought her as close as possible – so close paper wouldn't fit between them.

 _Is this okay?_ Bellatrix inquired, her lips trailing down Hermione's neck. She nipped at the girl's prominent collarbone, relishing the moan that erupted from pale pink lips.

 _Yes,_ Hermione hissed with pleasure, her head tilting to the side, granting Bellatrix better access to the expansion of skin.

Bellatrix's lips seemed to set Hermione on fire. Her touch felt like electricity against her skin, Hermione's body so receptive and sensitive to the feeling. She wanted to melt into Bellatrix – to keep this feeling for a lifetime.

She gasped in surprise and her eyes flew open when Bellatrix kissed her hard nipple through her shirt. "Bella…"

"Too much?" Bellatrix asked, attempting to move away.

Hermione's head shook wildly and she took hold of the back of Bellatrix's neck, crashing their lips together. _Not enough._

Unsure of what had come over her, but choosing to just go with it, Hermione pushed Bellatrix back slightly. She smiled at the uncertain dark witch and leaned up slightly, stripping off her shirt and throwing it away from her. She nearly covered herself from Bellatrix's hungry gaze, but a firm grasp on both her wrists halted the motion.

No words were said – none were needed as Bellatrix kissed Hermione deeply before nibbling down Hermione's neck once more, stopping at the base of her neck to leave a bright mark in her wake. She licked the teeth imprints she'd left deviously before traveling down to Hermione's breasts. She palmed and teased one of them while her mouth attached to the other, suckling from it softly. Her thigh pressed into Hermione's core, her own passion long forgotten.

Her tongue circled the hard nub before she switched and administered the same treatment to the other, her fingers tugging gently on Hermione's free nipple. The wet heat between her lover's legs grew hotter with each passing moment and if Hermione's frantic grindings, she was growing close. She doubled her administrations.

"Bella," Hermione moaned deeply, her breaths coming out as short pants. She wove her fingers through wild locks and gripped slightly, her mind blanking out as heat coiled in her stomach.

Bellatrix's fingers tickled down to Hermione's stomach and her sharp nails dragged along her skin. She took pleasure in Hermione's trembles and pressed firmly against Hermione's center and rubbed her thigh against it slightly, smirking at Hermione's quiet moans and pants.

Hermione wasn't a stranger to climaxes (she was a healthy teenager who had experimented and gotten very in touch with her body) but dear Merlin, the sensations Bellatrix gave her made her own explorations seem like child's play.

"Bella," Hermione groaned loudly, though the rest of her words fell silently from her lips. _Don't stop. Gods, please don't stop._

Sensing her lover's impending orgasm, Bellatrix bit Hermione's nipple sharply and dug her nails slightly into Hermione's side.

"Bella!" Hermione half-yelped, half-moaned, her body arching upward as the throes of passion swept through her entire being. The pain from the bite had jolted her body, but fuck, it felt good!

Bellatrix licked her nipple soothingly before slithering up Hermione's body and kissing her parted lips, enjoying the flush that overtook Hermione's upper half. She kissed her thoroughly, mentally patting herself on the back for her actions.

"Fuck, Bella," Hermione panted when they parted, "That was…"

"Amazing? Wonderful?" Bellatrix supplied with a smirk.

Hermione shook her head and laughed airily, "I was going to say intense." At Bellatrix's pout, she continued with a grin, "But amazing it was. I've never had such an experience before."

"Just imagine what it'll be like when I touch _all_ of you," Bellatrix purred softly before rolling off of Hermione, chuckling at the girl's audible gulp. She leaned over and pressed a delicate kiss to the Gryffindor's neck. "Get some sleep, love. Tomorrow's going to be a rough day."

Hermione sighed, but nodded. She snuggled into Bellatrix's comforting warmth and her eyes drifted close, a sated smile tugging up her lips.

(Bellamione)

 **God, I'm so sorry I've been gone so long. Had a long few couple of weeks. I got a job, had some plans change and just... I'm sorry. I know this chapter wasn't the usual length but I hope you can forgive me. I'll try and start updating frequently again.**

 **You should hit that review because I'm back :)**

 **Also, over 200 comments and over 500 followers?! That's fucking amazing. I love you guys.**

 **Until next time, peace.**


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione exhaled shakily, her hands trembling as she adjusted the Slytherin tie Bellatrix had loaned her. She was dressed in black jeans and a green sweater that had _somehow_ managed to end up in her luggage (Hermione was pretty certain either her lover or her lover's sister had snuck the sweater in). Bellatrix found the outfit rather fitting of a Slytherin, and Hermione didn't have the heart to remind her she was a Gryffindor. Her house status was usually overlooked by the household and she chose to not mention it. Why add any tension that wasn't needed?

"You look beautiful, darling," Bellatrix complimented before she frowned. "I don't understand why I have to wear this ridiculous muggle outfit."

Hermione giggled softly and strolled confidently over to Bellatrix, brushing a wild lock from her face. "Because, love, I don't think they would really appreciate that corset you're so fond of."

Bellatrix pouted, but allowed Hermione to adjust the collar of her polo before pressing a gentle kiss onto Hermione's soft lips.

"I was thinking," Bellatrix murmured against Hermione's lips.

"Don't hurt yourself." Hermione grinned, leaning back slightly.

Bellatrix cleared her throat and glared playfully at the younger witch, "Anyways, I was thinking it might be a good idea if we brought Draco with us to your parents' home. I don't know muggles, but I do know that most parents wouldn't be okay with their teenaged daughter traveling around with a woman of my age without reason. Besides, Draco has been curious about the muggle world and while I despise muggles, knowing about them won't do him any harm."

"I don't want the Grangers thinking I'm dating him though," Hermione said absently, missing the fact she hadn't called them her parents, though Bellatrix noticed it. She shuddered at the thought of dating Draco.

Bellatrix shrugged somberly. "Love, they won't really remember it after New Years. Let them believe you've found someone to be happy with, even if you have to pretend it's him and not me."

Hermione stiffened, but nodded. She could understand her lover's thoughts on it, but she didn't enjoy the thought of pretending to be in love with the wrong Black. Maybe they wouldn't ask about it. Hopefully. "I'll go ask him."

(Bellamione)

Draco was more than happy to tag along. Narcissa wasn't thrilled with the idea of her son going into the muggle world, but she knew Hermione would need the comfort of her best friend, along with Bellatrix so she allowed Draco to go along with them. This was going to break the young witch's heart and everyone was well aware of it.

Hermione felt the familiar pull in her stomach when Bellatrix apparated, her eyes clenched tightly and her hand gripping Bella's almost painfully.

"You can open your eyes, love." Bella's soothing voice drifted past her ears and she slowly opened her eyes.

They were in her old bedroom, Gryffindor posters adorning the wooden walls with red and gold curtains covering her window. She could hear Draco snickering and crimson began to warm her cheeks. She glanced at Bellatrix and the blush deepened at the horror-stricken expression the eldest Black wore.

"Nice room, Mione," Draco jested, winking playfully, "Maybe we should take this stuff back to the Manor and you can decorate Aunt Bella's room up."

Bellatrix sucked in a horrified breath and glared at her nephew. "Draco…"

Playing along, Hermione wrapped her arms around Bellatrix's neck. "Baby, that's such a wonderful idea." She leaned close to Bella's ear and whispered, "I might even take my gold and red panties with us. I'm sure they'll make you happy to see Gryffindor colors."

Bellatrix sputtered, a lustful and broken whine escaping her lips. "Uh…Huh?"

Giggling madly, Hermione pecked Bellatrix's cheek. "I wouldn't do that to you, love. Your room will stay the way it always has been. I quite like your room." She wasn't certain what had come over her, but she enjoyed the lustful gaze her lover let drift over her body.

A faint hum and clatter of dishes came from downstairs and the lightheartedness seemed to vanish from the room, leaving Hermione to shiver slightly. The heaviness of the situation weighed on her soul and tears pricked the corners of her eyes, but she choked them down. She'd save them for later, when all was said and done.

"You don't have to do this," Draco said quietly, touching her shoulder comfortingly.

Bellatrix glanced at her nephew, but nodded. "He's right, darling. We can leave now and they'd never know we were here."

Inhaling shakily, she shook her head. "I have to do this. I don't want my leaving for Hogwarts to be my last memory of them. I can't…"

Bellatrix cupped Hermione's cheek and kissed her gently. "It'll be okay."

Draco turned his head, but refrained from making his usual gagging noises. Now was neither the time nor the place to try and be humorous. He could tell Hermione was hurting and he wasn't about to ruin the comfort his aunt was managing to give her.

With a shaky inhale, Hermione instinctively reached for Bellatrix's hand and led her out of the room with Draco trailing close behind. At the top of the stairs, she reluctantly released her hold on Bellatrix's warm hand and slowly made her way down.

"Hi, Mum," Hermione greeted quietly when they stepped into the kitchen of the Granger house, wincing when Mrs. Granger dropped the plate in her hand in surprise.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Mrs. Granger rushed over to her and gathered her into her arms, hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head. "We weren't expecting to see you until the summer! Why didn't you write and tell us you were coming?"

Hermione pressed her nose into her adoptive mother's shoulder and took a deep breath. She didn't want to forget the family that raised her, even if they wouldn't remember her. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, it's a very pleasant surprise," Mrs. Granger replied softly, cherishing the embrace. It had been so long since Hermione had hugged her like this. "How did you get here? And who are the lovely people you brought with you? Will you be staying for dinner?"

Pulling away from the hug, Hermione smiled as Mrs. Granger rapidly fired questions at her.

"One at a time, Mum. These _lovely_ people are Draco Malfoy and his aunt Bellatrix Black. I've been staying with them over the break."

Mrs. Granger wracked her brain for why Draco's name seemed so familiar. "Draco Malfoy? Is that the boy you used to…"

"Yes, Mum," Hermione cut her off with a glance, "But it was just a misunderstanding and now Draco is one of my best friends."

Mrs. Granger nodded, satisfied with that answer. She trusted her daughter's judgment and smiled at the purebloods who were curiously studying the pictures on the wall.

"They don't move," Draco whispered, confusion radiating from him.

"Quite strange," Bellatrix agreed, her brow bunched with uncertainty.

Hermione giggled at them. "Bellatrix knew how much I missed you guys and offered to bring us here. They'd never been in the Muggle world before so it's an adventure for them too. As for dinner," Hermione peered over at Bellatrix, who shrugged, "If it's not an inconvenience, sure, we'd love to stay."

"It's never an inconvenience to have you home, Hermione. I'll need to run to the store to get some ingredients for supper. How does lasagna sound?"

Hermione smiled. "That's sounds great, Mum. Is it okay if I stay with Bella and Draco to show them around?"

"That's perfectly fine, sweetie."

Mrs. Granger walked over to Bellatrix, who twisted slightly to give the woman her full attention. "Thank you very much for bringing my daughter home for the day. I'm Jill Granger." She extended her hand and Bellatrix shook it firmly.

"Bellatrix Black, and there's no reason for thanks. It made Hermione happy and that's what's important," Bellatrix replied smoothly.

Jill nodded, though a question edged its way toward the front of her mind. She could practically feel the adoration the eldest Black had for Hermione and it made her curious (and if she was being honest, a little wary), but she shoved it down. Now was not the time.

(Bellamione)

Once Mrs. Granger was out of the house, Bellatrix and Draco started firing questions.

"Why don't the pictures move?"

"What's the strange box in the middle of the living room?"

"Where are the elves?"

"Why don't the dishes wash themselves?"

Hermione couldn't contain her laughter anymore and stumbled over to the couch and collapsed, her boy shaking with amusement.

"The pictures don't move because the camera takes a snapshot of a memory, not the entirety of it like wizard cameras do, though muggles have something called a video camera that will capture the video of something. The strange box is a television. There are no elves because this is a _muggle_ home, Bella. Since muggles don't have magic, the dishes have to be washed by hand or through a dishwasher."

The purebloods nodded their acceptance and took seats on each side of Hermione, Bellatrix's hand falling habitually into Hermione's. She ran her thumb along the back of Hermione's hand and the tension in Hermione's body seemed to relax away.

"I must say, I prefer the wizarding world to this one. I don't think I could handle being a mudblood," Draco shuddered, shaking his head disdainfully.

Hermione shrugged. "It's not for everyone. I guess I see no problem with it since I was raised in it." She was proud of herself for not flinching at that word.

Flipping on the television, Hermione leaned comfortably against Bellatrix's side and rested her head on the older woman's shoulder. Draco was enthralled by it, but Bella couldn't care less about it. Her free hand scratched the top of Hermione's head, massaging her scalp and teasing her fingers through the long brunette strands.

"You know," she mumbled, leaning closer to Hermione and whispering in her ear, "We could always go christen your bedroom." She winked playfully, but her eyes widened when Hermione seemed to contemplate the idea seriously.

 _It would be the only time we could…_

 _ **Are you insane? This is your parents' home! And Draco would still be downstairs! No.**_

 _But…_

 _ **Control your hormones, Riddle! God, you're acting like a horny teenager.**_

 _But I am a horny teenager…_

 _ **…true.**_

"No," Hermione sighed. "It's a bad idea."

Bellatrix pouted momentarily, but shrugged. She wasn't going to pressure her love into anything, especially something she'd said as a joke.

"Why don't we use televisions in the wizarding world?" Draco wondered. "I mean, it seems much more effective and efficient than the bloody newspaper."

"I don't really know," Bellatrix admitted. "Maybe because, even in their campaign to conclude _everyone_ (she practically spat the word), even the Ministry is against Muggle technology. No matter what bullshit they spout, the Ministry keeps to the old ways."

"Seems like something they should look into," Draco grumbled, leaning deeper into the couch.

(Bellamione)

When Mrs. Granger returned from shopping, Hermione hurried into the kitchen to help her prepare dinner, leaving Draco and Bellatrix on the couch. Draco was asleep against the armrest, having gotten bored of television while Bellatrix flipped through a few muggle magazines, her lip curled in disgust at the lack of moving images and the hideous outfits muggles chose to wear.

"So, how is your schooling coming along?" Mrs. Granger asked conversationally as she began preparing their dinner.

Hermione smiled. "It's going great. I'm first in my class. Surprisingly, Draco is second in our class."

Mrs. Granger hummed quietly. "And Draco? Are you dating him?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head, her amusement evident. "No, Mum. Draco and I are just friends."

"Do you want to date him?"

"Not a chance. I like Draco, but in a brotherly manner – not in a romantic way."

"Good. I think you and Ronald should date. I quite like that young man, though he does seem to eat like a wild animal," Mrs. Granger replied, ignoring Hermione's gag of disgust.

"Mum, I'm not going to date Ron. Just… Ew, no."

Mrs. Granger sighed. "I'm sorry, sweetie, your father and I are just worried. You've never seemed to show any interest in boys and we're just worried that people will start to think you're a… Well, that you're…" She couldn't seem to find the right words and Hermione's face paled.

"That I'm gay, Mum?"

Mrs. Granger nodded guiltily.

"I didn't realize you had such a problem with gays. I mean, you and Dad used to be close with Jeffery and Hank," Hermione pointed out, her hands shaking slightly.

Mrs. Granger sighed and set down her knife, turning to gaze at her daughter fully, worry etched into her worn face. "I have no problem with… That lifestyle, Hermione. But it is a challenging one and you're already _different_ as it is. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Would you love me less if I was gay?" Hermione whispered, her eyes burning holes into the floorboard.

"Of course not, dear. Are you… That way?"

Hermione barely nodded, her lip tucked between her teeth. Her body trembled with fear and anxiety, her eyes clouded with tears. She had hoped to avoid this situation, though she knew Mrs. Granger wouldn't remember it in a few days time.

"Oh darling." Mrs. Granger gathered Hermione into her arms and held her as she cried, stroking her unruly mane of hair.

Once Hermione had calmed down, Mrs. Granger wiped away her tears and smiled lovingly at her child. "Come on, sweetie. Help me finish cooking before your dad gets home. I'm sure he'll be famished."  
(Bellamione)

Dinner was a rather enjoyable affair. Mr. Granger had come home just a few minutes before dinner was ready, his face rather drawn until he noticed the guests in his living room and the sound of his daughter's laughter coming from the kitchen. He was more than pleased to see Hermione and swept her up into his arms, hugging her tightly and complimenting how confident a woman she seemed to be becoming. No longer was she the little meek bookworm; no, she'd become a strong, vibrant young woman and he was quite proud to call her his daughter.

At dinner, he'd told stories of Hermione as a child, much to Hermione's embarrassment and the pureblooded family's amusement. Water was snorted by Draco when Mr. Granger recalled tales of Hermione's nude phase of childhood.

 _"Oh yes, she was very fond of nudity," Mr. Granger chuckled, "At a housewarming party for a friend, she managed to convince all of the other children to strip and jump into the pool. I must say that I've never seen so many bare-naked children in our area. It was quite amusing, though Hermione readily pointed out that all of the girls were different from the boys. So many parents were red when they tried explaining to their four year old children why there was a difference."_

 _"Dad!" Hermione whined, covering her face with her hands._

 _"Oh, and when she would stay with her grandparents, she would hurry out of the bathroom soaking wet and naked as the day she was born, and run through the house screaming "naked baby" as loud as possible. Oi, I can't even begin to describe how red my father-in-law would be."_

 _Hermione's head thumped against the table._

"We're going to miss you so much, sweetie," Mrs. Granger nearly cried as she embraced Hermione. "Promise to write us, okay?"

"I will, Mum," Hermione lied, knowing she'd never hear from the people she considered her family again. Her heart was cracking, but she remained strong.

Mr. Granger stood in front of Bellatrix and Draco, offering each a strong handshake. "You two must come back sometime this summer. I quite enjoyed learning about your world. We can share more stories about my daughter's childhood and what she's like now. I'm sure you have plenty of stories." He winked at the pair.

Hugging Mr. Granger one final time, Hermione inhaled his cologne deeply and fought back her tears. This was the last time she would be here, with these people, ever again.

"I love you, darling. Have a good rest of the year."

"Thank you, Daddy," Hermione replied quietly, squeezing him slightly before returning to Bellatrix's side.

"It was very nice meeting you all," Bellatrix said cordially, offering Hermione her arm. "I hope we see each other again soon."

Hermione felt a familiar tug in her stomach and the world she was leaving behind disappeared in front of her eyes. Only then did she let the tears fall.

(Bellamione)

Ginny lounged on her bed, a school book laying face down on her stomach. She was trying to study up for the next semester – or that was her excuse, at least. She was trying diligently to avoid everyone down stairs. The only people she could stand where the twins and Tonks, who'd been staying with them since they returned after Christmas.

Tonks…Beautiful, clumsy Tonks.

Ginny groaned softly and leaned her head back, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. She'd known for nearly a year that she fancied the older girl, but she fought desperately to ignore her feelings. She went so far as to feign interest in Dean and Harry, though she felt very little for Dean and practically nothing for Harry anymore. He was too immature and self-centered for her taste, but Tonks… She was so kind and sweet and caring and she made Ginny's stomach turn and heart pound into her chest.

 _Fuck, I'm so screwed._

Something crashed loudly outside her door and she jumped, grinning when she heard a string of curses passing Tonks' lips. She rushed to the door and threw it open, catching sight of Tonks bent over, a decent view of her cleavage showing. She was muttering quietly to herself, trying to fix one of Molly's ancient, _extremely shattered,_ vases.

"Hello, Tonks," Ginny greeted impishly, giggling when Tonks nearly fell over in surprise.

"Oh, Ginny! Bloody hell, you scared the shit out of me." She laughed, smiling triumphantly when the vase was repaired.

Lifting it up carefully, she set it back on the table and stepped away, though she stumbled over a small table and into Ginny's arms. The youngest Weasley squeaked, but held up the Auror. Their faces were rather close together and Ginny could feel Tonks' breath against her lips.

"Sorry," Tonks whispered, though she made no effort to move.

Tonks was rather conflicted. She'd met Ginny over the previous summer and felt a connection with her unlike anything she'd ever felt, though she shoved it away. Ginny was only a fourth year for Merlin's sake! But, here, in this moment, she wasn't sure she could fight the feeling. She liked Ginny's gaze, the way soulful brown eyes flickered between her lips and her eyes. She couldn't help but lick her lips, watching proudly as Ginny's eyes followed her tongue's movement.

"Tonks," Ginny mumbled, her eyes locking onto Tonks', "I…"

A door slammed downstairs and broke them violently apart. Coming back to her senses, Tonks' cheeks grew pink and she muttered an apology before rushing past the Gryffindor. Ginny leaned up against the nearest wall and tried to catch her breath with one thought on her mind.

 _I really fucking wanted to kiss her. Fuck._

(Bellamione)

 **Oh God, I'm back, you guys. I finally have inspiration for this again and please don't get discouraged, because my plan is to finish this story before the summer is over so that we can get on to the next one. So many ideas, so many thoughts... This story is back!** **On a side note, thank you all for the messages of encouragement and for all the followers and favorites and just... You guys are amazing.**

 **Next chapter, we will get to New Years and the New Years party. I will try to get it to back to school time because there is much we will be getting into.**

 **Review, favorite, follow. Please! I love you guys and I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to its usual caliber. I was trying to get it onward so that we could get onto the story. But, I'm back and you guys rock for sticking with this story.**

 **Also, anyone that might not like the relationship between Tonks and Ginny: I promise I will make this tasteful and they aren't just going to jump into a relationship. There's so much more to them than meets the eye and I will show that. So, just watch how this plays out before you judge the pairing.**

 **Until next time, peace!**


	19. Chapter 19

New Years Eve was upon the manor in a heartbeat, leaving everyone rushing to complete their assigned tasks from Narcissa. Bellatrix and Lucius were to decorate the house, like making sure the chandelier matched the curtains and that the house was regal and elegant.

Draco and Hermione were to check every inch of the manor and its garden, correcting anything the Death Eaters might have done to her house. So far they had repaired three broken antiques, rearranged two bookshelves, and straightened over a dozen pictures. It was stressful, but it was better than being in the position Bella and Lucius were. Every screw up resulted in Narcissa shouting at them, so the teenagers were grateful to be away from the blonde's wrath.

"So, are you excited for the ball this evening?" Draco inquired, righting on overturned table in the center of the garden.

Hermione shrugged, fixing a few squashed flowers. "I guess. I'm not one for socializing, though I do know how to make a good impression."

"That's good, considering you'll be the talk of the party."

Hermione froze. "Why?"

Draco chuckled and patted his friend's shoulder. "You're the Dark Lord's daughter, Hermione. All of the purebloods in England know of you and are foaming at the mouth to meet you." Seeing Hermione's surprised expression, he laughed. "I learned that phrase from a muggle show at the Grangers. I used it properly, correct?"

Nodding, Hermione sighed. "I forgot about the newspaper announcing my heritage. I think Bella kept it from me."

"Everyone at this party will be dying to make your acquaintance and get into your good graces, especially those who believe the Dark Lord has returned."

"The Prophet reporters won't be there, right?"

Draco chuckled darkly. "Not a chance. Mum nearly killed one of them for daring to crash her party. She'll set up wards to only allow those with invitations past the gate. Not even an animagus could infiltrate this party. Plus, she wants to make sure if the Dark Lord happens to make an appearance that it won't become a headline by tomorrow, though I don't think he will. He tends to stay away from such things."

"Good," Hermione sighed, her shoulders relaxing. "Because I plan to stay by your aunt's side and I do not want Rita Skeeter or anyone else for that matter, putting it in the papers."

"Understandable." Draco nodded, his blonde hair swishing in the wind, "Come on. We need to hurry and finish up before Mum has a fit."

(Bellamione)

Hermione stood in front of the mirror as Narcissa finished touching up her make-up. She was in a full-length crimson ball gown with heels that were just barely covered by the dress. Her hair was in ringlets around her face and she had to admit that she looked amazing.

"You did wonderful, Narcissa," Hermione complimented, smiling at the youngest Black, "I can't believe how amazing you made me look."

Narcissa laughed. "Hermione, you're a beautiful young woman. I only helped show the world that." She winked at her charge, who laughed. "Bella will be blown away at how stunning you look." She applied Hermione's lip gloss and grinned, stepping away to admire her handiwork. "You will definitely look the part of a pureblood. You just want to remember to act it."

The previous day, Narcissa had spent most of the morning trying to get Hermione used to the pureblood customs – how to act, dress, speak… She'd gotten the hang of it before lunch, but she still worried. Purebloods were critical and snobbish, leaving little room for error. She had to act the part of a pureblood while showing the confidence and refinement that a Riddle should have. She would have a room full of eyes on her and she would have to be her father's daughter – be the Riddle heir she was born to be.

"Draco said everyone at the party is going to be trying to get close to me because of who my father is. Is that true?" Hermione asked meekly, staring at the blonde. She was on edge, her hands shaking slightly at her sides.

Sighing, Narcissa nodded. "It's quite likely. You are the heir to the Cooper fortune and the Riddle fortune, along with being the only child of our Lord. Many people will want to know you – good and bad." Narcissa straightened her posture. "Purebloods are much like sharks, Hermione. You must not allow blood into the water or they will attack you, destroy you so they may be on top. Stay guarded and let Bella take the lead. She knows what can and can't be said to these people. If you cannot stay with Bella, keep to Draco's side. He will know what to do."

Hermione nodded briskly, her nervousness palpable. Sensing the young girl's anxiety, Narcissa pressed a chaste, platonic kiss to her ward's cheek. "It will be alright, Hermione. I promise. Now, I must go dress. Knowing Bella she is probably going at a slug's pace of getting ready, but I'm sure you can find Draco until she's ready. He'll be in library with Fenrir and Antonin I'd imagine."

Hurrying out the room, Narcissa left Hermione to stare in the mirror at her reflection. She exhaled deeply. Last time she'd been this dressed up, Ron had managed to ruin her entire evening.

This time, Ron and Harry won't be here at all…

Straightening herself, she steeled her nerves and fell into the role of Voldemort's daughter. She would make her presence known at this ball. She was the daughter of the most evil man in the wizarding world, but he was also one of the most respected men in pureblood society and that meant something.

Strolling confidently into the hall, her heels clicked dully against the old wood of the manor. She noticed Rodolphus staring at her from the upstairs banister, his arm bandaged and his face sliced up. He hadn't made much of an appearance around the home, opting to hide in his assigned room or his brother's. He glared at her when they locked eyes, but she returned the glare. He had attempted to kill her lover; she wouldn't apologize for protecting her. Ever.

(Bellamione)

Bellatrix stood beside Lucius outside his room, her eyes darker than usual. She looked stunning in her corseted dress, black thigh highs and a pair of black fingerless gloves, darker makeup accentuating her features.

"You seem troubled," Lucius commented, adjusting his tie.

Bellatrix exhaled loudly, but nodded. "I think Rod and Stan are planning something," she admitted.

"Why do you think that?"

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists slightly. "Earlier, when I was searching for Hermione, I saw Rabastan talking with Yaxley. I tried to hear what they were saying, but the minute they noticed me, they shut up and parted ways. I don't trust those idiots and now that Rod is up and moving again, it keeps me on edge."

Lucius sighed. "I've had an uneasy feeling in my stomach as well. I don't think they'd attack in the middle of the party, but afterwards…" he trailed off thoughtfully. Shaking his head, he snapped his fingers and Tinsley appeared in front of them. "Bring my son and Hermione to us. Now."

The little elf disappeared, leaving the two to their thoughts. It was only a few moments before Tinsley reappeared, a teenager on each side of her. They wore identically stunned looks and Bellatrix laughed openly. The elf hadn't given the two much of a warning; elves were very literal creatures and now meant now to them, no time to waste.

Using Hermione's confusion to her advantage, she gazed upon her lover appreciatively, enjoying every curve of the dress as it clung to her body. It was tasteful, with just a hint of cleavage peeking out. She looked mouthwateringly delectable.

"Bloody hell, darling, you look amazing," Bellatrix complimented, pressing a sweet kiss to Hermione's glossed lips.

"Really?" Hermione asked self-consciously, tugging nervously at her dress. It was different hearing it from Bella than from Narcissa or Draco.

Bellatrix tugged Hermione closer and kissed her deeply, her hand going to rest at the back of Hermione's neck, her nails scratching lightly at the base.

Growing noticeably uncomfortable, Lucius cleared his throat loudly. "Bella, wasn't there something we needed to discuss with the children?"

Bellatrix growled irritably, but separated from Hermione's lips, though she kept the girl close.

"Father, what's wrong?" Draco inquired, tilting his head curiously.

Lucius sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bella and I…"

Heavy steps echoed through the hall and halted any conversation as Yaxley came towards them. His lips curled into a disgusting smile as he gave the Riddle girl a thorough onceover. "You're looking delicious tonight, Ms. Riddle," he leered, licking his lips.

Bellatrix stepped in front of Hermione as Draco and Lucius moved behind her, their hands resting carefully on their wands.

Yaxley winked at Hermione and continued past them, heading down the stairs. Bellatrix went after him, but Hermione's hand on her shoulder halted her rage-filled actions.

"He's not worth it," Hermione muttered, glaring at the staircase as though the man were still standing there.

"You two are not to go anywhere alone tonight," Bellatrix commanded stiffly, tugging Hermione close. "If you cannot stay with me or Lucius, then stay together. I don't trust them."

"As an absolute last option, go to Greyback or Dolohov. Though we prefer you stay with one of us," Lucius added.

Lucius' bedroom door creaked open and Narcissa stepped out regally, her back perfectly straight and not a single hair out of place. Taking in her husband and sister's posture, she inquisitively raised a brow.

Offering his arm, Lucius swiftly informed Narcissa of what had been decided and the incident with Yaxley, his soft tone doing nothing to assuage her fear and disdain. Draco took his mother's other side and valiantly tried to calm the tension rising in her, but it did little to help. Narcissa couldn't stand the idea of those brutes injuring either of her children (yes, she considered Hermione hers, even if she wasn't). The girl needed a motherly figure, after all.

Hermione shifted closer to Bellatrix and nestled into her side, absently playing with the ring adorning her finger. She hadn't taken it off since Christmas. Rather, she allowed Bella to charm it when needed, otherwise she wore it proudly.

"It's going to be alright, love," Bellatrix promised, kissing the side of her head comfortingly.

She hoped the eldest Black was right.

(Bellamione)

Guests promptly began arriving at seven sharp, purebloods clothed in the latest fashions, curiosity blooming outward. Everyone hoped for a sight of the Riddle heir. Narcissa and Lucius had descended downstairs a few minutes after the first arrivals had made their appearance. No one could ever argue that the couple weren't a striking pair.

Bellatrix and Draco would be escorting Hermione once most of the attendees had arrived, Bella slightly in front and Draco on her left. Hermione's protection was all the pair cared about, seeing as she would be a likely target for any mischief. After all, she was the Dark Lord's daughter and heir to a fortune.

"How much longer?" Hermione asked, peering briefly down into the crowd.

"Narcissa will be sending an elf when it's time," Bellatrix reminded her, absently checking her nails. She was tense, on guard for any potential foul play that might befall her nephew or lover.

The minutes dragged on until Epsy, a rather meek elf, appeared in front of them. "Missus Malfoy says it's time." He disappeared with a snap of his fingers and Bellatrix took Hermione's hand. She squeezed it gently before dropping it.

Draco offered an arm to the Gryffindor and she swiftly went to hold the crook of his arm, her grip tight as nerves ripped through her body.

"It'll be fine," he whispered, nodding to Bellatrix. She made her way to and down the stairs first, the duo close behind.

Silence fell over the crowded foyer as every eye in the room came to rest on Hermione and Draco. Bellatrix wore her infamous deranged grin, stopping at the bottom stair to gaze upon her lover. She absently licked her lips as desire washed over her.

Murmurs began filling the room as Hermione was passed off to Bellatrix, their fingers intertwined. Many of the pureblooded families felt the urge to rush over and greet the young Riddle, but Bellatrix's glare held them back. She wasn't going to let her lover become overwhelmed in merely thirty seconds of entering the party. Draco was following close behind, but Pansy snagged him towards her, much to his displeasure.

"Draco," Pansy greeted sweetly, though it only served to make him want to gag. She'd been pining away at him for years, and no matter how many times he turned her down she kept coming back. "You remember my parents."

Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson were an ugly pair, but their money made up for their lack of looks - and personalities. Draco gave a forced smile and shook their hands briefly.

"It's a pleasure to see you again," he lied, jaw clenched tight.

Bellatrix, sensing her nephew's unease, swept over to the young man with Hermione close to her side. "Alvin, Hestia, how lovely to see you," she greeted, her gaze predatory as she sized up the couple. They'd never been fans of Bellatrix, though they feared her greatly.

"You as well." Alvin faked a smile.

"Hermione!" Pansy practically squealed, "How are you? How's your break been?"

Arching a brow, Hermione stared at Pansy and took pleasure in how the Slytherin squirmed beneath her gaze. "It's been fine. How has yours been?" Remembering Narcissa's lessons, she must be civil, even if Pansy had been a royal pain in her arse since day one.

"It's been wonderful." Pansy smiled brightly. "I hope we can get to know each other better once we're back at school!"

Hermione bit back a chuckle when Bellatrix released a low, threatening growl. It wasn't loud enough for it to be noticed by the Parkinsons, but she could feel her lover's irritation and jealousy.

"If you'll excuse us, we have people to mingle with. Come, Draco."

Draco bowed his head to the family before the trio headed deeper into the crowds. Hermione sighed audibly, it's going to be a long night.

(Bellamione)

Hermione exhaled heavily as she and Draco made their way over to the nearest elf with a tray. They were dying to get away from the questions and conversations with purebloods that they cared very little for. Bellatrix was advocating for the Dark Lord not too far away.

"This is insane," Hermione said quietly, taking a flute from the offered tray.

"You're quite popular," Draco laughed, sipping his drink.

Hermione studied the party with a critical eye and took note of Yaxley talking with the a small group of pureblooded men, gesturing subtly and staring over at Bellatrix with disgust in his eyes.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Draco wondered sarcastically, taking a gulp of his drink.

Hermione snorted. "We need to tell Bella."

She handed off her drink to an elf and hurried through the crowd, nodding a greeting to passing families before coming upon Bellatrix and slipping up to her side. "We need to talk," she mumbled into her ear before shaking hands with the smiling pureblood couple in front of her.

"Young Mr. Malfoy! My, you've grown up quite a bit since last you. Becoming a fine young man." He shook Draco's hand firmly and patted him on the shoulder. "And Miss Riddle. You look just like your mother. It's like looking into a mirror of the past," the man announced with a boisterous laugh.

Hermione tilted her head curiously. "You knew my mother?"

"Oh yes. She was quite a wildcard." He smiled, "Your mother wanted to change the world, and having heard of your reputation and lineage, I know you'll carry on her vision. You'll do great things in life, Ms. Riddle. I can feel it."

Blushing, Hermione quietly thanked the man as he and his wife disappeared into the crowd.

"What did you two need to talk to me about?"

Draco cleared his throat and replied softly, "Yaxley seems to be rallying a group of people."

"Do you really think he's dumb enough to try something?" Bellatrix questioned.

"Not tonight," Lucius butted in as he approached them, a grim expression.

Bellatrix stared inquisitively at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

Sighing, Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose. "They're trying to rally enough pureblooded men to help him take control of the manor. Promising to get them into the ranks of the Death Eaters."

"How do you know this?"

"He was trying to pander to Markus Dogger and Lee Billus. They, instead, told me. A healthy dose of fear keeps people from trying such asinine things." Lucius winked at Hermione, who laughed.

Bellatrix sighed. "At least we have time to prepare."

Lucius sighed, but a slight smile bloomed from his lips. "At least we can enjoy our night without the fear of being stabbed in the back. Come, Draco, your mother wanted to brag on you."

"But…"

"Come," Lucius commanded, walking away with Draco pouting as he followed.

Bellatrix smiled. "I think we've been here long enough, don't you think, love?"

Hermione nodded with relief and let the older woman drag her out of the party. She could only handle so many purebloods breathing down her neck for so long.

(Bellamione)

 **Alright, so short chapter buttttttt I have a treat for you. The next chapter, our lovely pair will finally have... (drum roll please) SEX!**

 **I'm so sorry about the wait between chapters. I've had a shit few months, dealing with mental health issues and life issues, but I love all of you so much for reviewing and favoriting my story and following it. You guys are so amazing and I'm sorry if it's not up to par, but once this and the next chapter is over, our lovelies lives will be in an uproar and the story will be getting interesting as we get into the heart of the story. Please review if you enjoyed it and until next time,**

 **PEACE!**


	20. Chapter 20

WARNING: SMUT CHAPTER!

(Bellamione)

The garden was alight, decorated beautifully with floating white candles and gentle music tinkling softly. Very few of the guests had ventured outside, too captivated by the Riddle child. Everyone wanted a moment with her – to garner favor with the powerful girl. It left little room for explorations.

"Wow," Hermione breathed, glancing about curiously. "Narcissa did an amazing job. This wasn't here when Draco and I were here."

Bellatrix shrugged nonchalantly. "Narcissa is rather fond of this garden. I'm not surprised she added this; I assume it was last minute."

She brought them deeper into the garden, coming upon stone benches and the pristine fountain that had been scrubbed diligently by the house elves. They seated themselves on one, Hermione leaning against Bellatrix's shoulder, a familiar arm wrapping around her waist.

"Who knew this would be so overwhelming?" Hermione breathed, staring absently at the water flowing. "I knew my father had followers, but this was…"

"A lot," Bellatrix finished. "I feared that. You are unfamiliar with all of this and, because you fit into the role perfectly, it's easy to forget you were not raised this way. This is all new to you and I hope we have not added to your stresses."

Tilting her head, Hermione kissed Bellatrix's jaw line soothingly. "Not at all, love. Your family – and you, obviously – have made this transition easier. I am going into this New Year as a Riddle, as my father's child. I am Hermione Jean Riddle, soulmate of the notorious Death Eater Bella Black," she nudged the woman teasingly, "And that's all I need to remember. This will not be easy and I know that, but I refuse to be someone I am not."

Yes, she had her trepidations and fears about the upcoming days, but at the end of all, she was Hermione Riddle and that wasn't going to change. She was the daughter of the Dark Lord and she was coming to terms with that. She was petrified of the _evil_ that she'd seen within the Death Eaters, but she couldn't deny it stirred something inside of her – something dark and dangerous that she'd always shoved away.

She knew most would have trouble coming to terms with it all, but she realized there was no way to stop the inevitable. No matter what side she fell on when the time came, she would be a key factor in a war that she was preparing for – had been preparing for since her first year. She was a pawn in a game of chess, but was slowly becoming a queen – guarding a king she did not know yet. The world was changing and she could either dig her heels in the sand or accept fate, but either way, it was coming and nothing would ever be the same.

"I love you," Bellatrix murmured softly, eyes closed as she took in the serenity of the moment.

It was rare for the madness inside to cease – to quiet into a dull roar – but when Hermione was near, her rage and insanity dissipated. She felt centered, her blood-lust dying out (slightly, but it was something) and she could see without the haze of confrontation burning into her chest.

"I love you too."

Skilled fingers stroked Hermione's side, the bite of her nails dampened by the fabric of her dress. She could feel her ring pulsating against her skin, begging to connect with the necklace dangling between barely confined breasts.

Hermione straightened slightly, her hand moving to cup Bellatrix's face. She pressed their lips together firmly, her tongue confidently stroking along the Death Eater's bottom lip before slipping inside to tangle in a familiar battle. She moaned lowly as the tip of Bella's tongue ran along her teeth teasingly and strong hands took hold of her hips. She allowed them to guide her onto Bellatrix's lap and wove her free hand into wild locks.

"Merlin," she panted, her lips centimeters from Bella's, "I've wanted to do that all night."

Bellatrix playfully bumped her nose against Hermione's and recaptured those soft lips that haunted her every dream. If there was a heaven, it would be here.

"Take me to bed," Hermione begged, lips swollen and eyes cloudy with desire.

"Are you sure?" Bellatrix studied Hermione carefully, searching for just the slightest hint of doubt.

A painful jerk of her hair smashed their lips together once more and Hermione grinded her center into Bella's, not even two layers of clothing enough to smother the jolt of lust lighting their bodies ablaze. "Yes," she hissed.

The familiar tightness of Apparation clenched in her stomach and in seconds, she was straddling Bellatrix on their bed. The older woman lay on her back, staring at Hermione with pitch black eyes and a predatory grin upturning her lips. Leaning up, she attached her mouth to Hermione's neck and nibbled as nimble fingers began unlacing her dress.

Hermione's nipples hardened when they became exposed to the air. She tangled her digits in Bellatrix's hair and led her down, moaning loudly when a warm mouth latched onto her nipple and pearly teeth tugged at the sensitive bud. Guiltily, she was so grateful Bellatrix had fixed her teeth once she'd escaped Azkaban.

Bella began lavishing it expertly with her tongue, a deep growl vibrating in her throat. Her lover was arching into her ministrations, soft mewls escaping parted lips as her grip tightened in raven curls. Her hands traced the sensitive flesh of Hermione's overheated sides, switching nipples to allow the other equal amounts of attention.

"Merlin," Hermione whimpered, "Bella…"

Bellatrix smirked, the pert bud trapped between firmly between her teeth. _What, love?_

"I need more," she begged, desperately rocking against Bella. "Please."

Purring seductively, Bellatrix released the flesh from her lips. "Patience, darling."

Hermione whined, passionately kissing the dark witch before shoving her down onto the bed. Her lips quirked up and she licked them provocatively. Her dress pooled along her waist, leaving her upper half completely exposed to Bellatrix's appreciative gaze.

"I've never been one for patience," Hermione admitted with a coy grin, "So, either you can help me," she bent and left mere centimeters between their lips, "Or I can just do it myself." She winked, jerking back and off the bed.

She shimmied out of her dress and let it fall silently to the ground. Her blood burned beneath Bellatrix's hungry stare, but she gathered all of her confidence and began stroking her nipples teasingly. She'd never done this before – ever. But she felt alive when she was with Bellatrix, their shared energy swallowing her trepidations and creating something _confident –_ and _dark_ , though she filed that away for later - within her.

She hoped it never dissipated.

Her panties were damp, slick with arousal. She rubbed her thighs together uncomfortably and her fingers slipped down her stomach toward the covered apex, just inches above the soaked material. Locking gazes with the intrigued Death Eater, she slid them beneath the panties, her face flush with want and a hint of embarrassment.

In a blink of an eye, she was shoved against the wall, the chill of the wood startling her. Her hand was held tight in Bellatrix's grip just above her head with the dark witch's body keeping her pinned. Her eyes twinkled lustfully.

"You don't touch what's mine," Bellatrix glared playfully, though it sent a flash of heat rampaging through the Gryffindor's body. She absently noted that being claimed by her did not bother her – in fact, it drove her wild.

"Then do something," Hermione replied cheekily.

"And what exactly do you want me to do?" Bellatrix hummed, her lips tantalizingly close to Hermione's.

She closed the gap, their lips dancing with a familiarity she'd never experienced with another – only Bella.

 _Fuck me._

Power surged through Bellatrix and she ripped away the last piece of clothing, Bella's dress joining the scraps as it dropped from her body. While Hermione had been teasing herself, she'd quickly undone her corset though her eyes never left the girl's flawless body.

Her nails trailed along Hermione's quivering abdomen, the muscles tensed against Bellatrix's hand. She could feel her new lover's anticipation and nerves. "Are you sure you want this, darling?"

Hermione's free hand took Bella's and she slipped it between her legs, moaning brazenly as her clit brushed the Death Eater's palm. Bellatrix marveled at the sight of Hermione, head tossed back in pleasure and need, and the way her hand seemed to fit perfectly between her thighs. A skillful thumb began circling Hermione's clit, applying just enough pressure to drive the girl wild.

"Please," Hermione panted.

"Beg."

Hermione rested her head on Bellatrix's shoulder. "Please, Bella, I need you to fuck me. I want you to be my first. Please…"

Two digits slipped into wet heat and Hermione whined in delight, widening her stance slightly to accommodate the sudden intrusion. In her experimentation of her body, she'd gotten comfortable with two fingers – three if she was adventurous – so she was well-adjusted.

"Merlin, Hermione," Bellatrix groaned appreciatively, "You are so wet and _ready_ for me."

"Only you," Hermione breathed, "It's all for you."

Bellatrix nipped at Hermione's shoulder, her fingers still as she gave Hermione a moment to grow used to the sensation of another's hand. "Did you ever touch yourself while thinking of me at Hogwarts? The way I would touch you?"

"Yes," Hermione admitted, grinding against Bellatrix's hand with abandon, "After the first time I met you, you were all I could think about."

Bella's eyes slammed shut at the admittance and she began moving, her fingers slowly pumping in and out of the heat gripping her fingers, begging her for more. She quickened her pace when Hermione's lips parted against her shoulder and her teeth sunk into the soft flesh residing there. The beckoning motion brushed fingertips along Hermione's G-spot and Hermione bucked. Her stomach coiled and her walls clamped around Bellatrix's fingers as her orgasm built up.

"Let go," Bellatrix whispered, biting Hermione's neck roughly and leaving a prominent mark on the pale flesh.

Hermione cried out, slumping against the witch as waves upon waves of euphoria lit every nerve ending alight, liquid lightning gushing through her veins. She was vaguely aware of Bellatrix holding her upright. Her mind raced and she felt herself being lifted into strong arms when the aftermath of her orgasm began to fade.

"Are you alright, love?" the Death Eater worried, setting the girl on the bed and settling in beside her.

Hermione nodded tiredly, her breaths short. "Yes. That was amazing." She absently stroked Bella's arm. "I want to make you feel like that."

Laughing, Bellatrix kissed the crown of Hermione's head. "That's not..."

"Hush," Hermione muttered, poking Bella's side sharping, "I'm going to repay you for that. I just need a minute." She nuzzled against the former Slytherin and closed her eyes, sighing contentedly as she took in the scent that was purely _Bellatrix._

It was definitely the best way she could think of to kick off a new year.

(Bellamione)

So, I'm back? I feel awful for saying that after almost six months but fuck it, here I am. I know this chapter isn't the story's usual length and that's my bad, but I needed to get this out so I could move on with the story. My muse for it finally came back and you may not like how the chapter went, I don't know, but please know that I am going to try and fall back in to updating this. I thank everyone who has stuck around for so long and please know that I do have a plan for this, but this is literally just a smut chapter.

Yes, the ending kinda sucks? I don't know. I wasn't super thrilled with it but I wanted to deliver on the sexy stuff and _not_ put in anything really important in case some people overlook this chapter. But, please note that this may not be updated weekly. I will do my best, that's all I can promise. I adore every kind comment and message, you guys are wonderful and lets hope I can finish this part of the trilogy BEFORE the summer. That's my goal.

Until next time, peace.


	21. Chapter 21

This chapter is mostly just some insight into Hermione and the developing relationship between Hermione and Narcissa (entirely platonic, mind you). Plus there's a bit of information on inoculas but there's far more to it than anyone understands - yet. Just give it time. This chapter takes place in the span of the day but the story will continue on and next chapter, we'll see Cooper Mansion and Hermione's return to school.

Enjoy.

(Bellamione)

Morning came too early for Hermione's liking. Her nose was pressed into raven locks with two protective arms encircling her waist. Bellatrix was still deep asleep, though she knew if she were to move, the Death Eater would surely awaken. She sighed contentedly.

Their night has lasted long into the wee hours before exhaustion consumed them. She'd mapped every inch of Bella's skin and, in return, Bellatrix had returned the favor. She'd never tasted something as divine as Bellatrix's core. It was heavenly, but tainted with a delicious darkness that she'd never experienced.

Merlin, it had been something purely _Bella._

Hermione's eyes tiredly opened and they trailed along the smooth expansion of skin resting just beneath her fingertips. Bellatrix was scarred from her time in Azkaban, but outwardly, they'd begun to fade with the help of Narcissa and dark magicks that Hermione could only dream of learning. Her digits traced the slight ridge of Bellatrix's side, but an odd glowing halted her ministrations.

Her ring was pulsating, the blood bubbling in its confines and the metal vibrating, though it was barely noticeable if she wasn't concentrating.

"What's wrong?" Bellatrix wondered sleepily, tilting her head slightly to stare at her lover. Her eyes were hazy with sleep, though a satisfied grin tugged at her mouth.

Hermione's brows furrowed. "Nothing… I think?"

"You think?" Bellatrix repeated confusedly, following Hermione's gaze down to the jewelry just above her abdomen. "Why is your ring doing that?"

"I have no idea," the Gryffindor admitted, "It's never done this before."

Bellatrix reached for her necklace and tugged it into view, studying it critically. "We should go see the Dark Lord. I'm sure he can enlighten us on this matter. He's very knowledgeable of these things."

"We need to dress first," Hermione laughed, glancing at their state of undress, "I don't think Father wishes to see me like this."

"But I certainly see no problem with it," Bellatrix purred, capturing the young woman's lips in a smoldering kiss.

Giggling, Hermione shoved the woman away playfully. "As much as I'd love a repeat of last night, we need to see my father."

The dark witch pouted, but untangled herself from Hermione. She practically _skipped_ over to her wardrobe and began rummaging through it. Following her example, the Gryffindor arose from the bed, a slight ache between her thighs, though it only served to excite her. Losing her virginity to Bellatrix was the best decision she'd ever made.

(Bellamione)

Once properly clothed, the lovers clasped hands and made their way downstairs. The vibrations of Hermione's ring seemed to grow in intensity, filling her with a sense of apprehension. She had no idea what was happening, but Bella's seemed to mimic the action with each passing moment.

"Good morning, love birds," Draco chirped, eyeing the pair knowingly. His hair was ruffled and it appeared he'd only just awoken himself.

Hermione flushed crimson and sputtered, but Bellatrix simply smirked at her nephew and snagged his coffee, downing it quickly – much to his bemusement.

"Mum noticed your little disappearing act last night," he continued, summoning an elf. "She wasn't amused, though Father found it hilarious."

The blush only intensified.

"Well, my dear nephew, it was either we leave or I do naughty things in the middle of the party." Draco paled at the imagery and Hermione feared he would heave with disgust.

Accepting another coffee from the elf, Draco remained silent.

Bellatrix patted his cheek affectionately. "Is the Dark Lord around?"

"Yes, he's with Father in the library."

Nodding, the soulmates retreated from the dining room and made their way toward the library. Hermione waved to Greyback and Dolohov as they passed, receiving smiles from the two Death Eaters. She'd never expected to bond with the men, but there was something about them that reminded her of better times with Ron and Harry.

They paused outside of the library doors and waited.

"Enter, Bella," Voldemort called, his voice clearer than if he were standing in front of them.

"It's creepy that he can do that," Hermione mumbled, opening the door and slipping inside.

He gestured for them to join Lucius and himself at the table they were hunched over, his eyes never leaving a black, leather bound book. "You have impeccable timing. I was just about to send Wormtail to fetch you both."

"I was not aware you needed us, my Lord. We would have come sooner." Bellatrix bowed her head respectfully.

He chuckled, waving away her thinly veiled apology. "You could not know I would need you, Bellatrix. Come join us."

The first thing Hermione noticed was the book. It was old – worn along the binding and the pages fragile. One wrong touch and they would rip away and crumble into nothingness. Ancient runes and dark writings seemed to squirm along the pages, yet they called out to her. It brought a temptation edging her closer, begging her to read from it and learn its terrible secrets.

"What was it you needed?" Voldemort wondered curiously, his red eyes flickering at Hermione though a knowing smirk upturned his lips. He knew the book called to the darkness residing in his daughter's veins, beckoning her to unleash what was locked away.

Blinking, Hermione glanced at her ring. She held it up, allowing the Dark Lord to gaze upon it questioningly. "My ring is…"

"Alive?" Voldemort finished. "Yes, I believed that would occur." He chuckled.

"You did?" Hermione's brow arched apprehensively. "What's going on?"

Voldemort straightened up, peering at his most loyal servant. "What do you know of inocula, Bella?"

"It is a dark item," Bellatrix began, a faint frown tugging at her lips, "They connect their wearer to their beloved."

Voldemort clicked his tongue. "In a sense, yes."

He strolled over to a chair and seated himself, gesturing for the others in the room to do the same.

"When a dark witch or wizard bestows an inocula to their chosen partner, it grants certain abilities. They begin to feel the other's emotions; can find them wherever they are in the world. It breaks barriers – both figurative and literal – and allows for shared gifts.

"As soulmates, you have granted those abilities without the need for any amplification. You have begun to bond in ways that no others on Earth can. When you connected intimately, the inoculas knew and began searching to unleash the potential within you both. At Christmas, it hurried along your process, strengthening your previous connection and removing parts of the barriers separating you. While I am uncertain of what may occur with soulmates when the bond is completed, especially when you both possess one, I know this: you will be more powerful than any witch or wizard on Earth, with or without the ring. Once it serves its purpose, I do not know what will happen."

Hermione chewed her lip thoughtfully, her thumb absently rubbing circles along Bella's hand. The notion of becoming so powerful so fast frightened her and she wasn't sure she was ready for that commitment. She loved Bellatrix _deeply_ but everything was moving faster than she could comprehend.

She needed time.

"However, I understand that this could be problematic," Voldemort continued, unperturbed by the silence. "There is a potion that can be made in order to dampen its incessant urgings. The recipe is simple and I am positive Narcissa is more than capable of making it. You must drink it daily, though. It will allow the jewelry to remain dormant for a time until you decide you are ready."

"I will ask Cissy once we are done here," Bellatrix assured Hermione, sensing her lover's mounting fear.

Hermione nodded weakly, smiling appreciatively at the Death Eater.

"Now, I have a mission for you."

Bellatrix straightened, a sudden seriousness bleeding into her posture and startling Hermione. It was a rarity to see the dark witch become stoic and alert, a dangerous gleam in her eye and a sinister quirk of her lips.

"Tonight, you will lead an attack. Nothing severe, but I wish to see Fudge become unnerved. He wishes to deny me, then he shall have to make an effort. Do what is needed, but no causalities, Bellatrix. Destroy property, paint my marks all over Britain if you must, but no fatalities or there will be consequences. You may take whoever you wish."

Bellatrix beamed, anticipation palpable as she nodded vigorously. She had not been on a mission since Hermione's arrival and, while she enjoyed time with her lover, she missed the thrill.

"Hermione, you are returning to Hogwarts in a week's time. It is vital that you train with Draco. I want you prepared for your return. You and Draco shall be recruiting for our side should it come to another war and for that to happen, you must be at your best."

"We shall begin training again tomorrow."

Voldemort nodded his approval and stood. "If you will excuse Lucius and I, we still have a few matters to discuss."

Bellatrix rose, tugging Hermione up and bowed her head respectfully before they disappeared from the room.

(Bellamione)

Bellatrix kissed Hermione hungrily, tangling her fingers in unruly brunette locks and pressing intimately against the younger girl. A lustful moan erupted from deep within Hermione's throat and Bellatrix accepted it greedily, threading her arm around the Gryffindor's lithe waist.

"Com'on, Bellatrix," Greyback urged, "We gotta leave."

"Be safe," Hermione breathed as they parted, her forehead pressed to Bellatrix's. "Come back to me."

 _Always._

Hermione pecked the Death Eater's lips briefly before ushering her to join Greyback and Dolohov. Lucius was already outside, waiting impatiently for the others. They all needed the release of built-up energy and this raid was the perfect opportunity.

Hermione stared after her lover until she was out of sight, a tension in her shoulders that would only dissipate when Bellatrix was back at the manor, safe in their bed and curled up around her.

"It will be all right," Narcissa promised, touching Hermione's shoulder soothingly. "I was the same the first few missions Lucius went on, but they are careful. Bellatrix will come home."

Sighing, Hermione nodded. "I know."

"Come. I must begin brewing your potion and you look like you need a friendly ear."

Hermione followed the matriarch through the mansion, a downcast expression marring her beautiful features. She knew this was Bella's life – wreaking mayhem, instilling fear into the hearts of witches and wizards all throughout Britain – but it didn't change the trepidation and nausea weighing in her stomach.

All of those innocent wizards…

"It's not as bad as you believe," Narcissa said, opening a locked door that Hermione had seen but never paid much attention to. "Death Eaters have a reputation for being ruthless and murderous, but if you look in to who is targeted, you will see it is those who've betrayed the Dark Lord that have been ended by the hand of a Death Eater. Our Lord hates the waste of magical blood. Even mudbloods and half-breeds will have places in his world."

The pair slipped inside and Hermione was taken aback. The room was bright, despite the near-black wood closing it from the rest of the house. Cauldrons lined the walls and she had a plethora of ingredients she'd acquired over the years. Her room was stocked better than Hogwarts – and that was a feat in itself.

"You're the first person besides Severus to ever step foot in this room," Narcissa informed her, a twinkle in her eye that had not been there moments before. She swept through the room and began gathering supplies. "The Dark Lord has given me the recipe for your potion, though I am to stock you with a month's worth. When your first Hogsmead trip is upon you, I will meet you at The Three Broomsticks and restock you for the month."

"Thank you," Hermione murmured, hopping onto a nearby stool and staring at the blonde woman affectionately. She had easily become a motherly figure that she'd been deprived of by the death of her own mother.

Ms. Granger had been a fine mother – loving, full of encouragements and hopes for Hermione when her magic had first shown itself – but there was an unspoken divide that separated them; one they could never cross.

Narcissa filled the role. She was a mother to her closest friend, in a world that she'd been stripped from when she was a mere toddler. She knew the ends and outs of being a pureblooded witch from a prominent family and could teach Hermione things only a noble matriarch could.

"Now tell me what's bothering you."

Hermione sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "Father knew the jewelry Bellatrix gave me was something magical – and from what I've gathered, potentially dark. We're already bonding, but it hurries the process along. I love Bella, more than I knew possible, but things are changing too fast.

"In a matter of months, I've learned that I'm His daughter, heir to a great fortune and there's a prophecy written about me. I've been tossed into the opposite side of a war with a soulmate who is Father's most loyal. All my friends have abandoned me and when I get back to school, I'm in a House that will hate who I am. My life has been a lie and I haven't had a moment to grieve that; to grieve a mother I never knew or accept a life I've been tossed in to.

"I'm not complaining," Hermione hurriedly added, "Be it destiny or fate or just a series of terribly unfortunate events in my life, but I am here for a reason. But, it's incredibly overwhelming and I need time to come to grips with this."

Narcissa hummed, adding ingredients to the cauldron. "You're young. You are a brilliant witch with a destiny far greater than you'd imagined, but it is easy to forget you are just a teenager tossed into a decades old war. You and Draco both are meant for greatness in your lives, but the Dark Lord forgets you are simply children.

"I do not blame you for needing time. Most adults could not handle this change, let alone a teenager whose life had been thrown into a tailspin. Bella understands as well. She will go at your pace. My sister may have insanity rushing through her veins and steering her judgments, but she loves you – deeply. It will be okay." Narcissa smiled warmly at her young charge.

A weight felt as if it'd been lifted from her chest. To air out her troubles to a willing ear had been relieving. She'd repressed her hesitations and apprehensions for weeks, ignoring the whispers tickling the back of her mind and to admit her fears aloud…

She could finally breathe again.

"Why are you speaking with me about this rather than Bella?" Narcissa wondered, stirring the last few ingredients into the pot.

Despite her troubles, Hermione smiled shyly. "Bella cares, but she is his most loyal. She wishes for me to become a Death Eater and I know that, even if she has not admitted to it. She would have us bound tomorrow if she could. She does not understand how terrifying this is for me – for anyone, really.

"I trust you, Narcissa. You've been welcoming and kind ever since my arrival. You're not judgmental and relatively unbiased compared to Bellatrix or Father. You've simply listened and understood my dilemma, even if you've never been in my shoes. No one's ever done that – at least not before my homecoming. The Order did not care about my opinion and Ronald and Harry only took advice when it benefitted them or solved their problems."

Warmth bloomed in Narcissa's chest and she set down her spoon, paying little mind to the potion dripping onto her table. She flitted around the table and embraced Hermione, the Gryffindor's head nestling into the woman's pale neck. "I will always listen, should you need an ear. You're the daughter I wish I could have had."

"You're the mother I never knew I needed," Hermione admitted softly, tears brimming in her chocolate eyes.

(Bellamione)

Hermione was curled up in the corner of the couch, her _Dark Bondings_ book resting lazily in her lap as she awaited Bellatrix's return. Narcissa was asleep in the high-back chair across from her, legs tucked beneath her and her head leaned comfortably against the back.

 _When mates are bound by soul, they will become similar. In battle, in life – they complete the other in ways no one on Earth can. Their powers shall increase, becoming resilient and unwavering in the face of danger. With the ability to find their lover anywhere in the world – break even the strongest of anti-Apparation spells with just the simplest of mindsets. Emotions and thoughts will become second nature and whatever gifts bestowed upon them will be shared._

 _Examples:_

 _Marney and Claude Whiddleton – the ability to see every possible outcome of the future._

 _Davin and James Harper – the ability to find weakness in creatures and humans. In battle, they were a force of reckoning. Grindelwald defeated James in a duel; Davin died three days later._

 _Hannah and Ashton Clarke – gifted with the perfect aim. Could shoot an arrow with perfect precision and calculate exactly how to hit their target. Also had the ability to read an opponent's next move and plan accordingly._

 _Elizabeth and Faith…_

A familiar tingle brushed along Hermione's spine and she jerked to attention. Her nerves were alive, calling out to her lover and she knew Bellatrix was near. She tossed her book carelessly to the side, scrambling to her feet and out of the library. Narcissa was startled awake by the girl's departure and a sleepy smile tugged at her lips. _They're home._

Hermione threw herself into Bellatrix's arms the moment she caught sight of the dark witch. She was dirtied with ash, an intoxicated twinkle in her eye and arousal flooding her system at the energy pulsating through her lover. She'd felt Hermione the moment she'd arrived, the desire to embrace and claim the Gryffindor overpowering every conscious action and need.

She swept Hermione up, swinging her gently before they Apparated to their room, leaving the Death Eaters to stare after them in a stunned silence. Lucius only rolled his eyes at their display and gestured for the other men to follow him. He was positive the Dark Lord would forgive his most loyal's distraction if Hermione was the cause. Especially considering how well she'd led their raid.

"They're a helluva pa'r," Greyback mused, shaking his head with amusement. "Hermi'ne is good fer her."

Lucius silently agreed.

(Bellamione)

I hope you enjoyed and if you did, drop me a review! I love them so much and they mean the world to me. If you didn't like this chapter, I'm sorry but the next chapter will get things moving.

Until next time, peace out.

PS: did anyone get the Buffy reference? It's very small but it is in there (yes, I've started binge-watching it).


	22. Chapter 22

So my inspiration came by tenfold it would seem. Another chapter in just a few days? I'm happy with that.

(Bellamione)

"Learn to deflect!" Bellatrix shouted, crossing her arms irritably as her nephew slammed into a nearby tree. "In battle, those shots will _not_ be stupifies, Draco. You're getting complacent and taking for granted the nonlethal spells Hermione is firing at you. If you do not practice like your life is depending on it, you will fall at the hands of your enemies!"

Draco groaned, staggering to his feet and wiping fallen pine needles from his sweaty face. "Auntie Bella…"

"No," Bellatrix raised a hand, "The Order will not care if you are young, Draco. In a duel, the strongest will win. If you are cocky and unprepared, your life will end at a moment's notice. Again!"

Hermione leveled her wand at the blonde, awaiting his onslaught. He was always the first to make his move, allowing her to anticipate his next step. He tended to calculate his attacks – a dangerous habit he was falling into.

They'd been practicing for days, arming themselves for their impending return to Hogwarts in three days. They'd trained for hours, leaving them drenched in perspiration and bruises. Occasionally, Greyback and Dolohov would join them, giving them the taste of a real fight in hopes of teaching them how to better work as a team.

At one point, Macnair had joined the lessons and forced the teenagers into a three against two battle. They were victorious overall, but Hermione and Draco fought hard. The youngest Malfoy had thrown Dolohov through a bush, leaving a gaping hole in the plant that he was quick to repair.

Merlin knows Narcissa would have their hides should her precious garden be less than perfect.

"Densaugeo!"

Hermione silently shielded herself and watched gleefully as it rebounded, startling the Slytherin as he dove out of the way. "Expulso!"

The ground exploded inches from Draco and he yelped, scrambling to his feet. "Flipendo!"

Hermione was knocked back, landing painfully on her back though adrenalin pumped through her veins and she was on her feet in a split second. She waved away every spell he rapidly sent in her direction. He was growing desperate and she started to stalk toward him with a dangerous smirk.

 _Bloody hell, she looks like Aunt Bella._

Hermione was on autopilot, the thrill of the chase clouding her mind and spurring her onward. There was something intoxicating about knowing how to defeat one's enemy. While he was her friend, in that moment, he was her target. She wondered absently if this is how Bellatrix felt on raids – the anticipation boiling her blood and egging her on.

She felt invincible.

"Incarcerous."

A tight rope encircled his waist and bound his hands, unbreakable despite his struggling. Wandlessly, she flicked her wrist and he rose, suddenly hanging by his ankles as Hermione paused curiously in front of him. She tapped his cheek with her wand and his skin became green – a fitting color for the Slytherin.

She released him, righting him before his face slammed into the mud.

"Holy shit!" Draco exclaimed. "Hermione…"

The veil of darkness slowly dissipated back into the recesses of her mind and the world became clear once more. She could only stare at the boy, unblinking as she took in his predicament. His face was an odd shade of green, similar to his House colors. He was still bound by her spell, though he was slowly coming free from the bindings.

"That was amazing," Bellatrix praised, resting her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Wordless magic _and_ wandless. Quite a feat for someone so young, though I expected nothing less from you, darling." She was quick to undo the spells, grinning as his binds disappeared and the emerald hue of his skin dissolved into nothingness. "That is all for today."

Nodding, Draco glanced at Hermione. "Are you okay? You seemed…different."

"I have no idea what happened," she admitted softly, leaning tiredly against her lover. "One minute you were attacking and the next, there was this _fog_ in my brain. It was spurring me forward and the spells came natural. The wand wasn't important. Whatever I thought just _happened_."

Bellatrix chuckled, "That, love, is what happens when bloodlust begins and takes control. You experienced a taste of war and your body released the power residing within you. Most will never achieve what you can do, but you are not most. When it is fully tapped, you will be the strongest witch of your generation."

"Better you than Pansy, right?" Draco joked, nudging the stoic Gryffindor. It was apparent the fight had taken a lot out of her – that her own abilities had _terrified_ her – and he wished desperately that he could help.

Hermione smiled faintly, the tension in her shoulders melting away. "Merlin, can you imagine?"

Draco crinkled his nose in disgust. "I'd rather not, thank you."

"You were the one who pointed it out," Hermione reminded, rolling her eyes playfully at the blonde's shudder of horror.

Peering at Bellatrix, Draco arched an inquisitive brow. "What are the plans for the rest of the day?"

"I'd like to go to my mother's estate if possible," Hermione said, shrugging noncommittally. "Now that the holidays are over and we have some free time, I'd like to explore the grounds and mansion before we leave. I won't have another chance until summer otherwise."

"Would you like me to accompany you?" Bellatrix wondered, kissing Hermione's temple.

Hermione nodded and turned her attention to Draco. "You're welcome to come with us. I've never been and Merlin knows you'll probably come with me over the summer."

Draco beamed. "I'd be honored. Let me get changed and tell Mother of our plans." He hurried into the manor, leaving Hermione and Bellatrix to stare after him.

"Are you nervous?" Bellatrix tugged the Gryffindor into a comfortable embrace, their cheeks brushing slightly.

"Yes," Hermione murmured, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, her lips grazing the Death Eater's pale neck. "I want to learn more about my mother but…"

Bellatrix squeezed her and hummed understandingly, rubbing soothing patterns along Hermione's spine. "It will be all right, darling."

Chewing her lip, Hermione remained silent. She could only hope Bellatrix was right.

(Bellamione)

Trembling hands pressed against the iron door, soft pants filling the heavy silence as it swung open. Hermione was the first to slip inside, taking in her mother's home eagerly. It was centuries old and she wondered how many Coopers had lived here before it was passed down to Kathryn – and now her. Portraits of her ancestors were littered about the walls – some alive, while others were simply paintings, meant to commemorate the dead.

A sudden pop startled Hermione and she came upon a house elf. He was staring at her, studying her warily with a broom clutched tightly in his hand.

"Who are you? Thieves come to steal Madam's belongings?" he snapped, eyes flickering between the Death Eater and Hermione. It was apparent they were not the first "thieves" to stumble upon Cooper Manor.

"Watch your tone, elf," Bellatrix sneered, reaching for her wand.

Hermione smiled faintly, peering at the creature with curious eyes. "I am Hermione Riddle. My mother…"

The broom tumbled from his grip and the elf hurried to bow. "Deepest apologizes, Mistress. Drog meant no disrespect. Drog did not know who you were."

"It's quite alright," Hermione laughed, waving away the apology. "I understand."

Drog nodded, clearly relieved that he was not going to be punished by his new mistress. "Drog will go tell the others Mistress is here. Does Mistress need anything?"

"A tour of the manor would be lovely."

"It would be an honor for Drog to escort Mistress through the manor. Drog will be back in a moment."

(Bellamione)

Hermione had not realized the sheer magnitude of Cooper Manor when they'd first arrived. It was four stories tall with rooms scattered about. There was a plethora of guest rooms, along with her mother's old chambers and a library double the size of Malfoy Manor's. Along with Kathryn's room, she had a study that contained papers upon papers; potions she had concocted, new spells she'd perfected, and countless ramblings and ideas she'd written over the years.

The only room she'd refused to enter was her own. The door was a shimmering silver with her name carved deep into the wood. It'd clearly been repaired and Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Albus had destroyed it in his attempt to smuggle her from the manor.

When their tour was over, the trio returned to the library. Hermione began combing through the shelves while Bellatrix and Draco made themselves comfortable. She'd tossed Draco a book she'd found on advanced Quidditch plays and advantages while handing her lover a book about the Dark Arts, pleasantly surprised when Bellatrix admitted she had never seen the book before.

Hermione hummed absently as she examined the spines.

 _The Proper Ways of Cooking Dragon Meat._ Hermione's stomach churned at the idea. Who would willingly slaughter a dragon for food? That sounded dreadful.

 _The Life of Gilbert Grindelwald._ Slipping the book from its home, Hermione thumbed through the first few pages before setting it on the table behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder and smiled lovingly. Bellatrix was cross-legged, carefully reading each word as if it were written by Merlin himself while Draco was nodding off in chair, their earlier training session wearing more on his teenage physique than he'd admit.

It all felt rather…domestic.

Sensing Hermione's gaze, Bellatrix peeked over her book and returned the smile, her eyes swimming with an emotion that seemed deeper than _love_. It made the Gryffindor swoon with adoration for her Death Eater.

"Are you okay, love?" Bellatrix murmured, aware of her nephew's dozing.

"When I'm with you? Always."

Bellatrix laughed quietly and shook her head, infatuated with her lover's sincerity. She'd never expected something – _someone_ – that would turn her world on its axis, but Merlin, she wouldn't change any of it. Well, except the marrying Rodolphus part. That was a monumental mistake.

Hermione hummed, absently returning her attention to the shelf in front of her. There were quite a few books she'd never heard of before, leaving her curiosity piqued as her ever-growing stack multiplied. There were countless on dark magic items and spells, yet there were others for healing and potion makings. Her mother was a jack of all trades, it seemed.

"Mistress," Drog greeted when he appeared, clutching a bag between his fingers, "A bag for Mistress. Madam used it to carry lots of things at once." He gestured to the pile. "For your books."

"Thank you." Hermione grinned, accepting the enchanted purse.

She began situating her books inside the bag, arranging them in such a purely _Hermione_ order. Deciding that it could do no harm, she threw a few of the dark magic and dark, forbidden spell books in. She felt comfort leaving it with the Malfoys and Bella – they'd probably seen and _done_ worse.

Satisfied with her packing, Hermione shouldered the bag. It was light, as though she'd only placed a single book and _not_ the seven that were actually there.

"Are you ready to leave, love? You don't wish to explore more?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not today. That is something I wish to do during the summer break. I'm positive it'll take more than a day to comb through her things. I may have Narcissa tag along. My mother had numerous potion recipes and she'd be better inclined to inspect them and know if they were successful."

"A good idea," Bellatrix praised. "We can spend a few nights in the mansion if you'd like. Explore and learn about your family's history. There is bound to be a book on them in your mother's study." She rose and pecked Hermione's lips. "Every pureblooded family has a tapestry and a family book, passed down through the centuries so each member can add their memories and new blood."

Hermione hummed. She'd known that some families had them, but never realized that were a part of pureblood society – though, she wasn't really surprised. She'd seen the tapestry in Sirius' home when she'd spent the last few weeks of summer there. Sirius was unaware of her notice and she never felt the need to mention it.

Draco yawned, alerting the soulmates of his awakening. "Merlin, I had no bloody idea I was so tired."

Bellatrix glanced at a nearby clock and frowned. "We should leave now. Dinner will be ready soon, I'm sure and I would like to stay on Cissy's good side if possible."

The teenagers both cringed at the idea of upsetting the matriarch and hurried to Bella's sides.

"If it is all right with you, I shall return once you're at Hogwarts to set up a floo between Malfoy Manor and Cooper Manor."

"That's fine, love," Hermione replied, intertwining her fingers with Bellatrix's. It'd be simpler to floo than Apparate considering she'd be spending time in both manors during their break.

A familiar tug filled her stomach and they disappeared from the manor.

(Bellamione)

The day Hermione was dreading came upon her, her veins iced with apprehension and fear. She had not seen any of her House mates since before Christmas and news of her parentage had been plastered across every reputable – and not so reputable – newspaper. On the train and in the halls, she would have some sort of buffer, but trapped in a room with her dorm mates…

Hermione swallowed harshly and snuggled deeper into her lover's arms as they lounged on the couch in the study. They'd be leaving in an hour _without_ Bellatrix. The Death Eater had insisted she accompany Hermione to the platform, but stern reminders of _who_ she was halted further arguments. No one would take kindly to the Dark Lord's most loyal being anywhere near their children.

"It'll be okay," Bellatrix promised, massaging the Gryffindor's scalp soothingly. "Draco won't leave your side."

"Until we have to return to our Houses," Hermione muttered, drinking in the scent of her soulmate. The idea of being so far away and unable to see her dark witch made her stomach tangle with anxiety. She briefly wondered if she was too codependent, but quickly dismissed the idea. She knew she'd be okay – but it didn't mean she had to like being without Bellatrix.

Bellatrix nuzzled her cheek against the top of Hermione's head. "You will be fine, darling. You're a powerful witch; nothing those little Gryffindor twats know can match you. Just, trust no one except those you know are faithful to you." _Like Draco_ hung heavily in the silence.

Tilting her head, Hermione captured Bellatrix's mouth in a sweet kiss. Confident tongues tangled together while nimble fingers threaded through wild, black curls. A low moan slipped from parted pink lips and Bellatrix greedily coaxed out another. It was a sound Bellatrix wanted to hear for the rest of her life.

"Her – seriously?!" Draco wailed, hurriedly covering his eyes.

Hermione sighed, her tongue teasing Bellatrix's bottom lip before retreating from the kiss. "Is it time?"

Draco pursed his lips sympathetically. "Yeah, Mum says we need to leave now if we hope to avoid the _undesirables._ "

Nodding, Hermione stood from the couch and offered a hand to her gloomy lover. Hands clasped together tightly, they moved into the foyer where Lucius and Narcissa were waiting.

Bellatrix embraced the Gryffindor tightly. "I love you, little witch. Be safe."

"I should be telling you that," Hermione joked half-heartedly. "I love you too."

The dark witch released her lover and stroked her cheek gently with her knuckles. "Write me once you've settled back in to classes."

Hermione kissed the back of Bellatrix's hand and smiled. "Of course, love."

Bellatrix slipped away from the group, staring after them until they disappeared. In that moment she realized – she'd just watched her very _soul_ disappear. It was nauseating.

(Bellamione)

Every eye was on Hermione as she and the Malfoys slipped onto Platform 9 ¾. Even the muggle families seemed wary of her, leaving a wide berth between them and her. She could hear the mumbles and she wondered if this was how Harry felt when his identify was first realized.

"You're a celebrity," Draco laughed, nudging the rigid witch. "Even Potter doesn't get this much attention."

Hermione rolled her eyes, though some of the tension in her shoulders drained away. "I don't think that's a good thing."

Narcissa halted at the train's door and examined the teenagers critically. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, Mum," both of them replied.

Chuckling, Lucius hugged Hermione and then Draco. "If either of you need _anything_ ," he stressed, "Write us. And, take care of each other."

"We will," Draco promised with a firm nod. "I won't let anything happen to Hermione."

Boarding the train, Hermione's spine stiffened. Not too far down the car stood Ron and Ginny. They were bickering amongst themselves, but even she noticed that Ginny was frustrated with her brother. He seemed oblivious to her building rage.

Draco tugged her along, staying a few steps ahead of her.

"Ferret," Ron growled, glaring at the blonde.

"Weasel," Draco sneered in response, rolling his eyes at the Gryffindor.

Ron's gaze flickered to Hermione, his eyes darkening with betrayal. He had not forgiven her deceit, knowing she'd eventually turn on them. Her father was _him_ , which in his mind meant she was already guilty by association.

Ginny shook her head at Ron before smiling at Hermione. "Hey, Mione! How was your break?"

Hermione attempted to answer, but Ron cut her off.

"Don't talk to her, Ginny. Get in the car."

Ginny scoffed. "You can't tell me what to do or who I can and can't talk to. If I want to talk to Hermione, I bloody well will. Prat."

Fred and George poked their heads out of their car and grinned. "Hermione!"

Once upon a time, they'd thought she was an annoying little know-it-all, but she was brilliant and, secretly of course, had given them advice over the years on their pranks. Her shunning by their family irritated them greatly. Hermione had only helped their family – and the Order – yet her blood still defined her. When everyone thought she was muggleborn, she was looked down upon. Now, being pureblooded, she was still a target for hatred.

It was a lose-lose for her, it seemed.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Hermione offered to the youngest Weasley. "Since _someone_ clearly desires to have nothing to do with me." She returned Ron's glare tenfold and internally smirked at Ron's faltering. She was not the same girl she had been before Christmas and she would _not_ be bullied into apologizing.

"Yes!" Ginny hissed, hurrying to Hermione's side before Ron could protest.

"Ginny!" Ron snarled, "Get back over here!"

Ginny simply rolled her eyes and flipped the flushing Weasley a bird. "Fuck off, Ron."

Deciding he was tired of Ron's antics, Draco shoved past the Gryffindor and knocked him back into his car, Hermione and Ginny falling in behind him. The twins waved their hellos to the brunette before disappearing back into theirs, positive that nothing was amiss. They knew Ginny was perfectly safe in Hermione's care.

Continuing through, Hermione caught a glimpse of Luna sitting alone in a car, flipping through her father's newspaper absently. It ate away at her, knowing now how cruel the wizarding teenagers could be. Her guilt was palpable, knowing she'd been one of them at some point.

"Let's sit with Luna," Hermione suggested, chuckling at Draco's stumble.

"You want to sit with Looney?" he sputtered, "Why?"

Hermione shrugged noncommittally. "He's rather sweet, actually. I hate the idea of her being all alone on the ride. You can go be with the other Slytherins."

Sighing, Draco shook his head. "I promised Father I'd keep an eye on you. If you wish to ride with Luna," he swallowed awkwardly, "Then I shall join you. Besides, it means Pansy won't attempt to molest me."

Hermione grinned and shoved open the car door. "Hey, Luna."

The Ravenclaw perked up at the familiar voice and peered at Hermione, blinking at the sight of Draco, yet she remained vibrant as ever. She really wasn't one to judge, anyways. "Hello! How was your break?"

"It was eye opening," Hermione replied vaguely. "Would you mind if we joined you? Seems I'm not welcome with my House."

Luna grinned, "Of course not! The more the merrier." Draco began stowing away his and Hermione's things before slipping into the car and plopping down beside Hermione while Ginny sat opposite them.

Bellatrix had warned her about only picking those loyal to her and, in that moment, she realized she'd taken for granted those who already were. Maybe her return wouldn't be too painful after all.

(Bellamione)

So we're off back to school, but trust me, friends, the drama does not end here. If you liked it, you should review became those are candy for me. I appreciate and love each and every one of them - plus the favorites and follows. You guys have no idea how much they mean.

Creeper Charlie and andak caught the Buffy reference and that makes me happy, so thank you guys for pointing out that you caught it. I thought it made sense too.

To all my reviews: THANK YOU! So much. I love seeing them.

Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	23. Chapter 23

So, three updates in three days? Can we say MIRACLE? But, I hope you enjoy.

I do not some of the scenes aren't exactly canon, but I pretty much just binge-watch the movies and try to get a similar timeline for them. If I sat down and read the books again, I'd never get a chapter completed this fast. So, apologies to the die hard fans who know the canon seriously well.

A guest pointed out I never addressed the newspaper articles so I hope this chapter clears that up. It was an oversight on my part and I apologize.

Enjoy.

-X-

Hermione sighed, staring out the window of the train and embracing the comfort the passing countryside provided her. Draco was chatting amicably with Ginny, their family feud shoved aside for Hermione's sake. Once Draco's standoffish nature had dissolved away, Ginny realized the Slytherin wasn't too terrible.

He was still a pompous ferret, but no worse than Ronald and Harry these days.

 _If Ginny can looked past her differences with Draco, why can Ronald and Harry get over their hang-up about me being His daughter. Ginny and I weren't even that close, but here she sits talking to Draco about Quidditch and school work_ after _defending me at the meeting_. _Are they really so jaded they cannot see it's not my fault who my parents are? I saved their arses countless times yet somehow I'm inclined to_ betray _them – and the Order?_

"Hermione," Ginny called sheepishly, bringing Hermione from her musings. "Have you seen the newspapers?" She was clearly worried about the Gryffindor's safety, knowing full-well that her dorm mates were not going to be kind. _Not that they ever really were._

The brunette leveled a glare at the contrite Slytherin. "No, I have not. I wasn't even aware of it until B –" she cut herself off, "Until _Narcissa_ informed of it two days ago. I had no idea that claiming my inheritance meant everything became public record."

"Wait," Ginny balked, "You spent break with _them_?" She glanced at Draco. "No offence, mate."

Draco shrugged. "None taken."

"Someone had to become my guardian," Hermione admitted, "And considering the Order wants nothing to do with me, Narcissa stepped in and offered. She was rather kind to me and I saw no problem with it so I moved into Malfoy Manor."

Ginny hummed thoughtfully. "That makes a lot of sense, actually."

"It hasn't changed you at all, though," Luna observed, "You're still you - and I think that's great."

Hermione smiled gratefully at the eccentric blonde.

"I think you should see what the Daily Prophet's been writing," Ginny said somberly. "If anyone brings it up, you need to be prepared."

"How bad is it?" Hermione groaned, absently leaning her head on Draco's shoulder. The comfort her best friend provided calmed her racing heart. It wasn't close to how Bella's made her feel, but it was better than nothing.

Ginny slipped out of the car for a moment before returning with a copy, passing it to Hermione. She accepted it with trembling hands, her eyes flickering along the front page.

Her picture was plastered across the front page and captioned: _Hermione G. Riddle: The Next Dark Lord?_

She swallowed down her apprehension and started scanning the article, Draco following along over her shoulder.

 _Is Hogwarts' "brightest witch of her age" the leader of the next Wizarding War? Hermione Riddle, the fabled daughter of You-Know-Who himself, has recently come out to claim her family's fortune and, in it, has instilled an old fear in everyone's heart. This young witch has had countless problems with authority over the years, breaking numerous rules at Hogwarts and finding herself in the middle of trouble. Has it all been staged and her true ties always lied with her late father? Is she going to be this generation's Dark Lord?_

 _She's…_

Hermione could not read anymore and tossed the newspaper to Ginny, burying her head in her hands as she tried not to hyperventilate. Her mind swam with unanswered questions. _Would I become him? Is the Prophet right? This prophecy…_

"It's going to be okay," Ginny whispered, coming to kneel in front of Hermione and grasp the Gryffindor's wrists, carefully prying them from her face. "I know that trash is completely bullshit and so do Fred and George. Your blood does not define you, Mione."

Hermione nodded, but the ice did not retreat from her veins. Being soulmate to the most notorious Death Eater and being the only heir of Voldemort himself meant there was some sort of darkness trapped within her. She felt it during her duels with Draco; the urge to disable her enemies threatening to overpower everything she knew.

Would she give in and turn her back on everything – and everyone – she'd come to love? She couldn't imagine hurting Ginny or Luna, but doubt was creeping into her bones.

 _Am I going to become Him?_

-X-

When the train stopped, Hermione became well-aware of the whispers from her classmates; their accusations and snide remarks clear as day. They didn't care if she heard – in fact, it seemed as though they _wanted_ her to hear it.

Locking arms with her fellow Gryffindor, Ginny started toward the castle with Draco close behind. She refused to let one of her best friends get swept up in the gossip. She had a feeling she'd be a buffer between Hermione and all of the Gryffindors – not that she minded, they were assholes she didn't want to associate with if they were going to be so prejudice.

The trek to the castle was a quiet one, each lost in their thoughts. They hurriedly situated themselves in their rooms, sorting through their belongings. Hermione had brought of few of her mother's books, those that wouldn't be frowned upon and tucked them under her bed.

Merlin knows her roommates would find some nefarious reason that they were in her possession.

Ginny was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, a sour expression marring her beautiful features.

"What's wrong?" Hermione inquired, linking arms with Ginny as they left the common room.

Shaking her head, Ginny simply rolled her eyes in response. "Just Ron being a prat again."

"You shouldn't be fighting with your family over me," Hermione sighed, "He's your brother."

"I don't care," Ginny argued, "He's a dick. He's got his head shoved up Harry's "Golden Boy" ass and he needs to realize that you saved them more times than I can count. You clearly _aren't_ a threat to them. Besides, Harry shares a _connection_ to the Dark Lord, yet no one distrusts him. He's more inclined to reveal secrets than you are."

Shrugging, Hermione couldn't help but agree. The entire time she was at Malfoy Manor, there had been no discussions or pestering about telling them what she knew about the Order. They only talked about his plans for the future and missions he sent his Death Eaters on. No one asked her to betray her former friends and she never felt the urge.

"So," Ginny continued, "Until they get over themselves, I can and _will_ remind them that they are pricks." The smile that beamed forth made Ginny laugh.

The Great Hall was alive with chatter, but the dirty looks shot at her were nerve-wracking. Her fellow Gryffindors clearly weren't welcoming so Ginny steered them toward Draco and his friends. Pansy opened her mouth to comment, but a sharp glare the blonde sent her way shut her up.

"Mind if we join you?" Hermione wondered, settling beside Draco before anyone could answer.

Ginny flopped down next to Hermione and started filling her plate with chicken wings and so much of the mash potatoes that the brunette was positive there was no room for anything else.

Eating in silence, Hermione wondered what her life had come to. In the span of a few months, her world was tossed upside down and now the only people she felt comfortable with were _Slytherins._ Her best friend was the boy who'd tormented her since first year and the only Gryffindor she could rely on was the sister of her former best friend.

"So, does this mean you're going to cheer for me during Quidditch?" Draco laughed, dragging Hermione from her thoughts. He wasn't dumb; they'd suffocate her if they began spiraling into the unknown.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione grinned. "I hate Quidditch."

"But I'm your best friend," Draco whined, nudging the Gryffindor playfully.

"She better cheer for me, if we ever get to play again," Ginny groused, shooting him a mock glare. "I've known her longer."

Draco capitulated. "I _guess_ you can cheer for Gryffindor."

"Thank you for the permission." Hermione smirked, poking Draco in the side teasingly. "I'll remember this."

Someone cleared their throat nervously behind Hermione and she glanced over her shoulder. Neville stood before her, wringing his hands anxiously as he studied her.

"I-I heard about…" he trailed off, "But your blood doesn't change who you are. A-and if you want to sit with the Gryffindors," he peeked at Draco, "Y-you're welcome to sit with me."

"Thank you, Neville." She smiled in appreciation and patted his shoulder.

Nodding, he scurried back to his seat and ignored the pointed looks, returning to his food as if nothing had occurred.

Hermione smiled at her plate, sharing a knowing glance with Ginny. At least she wasn't completely abandoned – aside from Ginny, she would be alone in her House but if Neville could overlook her blood status…

The tension at the Slytherin table dissipated and the conversation began to flow freely. Everything was okay.

-X-

The first few days passed by with little incident. Ron and Harry avoided her like the plague and she'd been informed that she was no longer welcome in Dumbledore's Army by Nigel, who trembled with fear. She'd kindly said she understood, but inside her blood boiled – though it was not his fault.

 _The damn idea was mine!_

Ginny offered to leave the DA, sighting that Hermione was far nicer than those judgmental arses, but she waved off the offer.

"Stay. You need to learn to protect yourself. Eventually you may need to know it," Hermione replied ominously, a faraway glint in her eye.

Her brows furrowed, but Ginny did not refute the statement. It wasn't her place to ask, though she'd willingly listen whenever Hermione wanted to talk. She smiled apologetically as she slipped away from the Gryffindor and toward her next class.

Hermione was slightly grateful for the reprieve, taking in the silence of the hall as she walked to Potions. It'd be nice to see Severus again; he'd been absent since the New Years Eve ball at Malfoy Manor and she realized that she kind of missed the stoic professor.

"Well, well, look who's all alone," Lavender sneered, "I didn't think your little groupies would ever leave you."

Hermione spun on her heel, her hand instinctively reaching for her wand. "Lavender."

"Riddle," she spat the name as if it were heinous – a disgrace for any wizard to be associated with something so foul.

"Leave me alone," Hermione growled, "I haven't done anything to you."

"Yet," Lavender snipped, a nasty sneer bunching her face in a way that reminded Hermione briefly of her old neighbor's ugly bulldog. Sweetest dog she'd ever come across, but very unfortunate to gaze upon.

Leveling her wand at Hermione, the blonde smirked. "Sorry, Riddle, I can't take any chances with you. Stupefy!"

Easily deflecting the spell with a quick flick of her wrist, the Gryffindor stood confidently before the bewildered girl. "I'd watch yourself if I were you, Brown." Dark energy crackled around her, illiciting a shiver of fright from Lavender. "I'm not the meek bookworm that you've enjoyed taunting over the years."

Lavender's grip on her wand tightened, her lip trembling with dread. She should have realized coming after the witch alone was a horrible plan.

"Get away from me," Hermione snarled, taking a menacing step toward Lavender, who was quick to scramble away.

Rage washed over her like the ocean's tide. She could not contain the fury that trickled through her veins, a molten disdain burning just beneath the surface. Her heart pounded in her ears while a quiet, sinister voice egged her to chase after the frightened Gryffindor and show her who she'd challenged.

Storming to her classroom, Hermione shoved open the door and strolled briskly to her seat. She flopped down beside Neville, who nervously scooted his chair away.

"How kind of you to join us," Severus greeted sarcastically, though he examined her carefully. "You have the luxury of staying after class so we can discuss your tardiness."

Hermione's jaw tightened, her irritation blooming and nipping at her lips, threatening to escape if she wasn't careful. "Yes, sir."

Class continued without incident, leaving Hermione to stew in her rage. She completed the potion in record time, spending the rest of class glaring irately at the wooden table. Her normally brown eyes were black and intimidating, hands clenched in tight fists. Merlin, she wished she'd knocked Lavender's teeth down her throat.

Hermione stayed in her seat when the others filed out, already gossiping about her entrance – and the hatred swimming in her eyes. Neville had patted her shoulder sympathetically as he went, leaving her alone with Severus.

"What's happened?" he inquired, stepping closer to the enraged Gryffindor.

"Lavender Brown," she grunted as she stood and began pacing along the tables, "She tried to hex me. Me! What in Merlin's name have I ever done to her? Bloody hell, before Christmas I helped her pass her fucking midterms!" She threw her hands up in exasperation.

Severus balked. He'd never heard such foul language coming from the brunette, but he refrained from chiding her. She was clearly in no mood for a chastising.

"I mean, attacking me in an empty hallway is downright cowardly! If she wanted a fight, it should have at least been proper! Blindly flinging a spell at me – one measly little spell at that – only serves to piss me off! Bloody dumb bimbo! I mean, really?!"

She turned on her heel, the fight slowly draining away. "What have I done to deserve this, Severus? Why me? Why did that fucking Rita Skeeter have to get ahold of my records?" She dropped into a nearby chair and covered her face with her hands. "Why?"

Severus sighed. "I do not know who tipped off that horrid woman, but your guardians are looking into it. They have been since the first article was written."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I just –"

She was cut off by the potions room door slammed open and Draco rushing inside. "Hermione!"

"Draco," Hermione greeted in relief, "What are you doing here?"

"Ginny heard about what happened and Longbottom was kind enough to tell me where you were." Remembering himself, he glanced at Severus. "Sorry, godfather, I did not mean to burst in like this, but I was worried."

Severus waved off the apology with a nod. "I understand you are to keep each other safe. I'd be disappointed if you hadn't come searching for her. You are dismissed, Hermione, though you may want to write to _her_ about this," he advised.

Nodding, Hermione rose from her seat and followed Draco from the room.

"What happened?" he demanded.

Sighing, Hermione recounted the event to him. By the time she was done, Draco's usually pale face was flushed with anger.

"That little…" he sneered. "Of course she would try something so underhanded. I bet Weasley put her up to it. Those two are the only ones stupid enough to try something like that."

Hermione shrugged in resignation, exhausted from the encounter. It was only lunch and all she wanted to do was climb into bed.

"Come on," he ushered her, "Let's get some lunch. You look ready to drop."

"I am," she moaned, "I just want this day over."

-X-

"Are you alright?" Ginny wondered, giving the girl an onceover. "I heard what happened."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione sat across from the worried Weasley. "I'm fine. It's Lavender; it's not like she can do much harm."

Ginny shook her head in disgust. "I can't believe her! Feeding into the bullshit the Prophet writes. I mean, it's you! You're the same girl who helped Ron study for his OWLs. Hell, you helped Lavender with her papers last semester!"

"I know," Hermione said quietly, "But everyone seems to believe I'm going to become You-Know-Who."

Suddenly, Fred and George were settling down on either side of her.

"Are you okay?"

"We heard what happened."

"Lavender's saying you attacked her."

"But we both know that's not true." Fred clapped her on the back.

Shrugging, Hermione kept her attention on her plate, though her stomach churned. The idea of eating anything right now made her sick.

"We can slip her some Puking Pastilles if you'd like," George suggested, biting into his turkey leg.

"If you do that, somehow it'll somehow come down on me."

Fred pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Well, there has to be something we can do!"

Shaking her head, Hermione dismissed the idea. "Don't. Should she come for a fight, she'll get one but I refuse to stoop to her level."

"We have your back," George promised with a firm nod. "You're Hermione, our annoying little know-it-all and that hasn't changed."

"Thank you," Hermione murmured, peering at Draco whose concern was apparent, though to others he seemed perfectly normal.

"We've got to ask though," Fred started.

"Are you dating Malfoy?" George inquired, glancing over at the Slytherin table.

Hermione snorted, startled by the question. Hysterical laughter bubbled past soft lips and before they knew it, she was clutching her stomach. Tears filled her eyes, bewilderment and amusement flooding her stiff body.

"Draco? Ha!" Hermione giggled, trying valiantly to compose herself. "No, not at all. We grew closer over the break but he's definitely _not_ my boyfriend." She glanced about. "Can I admit something to you?"

"Of course."

"We won't tell a soul."

Biting her lip, she admitted, "I don't actually _like_ boys…like that."

Ginny's mouth fell into a perfect "o" while the twin cracked up. They were clearly thrown by the revelation, but it made sense when they thought about it. The only boy they'd ever seen her with - romantically - was the Bulgarian Viktor Krum. And that only lasted a short time.

"But Viktor…" Ginny trailed off curiously, a brow arched in disbelief.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione shook her head. "Viktor was sweet, but definitely a mistake. We were much better off as friends."

"Huh…" Ginny hummed. "Well, I'm happy for you." She became serious, firmly staring at the witch, "But I get to approve your girlfriends. Best friend rights and all that."

Hermione blinked, but nodded her consent. She should have known the youngest Weasley would take her confession in stride. She was definitely becoming her best friend - behind Draco, of course, though they had equal places in her heart.

 _If only she knew…_

-X-

The library became her safe haven. There, no one was around to bother her or throw snide comments in her direction. Draco was back in his House, having been commanded to leave her. She appreciated his concern, but tonight, she simply wanted peace and quiet. Ginny was off with the DA, doing Merlin only knows.

Being part of the Inquisitorial Squad, Draco was off chasing "leads" for the DA's whereabouts and the members, though Hermione had confided in him where they were. He was under direct orders not to mention it until that horrible toad of woman figured it out. She never inquired what they were, but Draco assured her that she would be kept from Umbridge's wrath.

Slipping a vial from her bag, Hermione hurriedly downed the potion before shoving it back in its hiding spot. It was the only place she could take it without prying eyes following her every move. She'd earlier seen Harry and Ron rushing toward Hagrid's hut and it stung, knowing that the half-giant would side with them. She had always loved going to see him, but now…

Shaking away her spiraling thoughts, Hermione searched for her special quill and ink and a sheet of parchment.

 _My Dearest Panther,_

 _I know it has been only a week since I've seen you but I already wish to be back in your arms. Hogwarts is horrid. The Gryffindors have all but shunned me – aside from Ginny Weasley and her twin brothers. Neville Longbottom has been quite nice, but I do not wish to burden him with the same disdain that Ginny has suffered. She's lost so many friends by just associating with me._

 _Today, Lavender Brown attempted to hex me. Don't be alarmed, I used what you've taught me and protected myself. Do not try and exact revenge on that terrible troll. She's nothing more than a blithering and I refuse to let her win. Should she wish for a fight, I am ready. I hate rooming with her, though. She makes it very obvious I am not welcome there. I've taken to hiding in the library until curfew._

 _I so badly want to be curled up in bed with you, not trapped in a room with people who obviously wish I didn't exist. When everyone thought I was simply muggleborn, they looked down upon me. Now, they fear me and yet, I still receive the same dirty looks, just with different insults._

 _I miss you dearly._

 _All my love,_

 _The Brightest Witch of Her Age._

She pressed a kiss to the paper and tucked it away. She would wake earlier than her House mates and head to the owlery before breakfast. Absently, she stroked her ring when a thought passed her mind.

 _Bella, can you hear me?_

Silence was her only response and she sighed dejectedly. _Of course not. I really do have horrible luck._

Fishing out her homework, Hermione delved deep into her schoolbooks and hoped to forget about her terrible day. She couldn't wait for summer.

-X-

I hope you enjoyed and if you did, leave me a comment. They're beautiful.

I love every piece of encouragement and kind comment, though if I addressed them all, this section would be ridiculously long. But know that I appreciate them and if anyone ever has ideas for this story, you're more than welcome to PM me or put them in a review. I read them all.

Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	24. Chapter 24

So two updates in one night? This chapter has no interaction between Bellatrix and Hermione. I do apologize for that. HOWEVER, this chapter was pretty essential to the plotline, I promise. There will be letters and some of Bellatrix's POV (even though it's really not but we'll see what Bellatrix has been up to). I hope you enjoy.

Also, Ron may seem a little OOC (maybe Hermione will too, but for good reason), but I kind of based his reaction to how he acted in the GoF so... Also, I'm not really the biggest fan of his anyways so...

-X-

Days crept by, filling Hermione with dread. She wasn't certain why, but the sense of impending doom threatened to swallow her whole and dash what was left of her sanity away. Lavender had been oddly quiet since their encounter, avoiding Hermione to the best of her ability. Whenever she was alone and caught sight of her, she'd rush in the opposite direction. It was inevitably causing her to be tardy – if the diminishing sand in their hourglass was any indication.

Slytherin was well in the lead on House points, not that she was surprised. Umbridge seemed to adore Draco and the Inquisitorial Squad misfits. She didn't quite understand why Draco was so keen on working for the horrible toad, but she never voiced her opinion on the matter. It kept him busy and kept Umbridge off her back – mostly.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a joke nowadays and frustrated Hermione to no end. One day, the teenagers in that room would _need_ to know how to protect themselves and yet, the Ministry could not have cared less. They were so willing to overlook the evidence and blame it on anyone else. Attacks? Sirius Black. Deaths? Sirius Black. She often tried to ignore the murders, though she couldn't help but wonder if Bellatrix was behind some of them.

Dating a Death Eater had its downfalls, but her disdain about the missions her lover was tasked with did not outweigh her love. It sickened her, really. How she could so easily toss her morals and everything she knew aside for love. Bellatrix had so much blood on her hands, but that did not stop Hermione from wanting them to trace every inch of her flesh. Even now, left alone with her thoughts in silent dormitories and the nook she tucked herself into at night in the library, she could not bring herself to be disgusted.

When Bellatrix had responded to her letter, the woman had threatened to storm the castle and destroy Lavender, it hadn't instilled fear. In fact, she was rather flattered that her lover cared so much. She was quick to dismiss Bellatrix's "plan" (if you could really call it that) though, replying that she could handle herself and that "storming the castle" was a horrible idea. It was one slight altercation, nothing more.

Lavender wasn't worth it.

Yes, murder was horrid and not something to be taken lightly when it came to Death Eaters. That was well understood.

However, it made her ponder how many the Order had killed carelessly in an attempt to fight off the Dark Lord. Her own _mother_ met her demise at the hands of them for "their cause" yet when Albus willingly agreed to the killings of Death Eaters and innocent wizards framed by the Dark Lord, they were still the _light_ – unsoiled by the darkness of their actions and praised as heroes _._

She was beginning to realize that no side of this war was black or white. It was a gray – yes, the Order may be a lighter gray than His – but both were dirtied by their crimes. How could she fault one when the other did similar atrocities, just with different reasoning?

She wondered whose hand her mother had perished at. Was it Sirius? James? Remus? She would never truly know and that thought alone haunted her. Had she hugged them, unknowingly the only evidence left of their crime? Cared about them so greatly that she would have stepped in the line of fire for them? Molly? Arthur? Albus himself?

The 'what ifs' had plagued her for days.

-X-

Hermione sighed, massaging her temples in hopes of preventing the migraine that had already begun. Her brain was a muddled mess, the stupid Defense Against the Dark Arts book mocking her with its simplicity. She'd read the entire chapter in less than an hour, but hadn't retained a single word. She'd completed her Potions work in class, putting off the insane DADA homework until the last few hours before curfew and that was something she'd come to regret.

 _I knew all of this_ before _first year,_ Hermione groused, glaring at the book as part of her wished it would just burst into flames.

"If looks could kill, that book would be ash," Ginny laughed, relaxing into the chair across from Hermione.

"I hate Umbridge," Hermione growled, her gaze deepening. "This is pre-First year information! How can we be expected to perform well outside of school when this is clearly meant to dumb us down? It's ridiculous!"

Ginny nodded in agreement, taking hold of the book and thumbing through it. "The DA isn't much better right now. Since you've left, the spells Harry has us practicing are mundane and repetitive. Without you there to guide him, he's becoming a lousy teacher."

Shaking her head, Hermione sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Why am I not surprised?"

Ginny chewed her lip anxiously for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Gin, anything," Hermione replied kindly, smiling encouragingly at the nervous Gryffindor.

Inhaling deeply, Ginny's face flushed bright red. "Howdidyoufigureoutyoulikegirls?"

Hermione blinked in befuddlement. "Do what? Slow down and repeat that, please."

"How did you figure out you like girls?" Ginny murmured almost inaudibly, staring down at her hands in embarrassment.

Gaping, Hermione took a moment to process the question. She was bewildered, yet not too thrown by the inquiry. "Well…" she licked her dry lips thoughtfully, "I met someone who made my heart skip a beat," _more like three or four,_ "And I realized that I could fall in love with them. Not necessarily because they were female, but because there was a connection. You're allowed to like whomever you want, Gin. It should not matter what gender they are. I just fancy girls over guys. But it's okay to like both."

Ginny perked up. "You've met someone?"

"We're not talking about me," Hermione replied, deftly avoiding the question. "Have you met someone?"

Sheepishly, Ginny nodded. "Yeah, but it would never work. I just wondered how you figured out your sexuality, because I'm so confused. I don't know. I've only really ever been attracted to her before, you know? In the locker room, I don't look at the other girls and get butterflies, but when I look at her…"

"It starts to feel like hummingbirds are beating against your ribs?" Hermione finished, grinning at the youngest Weasley.

"Exactly!" Ginny exclaimed, wincing when the librarian shushed her. "Do you feel that way with your person that we're not going to talk about right now but will later because I want details?"

Hermione blushed. "Yes."

"What do I do, Mione? She's older than me – by quite a lot. There's no way it would ever work out, yet whenever I see her, I just want to snog her senseless. She's brilliant and kind; she's never looked down on me but the age gap between us is a bridge I can't cross – especially considering I'm a fourth year and she's friends with Mum and Dad."

"It's not McGonagall is it?" Hermione wondered, half-joking but also incredibly curious. She took immense pleasure in Ginny's look of horror.

"Merlin no!" she squeaked, shaking her head in disgust. "That's just sick!"

"Can I ask who it is?"

Ginny mumbled under her breath, though Hermione had absolutely no idea what the Weasley said. "Gin…"

"It's Tonks," Ginny whispered, eyes brimming with tears. Admitting it out loud meant it was real; that she had feelings for a woman six years her senior and someone she had no chance with.

Hurrying up from her chair, Hermione rushed to Ginny and embraced her. Sobbing quietly into the Gryffindor's shoulder, Ginny clutched at Hermione's robe. She didn't want to lose it, but her anxieties and sorrow over a relationship that would never be had been building for weeks – ever since the stolen moment at Grimmauld Place.

"Shh," Hermione soothed, "Let it out. It will be okay."

"H-how do you know?" Ginny hiccupped, glancing up at her friend.

Sighing, the Gryffindor stroked red locks comfortingly. "Because I believe in fate. If you are meant to be with her, it will happen no matter what. Age is not always the most important thing. I say wait it out and see what happens."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience," Ginny observed, haphazardly wiping the wet trails marring her skin.

Hermione shrugged noncommittally.

Ginny left her burning questions alone, realizing she'd be getting nothing from the fifth year. She was grateful Hermione had trusted her with her secret and that she could in Hermione about hers.

"Come on, we need to get to the common room before Umbridge starts policing the school. I swear, she goes out of her way to punish students."

Humming, Ginny helped Hermione gather her books and paper before walking out of the library and toward their House though Ginny felt lighter than ever. The weight pressing against her chest had dissipated the moment her admittance passed her lips.

Hermione was right, if it was meant to be, it would be.

-X-

A week had passed since Ginny's revelation and the pair grew closer. Draco still remained at Hermione's side the best he could, but Hermione knew he had his own life and it was impossible for him to be everywhere at once. She did not need a babysitter, no matter what everyone else seemed to think.

She still ate most of her meals with the Slytherin, however, and did not complain too much when he sometimes insisted on walking her to her classes and the Gryffindor House. It became a routine of sorts. She'd walk with Draco to her morning classes while Ginny would escort her halfway to their classrooms before they'd break off in the direction of destinations. It was less for safety and more for the fact that there weren't many people who'd willingly walk with them.

Dumbledore was distant – both from herself and from Harry. He seemed to want nothing to do with either of them and, for some odd reason, it was comforting. Over the past four years, he'd been constantly breathing down their necks and inadvertently – or intentionally, she couldn't be too certain – getting them into dangerous, deadly situations that would have probably killed anyone else.

She embraced the peace his distance offered.

Lounging in her common room, Hermione paid little attention to anything other than the book gripped leisurely between her hands. It was a Friday night, so most of the House were out while they could be, avoiding Umbridge in hopes of her having no idea what they managed to get up to. Scarily enough, she always seemed to know.

Hearing the door creak open, Hermione glanced over her shoulder and paled. Ron and Harry were stumbling into the common room, laughing boisterously at something Hermione hadn't heard. Catching sight of the witch, both boys went rigid.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione returned to her book. Maybe if she ignored them, they'd simply go away.

No such luck.

"Hey, traitor," Ron greeted coldly, strolling confidently over to the couch. "A dark arts book?"

Hermione remained silently, her eyes trained on the page in front of her. Clearly, the book had nothing to do with magic, yet the boy was determined to bother her. It was one of her mother's muggle books, _Little Women._ She'd read it once before when she was still with the Grangers, yet this one had colorful remarks etched on along the margins. Most of her mother's books had some form of writing in them, actually.

Ron snatched the book from her hands. "I'm talking to you."

"Truthfully, Ronald, I don't care what you have to say. Give me back that book and leave me alone."

Sneering, the redhead held her book closer to his chest. Harry remained silent, watching his best friend and former friend glare at each other. His contempt for Hermione had dissipated somewhat, yet he stayed quiet; the Order's command that he have nothing to do with her eclipsing the urge to help that was bubbling in his chest.

Hermione hadn't said two words to them since arriving at Hogwarts. In fact, she only smiled briefly when they passed, though the hurt in her eyes was apparent. "She'll be just like him," Ron had insisted over break, "She will turn on you."

Peering at the book, Ron frowned. It was clearly muggle, if the lack of magic was any indication. "Nobody in this House wants you here. The way you cling to Draco; it's disgusting! I'm surprised you don't have a Dark Mark yet."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione stood from her seat. "Give me back my damn book, Ron."

"Fine." Instead of handing it to her, he tossed it carelessly into the fireplace.

Hermione's eyes widened and she scrambled to retrieve it, ignoring the way the flames licked at her skin. She haphazardly tried to pat out the flames, but the cover was clearly burnt and the pages singed.

Shaking with barely contained rage, Hermione rose with her book in hand. Her hand trembled as she set it carefully on the couch. Slowly, she twisted toward the Gryffindor with a dangerous glint in her eye. Her eyes became charcoal and, even at the awkward angle Harry stood at, he could tell Hermione was furious.

"That book," she growled, stalking toward the frozen Weasley, "Is my mother's. One of the few things I have of hers. And you," she poked him hard in the chest, "Have no idea what you could have done. You're angry with me, fine. But don't _ever_ touch my belongings again, Ronald Weasley or so help me, I will break all of your _fucking_ fingers."

"H-Hermione…"

"Don't Hermione me," she snapped, face to face with the ghostly white boy. "It's not my fault who my father is, but it's _your_ fault that you are an asshole, Ronald Weasley. You don't want anything to do with me? I don't care. I stood up for you – protected you – and Harry," she glared at the Golden boy, "But I have never gone out of my way to hurt you. I don't care if you don't trust me. But do not think for one second that you are better than me. When my blood was "muddy" you didn't care, but the moment I stand on the same level as you, you judge me all because his blood flows through me. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I didn't want this? That I just simply wanted to be Hermione Granger? No, because you only think about yourself. So get the hell away from me and leave me alone." She shoved Ron roughly, causing him to stumble back into the chess table.

Ron steadied himself, warily staring at the seething girl. Never in his life had he been so afraid than as he was looking at Hermione. "You may not have asked for it, but you love the limelight. You make friends with that ferret and become the only bloody thing people can talk about."

"I made friends with him because you two abandoned me!" Hermione screamed. "The minute I told you the truth, you tossed me aside like trash. Maybe, if the Order had been kinder, I wouldn't have _had_ to go to the Malfoys, but none of you ever tried to help me. All of your prejudices brought me to Draco! So don't for one second act like the victim here."

"We can't trust you. You're His daughter!"

 _I am so tired of that being thrown around like a bloody accusation._

"How do you know Harry isn't giving away secrets, huh?! He's connected to You-Know-Who, yet you all still tell him everything! He can't block him out for shit but because he's Harry bloody Potter, you blindly tell him everything!"

Harry paled considerably. She was right, how did they know? Unintentionally, he may be relaying every meeting and plan to Voldemort himself.

"I-I," Ron stuttered helplessly, glancing frantically between Hermione and Harry.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione shook her head. "Exactly. So leave me alone. Stay the hell away from me."

She glared at the second youngest Weasley, arching her brow when he remained motionless. He refused see Hermione as anything other than the villain, yet he couldn't defend against her argument.

With a dramatic huff, he stormed upstairs with Harry trailing behind him. He shot her an apologetic look, but was met with only fury.

Once the duo had disappeared from sight, Hermione slipped onto the couch and tucked her knees to her chest, the book resting a few inches from her. She wasn't sure how long she stayed there, ignoring everyone who stepped into the room as she stared blankly at the burnt item, forever scarred by Ron's stupidity.

It wasn't until Neville slipped into the room that Hermione was brought back into the present. He studied her closely before carefully making his way over to her.

"H-Hermione?"

The brunette blinked, barely sparing the boy a quick glance.

Sighing, Neville dropped onto the couch beside Hermione. He gingerly lifted the book into his lap and frowned.

"If you want to throw it into the fireplace, Ron already beat you to it." The monotonous, flat tone startled Neville. He'd never heard Hermione sound so robotic.

When the words registered, he balked in disbelief. "Ron did this?"

Nodding, Hermione rested her ear on her knee. "Yep."

Warily, Neville patted Hermione's unoccupied knee kindly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Hermione muttered, glaring at the offending fire as if it were the mastermind behind all of her problems. In that moment, she needed something to blame for her problems.

"W-would you like a hug?" he wondered, awkwardly opening his arms in what he hoped was a friendly manner.

He wasn't scared of the girl, per say. He was scared _for_ her. Ever since their return to Hogwarts, there had been an onslaught of hatred toward her, mostly in the Gryffindor House. They seemed to think the worst of her and Ron was only stoking the flames, throwing gasoline onto the already unstable fire, though he never thought he'd actually confront her. Ron stayed behind the scenes – never in sight, yet it was known he was the culprit.

Hermione shifted slightly, facing the fire. She leaned her head on Neville's shoulder, tears trickling down her cheeks and dripping onto her shirt. Losing Harry and Ron the first time was painful, but knowing what they truly thought burned as though someone had shoved a blade into her very soul.

"It hurts," she admitted into the silence.

"I know," Neville murmured, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders and tugging her closer.

Hermione stayed silent for what felt like hours. "Does it ever stop?"

"I'll let you know when I find out."

Hermione gave a watery chuckle. "That's not comforting."

Sighing, Neville replied, "I've never gone through what you have – finding out your family isn't who you thought they were – but I know what it's like to feel the brunt of gossip. For years, all my family talked about was my parents going insane and that I was a reminder for them. No one ever stopped to ask how I felt; they simply continued on as if I was nothing more than a memory of my parents or a machine that could handle their underhanded comments and reminders that my parents might as well be dead. It hurts, even now, to know that all they'll ever see is them but when you realize that it doesn't matter how they look at you, the wounds start to heal. Right now, Merlin, it's going to be awful but they don't understand what it's like to be on the opposite side of gossip and snide comments. Even when Harry's picture was plastered across newspapers, the blow to his image was softer compared to you because he still had the brightest witch of our age on his side. Or hell, even me. We can't choose our parents and we can't _be_ our parents. I just think people forget that sometimes."

Peering up at Neville, Hermione smiled – a genuine, real smile. "Thank you, Neville. You're really smart and that actually helped - a lot."

Flustered, he replied, "I'm n-not really. I just know the position you're in. There's always going to be doubt, but your parents' paths do not decide yours."

Hermione swallowed thickly and nodded, lifting her head from his shoulder. She pecked his cheek sweetly. "Thank you, Neville. If you ever need someone to listen to you – about anything – you're always welcome to come to me. I kind of owe you since I've cried on your shoulder twice."

Neville blushed bright pink, a shy smile upturning his lips. "You don't owe me."

"Well, then I want to do it because I'm your friend," she laughed, wiping the remainder of her tears away. "You're a good guy and someday, a girl is going to realize just how lucky she is to have you."

Slipping off the couch, Hermione delicately took hold of her book. "I'm going to bed, but thank you again for the…" she waved her hand wildly, "Everything."

"Anytime."

-X-

So cute little interactions between our favorite witch (unless you like Bellatrix more, then she's the second favorite) and her friends. I don't really know if Neville has a decent sized family but for the sake of the story, he does. Shush if it's not canon. We see the bonds being forged and those are incredibly important to this story. So...

If you liked, you should review. I love them.

Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	25. Chapter 25

So, there's quite a bit of friendship and more insight into Hermione's head while also taking a look in to Tonks' head (though not much). Plus, a special little bonus scene at the end (yes, that means sex so use caution).

-X-

Nymphadora Tonks was many things – the daughter of Andromeda Black and Edward Tonks, a metamorphmagus, an Auror, a frequent klutz, and easy going. However, something she would have never classified herself as speechless. She always had a comment for something – whether playful or serious, she'd add her two cents into the conversation (she'd heard that phrase during a mission in North America and the absurdity of it thrilled her. It fit her eccentric personality perfectly).

Yet weeks after her "moment" with Ginny, she still could not make heads or tails of it. Had it been with another, she could have simply laughed it off – say it was simply a near "heat of the moment" experience or maybe that it was something similar to when fighters were about to be sent off into war with little hope of returning; they just wanted to feel a connection to _someone_ , should they not come home.

But she couldn't get it out of her head. The way Ginny pressed against her, strong arms steadying her. For a fourth year, the youngest Weasley was remarkably statured; her muscles taut from Quidditch and from having to defend herself against so many _brothers_.

That was part of the problem, though. Ginny was only a _fourth year_ , far too young for Tonks to even _think_ about fancying and yet…

She was definitely going to Hell.

At Hogwarts, sexuality was never a problem for her. She'd date anyone she fancied, be it a man or a woman, but as she'd gotten older her preferences began changing. She still could appreciative an attractive man, but she lost the urge to _be_ with him. She was fine with admitting he was handsome or charming and that's where she left it.

She'd had a number of girlfriends since her graduation from Hogwarts, though they lasted only a few months at a time. When she joined the Order, she hadn't expected to find such an attraction – to anyone. And, in her defense, the first time her eyes landed on the gorgeous Gryffindor, she had not been overcome with lust.

What started her infatuation was the sheer brilliance that was _Ginny Weasley._ She was kind, yet confident – commanding respect rather than demanding it. She may have been the youngest in the room, but she refused to allow anyone to look down upon her because of it. She was wise beyond her years but she could still enjoy the peculiarity of Tonk's actions and jokes. It was wonderful.

But, Merlin's beard, she was definitely headed straight for Hell.

A deep sigh filled the silence of her room at Grimmauld Place. What could she do? It wasn't like she could _avoid_ Ginny, especially over the summer. She was Molly's child! There was no way possible way of doing that without tipping off the "adults" and hurting Ginny's feelings.

If she was being honest, she was far too selfish. She couldn't bring herself to separate herself from the Gryffindor. It was entirely reckless to stay so close to the redhead, but in true Tonk's style, she couldn't force herself to care.

 _Knock._

Tonks glanced up, smiling faintly when she caught sight of Remus in the doorway. The werewolf had been her closest confidant during her stay at Grimmauld and it saddened her to know he was falling for her, yet she would never return those feelings. In a different world, she could have seen herself tumbling headfirst into a relationship with him – marrying, having a beautiful child and taking the world by storm.

But this was not that world.

"Moody's calling a meeting."

-X-

 _My dear Witch,_

 _I will castrate that weasel where he stands if he_ dares _to lay a finger on you. How dare he?! The little cowardly bastard. I'm sorry you've been troubled by that blood traitor. Karma will bite him in the arse some day. I'm sure of it._

 _The manor is dreadful without you. I miss you constantly. Narcissa misses your presence as well. She's planning to come see you during your first outing to Hogsmeade so prepare yourself and Draco for lunch. She's bound to be very_ motherly _._

 _I cannot believe our first Valentine's Day and we cannot be together. I would love to see you. I've been "hellish" in the manor according to Cissy and Lucius, but it is so troublesome to keep away from you._

 _He has been rather irritable as of late. His plans are falling apart and he is less than thrilled. No matter what happens, please be safe, darling. Stay close to Draco._

 _I love you, sweet witch. The summer will come faster than you realize and we shall be together again._

 _Forever yours,_

 _The Panther._

-X-

Tucking the letter into her robe, Hermione smiled and nibbled on her toast, tossing the crust of it toward Nox. It amused her greatly that her owl (who was the darkest onyx Hermione had ever had the pleasure of seeing) was named after that particular spell.

 _Only Bella,_ she chuckled.

"What's got you in such high spirits?" Ginny wondered, flopping down beside Hermione and filling her plate with breakfast goodies. Hermione couldn't help but wonder how Ginny could eat so many pastries and not gain a pound. "A letter from your lady?"

Blushing pink, Hermione made no attempt at an answer and simply continued on with her meal. What could she really say?

Draco smirked into his goblet, though Ginny could still make out the slight upturn of his lips.

"Wait, Draco knows who she is?!" the youngest Weasley shrieked, garnering the attention of the Gryffindor table. She waited until they returned to their conversations before continuing. "Why does he know and I don't?" The hurt was evident in her eyes and Hermione's stomach clenched with guilt.

Apologetically, Draco glanced at Hermione moments before a bird dropped a letter into his plate. Thankful for the reprieve, he hurriedly popped the seal and began combing through it.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you," Hermione pleaded, "It's just that I _can't_."

Ginny's brow arched curiously, but the desperation in Hermione's voice kept her from commenting.

"I swear to you, Gin, when I can tell you, I will." Hermione's imploring gaze gave Ginny pause. She could see honesty shining in chocolate orbs.

"Okay." Ginny smiled, the hurt she'd felt ebbing away. She trusted Hermione with her life and if she could not talk about, Ginny wouldn't push her.

Draco folded his letter, passing it to Hermione who gave it a quick onceover. Narcissa's writing was similar to how she was in life – elegant and clean, yet held an air of affection that was unmistakable. She had written to Draco, telling her of the plans to join them in Hogsmeade and – while he'd never admit it – the blonde was overjoyed at the arrival of his mother.

Ginny peered over Hermione's shoulder. "Who's it from?"

"Narcissa," Hermione hummed, handing it back to Draco. "She's going to be in Hogsmeade during our trip and wishes to see us."

"You're welcome to join us," Draco added, smiling kindly at the Weasley.

At first, the budding friendship between Draco and Ginny had been bizarre. They were rivals, yet they could jokes like old friends and push aside the animosity between their families for Hermione's sake. But, in hindsight, it made sense that they would click.

Both were headstrong and brazen but gentle when the situation called for it. They were brilliant in their own rights; fierce when someone they cared about (i.e. Hermione) was in danger - and hardened by the impending war, though not jaded.

Most of Hogwarts was thrown by the notion of the youngest Weasley making friends with the Malfoy heir – considering their history – but they couldn't have cared less. With Ron's lack of support in her life and the twins leading their own lives (and their illegal practical jokes store), Ginny was left without brotherly care.

Something Draco provided.

"I think I'll pass," Ginny laughed, though not unkindly, "I think Ron would have a conniption if he saw me with your mother. I'm already getting letters from Mum about being seen with you two. One of them would have a _heart attack_ if they found out."

Draco nodded understandingly.

-X-

"Ms. Riddle, a word," Severus called just as Hermione headed for the door.

Morning classes had finished without incident – something Hermione was forever grateful for. Ron had been intelligent enough to avoid shooting her a snide word while Harry did what he was good at: nothing.

The last straggling students filed from the room, leaving Hermione to anxiously fidget in the silence. The stoicism of her professor (and friend) was frightening. He waved his hand and the door slammed closed, shattering the stillness.

"The Order held a meeting last night," Severus started, displeasure evident in his eyes, "And you were the topic of choice." He paced along desks. "It would seem that Albus thought your _prophecy_ was knowledge of importance."

Hermione balked, stumbling into an open chair. "But…"

"Albus does not know the true nature of the prophecy, Hermione, but he does know _of_ it. He was not there when it was made, but he's always known about it. I've told you that – and so has your father. However, despite this, Moody was called to conduct the meeting and speculate on it. They believe if they convince you to return to the "good" then they shall control the deciding factors of this war. Potter is important, but _you_ are the key."

"I…"

"You've heard the Prophecy."

Hermione swallowed thickly. She hadn't been able to forget it. The words constantly swirled in the back recesses of her mind – repeating over and over.

 _The children of new shall rule at the Daughter's side,_

 _In a world controlled by neither darkness nor light._

For months she'd pondered those last lines, searching for an answer too far out of reach and unfathomable, even for her. She could be no ruler. She was simply Hermione. Wasn't that enough for these people?

"What does this mean, Severus?" Hermione whispered, wringing her fingers apprehensively.

Sighing, Severus' heart went out to the girl. "The Order may begin attempting to court you back onto the side of "good." Right now, things aren't looking too good outside of them. They're trying desperately to pad their side in numbers, but it is difficult when most do not believe in His return."

"Do they know about Bellatrix?"

Shaking his head, Severus smiled wistfully. "If they did, they would be less inclined to earn your forgiveness. No, they are unaware the Prophecy pertains to you and Ms. Black. As I said, they know you are of importance in this war. Nothing more."

Sighing, Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. Why had she hoped for an easy year – to just make it through school without trouble? Could nothing in her life be simple?

 _Of course not._

 _-X-_

Bellatrix stormed through the manor, terrifying to anyone who wasn't Narcissa Malfoy. The matriarch had seen her sister's rage and merely patted her shoulder. Their last raid had been a bust – nothing seemed to give, even when threat of death hung over the heads of those wanting little to do with their Lord.

"I take it things did not go according to plan?"

Bellatrix shot the blonde a scathing sneer, but Narcissa only arched a brow in response. Deflating, she slumped onto the couch in the sitting room. "No! Really, I don't understand why it's so hard to tell me what I've come for."

"They do not understand the power he possesses yet, Bella. When He is no longer waved off as a rumor, the loyal will come."

Pouting, Bellatrix crossed her arms. "I don't understand why He is hiding the truth. Why hide in the shadows?"

"It is not for us to question, sister. You know that." Narcissa's tone of warning gave Bellatrix pause. She knew Cissy was right, but patience was never her strong suit. "Things will fall into place. Just give it time." Nimble fingers stroked wild curls, relaxing Bellatrix as they always had. Even as children, Narcissa could calm the insanity residing inside of Bella.

"I must go to Him. He is calling."

Narcissa smiled knowingly. "Come find me once you're done. I have an idea that might please you greatly."

-X-

News of another attack flooded the halls of Hogwarts early Tuesday morning. A former Ministry employee found dead in his home, an expression of horror permanently etched into his face. The Daily Prophet claimed it to be the work of Sirius Black, but Hermione knew differently. She knew her father was searching for something "big" if the Order's secrecy was any indication and she _knew_ a Death Eater was behind it.

 _I wonder if it was Bella._

Something Hermione had come to realize was that there was a morbid nature to her curiosity. Whenever she heard of such things, she couldn't help but ponder the possibility of Bellatrix being behind it. Maybe it the darkness inside of her or maybe it was simply her mind attempting to cope with her lover's "job" but either way, it always seemed to happen.

Nausea was common for her these days. No matter what side of the war she fell, she knew in her heart that blood would taint her soul – just as it did Bella's _and_ as it did Dumbledore.

Her innocence had an expiration date; she only wished she knew when the hourglass would run out.

Thrumming her fingers absently along her desk, Hermione's eyes flickered to Ron. He was a few seats ahead, his head tucked low as he tried to understand the material before him. Charms were always a tough concept for the Gryffindor to grasp and she could not help the desire bubbling in her to help.

He had been her best friend for so long that it had become second nature to help him through, but those days had long since passed. But, as time went on, she'd realized that their friendship was not always healthy. Ron (and to some extent Harry) had taken her for granted. She was a third wheel more often than not. She would help them with school work and plan their crazy ideas, yet she took the brunt of Ron's jealousy and seen as "lesser" and as a know-it-all, even after their friendship had formed.

If that were true, she knew they did not mean it intentionally, but Merlin it was maddening.

Sighing, Hermione drew her attention back to the parchment on her desk. _I might as well finish it now. I really don't want this for homework._

-X-

The morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Hermione could not contain her excitement. She'd woken earlier than her House in hopes of avoiding any potential trouble that could ruin her day. Knowing she'd see Narcissa filled her with a sense of anticipation.

She'd missed having the matriarch near; the way Narcissa had become a second mother and showed her the affection and knowledge she'd lost when she'd been stripped from Kathryn. It was refreshing to have someone in her life that could teach her how to be a "proper" pureblooded heir.

"You're rather chipper today," Draco observed, locking arms with the Gryffindor when they began their trek toward Hogsmeade.

"I am," Hermione breathed, a light in her eyes that Draco hadn't seen since their departure from Malfoy Manor.

Amused by his friend's antics, he tugged her along down the snowy path. Their first stop was Honeydukes before stopping in at Zonko's. Then it was off to lunch with Narcissa at the Three Broomsticks.

Satisfied with his treasures, Draco led Hermione into the inn. Hiccough sweets filled the Zonko's bag while choco-balls and cauldrons were overflowing from the other. He'd gotten an assortment of other treats, but what else Hermione was unsure of.

"Mother," Draco greeted cheerfully, pecking the woman's cheek.

She gestured for the pair to join her. "My, I am glad to see you both in such good spirits. I take it your shopping went well?"

"Definitely." The Malfoy heir tucked his paper bags down near his feet.

Hermione was aware of the nasty glares pointed in their direction, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Ugly looks were something she'd become accustom to in the last month, so really, why should she care how people looked at her? She was too elated by Narcissa's presence to actually give a damn.

"How are classes going?"

Draco was eager to launch into his tale of his upstaging all of his classmates, regaling his mischievous acts against Potter's cronies and how he'd charmed Daphne Greengrass in Potions. Hermione nodded along, half-heartedly listening. She'd rather enjoy the peace being near her lover's sister and the reprieve from all the hateful comments.

Narcissa studied Hermione carefully. A mere month at Hogwarts had clearly taken its toll upon the girl, leaving her taut with exhaustion and far colder than when she'd left the manor. There was an air about her that was worrying, though she hoped her surprise would soften the blows her classmates had dealt her.

"Hermione," Narcissa called, pulling the girl from her faraway thoughts, "I have something for you." She fished a key from her robe, passing it to Hermione with a knowing smirk.

Tilting her head, Hermione's brows furrowed. It was clearly an inn key with the number thirty-two etched into the handle, but for the life of her she had no idea why it'd been given to her.

"There is a present in that room. Though," Narcissa glanced at the clock, "It might be best if you go see it now rather waiting. You only have a few hours until you're expected back at the castle."

Peering at Draco, she could tell he was just as perplexed.

When Hermione had disappeared from sight, Draco stared in bewilderment at his mother. "What…"

Raising her hand, Narcissa only smirked. "It is best not to know."

Realization dawned on the young man, a boisterous laughter bubbling from his chest. "How…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "You're right. Ignorance is bliss. I guess I will do a little more shopping before returning to collect her. Maybe spend a little time with Crabbe and Goyle."

"That's probably best."

-X-

Hermione's fingers trembled as she slipped the key into the door, pressing it open slowly when the lock clicked. The room was dark, aside from sunlight as it peeked through the curtains.

She ventured deeper inside, unnerved by the stillness.

"Hello, love," a sultry voice greeted from behind.

Spinning on her heel, Hermione came face-to-face with her lover; a glorious sight she'd never expected. She was leaned against the wall, a smirked painted across soft lips that were _begging_ to be nibbled.

Throwing herself into the arms of the dark witch, Hermione's fingers tangled in raven locks and slammed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Teeth clashed, yet neither seemed to care, letting the embers of need bloom into a wildfire that was threatening to engulf them.

"You're here," Hermione breathed, warm pants tickling Bellatrix's kiss-swollen lips. "How?"

"Doesn't matter," Bellatrix growled, shoving Hermione into the opposite wall. Talented hands slid along Hermione's lithe form before slipping under her muggle-band t-shirt that Draco found horrendous.

Recapturing Bella's lips with her own, Hermione gripped the Death Eater's hips roughly, using the element of surprise to her advantage as she flipped their position. Bellatrix whined in displeasure, but a fervent moan resonated in her chest when Hermione shoved a thigh against her center, pressing firmly against her overheated core.

"My, my, little witch," Bellatrix teased breathlessly, "Excited, are we?"

Trailing wet, hot kisses down the expansion of Bellatrix's exposed throat, Hermione's only answer was a purr. Eager hands traipsed along the Death Eater's clothed stomach before brushing the apex of Bellatrix's thighs. She whimpered when her fingers met the slick skin; arousal coating her hand in the most inviting manner.

Bella wasn't wearing underwear beneath her dress.

Running her thumb across Bellatrix's swollen clit, she circled it gently while her middle finger slid deep into the older witch. Bucking wildly, Bellatrix released a guttural moan, her head thumping audibly against the wall though she paid no mind to it.

Hermione was in awe of her lover. The way Bellatrix's head was tossed back, her mouth a perfect "o" as she jerked her hips. A second finger was added and Bellatrix groaned appreciatively, moving in time with the Gryffindor's motions. Being without the girl for a month had left the dark witch wound tight, in need of release.

Molten heat held nimble digits, coaxing her for something – anything – that would tumble her over the edge. Decidedly, Hermione slipped her hand away, smirking proudly at the low groan falling past parted lips.

"Why'd you stop?" Bellatrix panted, eyeing the girl lustfully as she popped her wet fingers into her mouth. She was startled when Hermione dropped to her knees and shoved up her skirt.

A tentative tongue lapped at the arousal pooling between her thighs before it flattened and slid along the entirety of Bella's center. She encircled the bundle of nerves with the very tip while two fingers returned to their previous perch. Finding a rhythm that suited them both was easy when they began curling, running along the spot Bellatrix once believed to be a myth. She suckled on Bella's clit, taking immense pleasure in Bellatrix rutting against her face, silently urging her for more.

"I-I…"

A flood of juices erupted from the older witch, trickling down Hermione's fingers. Pleased with herself, Hermione cleaned up the mess, making sure to lick away every drop before rising. She pressed against the older woman and held her as the aftershocks rippled through Bellatrix's body.

It felt good to be home.

-X-

If you enjoyed, you should totally review because it means the world. Gosh, there's so many of them and I love you guys. This story is less than two hundred away from reaching a thousand followers which is kind of amazing.

gnargnar825: trust me, he'll get what's coming to him.

Creeper Charlie: I'm ridiculously loyal too so I feel that. Trust me, this series will have a lot to do with loyalty. But, can we take a moment to appreciate that even canon Ron wasn't too good about loyalty. I think it was one of his glaring flaws.

Gemini Narcissa Riddle: I'd be chill with cookies haha, but I'm just as happy with reviews or even just views. Trust me, friend, I plan to update A LOT. I've got quite a lot of plans for this and I'm determined to have it done by summer. I mean, we've got two other parts to this series and I refuse to get so behind on this again.

Darkshadow-lord: now, now, patience :) she'll have her moment, I promise.

To everyone else, I love your reviews, I'm sorry I can't point out all of them but I try to answer some.

Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	26. Chapter 26

Yes, this is mostly just a filler chapter but I've been desperately trying to finish it so if it's not the best, the story progresses on next chapter. There is a hint of things to come, though, but it's just that - a hint. It is shorter than usual, but at least it's something!

Also, I'm sorry for being M.I.A after promising to finish this story before summer. This past month has been a nightmare. I caught a staph infection from a fucking hot tub and it's kept me down for the count for a while. However, the next chapter is already in the works and should be out by next week. Please, enjoy!

-X-

After satisfying the carnal needs that bloomed over the previous month, Hermione lay cuddled against Bellatrix, her head resting in the crook of Bella's pale neck. She had an hour until she needed to find Draco and return to the castle, but the feeling of her lover's secure arms soothed away every incident that she'd endured and she was not ready to extract herself from them.

"How are things?" Hermione wondered, kissing Bellatrix's collarbone sweetly.

"He is preparing for something He needs. It shall be his before the end of your term – at least, that is His plan."

Giggling, Hermione's lips grazed the column of her dark witch's throat. "That's not at all vague."

"You know how He is. He has to have secrecy – needs it if He is to complete the tasks presented."

Hermione nodded. She understood that both sides relied on keeping secrets they believed the other did not possess. However, having danced the line between "good" and "evil" left her with the knowledge of both.

"I love you," Bellatrix hummed, combing her fingers through Hermione's hair and scratching her nails along the Gryffindor's scalp.

Hermione snuggled closer to the older witch. "I love you too, Bella. So much…"

Fingertips traced absent symbols against Bellatrix's chest, right over her heart. She wasn't positive what they were, but whenever she touched Bella, they seemed to come to her – a hazy memory that clouded Hermione's mind but she knew not where they came from.

"We need to dress. You must return to the castle soon," Bellatrix sighed wistfully.

"I know," Hermione replied, though she made no attempt to move.

Chuckling, Bellatrix poked Hermione's naked side and the girl flinched, laughter bubbling from her lips. She swatted at the persistent digits, but Bellatrix simply changed areas to torment.

Hermione squealed and rolled from the bed, falling onto the floor with a quiet "oomph."

"Are you okay?" Bellatrix peered over, smirking down at her giggling lover.

Nodding, Hermione rose from the floor. She started gathering her scattered clothes, redressing slowly so Bellatrix could enjoy a brief show. As she bent over for her panties, she threw a saucy wink over her shoulder, proud of the flush blooming along Bella's cheeks, her eyes watching with rapt attention.

"You make it hard for me to let you leave," Bellatrix groaned, tossing an arm over her face dramatically.

"I know." Hermione smirked, sliding on her undergarments before dressing fully.

Bellatrix crawled on all fours to the end of the bed and crooked a finger at the Gryffindor. Gripping each side of her jacket, Bellatrix dragged Hermione into a passionate kiss, teasing her bottom lip with her teeth before releasing the horny girl. "Go. I must leave before people see me and Merlin knows I'll want to keep you here."

"I love you," Hermione whispered, pecking the Death Eater's lips.

"And I you, darling. Now go."

Hermione gazed at her lover, drinking in the sight of Bellatrix's disheveled hair and sated smirk before nodding. Taking the inn key, she tucked it into her pocket and slipped out the door, casting Bella on final glance.

Sighing, Bellatrix flopped down onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She felt like a teenager again – love struck and giddy, but she treasured these moments. Nothing was as it seemed anymore and times were changing. Soon, they would need these memories if they were to remain sane. Well, as sane as she could be, considering she _was_ the right hand of the Dark Lord, after all.

There wasn't much sanity in being a Death Eater, but that detail wasn't really that important, right?

-X-

Passing the key to Madam Rosmerta, Hermione caught sight of Narcissa. She was straightening the boy's jacket and combing his hair affectionately. She hurried over to them, tossing her arms around the matriarch with unspoken gratitude. In her heart, Hermione knew the older woman had been the mastermind behind Bellatrix's undetected arrival.

"I take it you enjoyed your surprise?" Narcissa murmured, returning the embrace.

"It meant the world to me," Hermione admitted, squeezing the woman's lithe waist before stepping back. She seemed brighter than when she'd first stepped into the inn – as though the month's stress had bled away and left a new slate in its steed.

Narcissa smiled. "Off you go, you two. Wouldn't want you to be late, now would we?"

Draco bid his mother farewell with a brief peck on her cheek before linking arms with Hermione. The two were gone from sight before Narcissa's smile dissolved into worry.

They were just teenagers, but the impending war was already affecting their well-being. Draco was thinner – lanky compared to his departure from the manor. Hermione, as she'd noted earlier, was cool; every step and look calculated as though she were preparing herself for battle.

And, in hindsight, she probably was.

-X-

The library was barren aside from the Gryffindor hidden away in her little corner of the room, a worn book resting on the table along with quills and parchment. Her transfiguration homework was something she'd inadvertently shrugged to the side in her excitement. It wasn't difficult, just simple vanishing spells that required little thought, but she was not one to shirk her responsibilities.

Her schooling came first; she was the head of her class, after all.

Clicking her tongue, Hermione scribbled down the proper answers to her work. With Umbridge as High Inquisitor, magic was frowned upon outside of the classroom – hell, in classrooms it was iffy. She'd taken complete control even with Dumbledore remaining as Headmaster. It was only a matter of time before the Ministry took power over his job as well.

"Hey," Neville greeted, halting at the sight of the concentrated Gryffindor. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not, Neville," she smiled, gesturing for the young man to sit.

Nodding appreciatively, he settled across from her and opened his textbook, pouring over the pages. They lounged in a comfortable silence, each consumed by their own work. It was nice to have that sort of friendship; to simply sit together and complete school work without the need to fill the stillness with incessant chattering that neither would remember.

"Hey, Hermione, can I ask you something?" Neville inquired once Hermione finished writing. With her nod of consent, he continued, "When did you and Draco become so close? I mean, he used to torment you…a lot."

Hermione smiled, not really surprised by the question. It was something quite a few people wanted to ask but didn't have the guts to.

Really, she wasn't sure why she'd been so forgiving of his actions. Maybe it was because of his upbringing, though she disapproved greatly of it. Maybe it was because of her connection with Bellatrix. Maybe it was just because she needed a friend that – albeit reluctantly at first – would stand at her side.

She couldn't speak for Draco and Ginny's budding friendship, though. That was still a mystery to her.

"Well," Hermione chewed her lip thoughtfully, "I'm going to confide in you something not a lot of people really know." She glanced about, searching for listening ears and found none. "I knew about my parents before Christmas. I can't explain how, but I knew. Narcissa was nice enough to offer me guardianship after the Order decided I was "untrustworthy" and shunned me. I had nowhere else to turn, so I accepted the offer. Draco and I became close over the break and now he's become one of my closest friends. He has his flaws, I admit. His family motto, "toujours pur," is still bothersome and his pureblood mentality is maddening, but every family has their problems I suppose."

Neville was honored Hermione had trusted him enough to tell him the truth and it gave him something to think about. His disdain for Malfoy wasn't going to disappear in one sitting, but it allowed for a new perspective. Hermione had entrusted the Malfoys with her life – something she wouldn't have done blindly. If it was what she felt was right, then maybe he could learn to tolerate the Slytherin.

"Thank you for trusting me." He smiled shyly at the girl, a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

Hermione reached across, taking his hand in hers. "Neville, you are one of the sweetest people I've come to know and I trust you implicitly. You have a pure, genuine heart and that's one of the best qualities a person can have. I may not always be able to answer your questions, but I will not lie to you."

Neville flushed crimson at the compliment, but squeezed Hermione's hand. No matter what rumors the DA spouted (though most came from Lavender and Ron), he'd stand with the Gryffindor.

-X-

Seated in front of the fire, Bellatrix gazed upon her Lord with trepidation. He was sipping tea, staring coolly into the raging heat.

"You are my most loyal, aren't you, Bella?" he wondered, tilting his head slightly.

"O-of course, my Lord! I'd do whatever you asked of me." Bellatrix bowed her head submissively, pondering what she had done to deserve his ire.

Chuckling, Voldemort set his cup onto the table. Fully turning his attention to the witch, he studied her slumped form. Bellatrix had been his faithful right hand for decades, following him without question. She trusted his judgment implicitly and did for him with the knowledge he would not lead her astray, only having the best intentions for her - and, like a proper gentleman and Lord, he always had. She was a brilliant witch with a bloodlust unmatched by any other, man or woman. She was cunning, conniving – _vicious_.

The perfect servant.

"Then I am tasking you with a mission that I could not imagine entrusting to any other." The Death Eater perked up noticeably. "It is of the utmost importance that you do not let me down."

"Yes, my Lord."

"I have a connection with Potter. This has been established, as he was the one to know of Arthur Weasley's attack and subsequently saved him from certain death. A prophecy has been written, though I do not know the exacts of it. I have been using this bond to show him things in his dreams in hopes of coercing him to find and retrieve what is _mine_.

"As we know, I have attempted to obtain it through other means, though it has been foiled each try. There has been no success and I must change my course of action. So, he must be the one to access it, as I cannot simply storm the Ministry and steal it myself. That would be a misstep at the very least. He will come for it.

"When the time comes, you and Lucius are to head a raid of the Ministry and take this from him. Use whatever means necessary but _do not_ kill Harry Potter. I, and I alone, must be the one to end him. But, do not fail. Should the prophecy stay in his possession, I will be most _displeased,_ Bellatrix."

Bellatrix beamed, thrilled that the Dark Lord had entrusted her with a mission of such importance. "I will not fail you, my Lord."

"I trust you will not," Voldemort replied. "How was your visit to Hogsmeade? Is Hermione well?"

Bellatrix deflated slightly. "She is doing as she can. She seems subdued, really. I think her House has been bothering her far more than she's admitted."

"Fear not, Bella. She is strong and she will learn to make them _fear_ her. She may not realize it yet, but she has great power and she is destined for greatness. I have full confidence when the moment arises, she will make herself known and present herself the way she should: as my daughter."

-X-

Being the child of the Dark Lord left Hermione with terribly mixed feelings. On the one hand, she was frightened by the idea that her father taking control of the world. He was a pureblood fanatic with radical ideas of how to "fix" the Wizarding world. On the other, the Order believed that the world was fine as is – though there were clear problems. She had no idea which was the lesser of two evils anymore.

When the time came, she didn't know who she was going to follow into battle.

Decree 27 was enacted days after the Quibbler released the article, though Hermione wasn't too surprised. The mere _mention_ of the Dark Lord had Fudge and the Ministry up in arms. They believed banning the magazine and threatened expulsion for anyone caught with it would stop its messages, but Luna hadn't cared. She just secretly passed them out to whoever was willing to read them – a courageous act that Hermione admired.

 _The Quibbler's article about the Dark Lord's return was well-written_ , she observed as she discreetly combed through the tabloid. She wasn't sure how Rita Skeeter had been bullied into publishing it but Harry's interview was quite convincing and she was positive it'd garnered Harry a bit of support – a determination Hermione couldn't decide how she felt about.

Sighing, she tucked the magazine under her bed.

Things within the school had calmed, lulling her into a sense of unease. There was always a quiet before an impending storm, so she knew she needed to remain vigilant lest someone catch her by surprise. Seemingly, Harry had managed to rein in Ron and his nasty comments while Lavender continued to leave a wide berth between herself and her fellow Gryffindor.

Maybe it was just paranoia, but deep inside she knew it was only a matter of time before something went _wrong._

Slipping from her bed, Hermione trudged down into the common room. Neville was staring at the wizard's chess board, concentration tightening his features. He was locked in a battle of wits with Seamus and, from what she could tell, Neville was winning. It was a rarity for the Gryffindor to play, but when he did, he was quite brilliant. What he lacked in fighting, he easily made for with his strategic mind.

 _Father would appreciate someone with his talent_ , Hermione absently mused.

No one ever really gave him enough credit in her opinion. He changed so much since their first year at Hogwarts. His penchant for Herbology overshadowed his other attributes and most overlooked him because of it. He wasn't a duelist like Harry or a bookworm like Hermione. He blended in with the crowd – and that's what made him dangerous.

"Bloody hell," Seamus griped, slumping dejectedly in his chair. Scowling, he jerked up from the chess board and stormed off, leaving Neville to stare after him with a pleased expression.

Chuckling, Hermione strolled over to the board and settled herself in the chair across from the Gryffindor. "Fancy a game?"

"I didn't think you played," Neville chuckled, setting the board back up. "Isn't it barbaric?"

Rolling her eyes playfully, Hermione crossed her arms. "It is, but I've finished all my work and I'm honestly kind of bored."

He nodded in understanding. "I take it you understand how to play chess, right?"

"Of course."

-X-

WolfyVannah5: I've read fanfictions like that too. I can happily say that Neville and the Weasleys (all of them) have very important roles in this story (and the two that will follow) so I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Sk8rgrl69: first off, love the username. Secondly, the Order definitely has some backwards thinking, but in due time we'll see what happens with that.

Creeper Charlie: I can make one promise here and now for all to see, Tonks will definitely survive. Her death was the one death that really freaking bothered me (and Dobby). Lavender and Ron were always perfect, especially since they both kind of sucked.

andak: it'll definitely be _something_ when Molly finds out.

BrionnaRain14: I'm so sorry, please don't die! They'll be more constant (being sick just really put a wrench in my life).

Gemini Narcissa Riddle: I hope this makes up for the lack of hug. I wanted them to hug but it made more sense as "after surprise" thing versus a greeting.

I am so grateful for each and every comment and follow and favorite. They're wonderful. I know I don't get to shout out everyone but I do appreciate them all. I do try to answer reviews and give little tidbits, so...

Until next time, peace out!


	27. Chapter 27

So I know in the books Hermione is a Prefect. However, it's never touched upon in the movies and this story is a blending of both and it's too far along to change that so while it is a bit off canon, I am trying to keep it as close to the books/movies as I can. I understand that some don't like the breaking away from canon, but it _is_ a story of fiction. It's not perfect, but I am trying.

Another note, Ron may seem somewhat OOC but I am taking how he is from the movies. When he gets angry, he lashes out and does dumb things (i.e. trying to hex Draco in the second book/movie and his jealousy and anger from Goblet of Fire and his freak out in Deathly Hallows). It isn't too far out of character for him to act the way he does in this story. There have been other stories where he acts so much worse, but I'm trying to not overdo it but if things had gone differently, I believe it is entirely possible for his reactions.

It kind of weirds me out that I feel the need to defend some of my choices, but it is what it is. I love you guys and I just want you to enjoy this story (I'm only mentioning this now because I've gotten a few PMs about it and I felt like addressing now and getting it out of the way).

Everything happening in this chapter is relatively important to the story, it's not a filler (I promise).

-X-

 _My dear Panther,_

 _Something isn't right at Hogwarts. There's a stillness here that leaves me constantly on edge, as though I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop (yes, love, that's a muggle phrase). I can feel dread in my bones and a clench in my stomach that was not there weeks ago. Ronald and Lavender are leaving me alone, but I've seen them together more than once – felt their eyes on me. I pray to Merlin it's just paranoia but my gut instincts have not failed me yet._

 _I miss you. With each passing day, I long for your arms around me. My school work is easy; it gives me no trouble, but the looks and nasty comments are exhausting. I cannot wait for the OWLs to finish so I can come home to you._

 _There's a boy here, Neville Longbottom (yes,_ that _Longbottom). He's become one of my closest friends, but he's easily overlooked. He's not bookish like me or a duelist like Harry or you really, but he is very brilliant with strategy. I'm rather skilled in chess (I used to play with Mr. Granger when I was a child), but he managed to outwit me with each move. It was quite amazing._

 _I think you'd like him._

 _Umbridge has taken control of the school. Dumbledore still holds the "power" of the Headmaster, but she's awful. We cannot do anything anymore. I'm surprised we still Hogsmeade privileges at this point._

 _She's completely banned the Quibbler, for reasons I'm sure you can guess. Rita Skeeter's article was convincing; I was rather thrown to notice that Rita Skeeter had written it. I guess telling Luna about Rita Skeeter's illegal animagus abilities helped ensure Harry got his story out. I don't regret telling her, though. It is important that the truth gets out._

 _Luna's staying neutral in the "we hate Hermione" and "Hermione still has friends" war. She's still my friend, though she is also still friends with Harry. I don't blame her, by any means. Friendship is friendship no matter who it's with._

 _I love you._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Your Brightest Witch._

-X-

Thumbing through one of Narcissa's anciently books lying discarded in the library, Bellatrix hummed softly to herself. She'd already responded to her lover's letter, leaving her with little to do and far too much time on her hands.

Her Lord sent her on numerous missions a week, though they were hardly any fun. Yes, she loved destruction and giving people reason to fear but the anticipation of His upcoming raid of the Ministry overshadowed the rush of causing terror.

It was a peculiarity.

Fingering the worn page, Bellatrix's eyes flitted across before pausing with interest.

 _The binding of two souls has become a long forgotten practice._

 _In an instance of marriage, one simply recites their vows and press the tips of their wands together, legally binding them with their respected partners and form the union. But a binding is far greater._

 _Binding with another is the joining of two souls, forming an unbreakable bond – similar to that of an Unbreakable Vow. It conjoins the two forever; their very essences locked permanently, leaving the two as one. They can never separate; no divorce or spell will ever undo the binding. They are bound for life. Only when one passes will the bindings within break apart, though it is believed the other will never feel whole; left to finish their lives alone and wandering until their death._

 _Two souls are unable to be bound if the partners are not willing. There must be complete devotion and certainty. Neither can falter, for if there is doubt, it cannot be. The souls must accept the joining; accept the melding to become two halves of a whole. Should the souls reject one another, the consequences may be dire._

 _The ceremony for a binding is taxing, though it is uncertain what exactly is expected of the couple._

 _A loved one – one trusted above no other – must perform the ritual and they too must believe the partners are meant for no other; that they are meant to be bound and recognize that there is only devotion and happiness between them._

 _There have been numerous accounts of deaths related to this magical ceremony. Some died instantly while others succumbed days later. It is not a ritual to be taken lightly._

 _The last successful binding was recorded in 1903 by Ladies Elizabeth and Faith Lehane. Since then, no others have succeeded in their attempts, resulting in multiple deaths, each unique – no two were the same. The bonding was outlawed by the Ministry soon thereafter (circa 1948). Since its outlawing, the ritual and spells have been lost in time._

Bellatrix sighed softly to herself, gnawing her lip thoughtfully. The name sounded familiar and she could recall a brief conversation she'd had with Hermione about two women named Elizabeth and Faith, though she couldn't remember the exacts of it.

Something tickled at the back of her mind, but she couldn't place a finger on it.

 _Why do those names sound so familiar…?_

The burning of her Mark brought Bellatrix from her thoughts and she shoved them away, tossing the book to the side. She'd return to it another time, she decided as she slipped from the room.

The nagging remained, though.

-X-

"Do you live here now?" Ginny joked, flopping into the seat opposite Hermione. "Should the Headmaster just leave you a bed in here?"

Hermione was curled into her little alcove, her feet crossed and an unfamiliar book resting comfortably in front of her. It was a Friday night, meaning most of the students were taking advantage of the later curfew and enjoying time with their friends. It left their common room loud and uncomfortable. She preferred the silence the library offered – cherished it, even. Who wants to sit in a room full of people that hates them?

Certainly not Hermione.

"Very funny, Gin," Hermione chuckled. "What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be with the DA or your friends or something?"

Smiling kindly, Ginny patted Hermione's hand. "I am with my friends – well, at least one of them."

"How are things going with the DA?" she wondered, giving Ginny's hand a brief squeeze before turning the page.

Releasing a low groan, Ginny shook her head. "It's a nightmare, honestly. Between Ron's insane crusade against…" she trailed off, casting Hermione a sympathetic glance.

"You can say it, Gin. I expected nothing less from Ronald."

"Between his weird camaraderie with Lavender and Harry's subsequent floundering as a teacher, I'm surprised it hasn't been disbanded or found out yet. I know Umbridge is on a warpath trying to get information about it. Truthfully, I'm considering leaving it all together. It's not the same as it was before Christmas."

Hermione hummed, shoving her book aside and focusing solely on the youngest Weasley. "She will find them one way or another. You and I both know that."

"I do," Ginny admitted quietly, "But I had held on to the hope that things would change and they haven't. No matter what happens, it won't end well. But," she pursed her lips, "Harry's been begging Ron to end his arseholishness toward you."

"Really?" Hermione's interest piqued.

Nodding, Ginny chewed her thumbnail for a moment. "Mum sent a letter earlier this week. The Order wants all of us to try and right our wrongs against you. Moody's orders. Ron's furious, but I think the fight left Harry weeks ago."

Shrugging, Hermione replied, "Well, I'm going to admit something. I don't know if they _can_ fix it. They threw me away the moment they thought I'd lost my purpose and I don't know if I can forgive that."

"They're worried that you'll turn to the "dark side" if they don't regain your trust. I don't blame you, Mione. I really don't. After Christmas…" Ginny frowned, her brow furrowing, "After Christmas, I wouldn't have blamed you at all if you told them to all shove it up their arses. That wasn't right."

"Fear fuels hatred, Gin. You and I both know that. Fudge is fearful of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and in turn, he's started his war against anyone who says He's returned. I understand being scared. Hell, I'm terrified. But Ronald is not the only one who feels that way. The Order may try and "accept" me, but the moment I do something they don't approve, I'll be exactly where I started."

Silence befell Ginny, knowing nothing she said would disprove Hermione's reasoning. She'd seen how Sirius had acted when Hermione was gone. He'd ranted and raved for days after the revelation, leaving Ginny ill with each passing comment. Even Tonks was disgusted by Sirius' ramblings and holed herself up in her room for the rest of the holidays.

"No matter what you choose, I'll stand with you," Ginny vowed. "You've been my friend through everything without ever expecting anything in return. I don't care what Ron or Mum say."

Startled, Hermione blinked at the redhead. Affection bloomed in her chest and suddenly the world seemed a little less bleak. Ginny was the friend Hermione always craved; the kind of friend she once thought Harry was.

"Thank you."

-X-

Hermione was thankful Snape's office was empty aside from the stoic professor.

"What can I do for you, Miss Riddle?" he droned, never glancing up from the papers scattered along his desk. She could see scathing remarks littering the margins and she couldn't contain her faint grin.

"Apparently, Harry is attempting to corral Ron's incessant crusade against me. I think I'm supposed to feel better about that, but it only makes me anxious. Why?"

Peering up, he studied the young witch. She was paler than he remembered and her hands trembled. "It's called self-preservation, Hermione. Until this point, Mister Potter has done nothing to stop it up to now and you know it will only last so long.

"Mister Weasley will inevitably continue to run his mouth, with or without Harry's "permission" and eventually it will come to a point. I do not blame you for the distrust. It's human nature to want to protect yourself. Don't let your guard down – even for Potter. Only trust those who have earned it."

Involuntary tears pooled in Hermione's eyes and she angrily wiped at them, her lip caught between perfect teeth. "Severus…"

Pushing up from his desk, the professor strolled swiftly toward the Gryffindor and stiffly embraced her. "Things will be okay, Hermione. Talk with Bellatrix; I believe she'll give sufficient comfort and advice. Maybe write to Narcissa as well. I'm positive Mrs. Malfoy can help."

Nodding against his shoulder, Hermione released a soft sigh. "Thank you, Professor."

He released her and returned to his desk. Before another word could pass his lips, Umbridge stormed into his office with a nasty sneer, only to take pause at the sight of Hermione standing awkwardly in the potion master's office.

"Miss Riddle," Hermione could hear the venom dripping from Umbridge's tongue and bit back the urge to growl, "What are you doing in here? I was under the impression your Head of House was Professor McGonagall."

"She is," Snape butted in, "However, Miss Riddle was simply here to discuss the latest potion's work. She needed clarification on two ingredients. You're free to leave, Hermione."

Bidding the professors goodbye, she scrambled past the scowling woman and out into the hall. The pressure within in her chest had lightened and Severus' understanding softened the anxiety bubbling in her veins. She knew he was right, but reconciling the truth of it all was harder to stomach.

Suddenly, her world felt a little more lonely.

-X-

Days trickled by and the unease in Hermione's stomach bloomed into panic. She knew her paranoia was palpable, but she continued to assure Ginny and Draco that she was perfectly fine. She didn't see a reason to worry them when nothing worrisome had even _occurred_.

It was just a feeling.

She continued her late night sessions in the library, sometimes joined by Ginny or Neville. Draco was usually working with the Inquisitorial Squad, so he rarely had the chance to chat with her outside of classes. They still ate breakfast together, but the stress of being under Umbridge's thumb was wearing on him.

Tuesday night, she was meandering down a hall toward the Great Hall in hopes of snagging a few pastries before heading to her dorm; successfully avoid the others before they returned to the common room and subsequently, her dorm room. She'd taken to feigning sleep whenever Lavender arrived, evading the blonde's nasty comments as often as she could. She'd grown accustom to the spiteful taunts and paid them no mind, but they still irritated her greatly.

The nearly inaudible thumping of shoes halted her descent. Glancing over her shoulder, she released a sigh of exasperation. Ron was making his way toward her, Lavender and a few of her flunkies close behind. She could make out one or two faces, though their names escaped her.

"You know you've got everyone fooled," Ron started, stopping a few feet from her, "Even Harry believes you're innocent, but I know you."

"You don't know anything about me, Ronald," Hermione snarled, pivoting to face him. He seemed startled by the lack of emotion on her features, but she was truthfully too exhausted with him to care.

His hand instinctively inched toward his wand. "You're _his_ daughter. The last time a Riddle was here, he only caused trouble. He wasn't even here and he still hurt Ginny. You remember that, don't you? And your little friendship with Malfoy is proof that you're turning into Him! I don't know why everyone thinks you're so special but you're no better than Him and we know that."

"I haven't _done_ anything, Ron! I'm just trying to get through school. You're right, he did hurt Ginny, but I had absolutely nothing to do with that. I haven't hurt anyone and I haven't been looking for trouble, yet here it stands in front of me. You came here trying to prove a point but I'm not going to give you that satisfaction. If you're not careful, Ronald, you'll turn into _Him._ Now leave me alone!" She spun on her heel and began stalking away, her shoulders trembling with barely contained rage.

She heard his robes shuffled and instinct enveloped her. Sidestepping, she dodged the spell rushing past her head and swiveled about. Her eyes narrowed at her attacker, a fiery sheen clouding her vision. Dark magic pulsed through her bones and egged her forward, though she remained in place.

Setting her books down carefully, Hermione focused entirely on Ron.

"What are you hoping to accomplish here, Ronald?" Her words were cold, fury evident with each passing moment.

 _Does he not know who I am?_

Swallowing hard, Ron gripped his wand tighter. "I-I'm going to prove once and for all that you're dangerous! You deserve to be locked away, just like Bellatrix Les-"

"I'd watch yourself if I were you," Hermione growled, "I have done nothing illegal – nothing malicious or cruel. _You're_ attacking _me._ Not the other way around."

"W-who's going to believe you? It's your word against ours."

"You're playing a dangerous game, Ronald. Leave. Me. _Alone_!" she roared, stepping forward.

Ron gaped, though he quickly schooled his features. He'd never seen such hatred brimming in the Gryffindor's eyes; never toward him. In his mind, it only fueled his beliefs. She was evil – and she needed to _go_.

Smirking, Hermione tilted her head thoughtfully. "If you are truly stupid enough to believe you and your band of misfits are capable of winning, you're sorely mistaken, Ronald. Five against one is quite unfair – for you."

-X-

Something was off.

Slipping from the Great Hall, Ginny chewed her lip. It wasn't uncommon for Hermione to avoid dinner as of late, but usually she'd stop in for a few moments before disappearing to the library or the common room. She rarely skipped a meal entirely.

It worried her.

She knew Hermione's final class was Herbology, but it had long since ended and most of the students were already piled in to the Hall. It was quite possible that Hermione had gone straight to the library, but the odd feeling gnawing at her stomach left her rather uneasy. What bothered her more was the _lack_ of Ron's presence.

When he was in the Hall, he made himself known. He'd throw loud barbs at Hermione's expense (which prompted the Gryffindor to avoid eating dinner there) while blatantly glaring in Hermione's general direction. It was appalling how he acted, yet no one ever stopped him.

Growing up with Ron, she'd never expected such a reaction from him. He used to be so sweet – a little pig-headed, but he was a wonderful brother. He'd helped in teaching her how to ride a broom, how to perform simple spells, and how to prank Fred and George whenever possible. He'd never shown any real disdain – until the Tri-Wizard tournament. The way he had turned on Harry…

It was the first time she'd taken into account how _spiteful_ her brother could be.

Maybe it was because when she grew older she became closer to the twins and it had left her blind to the little things, but he was always a good brother when they were together. He'd changed so much since starting Hogwarts, but it was bothersome in a way she couldn't verbalize. She'd hoped – Merlin, had she hoped – that her mum's letter would stop his hatred or that Harry's insistence that Hermione was to be left alone would give him pause, but it only seemed to fuel the fire.

A part of her wondered if he was jealous.

Harry had always been the Golden Boy – the one who defeated You-Know-Who when he was a baby; the one who would defeat him again. Ron was his best friend, his second-in-command, the one who would see everything through. He was the first to follow along with whatever Harry said and he was hailed as the _perfect_ best friend. Hermione, though, she was always the "know-it-all" and the brains behind their insanity. She kept them on the right side of "logical" and helped propel them through the madness but she never craved the attention.

When she was gone, Ron no longer had to compete for attention. He was Harry's best friend; there was no one there to challenge that and he could rub it in her face. Now, though… Now the Order was willing to cater to her in a way they'd never done for him. She was _special_ while Ron was simply…

Ron.

He would never have what he wanted: the fame, the glory, the knowledge that _he_ was Harry's closest friend and one to help Harry in the war. He couldn't have that if Hermione was in the picture – in anyone's picture. She was a threat that needed to be dealt with before it went any farther. He'd do whatever it took to prove she was nothing more than the connotation her name held – because if she were anything _but_ , then he'd just go back to simply being Ron.

Shaking her head, Ginny started down the hall, walking aimlessly in hopes of finding the missing Gryffindor. She couldn't help the guilt buried in her stomach. She'd never noticed her brother's tendencies and she wondered what life would be in this moment had someone helped Ron understand that being a third of something great was something he should be proud of, but never take for granted.

"What are you hoping to accomplish here, Ronald?"

Ginny paused. _That sounds like Hermione…_

"I-I'm going to prove once and for all that you're dangerous! You deserve to be locked away, just like Bellatrix Les-"

 _That's definitely Ron._

Apprehension flooded her system and she hurried down the long hall, hoping to follow the voices and stop whatever was about to happen. She could hear pieces of the conversation and her blood was quickly turning to ice. Hermione sounded so emotionless and cold…

 _I've never heard her like this before._

Coming upon the confrontation, she froze.

Hermione was glaring at Ron, her wand still tucked into her robes while her idiotic brother was pointing his in Hermione's direction, the others watching on fearfully.

"If you are truly stupid enough to believe you and your band of misfits are capable of winning, you're sorely mistaken, Ronald. Five against one is quite unfair – for you."

-X-

Ron's face flushed crimson, furious at the mocking. There was no possible way Hermione could win. He'd stacked the odds in his favor. Her arrogance was unnerving but he refused to let Hermione know she'd frightened him.

"When this is over, you won't be so cocky," he promised.

Hermione's smirk deepened. Her fingers tingled with energy – whether dark magic or simply _her_ magic, she wasn't sure – and she made no attempts for her wand.

"Stupefy!"

Seconds before the spell could touch her, Hermione stepped out of the way and took note of how it slammed into a statue, knocking it over. "I will not fight you, Ron."

"You won't have a choice." Firing off a flurry of spells, he blanched when Hermione simply avoided them. Glancing at the others, he could only gulp at the horror etched across their faces.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione simply chuckled. "I think you're a little alone in this witch hunt, Ron."

The flush of his skin darkened and he grunted before shooting spell after spell at her. Sighing heavily, Hermione fished out her wand while easily avoiding his attack and when the last was inches from her, she responded with a protego, shielding herself from his weakened spell. His energy was depleting rapidly; training beforehand on rapid fire spells would have done him some good, Hermione mused.

"I'm done with this." Ron was slumped slightly, sweat dripping from his forehead.

She stooped down to gather her discarded books, but a loud "Reducto" startled her and she jerked the books out of the spell's way, falling haphazardly to the ground. She blinked up at Lavender, less from surprise and more out of curiosity. Her stunned mannequin act was coming to an end it seemed.

"Well," she hummed, rising from the hard floor and brushing off her robes, "That was unexpected. Happy now?"

"We won't be happy until you're gone," Lavender spat in return, leveling her wand at Hermione.

Shaking her head, Hermione replied, "You really are as dumb as you look. Do you really think listening to Ron is going to get you anywhere? He'll turn on you too. He's done it to me and he's done it to Harry before. What makes you so special? Other than being a mindless follower, that is."

"You sound jealous."

Balking, she couldn't suppress the incredulous snort bubbling in her throat. "Jealous? Of you? You wish."

"Ron, enough of this," Ginny called, jerking from her hiding spot and making her way to Hermione's side. She'd prayed that Ron would come to his senses, but it was clear he wouldn't give up and she was done spying on the interaction. "Let this go. It's becoming absurd. You don't like Hermione? Fine. That's your right but for Merlin's sake, attacking her? Really? Hasn't this gone far enough?"

"Gin…"

"Don't "Gin" me, Ron. You know this has gone too far. Just admit it to yourself."

Noticing the falter in Ron's rage, Lavender waved her wand in Ginny's direction. "Steleus."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione shielded the young witch and brought Ginny behind her. "Really, Ronald? You're just going to let Lavender attack your sister?"

He sputtered, but nothing intelligent was produced.

"This is painful to watch," Hermione hissed. She pointed her wand in Ron's direction. "Petrificus Totalus."

The Weasley seized up, falling back and landing with an audible thump onto the floor, but Hermione was far from done. She fired off another at Lavender, smirking when the rest of her followers scattered, disappearing down halls and removing themselves from sight. She'd hoped to stop them, but watching them dissolve in terror was almost worth losing them.

Huffing, Hermione collected her scattered books and studied the frozen figures lying motionless in the corridor. "We should bring them to the Headmaster."

"Are you…"

"I don't want them expelled, but I am exhausted, Gin. We'll let Dumbledore handle their punishment."

Nodding, Ginny followed Hermione and they paused at the bodies.

"What's happened here?" Severus' voice rang clear through the hall and Hermione's shoulders sagged in relief.

Spinning to face the potion's master, Hermione's lips tugged up. "Professor."

Peering at the downed students, Severus' brow arched questioningly. "Is there a particular reason Miss Brown and Mister Weasley are on the ground, Miss Riddle?"

Hermione ignored her friend's shudder. "Yes, sir. Ronald," she gestured tiredly, "Believed it was in his and the _school's_ best interest if I was no longer here. I simply halted their attempts. I thought Professor Dumbledore would like to know so we were about to bring them to him. I only protected myself and Ginny. I didn't want them to hurt either of us."

Clicking his tongue, Severus revived the two Gryffindors before hauling them to their feet.

"Professor, she –" Lavender was silenced with a raise of Snape's hand.

A hand on the collar of each robe, he led them down the hall and towards the staircases, Ginny and Hermione close behind. Students stared after them, their curiosity piqued and slowly the rumors began to fly.

The gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's quarters granted them access immediately and moments later everyone was packed into Dumbledore's office. Hermione was delighted to find McGonagall already there, her and the Headmaster caught in a heated debate that ended the second they entered.

"What do I owe this lovely pleasure, Severus?" He eyed the students inquisitively, a wondering lilt in his greeting.

Snape nodded to Hermione. In great detail, she recounted her experience with the group; told him of each nasty comment and spell shot in her direction. How she tried to leave, only to have Lavender try and blast her. That, when Ginny intervened, Lavender attempted to hex her too.

"If proof is needed," she offered, "There is a hole in the hallway where Lavender attempted to destroy my books and possibly me. There's also a downed statue where Ron blasted it on accident."

Clasping his hands together, his gaze swept over Hermione.

"It's true," Ginny added, "I heard them talking. Hermione never tried to fight back. She only stunned them when Lavender tried to hex me."

"You shouldn't have defended her," Lavender muttered, though it rang clearly throughout the room.

Sighing, Dumbledore clasped his hands together. "Well, this is disappointing. I'd expected better from you two," he chided, Ron's face reddening with embarrassment. He returned his attention to Hermione, "Since it is clear you were the intended target of this _assault_ , what would you like me to do?"

"I don't want them expelled," Hermione replied, ignoring the confused glances of her attackers. "But I do not feel safe in my own House, sir. It is obvious I am not welcome there and I would rather _not_ have to spend my time watching my back when I should be focusing on my studies."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful expression.

"If I may," McGonagall started, peering at the Headmaster, "I believe I have a solution."

"Please."

"There are old teachers' quarters down in the dungeon, not too far from the Slytherin common room. I believe they can be adequately fixed up and converted into a room for Hermione," she looked at Ginny, "And Miss Weasley if she feels she too is unsafe."

Hermione peered over to Ginny, who seemed to be considering the offer. "That sounds fine to me, Professor."

"And you, Miss Weasley?"

Sighing, Ginny shook her head. "No, Professor. I'd prefer staying in my dorm," she peeked over at her brother, "But if I ever do feel like I need to, can I have that option?"

"Of course." Dumbledore smiled. "Severus, if you would please go and clear one of the rooms for Miss Riddle before cleaning up the mess wherever this confrontation occurred? Minerva, please escort Hermione and Ginny back to their House. When Hermione has packed her belongings, show her to her new room." His eyes fell upon Ron and Lavender, hardening fractionally. "Now, as for you two…"

Taking that as a dismissal, Minerva ushered the Gryffindors from the room. She was appalled by her students' actions yet pride bloomed in her stomach. Hermione had not stooped to their level. She was fine young woman and she was proving that she was above her name and she could only hope that others would begin to realize that.

 _She'll be nothing like Him._

-X-

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We're getting into the heart of things. I suspect this story will be between 30-40 chapters (probably 35 if I do this the way I plan) and then it'll start the next story. So stayed tuned for that.

Remember, reviews are candy and while they don't designate how fast chapters happen, I do enjoy them so much.

Immoore: I'm glad you're enjoying. I can honestly say that Ginny and Draco's roles will be intertwined with Hermione so we'll see what happens *wink*

Guest: I promise I won't disappoint with the Department of Ministries (at least I hope not to. I'm really excited for that).

Sk8rgrl69: they'll probably go differently than the book or movie, so that's something I'm looking forward to writing. I'll say the same thing I always do: I've got big plans for Neville and they definitely involve his friendship with Hermione.

Until next time, peace out!


	28. Chapter 28

This chapter answers a few questions from previous chapters so I hope you enjoy! (No lengthy author's note up here but at the bottom it'll be a little longer.)

-X-

Amusement bubbled from within the back of Hermione's throat as she slipped into her newly acquired room. Silver and green was draped along the walls and canopy of the bed. A desk was shoved against the wall, the mahogany unmarred and shiny, even in the dim lighting. There was a dresser settled near the door and a side table on the left side of the mattress.

It was perfect.

 _Severus knows me rather well,_ Hermione mused, settling her truck at the foot of the bed.

"You may change the decorations," Severus murmured, passing her a brass key, "I merely fixed the Slytherin draperies." There was a twinkle in his eye and she knew he'd left the decorations purposefully.

Minerva hummed in displeasure, but said nothing.

"We shall leave you to unpack your belongings. You are still expected for classes tomorrow," he said sternly, though it held no real malice; it was only for appearances nowadays – nothing more.

"I will have an elf bring you dinner. I believe it would be best for everyone if you didn't roam the halls tonight," Minerva added, patting Hermione's arm.

The smile tugging her lips was evidently forced, but the Gryffindor Head of House was oblivious to her discomfort. "Of course. I understand."

Minerva clearly wished to say more, but a gentle tap on her arm snapped her jaw closed and Hermione was grateful. The adrenaline had drained away, leaving her utterly spent. Another conversation would only strain her already frayed nerves.

"Enjoy your evening, Miss Riddle."

She waved half-heartedly to the professors as they left before surveying her new quarters. The colors splashed about the room reminded her greatly of home – and while she was appreciative, it made her minutely homesick. All she could think of was being wrapped up in her lover's arms, the sheets tangling their legs and a scent so purely _Bella_ that she could taste it on the tip of her tongue.

 _At least I can sleep without the fear of being hexed in my sleep._

Waving her hand, the trunk clicked open. She absently began situating her belongings along the dresser and desk, though she couldn't help but wonder how long it would take for the news to spread – and what exactly would be said.

As a child, Hermione had dreamed of a faraway world; being swept into a magical land where all of her wildest dreams could be achieved. She loved learning, but there was something alluring about fantasy novels – of heroes and heroines conquering the unknown.

Every book she'd ever read, there was the protagonist – the _hero_ – and the antagonist – the bringer of destruction and darkness. The people would look to the hero; would rely on them when all hell broke loose. They would lead them into the fray and, despite all odds, the good would conquer, defeating the antagonist in an epic showdown that was unrealistic, but it was still a victory none the less.

She'd always imagined being a part of that. That she, Hermione, could do good for the world. She never wanted to be the heroine; no, the idea of glory and fame did not interest her. She simply wanted to _help._ She wanted to a piece of a finished puzzle – to be an edge while the hero remained front and center. She wanted to give them structure. But, it had only been the daydream of a child's overactive mind, an escape from reality - an impossibility.

Until it wasn't.

Her acceptance letter had been startling but oh so enlightening. Maybe she wasn't as peculiar or childish as she'd thought. That maybe _this_ was a sign she was destined for _more._ She never once thought that the something "more" would be so convoluted.

After helping Harry during their first year, she'd accepted the part she would play in life. She would be the brains behind the brawn – the _madness_ – that, inadvertently, they'd become the center of. Keeping him alive was what drove her to excel – to be the best she could be. His life was hanging in the balance of a war they knew little about and if pushing herself kept him alive, then she'd rather die of exhaustion than watch him crumble beneath the weight of the world.

For Merlin's sake, she'd risked being sentenced to _Azkaban_ just so Harry's godfather could live.

When her true heritage was brought into existence, Hermione was flabbergasted and horrified, their actions speaking louder than any words that could possibly be tossed carelessly at her, barbed with disgust and hatred. It planted a seed of doubt that had only bloomed into a thorn bush, especially after he (and the Order, really) turned his back on her and thrown her to proverbial wolves. Was her life really worth so little to those around her? That all of her blood, sweat and tears had meant nothing?

Even worse, was _she_ becoming the antagonist of Harry's story?

Or was he and the Order becoming hers?

A timid knock on the door startled Hermione from her thoughts and she glanced about. All of her clothes and books were neatly tucked away, her mother's hidden in her trunk along with the charmed ink and quill Bellatrix had provided her all those months ago.

 _Merlin, has it really been that long?_

"Come in," she croaked, wincing at the brokenness of her voice. It was dry and ached, similar to whenever she cried. Touching her cheeks, she was thankful to find no tears residing there.

A familiar blonde mop of hair peeked through the door and relief flooded her system, reminding her vaguely of what it felt like to jump in a warm bath after playing in the snow. Shimmering blue caught her eye and she rushed to the door, collapsing into Draco's arms.

"H-how did you know where I am?"

Clearing his throat, Draco carefully guided the Gryffindor back into her room and kicked the door closed. He was pleased to find that Severus had not warded the room to keep out boys like the girls' dormitory did.

"Snape told me," he replied softly, stroking Hermione's hair comfortingly. "He thought you might need company."

Hiccupping slightly, Hermione nodded and buried her face into the crook of his neck. "Do you know?"

"Kind of," he shrugged, "But it's not really important right now. Are you _okay_?"

"It hurts," she whispered, clutching his robes as though it were the only anchor keeping her bolted to the ground.

"What does?" Running his hand along her spine, his face scrunched with displeasure. He would destroy Ronald Weasley if it was the last thing he did.

Hermione pressed a fist against her heart, unable to choke back a sob. "M-my heart."

Feeling his own shatter, Draco led Hermione to the new mattress and settled them onto the edge, gathering her into his lap and began rocking her the way his mother used to rock him when he had nightmares as a young boy.

 _I wish Mother or Aunt Bella is here…_

-X-

 _My dear Panther,_

 _I cannot wait for the term to end. If you have not yet heard, there was an incident with Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown yesterday. Do not worry, I was not harmed nor am I in trouble. I dealt with it accordingly until Professor Snape but Merlin…_

 _But, I do have my own room now. It's quite nice. It's Slytherin colors, but I don't want to change them. It makes me feel closer to you. It's near the Slytherin common room and it's rather perfect for me. It's small, but it reminds me of_ _our_ _your room at the Manor. I cannot wait for summer break._

 _The upcoming OWLs have me on edge. I know I will do fine in Potions, but Defense Against the Dark Arts – well, I'm not sure how well I will do on those. With Umbridge's horrid teaching and everything going on behind the scenes…_

 _It's leaving me unstable._

 _I know you and Father have faith in me, but I cannot help but worry. She is out to destroy us all, I truly believe. There has been little word on what's happening outside these walls and I hope you are staying safe. I_ need _you to stay safe for me._

 _I love you endlessly,_

 _Your Witch._

-X-

Realization slammed into Bellatrix like an angered Giant, her usual confident steps faltering. She'd been contemplating the book's passage for days yet she hadn't been able to piece together how those names were connected and _why_ they sounded so bloody familiar.

Rushing to the manor's library, she shoved past Wormtail and threw open the door. Coming face to face with Lucius, her eyes widened in horror as she glanced over his shoulder and took note of her Master nestled into the chair.

"F-forgive me, my Lord. I h-had no idea you were here. I meant no disrespect; I would have never come in if I'd realized." She bowed her head submissively, awaiting her impending punishment.

Voldemort clicked his tongue, crimson eyes narrowing. But, the curious part of his mind wondered what had caused his most loyal to ignore Wormtail guarding the door. Usually, Bellatrix was never so rash in her observations. "What has you so preoccupied that you blatantly disregarded the obvious signs, Bellatrix?"

Without lifting her head, she replied, "I-I…"

"Spit it out, Bella," he snapped, "Before I no longer care."

"There is a book here, my Lord, which mentioned an ancient ritual pertaining to the soul bindings. It talks of two women that completed the spell before its subsequent outlawing and I was unaware until now why their names were so important and it left me distracted. I am deeply sorry, my Lord." She bit her lip, staring blankly at the ground.

Death Eaters had been punished for less and whatever he did, she accepted it with open arms. Mistakes have consequences and this was a horrible _mistake_ on her part.

Tilting his head, the Dark Lord studied her. "Bring me this book."

Swallowing harshly, Bellatrix slipped around Lucius and hurriedly located the reason for her error in judgment. Flipping through the pages, she handed the book once the passage was found.

"Elizabeth and Faith were the last recorded soulmates," she explained, "Hermione had briefly mentioned them to me when she was reading her book on soulmates and it did not dawn on me until minutes ago. Soulmates are already bound and I cannot understand why they needed this ritual, so naturally I came to retrieve the book in hopes of understanding why it was necessary."

He remained silent, a finger tracing along the frail paper and ghosting over the faded print. His eyes were narrowed, contemplation draining away the remaining irritation that was lingering there.

"Well, this is a development." Thumbing the pages, he continued reading. "Give it some time; I shall see what I can learn. You are to gather all you can and report back to me whenever you find more."

"Y-yes, my Lord."

He returned the book to his most loyal, his lips quirked.

"I understand why this was urgent, but I cannot allow the others to believe I am showing favoritism or, should they be daring, think they can get away with something similar." Truthfully, he could understand Bellatrix's reaction, but knowing his followers, they'd see it as a sign of weakness and that was something he _could not_ have. Yes, if they tried, they would be punished _severely_ , but why give them a chance to try?

Bracing herself, Bellatrix's hands clenched at her side.

"Crucio!"

-X-

The Gryffindor table was silent as Hermione strolled confidently down the aisle, her books tucked to her chest and a brilliant smile adorning her supple lips. She'd slept better in the last week than she had in weeks, the anxiety threatening to suffocate her having all but dissipated into boldness. No longer was she wary of what her classmates would do while she was sleeping. She could handle herself _just_ fine and still rest easy at night.

Settling across from Neville, she smiled brightly at the usually timid boy. "Good morning, Neville."

"Mornin', Mione," he greeted around a mouth full of food.

Grimacing, Hermione began filling her plate. She was accustomed to the sight, thanks to Ronald, but it still made her stomach flip with disgust.

A familiar body flopped into the seat beside her, a wild disarray of red locks coming into view. Groggily, the teenager snatched the toast from Hermione's hands and began nibbling on the corner, her eyes barely remaining open.

"Merlin, Gin, what's wrong with you?" Hermione inquired, taking another piece of bread from a nearby tray.

Waving her hand, Ginny took a larger bite from the buttery goodness and blindly gripped from a goblet of pumpkin juice. Gulping down a healthy swallow, the missing light from her eyes started shining through, chasing away the lingering sleep. Blinking slowly, she speared a sausage link and brought it to her lips.

"Between studying and ignoring Ron's awkward attempts at reconciling, I haven't been sleeping too much."

"You need to rest. You're going to burn out," Neville warned.

Breakfast continued on with quiet chatter, granting Ginny enough time to come alive. She devoured two plates' worth of food while Hermione barely finished one, though it wasn't surprising considering she was a Weasley. Swallowing the rest of her juice, Ginny felt replenished and ready to survive the day.

Hurried steps alerted the small group and they peered up in time to see Draco walking briskly toward them. "Good, you're all here. We must talk."

Sharing worried glances, they rose together and followed Draco out of the Great Hall and into a hallway.

"Professor Umbridge has finally uncovered where and when the DA is meeting. She plans to catch you in the act and bring you to Fudge as "proof" you're conspiring against the Ministry." The quotations would normally amuse Hermione, but the situation was too dire for her to find any laughter.

"Fuck," Ginny hissed, peeking over her shoulder to make sure they were still alone. "What do we do?"

Hermione raised her hand, halting Draco's reply. "Does Umbridge have the list?"

"No, Harry still has it, I think," Neville mused. "It's tucked into his trunk. Why?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Hermione exhaled slowly. "There is a jinx on the paper what will write SNEAK in boils along a person's forehead if they snitch. But, knowing the possibilities of what could go wrong, there _is_ a way to erase everything from the list. If we can steal it away from him, we can strip it and I will keep it with me until it's over. If I'm not there, she can't suspect that I have it and, even if she finds it, it won't have anything incriminating on it."

"Seriously?" Ginny gaped at her friend, startled by her preparedness. She knew she shouldn't have been, but sometimes she overlooked the sheer _brilliance_ that was Hermione J. G. Riddle.

 _That's what I get for underestimating her._

Nodding, Hermione shrugged uncomfortably. "I knew there was a chance that Harry would kick me from the group whenever I told him what I knew, so I left a loophole, but it works on anyone who knows about it."

"That's bloody brilliant," Neville blurted, eyes widening. "No one else would have thought of that!"

Determination flashed across Ginny's face and she crossed her arms. "We'll," she waved at Neville, "Get the paper and bring it to you before the next meeting."

"When _is_ the next meeting?" Hermione wondered absently.

"Friday."

"She's planning to bombard the group when everyone is already inside. She wants to catch you in the act – to make the theory more _plausible._ I think she's so far up Fudge's arse she'd believe anything he said, especially if it awarded her a higher position in the Ministry."

"Is there any way we can warn the DA?" Ginny questioned, worrying her bottom lip thoughtfully. Her brother was an absolute git, but she didn't want any of the other members to suffer.

 _Except maybe Lavender. Seeing her in Umbridge's claws would be so bloody funny._

Draco shook his head, much to her dismay. "If the meeting is suddenly cancelled, she'll become suspicious and then all of our heads will be on the line. Besides, she will still have the informant's word. Fudge will find any reason he can to sack Dumbledore. There's no way to save everyone even with that list of yours staying with Hermione. The only people you can definitely protect are yourselves." It was a sad truth and Draco hated to be the bearer of bad news, but it was the inevitability of war and madness. Every man for himself.

Ginny's face dropped. "Oh."

"I know it sucks," Draco said, patting Ginny's arm comfortingly, "But there's only so much that can be done without incriminating yourself. Besides," he mused, "I'm willing to bet that Umbridge isn't going to really care about the others. She's after Dumbledore and Potter; the others are just casualties."

"What do you mean?"

Rubbing the crease of his brow, he sighed. "Professor Umbridge is gunning for Dumbledore's job – that much is obvious. But, she has a huge hatred for Potter; not that I blame her. She thinks he should be locked up in Azkaban for the rest of his life because of his belief that the Dark Lord is alive. She's buying into the rubbish Fudge is spouting and she's so willing to do anything for him that she'll destroy anybody in her way."

"Wait, Harry might go to Azkaban for this?" Hermione balked, eyes widened with dismay.

The image of Harry tucked into the corner of a cell, no light and unimaginable horrors surrounding him, was sickening. She could envision him slumped forward, frail and weak like Sirius had been, with dust and soot staining his pale face. She'd heard the stories – had cried over the thought of Bellatrix lying in that hellhole for fifteen years, withering away and losing her sanity – well, what was left of it.

In her heart, she knew her father's tampering of Bellatrix's record would never save her from returning but the gesture had been kind – he'd wanted Hermione happy and less terrified of her lover being hunted down, caught in their home. She'd lose not only Bella, but her entire "family" if that happened; harboring a fugitive was as illegal in the wizarding world as it was in the muggle world. Her crimes were still widespread and everyone knew who she was. She'd never be free; not unless He won the war. He'd only ensured that no harm would come to Narcissa and Lucius.

"I don't know if he can be imprisoned but Potter's good at avoiding serious consequences so maybe he'll get lucky." Draco shrugged noncommittally.

Ginny's hands were clenched, enraged by this woman's maniacal scheme to ruin Harry's life. She may have her issues with him, but she'd never wish Azkaban on anyone.

"All you can do is hope luck is on Potter's side. He's going to need it."

-X-

It was Thursday night when the parchment was tossed into her lap, Ginny beaming victoriously. Her arms were crossed and she was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"We got it."

"I can see that," Hermione laughed, grasping the paper and unrolling it. "How'd you manage it?"

Hopping into the nearest chair, Ginny kicked her feet up onto the table. "I distracted Harry because," she couldn't contain her giggle, "While he likes Cho, if I flirt with him, he'll blank out. While we were talking, Neville sneaked up to their room and found the list. Boys are dumb."

"Devious." Hermione smirked at the proud Gryffindor.

She tried to avoid thinking about the DA as much as she could, but it stung knowing they'd casted her aside so effortlessly. Gripping her wand, her lips formed inaudible words and she slid it along her signature. It slowly dissolved, leaving a blank where it had once resided. She brushed her free hand along the bare space and sighed. Repeating the process, she continued removing names and before she knew it, all traces that it'd ever existed was gone. It was up to Harry now; she'd done what she could to protect them, even though she owed them absolutely nothing. They were in the hands of Harry Potter and Ronald, a terrifying thought.

 _Merlin help them all. They'll need all the help they can get._

-X-

So I don't have a Beta for this story and I pretty much have to rely on my own thoughts and ideas and sometimes not having input for long stories is hard. BUT! I should have another chapter out this weekend and hopefully two or three next week. I'm going to do my damndest to finish this before May because in May, I plan to start story two.

I'm so grateful to all of you who have stuck around this long. This story has almost 1,000 follows and nearly 400 comments and that's something I'd never dreamed of. I truly appreciate each and every one of you and I hope I can continue to give you the best I can with this story. I know I kind of come and go, and I make mistakes within the story but I do try to rectify them the best I can. That being said:

Gemini N. Riddle (it was easier to abbreviate): One clue, not incarnations. Their importance will be shown later on. Also, Ron and Lavender will definitely get what they've got coming to them.

WolfyVannah5: I wanted to respond to your comment because it made me laugh. Also, I'm glad that people are kinda liking Neville and I totally adore the dude so his role will have its time in the spotlight.

Sk8rgrl69: Aww I'm so glad! And, it's Ron. It's not that surprising haha!

dagron45: he does have the brothery sort of feel to him and I think they did him an injustice making him seem weak until 7 part 1 & 2\. Oh, Ginny's got a major role and she'll prove herself one way or another.

NeonNight83: I think that's an easy way out to finish a story and while there are some amazing stories that have used the idea of "they pushed too far!", that's not what I'm going for. This is a three-part series (year 5, 6, & 7) and in that time, things can always change and Hermione will continue to grow so it's not a definitive what will happen until it does. I'm so glad you like this story though and I hope I can do it justice!

Kigo Stories: no one ever comments on the potion and while it's not explicitly talked about because it's not too terribly note worthy, your remembrance of it made me smile. We'll see when she makes that choice ;)

BrionnaRain14: she really does. I think their character development was kinda stunted and I want them to have their moments in the spotlight.

Red'sWolfie: awww... Just... Aww. That's all I know what to say. Thank you!

So, I hope you're enjoying and continue to follow and review because they're like candy to me and while they don't determine how fast chapters are produced, they make me feel good inside.

So, until next time, peace out!


	29. Chapter 29

Author's note at the end. Enjoy!

-X-

The start of Easter break signaled Albus Dumbledore's departure from Hogwarts, leaving dark cloud hanging over the school, as its students were subjected to the insanity that was "Headmistress" Umbridge. Her corporal punishments were brutal, leaving every caught member of the DA with nasty gashes, hateful words carved into their delicate flesh. It was a jarring sight and even the Slytherins felt bad for the former DA trainees – though they'd never admit it. Merlin forbid they appear sympathetic to mudbloods and blood traitors.

Dobby had come to warn them, but he was moments too late. Some of the DA had escaped, but quite a few were apprehended. Though, Luna had somehow "slipped" from Draco's grip and disappeared, but Umbridge paid little attention to her. She had _the_ Harry Potter and proof of Dumbledore's misdeeds.

She'd definitely be getting a promotion now.

The abused, raw flesh stood out in the light of the school and Hermione winced understandingly. She knew the sting, even softened by the potions Draco had provided her. Merlin only knew what she'd do to other students if they broke one of her insane rules. Her decrees seemed to cover every inch of the walls, taunting them with each new "law".

Dumbledore had taken full responsibility for the DA's meetings, claiming Harry had only acted under his instruction; he saved Harry from the same charges he faced and insisted it was all him. News of his escape from two Aurors, the High Inquisitor herself and the Minister was known throughout the school the morning after it occurred, though no one would tell where the story originated from.

Hermione knew Ron suspected her of selling them out, despite the protests of other members. SNEAK was sprawled across Marietta's forehead yet he truly believed she'd sold them out and blamed Marietta. It was obvious Harry did not hold the same animosity toward his fellow Gryffindor, but Ron was insistent – though he made no further attempts against her (whether because Dumbledore had finally corralled his madness or because he feared Umbridge's wrath, she wasn't positive).

Draco was appointed Head of the Inquisitorial Squad for his "diligent work" in catching Harry Potter and his "band of misfit delinquents." He, and the others, were granted authority over the others – giving them the right to dock points for whatever they deemed _inappropriate_ and giving them free reign of the castle. The other Slytherins enjoyed the power, but having calmed relatively over the months, Draco didn't let it go to his head. He simply relished the freedom of it all.

Surprisingly, Hermione was allowed to keep the quarters Dumbledore had offered to her. Umbridge paid her no mind now that she wasn't associated with Potter. In fact, she was rather cordial after she noticed Draco and Hermione conversing in the hall. What they didn't realize was that _she_ had a plan.

Umbridge prided herself on being a bright woman (most would argue, but no one dared to say it aloud for fear of punishment). She knew the Riddle heir was either a potential threat or asset to her control of Hogwarts – and the Ministry, when she was of age, so she needed a way to ensure Hermione remained on the side of the "righteous" and did not stray. If she was no longer under Dumbledore's thumb and Potter's lunatic spouting (seeing as she was nowhere near the DA's meeting and showed little sympathy for Potter's plight), Hermione could be manipulated – groomed – to become a vital piece to the Ministry. Her grades were outstanding and, seeing as she was a pureblood and _not_ muddied, she could easily be a fine witch.

"You called for me, Professor?" Draco wondered, peeking into the Headmistress' office. She'd been locked out of Dumbledore's previous office and was left dwelling in the one she'd acquired as a professor. It irritated her greatly, but she could not open the room to save her life.

She gestured for the young man to enter and smiled at him, oblivious to his wince. Whenever she smiled, his body would tense and a shiver would drag its way along his spine. She was a rather creepy woman – all pink everything and cat obsessions were signs of insanity, right? "Come in, take a seat."

He settled himself on the edge of the chair, warily studying the new headmistress.

"You are friends with Hermione Riddle, correct?" She forced down her shudder. To be the spawn of that man…

"Yes ma'am," he replied cautiously, apprehensive of where this conversation was heading.

Her smile turned predatory and she leaned forward. "How would she like to become a member of the Inquisitorial Squad?"

-X-

"She wants what?!" Hermione screeched, spinning on her heel and stumbling backward when the stunned boy rammed into her.

Steadying himself and Hermione, he shrugged. "She wants you to join the Inquisitorial Squad."

"Why? She hates me!" Hermione threw her arms up in exasperation, glaring at the sheepish blonde.

"She only hated you when you were friends with Potter. Now that you're not? You're strong and she knows it. Your "morals" are shaken and if she can turn you into a Ministry puppet, you'll keep order. No one realizes what you're capable of, but they know you're powerful and that makes you dangerous."

Grunting, Hermione's glare only intensified, though Draco knew it wasn't directed at him. "So I either join and become a puppet or I paint a giant target on my back and let her drag me through the mud?"

"Think about it this way: you'll have permanent protection. You don't have to become her lackey, just make her _think_ you are. Play into her delusion, get the privileges and do whatever you want. That's what I do. I dole out punishments and point deductions to those who annoy me, bug Potter and Weasel King, and appreciate the perks."

Sighing, Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and slammed her eyes closed. "Draco…"

"Just think about it over Easter break, okay? It'd be easier to protect you this way and fulfill my promise to Aunt Bella that I make sure you're safe. Sometimes, we have to do things we don't want to, but what we _have_ to do to survive. Our lives are examples of that, Hermione. We do what we must to stay alive; to keep our heads above the tide. We hate it, but we play the parts we've been assigned." Heading for the Great Hall, Hermione pondered the proposition. He wasn't wrong, but the idea of working for that horrid toad left a nasty taste in Hermione's mouth. "Oh, Mother is coming to Hogsmeade during our next visit. She has another supply of potions."

"Thank you for grabbing them for me last time, I was a bit distracted." Hermione blushed at the memory, the tips of her ears glowing crimson and a low fire burning in the pit of her belly.

Chuckling, he smirked at his companion. "A bit?"

"Shut up." She nudged Draco playfully and a quiet laugh was shared between them. She appreciated their familiar repartee, finding solace in the comfort he offered just by being himself.

Vibrations rattled through the statues and tapestries, the stone of the walls shaking beneath the tremors, the low grumble of explosions echoing through empty halls. They shared a concerned glance before racing down the hallway, their steps eclipsed by the deafening booms the closer they drew. Pausing behind a small crowd, Hermione was thankful the group was relatively short in stature.

Along the central staircase, fireworks were erupting from a crate resting near the top of the stairs with dragons of gold, green and red blended into the sparks. Sparklers, rockets (similar to the bottle rockets Mr. Granger had purchased when she was a little girl), firecrackers and any other firework imaginable were bursting forth. Every time Umbridge attempted to corral and fight off the nuisances, they'd only grow and fight back.

Umbridge singed and darkened with soot was the best she'd ever looked. Hermione couldn't contain her giggles, but she pressed her hand to her lips in hopes of quieting it slightly though they were muffled by the explosions.

Filch was horrified, standing at Umbridge's side as they tried valiantly to combat the enchanted fireworks. A flying saucer of an explosive barreled toward the "headmistress" and her shriek of terror brought Hermione to tears, shaking arms encasing her stomach as she held herself upright.

Draco was stunned, his eyes widened and jaw slacked but he couldn't keep his eyes from drifting to his companion. Her laughter was infectious and the uptick of his lips betrayed his delight, his throat quivering as he fought back his chuckles.

When the fireworks disappeared out a nearby window, the crowd of students parted for Umbridge as she charged out the doors and onto the grounds with Filch on her heels. Knowing she and Filch would be spending their Saturday (and the first official day of Umbridge's appointing) chasing down rogue fireworks and trying to find a suitable means of ending them sent Hermione spiraling into rib-aching, body quaking laughter and Draco was forced to support the Gryffindor's weight when her knees buckled.

Merlin, today was shaping into a good day.

-X-

Easter Holiday rolled along, the incident with the fireworks having brightened up the gloominess of Umbridge's reign. Teachers had her running ragged, leaving Umbridge to deal with the escaped fireworks terrorizing classrooms. She'd caught sight of the headmistress, dirty and exhausted, leaving Flitwick's room with him saying, "I could have got rid of the sparklers myself, of course, but I wasn't sure whether I had the _authority_..." before slamming his door in her face.

It had sent her into another fit of giggles.

Tuesday evening, Hermione was tucked away in her quarters, ink splattered across her skin and a blank sheet of parchment mocking her from its home on the desk. She'd been trying to study for her upcoming OWLs, writing down what she believed would be pertinent knowledge, but the words were blurring into a glob of black _mess_ and her ring was throbbing, distracting her from the textbook. Her potion stock was running low, leaving her to ration it out the best she could.

 _I wonder if Severus…_

A knock on the door startled her from her thoughts and she set the quill dangling precariously from her fingers onto the wood. Strolling over to the door, Ginny's face greeted her, a devilish and toothy grin tugging her lips.

"Hey," she drawled, leaning against the frame. Her eyes were twinkling and wary curiosity filled Hermione's stomach.

"Good evening. What can I do for you, Gin?"

Ginny's grin seemed to deepen, a dangerous glint in her eye. "I need your help."

Brow cocked, Hermione tilted her head. "With?"

Slipping into the room, Ginny glanced around the door before closing it with an audible clink. "Fred and George need your help, actually."

If her eyebrow rose any higher, Hermione was sure it'd been lost in her hairline. "Ginny, I will not participate in any of the insanity that is your brothers' schemes."

"It'll be funny though. Please?" Ginny pouted, blinking her wide doe eyes at the older Gryffindor.

"No." Glancing away from the gaze, Hermione's resolve melting away. It was difficult telling the girl _no_ when she was looking at her like that.

Ginny's bottom lip began to tremble and she gripped Hermione's arm. "Hermione," she whined, "Please?"

Huffing, Hermione peered over at her discarded parchment. "But…"

Grinning victoriously, Ginny grasped Hermione's hand and started tugging her toward the door, ignoring her half-hearted protests. _She needs the break anyways._

-X-

Absently spooning oatmeal into her mouth, Hermione's dark eyes traced the print of the Daily Prophet. She was sitting alone; Ginny had joined Draco at the Quidditch pitch, using his privileges to their advantage. Umbridge had cancelled their remaining games in an attempt to spite the passively rebellious staff and students, but the Inquisitorial Squad were still allowed to practice – so Draco invited the Gryffindor to tag along, much to Ginny's delight.

Frowning at another headline about Sirius Black's "dastardly deeds," it became evident the Ministry was grasping at straws; obvious in their quick endeavor to blame the easiest targets nowadays (being an escaped Azkaban prisoner that _wasn't_ tied to the Dark Lord and a defamed Headmaster). With Dumbledore's getaway from the grounds and the havoc undoubtedly wreaked by the Death Eaters, they were running out of excuses.

Oblivious to those remaining within the school over Easter break, Hermione missed the quiet, "Harry, what are you doing?!" and the footsteps stopping directly behind her.

A shadow fell over her shoulder and she twisted at the waist, peering up at the meekly smiling Golden Boy himself. "Harry."

Harry winced at the frosty tone, unaccustomed to the narrowing gaze and distrustful tensing of Hermione's spine. "C-can we talk?"

An unimpressed brow climbed upward and Hermione crossed her arms. "I don't think we really have anything to talk about."

"Please, Hermione," he begged, his green eyes glittering with guilt and unshed tears. He'd come to the realization a while ago that he was being a prat to his former friend and confidant, but he'd never gotten the courage to admit it.

If he didn't apologize now, he feared he would never find the nerve to again.

Clicking her tongue, she studied her fellow Gryffindor warily, taking in the uncomfortable shuffling from one foot to the other; how his hands clenched, palms slick with anxiety. Taking pity on him, she stood from the table and followed behind Harry in silence. Strolling out of the Great Hall, he led her toward the courtyard, ignoring the curious looks and away from prying eyes. She could _feel_ Ron's gaze in her back, but she simply rolled her eyes and continued on.

Inhaling deeply, Hermione smiled at the fresh air caressing her skin. The cobblestone courtyard was relatively empty, aside from the occasional student shuffling into the castle. Harry awkwardly settled himself on bench, pressed as close to the edge of one side as he could be. Hermione followed his example, her eyes flitting across his hunched form and gauging him by the tautness of his posture.

"What do you want, Harry?" she finally sighed, the prolonged silence unraveling her iron-clad nerves and leaving her as vulnerable as the day Harry had thrown her under the proverbial bus. She was disgusted with herself for feeling raw, but he'd been her friend for so long that a part of her still wanted his approval (despite how _backwards_ that thinking was).

Flexing his fingers, Harry's head seemed to droop lower. "I know that I don't deserve your time, but I wanted to apologize – for everything. For how I acted at the meeting over Christmas, for letting Ron treat you so bad. You were one of my closest friends and I…"

"Threw me under the bus?" Hermione provided sarcastically, glancing down disinterestedly at her nails.

Harry chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah. It was wrong."

"It was wrong?" Hermione sputtered crossly. "That is the mother of all understatements. You kicked me aside without a second thought! Threw me to the wolves and left me to flounder alone, but had the audacity to judge me for befriending Draco. None of you stopped to think about how this affected me! You only thought about yourselves! I had no one left, so yes, I accepted Draco's kindness and yes, Narcissa became my guardian because the Order clearly wasn't willing to be helpful. But I was still the villain for trying to find a home; to find someone – anyone – to be on my side!" Angry tears trickled down flushed cheeks, her chest heaving with fury and hurt.

"I know," Harry whispered, glaring at the ground. He couldn't look her in eye, terrified he'd see what he feared most in her eyes: hatred, disgust, or worse – nothing.

"No, you don't," Hermione hissed, though the malice she'd hoped for was absent; it only held a brokenness she couldn't stand.

Peeking up, Harry's brow furrowed and his guilt swirled dangerously in his stomach. "You're right. I don't. But Merlin, Hermione, I am _so_ sorry. If I could take it back I would. I never meant to hurt you. I was so blinded my hatred for Him," his fists clenched, "That I forgot who _you_ were and it's one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made."

They sat in weighty silence, the only sound being their harsh breaths.

"I know I don't deserve it, but can you ever forgive me? Please? I want to make this up to you, Mione," he implored, chewing his bottom lip.

"I…" Hermione swallowed roughly.

"I know things won't be the same. But, I hate not having you in my life…"

Hermione bit her lip, unaware of how deep her teeth had sunk in until a metallic taste landed on the tip of her tongue. A part of her wanted to tell the Gryffindor to go fuck himself; utilizing the chance to make him feel even an _ounce_ of the heartbreak she had.

 _"Sometimes, we have to do things we don't want to, but what we_ have _to do to survive. Our lives are examples of that, Hermione. We do what we must to stay alive; to keep our heads above the tide. We hate it, but we play the parts we've been assigned."_

"Harry…"

-X-

I'm so sorry I keep randomly disappearing. It's not intentional, but life is good at going horribly wrong. Thank you guys for the comments and love that you keep giving me; it's the nicest thing ever. You give me the inspiration to keep working on this story - it's become one of the only consistences in my life ha. I know this chapter was shorter than normal, but I needed to move this along. I have the next 6 (should be 6) chapters plan out, I just have to get them into writing so expect this story finished by the end of June (I'm setting this deadline so I actually get it done). And yes, it deviates from canon but it all plays into the big picture.

Guest 1 (closest to the top): I haven't forgot about them. I have a plan, so no worries!

waterproof88: I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Sk8rgrl69: Your comments always make me happy. I can neither confirm nor deny your thought *wink wink*

dargon45: your comment meant a lot! I'm glad you're enjoying. This should end at chapter 35/36 and then there's hopefully two sequels I hope to get done before next summer (I'm setting a goal haha). Yes Bella will show up in the next chapters (probably chapter 30), she just wasn't around this chapter or last chapter because the focus needed to be Hermione.

robind19: I hope you didn't sleep through your alarm! But I'm glad you enjoyed.

MilandaAnza: your comment was really long and thought out so I will be responding to you over PM (if that's okay) because it deserves a good, long response. Plus, it would take up a lot of the Author's note haha.

So, I meant what I said in my responses to the comments. I hope to have the second story done near Christmas and the third done near next summer. So many of you guys have stuck around the past couple years and that means so much but I don't want to force you to wait another two years so my goal is set and I'm determined, I just hope you stick around for that!

So until next time, peace out!


	30. Chapter 30

There was something relaxing about the Quidditch pitch. Maybe it was the breeze brushing against his pale skin or maybe it was the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he whipped about the field. Whatever the reason, he loved it.

"We should head in soon. I've got a few pieces of homework to finish and Merlin knows I'll probably need Hermione's help before it's over," Ginny mused, steadying herself on her worn broom.

Ginny wasn't dumb. In fact, she was quite brilliant, but her attention span was lacking these days. Between the knowledge of Voldemort's return, Umbridge's takeover and her ever straying thoughts of Tonks, it was difficult keeping focused on one thing for too long - and Hermione's understood that. She never faulted Ginny, only helping whenever Ginny requested it. And she requested it...

A lot.

"Agreed. I need to make my rounds anyways. Umbridge keeps us on a tight schedule; she fears people are planning to revolt. She's a very paranoid woman."

Shaking her head, Ginny landed with a thump. "She's batty is what she is."

Draco didn't disagree but he kept his opinions to himself. It kept him out of harms way and allowed him protection for Hermione by proxy. The Slytherins gave her no issue, but the other Houses held resentment toward her, more than even she knew. But he'd never tell. She had enough to deal with.

Dropping next to Ginny, he grasped his broom and started toward the castle. They stored their respected brooms away in the shed before walking side by side into Hogwarts, a comfortable silence befalling them. In the beginning, their friendship was only tentative; their connection to Hermione outweighing their hatred and closing the gap of animosity separating their lives. Yes, he still believed her family were blood traitors, but she (and the twins, he admitted begrudgingly) weren't so horrible. Ronald and his parents would never hold favor with him, but that didn't matter in the scheme of things.

In the end, he was pleasantly surprised to find himself taken with the redhead (platonically, mind you. He couldn't imagine seeing Ginny as anything more than a friend and he wasn't oblivious; she was obviously smitten by someone. Who? That was the mystery).

Just outside the entrance, they came across a group of whispering first years. They were hunched together, but their voices carried in the silence.

"...she just walked out with him. I can't imagine that conversation going well."

"I heard she actually forgave him."

"No way! I wouldn't forgive someone after something like that. She's a better person than I am."

Apprehension curdled Draco's stomach, his eyes narrowing warily. "Who are you talking about?" Draco demanded, storming over to the Slytherins.

Eyes widened anxiously and they shared a nervous glance. The girls of the group cowered while the only boy shivered noticeably. Coming face to face with the nephew of a notorious Death Eater was nerve-wracking.

"Tell me. Now." Leveling a glare at the boy, he crossed his arms impatiently.

Swallowing hard, he replied with a trembling voice, "Potter and Hermione Riddle were talking in the courtyard not too long ago. People are saying she forgave him but I don't know. We were just speculating, I swear!"

Apprehension bubbled into fury before settling into somewhere in between. The mere idea set his teeth on edge, nails biting into the palms of his hands as his fists clenched. "It'd be in your best interest if you didn't. And, if I were you, I'd get out of my sight."

The first years scrambled away, fearful of Draco's rage. His tantrums from his early years were legendary, but his anger was scarier than anything. Being on the receiving end of that was not a pleasant thought.

"Draco..." Ginny's hand fell on Draco's shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"I need to find Hermione," he growled, stalking away and leaving Ginny to stare after him. She'd talk to her fellow Gryffindor - but later. She didn't want to be around for that particular conversation.

-X-

The library was easily her second home. It was her safe haven and, while it couldn't provide what her lover's arms could, it enveloped her in a sense of comfort the cold halls lacked. Tucked away in her usual spot, she drummed her fingers against the wooden tabletop, a million miles away from reality as she replayed the events of her day. To say she hadn't imagined her morning going the way it had was the understatement of the century.

Groaning, Hermione lowered her head. _Can life never be simple?_

Footsteps echoed through the shelves and stopped directly in front of her corner. The silence was telling and she knew exactly who was before her without ever sparing him a glance. "Hello, Draco."

"Don't 'Hello, Draco' me, Hermione Riddle. What the bloody hell is going on and why did I have to hear about it from some first years?"

Sighing, Hermione peered up at her best friend. "Well..."

-X-

 _"Please, Hermione." His pleading threatened to crumb the stone protecting her aching heart and she pinched the bridge of her nose._

 _"Things will never be the way they were before, Harry. You need to understand this."_

 _Harry nodded frantically, worrying Hermione. She feared he'd give himself whiplash with the ferocity he was presenting. "I know."_

 _"I guess we can try, but I cannot promise anything, Harry. I'm still hurt by what happened, but I can't keep this up. I'm tired of being tired, of being angry." Hermione felt as if she'd sold her soul to the Devil in that moment, but what was done was done. She had a part to play - and she was going to play it spectacularly._

 _Harry embraced her suddenly, oblivious to her stiffening. "I won't let you down, Mione. I promise."_

 _Pursing her lips sadly, she patted his back._ You already have _._

-X-

"You forgave him? Just like that? A little groveling and you fall back at Potter's feet?" Draco flinched at the hurt splayed across Hermione's face the moment his accusation left his lips, but it was too late to take it back.

"Do you remember what you said to me at the beginning of break?" Hermione inquired softly, staring at Draco expectantly.

Tilting his head, Draco shrugged awkwardly. He was startled by the abrupt change in conversation, but he knew Hermione; she always had a point.

"When you told me about Umbridge, you said we all have parts to play; that our lives were sacrifices and we couldn't always do what we wanted but what we had to do. Forgiving Harry wasn't something I wanted, but something I needed to do. And, honestly, I don't forgive him but he needs to believe I do. I don't trust him and I'm not sure I ever will.

"There are bigger things at play than just you and me. To do what we must, I have to swallow my anger and smile. Right now we need him. I accept that and I will act accordingly, just as I will accept a place on Umbridge's squad. I hate the idea, but you were right. It helps fulfill your promise and it gives me the leverage I need. You're my best friend, Draco, but I need your support and your help. I can't do this alone, but you cannot question the things I do. Everything I do has purpose."

Faltering under Hermione's gaze, all Draco could see was his aunt staring back at him. There was a fire burning fiercely in her eyes, swirling and flickering with each deliberate word. He wondered if she noticed the change within her; if she could feel it in her bones the way it reflected in her eyes. Slowly, she was blending with Bellatrix; held the same confidence and passion he'd seen only in his aunt, her smile tight and posture stiff. He was thankful she wasn't consumed by the same insanity or their conversation wouldn't have gone nearly this smooth.

 _I should write Mother about this. She and the Dark Lord will want to know. But it'll have to be discrete. Merlin knows what would happen if Umbridge found_ _out_.

"I understand," Draco swallowed. "I'm sorry."

Blinking, the fire ebbed away and Hermione slumped, shoulders hunched forward. "I'm sorry too. I should have told you about this after it happened. I'm just so tired, Draco."

Shuffling toward her, Draco wrapped his arms across Hermione's shoulders and gathered her into his chest, resting his cheek atop her head. "I know."

-X-

Ginny meandered into the library a few hours after Hermione's talk with Draco, letting the dust settle from what was probably (definitely) a difficult conversation, though he'd seemed fine when she'd run into him. But, Hermione deserved time to collect herself and Ginny really had needed to catch up on her studies.

"Hey," the youngest Weasley greeted with a smile. "You okay?"

With a noncommittal hum, Hermione shoved her book aside and turned her full attention to Ginny. She'd been skimming that page for an hour and still had absolutely no idea what she'd read. "I will be."

"Want to talk about it?" Ginny wondered gently, grasping Hermione's hand and rubbing her thumb along the back.

Retelling the story, the remainder of Hermione's energy drained away and she seemed to crumble in on herself, the weight of the world bearing down on her thin shoulders. All she wanted was to drag herself to her room and tumble, boneless and despondent, into bed; dream away the stress of the day and not show her face in the light until break was over.

"Merlin," Ginny breathed, biting her lip sympathetically.

"Yeah," Hermione mumbled, pressing her palm against her forehead and exhaling heavily.

Wishing she could take away the darkness shining in those dark orbs, Ginny simply smiled comfortingly. "Want to help me with my studies? Muggle Studies is truly bizarre to me, despite Dad working with muggle objects. I thought since you'd lived in that world, you'd be the best person to tutor me."

Laughing appreciatively, Hermione nodded. Ginny always knew what to do, even if it meant doing nothing at all. "Of course, Gin! What has you confused?"

-X-

The Sunday before break ended, Hermione found herself beside Draco in Umbridge's office, hands clasped together and clammy as that horrible toad of a woman eyed her critically with a vile smirk tugging at her lips. Her skin crawled like bugs flittering about, replacing the blood in her veins. She wanted to claw everywhere Umbridge's gaze lingered.

"I assume Mr. Malfoy has explained to you what being a part of my Inquisitoral Squad entails?" Umbridge folded her hands, leaning back in her overly pink, unsightly chair.

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione replied flatly, trying desperately to seem unfazed by the victorious glint in the Headmistress' eyes.

"Wonderful," she purred, rising from her chair and taking the badge from the corner of her desk. "Now, I must admit I am asking more of you than of the others. You are the only member who isn't housed in Slytherin. I want you to watch Potter and his gang of heathens; see what he's up to now that Dumbledore has gone into hiding. I am positive he knows something. Report to me immediately if you find something." Gripping Hermione's robe, she deftly pinned the badge on.

Swallowing back bile, Hermione nodded. "Of course."

"Excellent." Umbridge patted the Gryffindor's cheek. "Now, out you both go. I have things I must do and you two are needed to survey the students returning from break. Off you go."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. She hurried from the room, absently wiping at her cheek. "I hate this," she muttered.

"I know," Draco hummed, locking arms with her, "But it had to be done."

Huffing, Hermione clicked her tongue disdainfully. "That doesn't mean I have to like it."

An invisible hand tightened around Hermione's heart, ironclad and unforgiving. She could feel it threatening to drag her to her knees, but she wasn't weak. No, she was a Riddle and Riddle's dare not falter in the face of adversity. She was a Riddle - and she would make her family proud.

-X-

"You're one of Umbridge's lapdogs now?" Ginny squeaked, shooting Draco an apologetic shrug. "Sorry, mate."

Draco responded with a shrug of his own, gathering food onto his plate.

The Great Hall was loud with chatter, blanketing their conversation from inquisitive ears and prying eyes. Neville was curiously absent, but Hermione was certain he'd eventually appear in his usual haggard state; his apologies breathless and a meek smile upturning his lips.

"I had to do it," Hermione mumbled, angrily flicking a potato around her plate.

Ginny glanced at Draco, who nodded grimly. He knew it wasn't an ideal situation but Hermione's protection came before all else. Hermione was insistent that he not give up his life to care for her and keep her safe, but he did not see it that way. She was his best friend and meant for more than either of them could imagine. He would stand at her side until the very end.

It wasn't giving up his life, it was securing their future.

"Well, now I can steal _both_ of your perks," Ginny perked up. "So you're going down to the pitch with me when Draco can't."

Snorting, Hermione was incapable of stopping the smirk breaking across her face. "Of course," she drawled, "It's not like I have better things to do." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Exactly," the youngest Weasley replied with a cheeky grin, laughing when Hermione threw a piece of bread at her.

Hermione started to retort, but Neville rushing toward them stopped her. Arching a brow, she waited.

"Gosh, I'm sorry. I was helping Professor Sprout and I didn't realize it'd gotten so late!" Neville wheezed, flopping down beside Ginny. His cheeks were flushed and he was panting softly.

Chuckling, Hermione shook her head. She knew her friend all too well. "It's fine, Neville. No need to apologize. You're not required to sit with us."

"I know," he coughed, "But I like sitting with you."

"What were you helping Professor Sprout with?" Ginny wondered, nibbling on a chicken leg.

Neville enthusiastically began regaling his experience, granting Hermione a few moments of peace. She loved the company of her friends, but she was overwhelmed by her ever-changing world and the obligation of conversing was all too taxing. Becoming a pawn in Umbridge's twisted game, forgiving Harry...

God she was so fucking tired.

She was the kind of tired poets bemoaned; exhausted by life, but too keyed up with the anxieties of the world to actually sleep. She was the kind of tired lesser men crumpled beneath, swallowed by the Earth and unable to claw their way from the dirt. She was tired of being tired.

So caught up in her thoughts, she nearly missed the awkward throat clearing behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, her eyes fell upon Harry. He was shuffling from one foot to the other, warily staring at Draco. The blonde boy glared, but bit his cheek. He had to trust Hermione's judgment, even if he despised Potter.

"Can I join you?" his voice trembled, words barely audible above the noise of the Great Hall.

Hermione waved her hand and Draco stood abruptly. "I have rounds. Might as well get a head start." He kissed Hermione's head with an affection only a brother could offer before strolling from the hall. Just because it was necessary didn't mean he had to like it nor did he have to interact any more than required.

Settling beside Hermione, Harry smiled awkwardly. "Hey, Gin. Neville."

Neville nodded silently, obvious distrust coloring green irises. Over the last few months, his loyalties had shifted to Hermione and their little band of misfits. He still believed Harry was important in the impending war, but that didn't mean he had to like his actions. He could only hope that Harry would prove himself once more, but he had to be realistic.

Harry had never had the best track record.

"So, Hermione, you know the stink bombs you helped Fred and George improve?" Hermione nodded carefully. "Well, tomorrow they plan to test them, and another one of their creations, so I would avoid going near the Slytherin common room and the hallway near Umbridge's office. Oh, and the fifth floor corridor! The twins are going to run Umbridge rampant." Ginny shot Harry a meaningful look.

Catching the glance, Hermione arched a curious brow, eyes flickering between the two Gryffindors. Harry seemed conflicted, internally warring with himself. He desperately wanted to regain Hermione's trust, but the badge glittering on her robe was daunting. Biting the proverbial bullet, he sighed.

"I want to contact Sirius and ask him about something, but the only fireplace not being monitored is..."

"Umbridge's," Hermione finished, understand splashed across her features. "This will be the perfect distraction."

"Exactly."

Humming thoughtfully, Hermione pushed her plate away. "Well, I'm positive the Inquisitorial Squad will be summoned, if only to catch the twins. I'm sure someone can manage to keep the others occupied while you talk to him."

Harry perked up. "You would do that? After everything?"

Shrugging, Hermione replied airily, "I told you we'd give this friendship another shot. What are friends for?"

The Golden Boy was stunned by Hermione's kindness. After being quite the git, she was still willing to put herself on the line for his antics.

Why had he ever listened to the others?

-X-

The letter in Narcissa's hand was crumpled slightly as she poured over the words carefully. There were a few peculiarities, but nothing concerning. Admittedly, she was startled by Hermione's joining the Inquisitorial Squad, but her children's reasonings were sound. Hermione forgiving Harry was another story entirely, but Draco promised to explain in detail later, during the Hogsmeade trip.

What stood out among her son's ramblings was his conversation and subsequent assessment that Hermione was starting to act similarly to Bella. He had given a vague overview of it without actually mentioning it, but she thought he was right. That sounded far more like Bellatrix than the sweet Gryffindor she'd come to know.

Bellatrix was on a mission for their Lord, one she only had snippets of information on. She was searching for something, but what she didn't know. Be it an item of interest or simply answers was a mystery. But He was in her library, his base of operations it seemed as of late, not that she minded. It meant Bellatrix and Lucius were home; accessible if she wanted them for something or if she needed to remind herself they were _there_.

Strolling from the sitting room, Narcissa paused in front of the library. Wormtail wasn't at his usual post so she assumed that He wasn't entertaining one of his loyal followers. Knocking softly, she waited for permission before nudging the door open. He was looming over a table, scanning the contents of a book.

"What can I do for you, Narcissa? It is a rare treat that you seek me out." He peered up, his snake-like eyes tracking her movements. He wasn't wrong; she usually went through Lucius or Bellatrix. She wasn't bothered by him, but being in his presence for too long made her uncomfortable.

She handed him the letter, staying quiet as he scrutinized the parchment thoughtfully.

"I thought you would wish to know about this development," Narcissa said, deliberately choosing her words. He was not an unreasonable Lord but he was unpredictable when it came to Hermione - and subsequently Bellatrix.

"This _is_ quite a development." He passed the letter back to its rightful owner. "I was not expecting much to come from their connection while they're so far apart. With what I've had Bellatrix doing these previous few weeks, it has left them little time to talk, even through letters - especially with the Ministry's takeover of the school."

Narcissa remained silent. She was sure there was more to come and he was not a man to interrupt.

"Soulmates are a peculiar occurrence in our world. Nothing about them is consistent. Everything we know about them are mere speculations created by oblivious witches and wizards who only wish to condemn and ward them off. Fear makes us do terribly idiotic things, doesn't it?" He didn't wait for her to agree. "For years your family has served me well. I have left your family in impossible positions and yet, it thrives on. Lucius' lack of searching for me had left a sour taste in my mouth, I will admit, but he has done well to earn forgiveness. So I put faith in you that you shall not repeat what I'm about to tell you.

"When I came into power during the first war, I believed I was to become the ruler of this world; to bring it to its knees and shape it into my own. After Hermione's birth, I realized that it may not be that simple. Her prophecy is telling. At first, I was furious that a child - a mere baby - was to be more powerful than anyone could imagine. But it also made me realize a few things. Absolute power is far more than one person. It comes from those you surround yourself with and the strategy you follow. If she and Bella are to be greater than even myself, then they hold the power I need most.

"Despite what most think, I do care for her. It is not a conventional care and it will never be, but she is not just a pawn. She is my child - my flesh and blood - and the heir I never expected. I will never show her proper affections and I will never be an ideal father. I cannot be.

"However, you and Lucius are the parents she deserves; that is why I had no qualms about you adopting her. I am her father, make no mistake of that, but you provide the love and care I am incapable of. I may guide her, but you are nurturing and can show her things I cannot. A child will always need their blood, but there is nothing wrong with having multiple figures to look up to."

Narcissa gaped at the man, eyes glazed and a stunned expression marring her features. She'd never heard of him complimenting anyone - except maybe Bella - and she had no idea what to make of his monologue. He was acknowledging her love (and Lucius') for Hermione, approving of it in fact, and title made her heart pound against her ribs.

"You are dismissed." He waved his hand, though a faint smile was painted across thin lips. "I trust you will keep this conversation to yourself?"

"Of course, my Lord."

-X-

I know this chapter takes place in only a two-ish day timespan but next chapter will move along. I know that Bellatrix hasn't been a major part of the last few chapters, but there's a few reasons why. Important things are in the next chapter's authors notes at the bottom and that's also where the shout outs are. Hope you enjoyed!


	31. Chapter 31

Tension drew Hermione's shoulders back Monday morning, the air of the school seeming thick with anticipation of _something_. The twins' plan was kept silent; they couldn't risk someone ratting them out before it even happened. Harry needed the distraction and dammit, Hermione was going to make it happen. Earning Harry's trust was vital, after all.

Between her contemplation of career choices and morning classes, time passed by rather quickly. She'd arrived to Severus' class before the others and greeted the man with a wave and brief hug. They hadn't gotten a chance to talk during the break and, honestly, she missed his company. He was her mentor and her friend; he'd become an important piece of her puzzle. Not all of the pieces fit yet, but they would. She had to believe everything would fall into place. She'd drive herself insane otherwise.

Her career counseling wasn't until Wednesday, but it still left her apprehensive. She wanted a job within the Ministry, that much she knew, but the knowledge of her heritage was bound to hinder her potential positions. She wanted to advocate for magical creatures and their abhorrent treatment within the Wizarding World. Being different did not make them monsters. Greyback was her friend; yes, being a Death Eater made him deadly and his morality questionable, but it wasn't his lycanthropy.

Just as not all humans were good, not all creatures were monsters.

Strolling down the hall after DADA, narrowly avoiding the other students, Hermione almost missed Ginny settling beside her and keeping stride with her.

"It's time," Ginny murmured, nearly inaudible over the chatter of their peers. "They've already planted them. They're waiting for the most opportune time - both for themselves and Harry. They've also created a diversion in the fifth floor, but that was is specifically meant for Umbridge. I've got to go tell Harry, but I thought you would appreciate the warning."

Hermione laughed cheerily. "I look forward to this."

Smirking, the youngest Weasley eyed Hermione. Less than a year ago Hermione was easily the most uptight person she'd ever encountered and now, she was devious and devilish; a troublemaker who assisted the twins with their hairbrain schemes without much complaint or worry. She never thought she'd see the day but Merlin she was happy she did.

Ginny squeezed Hermione's bicep affectionately before disappearing into the crowd. Clicking her tongue, Hermione shook her head, a smirk blooming across pink lips. She'd never expected her friendship with Draco and Ginny to ease the tension within and loosen her up, but she appreciated that it did. It was kind of nice not stressing over the little things (considering she had _plenty_ of big things to worry about).

Scoping the crowd, Hermione noticed Draco and his cohorts leaning against a wall, antagonizing different Houses as they passed by. Crabbe and Goyle were not favorites of Hermione. They were brass, cruel - and honestly, they were fucking idiots. How they hadn't been expelled was beyond her. Whenever they talked, she wanted to hex them just so they'd shut up for five bloody minutes. Truly, she'd rather be in the company of _Pansy_ than them.

And that was saying something.

Wandering over to the Slytherins, Hermione linked arms with Draco and tugged him away from the wall, his cronies falling in behind them. Brow arching, Draco awaited an explanation.

"Fred and George have set up a series of pranks throughout the school and I need you to distract Umbridge and delay her to the best of your ability. I plan to, but I cannot alone," Hermione murmured, directing him through the swarm.

"Will you explain why?"

Shaking her head, Hermione whispered apologetically. "I can't. Not with," Hermione glanced over her shoulder before returning her attention to the blonde, "them around. I will later."

"Why should we?" demanded Goyle, though his jaw clicked audibly when Draco glared sharply at him.

"Because she said so. If Hermione tells you to do something, you do it," he snapped. "Don't forget your place." It was always startling to see Draco fall into his pureblood haughtiness, a command in his posture that made better men than them shrink back uncomfortably.

"Of course, Malfoy," Crabbe grumbled, nudging Goyle in the ribs.

Draco eyed his lackies critically. They'd been born into two equally old-fashioned, misogynistic families that respected only the highest of powers. Having to listen to a female (a Gryffindor female at that) was challenging everything they knew. But, at least they were attempting to heed her orders.

"We'll do our part," Draco vowed, bumping his head against Hermione's affectionately. "Now you just go do yours."

-X-

For once, a plan seemed to go off without a hitch. Umbridge was so flummoxed by the twins' pranks that she was utterly oblivious to Harry's sneaking. It was bittersweet watching their inevitable departure but...

It was a brilliant way to go out.

Even Peeves gave them a respectful salute as they took flight, the thunderous applause overpowering Umbridge's furious screeching. She'd never been prouder of the twin terrors.

The treacherous specter became source to a majority of Umbridge's problems - and the swamp was Filch's. Ferrying students about the fifth floor was torturous and plenty of students made sure to need transporting as often as possible. Teachers and students alike raged against the Headmistress. Many of the twins' creations were left to wreak havoc, while others were "sickening" students.

It was ridiculous - and oh so glorious.

Her career meeting with McGonagall was rather uneventful. She wasn't subjected - thankfully - to Umbridge like Harry had been so it allowed for some leeway. She genuinely couldn't imagine _not_ going into a Ministry position, much to McGonagall's delight.

The older professor hadn't had time to really talk with Hermione outside of classes (even before Dumbledore's exiling), but it was nice to know that Hermione's blood status - and subsequent friendship with Draco - hadn't altered the person she was truly was. She could see Hermione succeeding in politics and would do all she could to help the young woman.

Slowly, the week crept by and the mayhem within the school seemed to build. Hermione had been walking with Harry and Ginny as they passed Peeves, valiantly working to loosen a chandelier, when McGonagall strolled by and nonchalantly pointing out it unscrewed the other way.

According to Harry, his talk with Sirius had been enlightening - but Harry still would not be attending Occlumency lessons. He didn't say why and she never asked. She had the notion it involved his father's history with the professor but she didn't push. Probably best not to know in the long run.

She hadn't heard from Bella properly - aside from two very brief and far too formal letters - in almost three weeks. With Umbridge screening all incoming and outgoing parchments and packages, it was far too risky. The ache in her bones and the longing in her veins were two withdrawal effects she had not expected. Anxiety gripped her with each passing day, uncertainty darkening the deep recesses of her mind. If something drastic had happened to her lover, she would know, but that thought provided little relief.

The only comfort she could grasp onto was the brief lunch she and Draco had with Narcissa nearly two weeks after the twins' shenanigans. The matriarch was exhausted, but assured the teenagers that everything at the manor was fine. Quietly, she observed Hermione as discretely as she could, noting the subtleties that were glaringly _Bella_.

The way her legs twitched and shook, completely unable to stay stationary? Bellatrix. How she twirled a singular curl almost violently while regaling their school tales? Wholeheartedly Bellatrix. The nearly undetectably swirl of dark energy encasing the young Gryffindor? A mixture of Bellatrix, the Dark Lord _and_ Hermione's own inner darkness - a deadly cocktail, really.

Growing up with Bellatrix, she'd learned early on how to decipher her sister's habits. If her foot was tapping, she was anxious and full of barely contained energy. The tugging of her hair signified she was pondering something, her thoughts so deafening that she needed something to tether her to the present, lest she been swept away by the madness of her mind. If she were anyone else, she would have dismissed those hints as nothing. But knowing what she did allowed for another perspective.

"I wonder why Mother insists on bringing you those potions," Draco hummed softly as the pair slipped out of the pub, the charmed case containing Hermione's potions held tight in his fist. "Snape is more than capable."

"She does it so she can report back to Father and Bella about me - well, actually us," Hermione replied unblinkingly. "I've known that since the beginning. I'm surprised you didn't." She chuckled, nudging her companion.

He tilted his head thoughtfully. "I didn't think of that. It would make sense."

Linking arms, they started back toward the castle, enjoying the sweet flowers of spring. Hermione adored the comforting scent of blooming foliage; how it enveloped her without suffocating her. Fall was peppered with cinnamon and pumpkin and the occasional mint. While it smelled nice, it was overwhelming and twisted her stomach. Too much sugar was bothersome.

"How are you feeling about the upcoming OWLs?" Hermione inquired, gazing out to appreciate the lush green littering their path.

"I'm not too worried, honestly. I've got a good grasp on the subjects and, should things go sideways, Father will pull some strings and none would be the wiser." Hermione shook her head in disapproval, but she expected nothing less from him. He was brilliant, but he tended to fall back on his family's connections.

Draco grinned devilishly. "If you have any problems, I'm positive Father will help you too."

"No," she replied firmly. "I want to pass fairly, on my own merits."

"It's just a thought," he chuckled. His nose scrunched in thought. "How do you suppose the Weasel twins managed a store in Diagon Alley? Their family is rather broke, aren't they? Do you think they got themselves into something illegal?" He perked up at the idea. Hermione almost hated to burst his bubble.

Almost.

"Harry gave them his winnings from the tournament last year."

Draco visibly deflated with a pout. "Oh."

Hermione giggled, much to his chagrin. But, he wasn't too affronted. Hermione rarely laughed these days. It was good to see her spirits lifted, even if just for a moment.

-X-

Days bled together and Hermione grew antsy. Classes became tougher in hopes of prepping the students for their OWLs and she spent most nights studying on her own. Harry had slowly migrated into their little group during meals, much to Draco and Ron's displeasure. The Weasley boy hated feeling left out, knowing the chasm widening with each passing day. So, doing what he did best, he forced himself into their circle and contributed nothing. He simply sat beside Harry and sulked, trading nasty glares with Draco.

The last weekend of May, Hermione and Harry strolled along the grounds, chatting quietly and trying to reacquaint themselves. With studying and the blatant animosity between Draco and the two Gryffindors he'd feuded with for years, they didn't really have a chance to interact alone. Their silences were awkward, but the conversations were coming easier than before.

From an outsider's point of view, nothing would seem off, but the stilted tone and careful words were obvious. She was calculated, always wary and vigilant. She never wanted to show her hand, especially with their "renewed" friendship.

A hoarse "pssst" caught Hermione's attention and she glanced toward a haggard looking Hagrid. He was desperately trying to remained unnoticed, peering about nervously. His eyes were bruised and his nose bloodied; he was quite a gnarly sight and it worried Hermione immensely.

"Hagrid, are you okay?" she yelped, brow arching as Hagrid hurriedly shushed her, though she took no offense.

"I need yeh both to come with me. Now?" He continued to study the surrounding area, hoping to avoid any curious eyes. He was satisfied to see almost nobody nearby.

"Of course." Hermione nodded, tugging Harry along as the half-giant descended toward his hut. He was clearly agitated and paranoid, his hands twitching every few seconds.

They shared a concerned look, following close behind though they jogged to keep up with his large, brisk stride. Instead of stopping at the hut, he continued straight for the forest, his crossbow gleaming dauntingly in the bright sun. He slipped through a small opening and gestured for them to follow.

"Why do you have your crossbow?" Harry asked uncomfortably, eyeing it with caution.

"Jus' in case."

Blinking, Hermione's head tilted in confusion. "In case of what, exactly? You weren't carrying that when we came into the forest last time."

Hagrid grunted. "Tha' was 'fore they got upset with me. 'Fore Firenze left, we was on good terms. Not anymore."

Hermione swallowed hard. "What happened?"

"Firenze left," Hagrid repeated with a shrug, as though it were obvious. "Bloody near kicked the poor centaur teh death. If I hadn' stopped 'em, they pro'bly woulda killed 'im, poor bastard."

"They tried to kill him?" Hermione squeaked, startled by the revelation. She thought they'd been on rather good terms with the centaurs - or at the very least tolerated the other.

Apparently not.

Forging on, silence was threatening to choke the Gryffindors. Something was very wrong here.

"Why are we here, Hagrid?" Harry wondered timidly. "The centaurs?"

Hagrid chuckled humorlessly and the uneasy feeling bloomed into apprehension and anxiety. They were beginning to regret following the man. It may be their worst decisiom to date - well, maybe. They could only hope Hagrid wasn't dragging them into something dangerous.

"No," he huffed. "It has nothin' to do with 'em."

They meandered into the overgrown parts of the forest, the light blocked almost entirely by the treetops. The occasional beam peeked through, illuminating pieces of the damp ground. Thorns pricked at their skin and attached to their robes but they soldiered onward, curiosity getting the better of them.

"Light yer wands and I'll 'plain what yer doing 'ere."

"Thank Merlin," Hermione muttered, a soft "Lumos" passing pursed lips.

Swallowing nervously, Hagrid glanced over his shoulder. "Yeh see..."

-X-

Of all the ways Hermione had expected her day to go, this wasn't it. Grawp, Hagrid's _little_ \- Hermione snorted - brother, was absolutely terrifying but kind of endearing in a morbid way. Standing at sixteen feet, he reminded her of a small child...

Or maybe a feral animal.

Studying Grawp, she nodded definitively. _Oh yeah, feral animal is more appropriate._

He was tugging and jerking at the trees surrounding him, watching gleefully as they bounced about. He didn't seem too interested in them, which Hermione couldn't say bothered her. The less attention he paid to them, the less likely he was to accidentally break _every bone in their fucking bodies_! He'd made a grab for her, but quick foot work and Harry's painful grip saved her from him.

Truthfully, Hagrid would never manage to teach him. He should have left him with the other giants. He clearly wasn't happy, chained and shackled like a monster. He was a creature, but not some pet Hagrid could domesticate. This was probably his worst idea.

Ever.

What Hagrid was asking for seemed impossible. They were teenagers left in charge of a giant! What were they supposed to do? How do you keep a creature happy when it hates its captivity. Honestly, Hermione was debating letting Grawp go if Hagrid was fired.

 _What a bloody mess_ , Hermione groaned. What had she done in a previous life to deserve this mayhem? Could no one give her a damn break? She already had enough to stress over - and now there was a giant in need of company! She could be gray-haired before she graduated from Hogwarts; she was sure of it.

"This is insane," Hermione hissed as they wandered back toward the castle. "We can't babysit a giant, let alone teach it English! Besides, the centaur made it very clear we aren't welcome."

Firenze's old herd had found them before they had begun their journey home, disgust and fury dripping from thinly veiled threats. Saving Firenze's life had destroyed what tentative relationship the centaurs had with Hogwarts' residences. The idea of angering them more sent chills down Hermione's spine. They said they wouldn't hurt "foals" but how long until they changed their minds?

Harry shrugged helplessly, staring blankly at the back of Hagrid's oversize jacket. He'd promised to help, but he wished he hadn't said anything until after he'd known what the favor was. Hermione couldn't stop herself from wondering why he couldn't disappoint Hagrid the same way he had her.

"After this stunt, he'll definitely be tossed out of the school. Hell, he'll be lucky if he doesn't wind up in Azkaban. Why in Merlin's name did he do this to himself? And how in the world could he think two teenagers could handle this responsibility?" Hermione raged, careful of her volume. She was angry, but she didn't really want to hurt the giant's feelings. He was good man, just misguided.

 _Very_ misguided.

-X-

Yes, yes, I know I'm behind on schedule but good news: I have multiple chapters coming out at a time. So this story will be over soon BUT have no fear, the sequel is on its way. The reason this is so freaking behind is because my computer decided to have a meltdown and deleted EVERYTHING! So I've been using an old IPad to try and get these out. I had most of the chapters almost finished (I was finishing different sections of different chapters to keep myself motivated) and one day my computer crashed. So now I'm trying to redo it all, and this poor tablet is not always the fastest or best at registering typing.

This story has over 1000 followers now and I'm absolutely stunned. I love you guys so much and I'm so grateful for every review and follow. You make my heart happy.

One: this story is meant to be pretty Hermione-centric. I know I do put other perspectives occasionally but this is mostly supposed to be Hermione's story and her life.

Two: on the flip side, Bellatrix will be very present in the last three chapters.

celtbhoy: I'm glad you're enjoying it! They are really good together.

Raingirl49th: the books in their story are wonderful and I love them greatly, but I think sometimes fictions stay a little too canon and it diminishes the possibilities so I try to do a healthy blend of both.

No, that comment was not intended to throw shade. I think every writer makes their stories wonderful in their own way, it's just my opinion.

ZileRacer: no, definitely no tolerance for Ron (and it's mutual). You'll have plenty of Bellatrix in the last three chapters I promise. And I guess we'll see what side she falls to.

Gemini: I fucked up my goal but considering the next chapters are outlined/almost finished if not already finished, this will be done by middle/endish of July and I'll make my other goals happen. Also, I always love your comments.

DarkLadyHex: yo, I'm glad you're enjoying it and awwwww you made me happy!

MilandaAnza: there's a reason neither Hermione nor Snape brew it at this time.

dagron45: your comment made my heart all kinds of happy. Ginny will go wherever Hermione does. She'll follow her anywhere and when it's all said and done, they'll stick together.

Guardian Delacour: Well, you're in luck considering I'm updating today!

SunsetSpirit32: the sequel isn't out yet, since I'm trying to finish up this story but the moment it's out, I'll let you know, I promise! And as for the second part of your inquiry, you'll see soon, I promise!

BlackSwordsWoman: Thank you so much! I love when I get love. Makes me happy!

I appreciate and love all of your love and you guys so much. Thank you for sticking around. Check this story again on Wednesday because the third and fourth chapters of these final six should be out, with five and six not too far behind.

All mistakes are mine, as always. I sometimes miss the little things so please don't hold that against me. If there's any glaring screw ups, you're welcome to point them out (nicely) and I'll try to fix them.

Until next time, peace out!


	32. Chapter 32

A part of her seriously considered telling Draco what she'd come across in the forest. He was extremely loyal to her and if she asked, he'd never betray her secrets, but the idea of him knowing made her stomach churn. Should things go sour, she didn't want him caught in the crossfire. He was faithful and she would not ruin that faith or his trust.

Besides, if she was destined to lead some day, she bloody well couldn't lead her best friend astray.

She had no clue if Harry had discussed Grawp with Ronald, but it was quite plausible he had. Poor Harry never seemed to realize that entrusting Ron with _anything_ was a bad idea. He was far too temperamental when it came to things outside of his realm of understanding. Especially with him being involved with Lavender bloody Brown. She wasn't sure if he was shagging her or if they were simply two idiots who appreciated the others innate stupidity - and really, she didn't care.

It was moments like this that made her miss Bellatrix the most. She craved the snarky comments and helpful advice. She ached for her loving words and heartfelt sincerity. She yearned to be wrapped in her warm embrace, head tucked into the crook of her neck and pale skin beneath her lips. Merlin, how she missed her lover.

Tucked under the branches of a tree, her head fell back against the hard bark. A thick textbook was resting on her thighs and notes were scattered about, encircling her like a protective wall between the world and her. She'd all but given up on studying. Why keep up the farce when she had absolutely no idea what she was reading. At some point she'd thought she was reading her Transfiguration book, but alas that was not so. She was actually staring at her Charms book.

She never thought she'd say it, but she couldn't wait for classes to be over. This whole year was too much too fast. She was lucky to be standing at this point.

"Hey, Hermione," Neville greeted with a sheepish wave. "Can I join you?"

Smiling, she gestured to the seat next to her. "Sure, Neville. I could use the break right now."

"Are you stressed about the O. ? Because you shouldn't be. You're the smartest person I know. You'll do great!" he babbled, blushing when he realized what he'd said.

Hermione laughed, preening at the unintentional compliment. She knew he meant it platonically, considering his rather obvious crush on Luna. She'd noticed them together from time to time, his face flushed and a smitten quirk of a smile. It was precious and Hermione could only hope her friends would find happiness in each other.

She patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Thank you."

He swallowed, but the tension dissolved from his shoulders. "Do you think you could help me with Ancient Runes? I'm having trouble with one particular section."

"Of course." Hermione grinned, settling a bit closer to Neville. "Show me what you're having issues with."

-X-

The Quidditch pitch was empty, aside from her two squabbling friends. Somehow she had been roped into watching them practice but she quickly turned into a referee. They spat insults - which was normal for rivals - but their disputes often trickled into screaming matches over one of them "cheating" before they dragged her into the conflict. She tried pointing out that she wouldn't take sides, but they didn't listen so she resigned herself to the idea of wrangling the idiots before it twisted itself into a brawl.

"Seriously, Malfoy? Are you trying to kill me?" Ginny huffed, glaring - with little to no malice - at the smirking boy.

"I had to make you _work_ for it. What good is practice if there isn't a challenge?" He chuckled, shouldering her affectionately though he was careful not to knock her from her hovering broom.

Ginny sneered and Hermione sighed, blocking out their bickering. There was no use in trying to end it. They would keep on until they ran out of steam. It was best to let them go.

Footsteps echoed along the bleachers, drawing Hermione's attention. Neville was smiling and strolling toward her, Luna close behind. She was pleased to see them together.

"Morning, Hermione," he greeted, flopping down beside her.

Waving, she glanced up at the Quidditch players who were _still_ arguing. Ginny was gesturing wildly, her movements exaggerated and exhausting to keep track of. Her cheeks were flushed. Draco looked on with amusement.

Catching sight of Neville, Ginny's eyes brightened. "Neville! Just the man I needed to see. Since Hermione," she glared pointedly at the giggling Gryffindor, righteous indignation painting her features, "Won't help us settle this, maybe you can." Neville flinched, sending Hermione a panicked look. She merely shrugged apologetically.

Better him than her.

As Ginny began her tirade, Hermione tuned her out and peered behind Neville. "Good morning, Luna."

"Morning," Luna returned airily, without a care in the world. Hermione wished she could be as free as the Ravenclaw. Merlin knows she needed a little relaxation in her life.

"How are you?"

Luna smiled dreamily. "I'm wonderful. My shoes haven't gone missing in a week and the nargles haven't bothered me for quite some time. It's rather pleasant, really."

"I'm glad," Hermione replied, surprised by how much she meant it.

Luna was peculiar but she wasn't stupid. Most had dubbed her "Looney Lovegood" - and Hermione was ashamed to say she had too, once upon a time - but they didn't know Luna the way she did. She could see things, _feel_ things, that others were incapable of knowing about. She had such a good heart and, maybe she wasn't wrong. Maybe the creatures were entirely real. Stranger things had happened.

Humming, the gentle blonde glanced over her shoulder. The light in her eyes dimmed, but her smile remained. Harry was wandering toward them, though relief flooded through Hermione. Harry was alone, his red-headed shadow nowhere to be seen. It was rare for her fellow Gryffindor to come anywhere near Draco; they'd developed a system to avoid the other and it worked well for _everyone_.

"Morning," Harry grunted, sweeping a hand through his mop of hair. He was limping, favoring his left foot and Hermione wondered if he'd gone to see _him_.

Everyone waved - even Draco, though it was begrudgingly. He looked as if he were having his teeth pulled without anesthesia, having to acknowledge Harry. Hermione was proud of his effort.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked quietly when Harry settled beside her.

He winced, stretching his foot out awkwardly. It looked swollen, reddened and pressed tight against the sides of his shoe. "I'm fine. I twisted my ankle when Grawp took a swing at me. He's doing okay, but he wants out of the damn forest. I don't blame him."

Hermione sighed, tousling her wild mane. With a click of her tongue, she deflated. "Being chained up must be awful. He's meant to be free."

Neville was so wrapped up in his conversation that he was oblivious to the whispers, but Luna's ears perked. She hadn't the foggiest about the identity of "him" but she said nothing. It wasn't her right and she wasn't going to butt in.

She could only hope whoever he was, he'd be okay.

-X-

"Well, that went swimmingly. How do you think you did?" Hermione asked.

The fifth years were trickling from the Great Hall. Some were clearly spent, their heads aching while others, like Hermione, were at ease and certain they'd pass the first of their many O. . They still needed to go through their practical examinations, but Hermione was wholly confident in her abilities.

Charms weren't too difficult overall. She'd spent countless hours pouring over her books, but realized there was nothing in those notes and texts that she didn't know. She had no fear of mixing them up. Whatever they threw at her, she was ready. She'd dueled with Death Eaters and won; she wasn't going to let a measly charm ruin her grades.

"The writing wasn't too bad. I'm just not too sure how I'll do when it comes to _actually_ charming something," Harry admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

"You'll do fine." Hermione smiled encouragingly, patting his shoulder.

It was odd. Hermione found herself growing fond of the Golden Boy again, but doubt and hesitation enveloped that fondness and choked it down, reminding her why she couldn't trust him. Forgiving was as complicated as forgetting. You never truly forgot and the sting of betrayal never fully dissipated. It would always be there, in the back of her mind.

Lunch was a tense affair, apprehension evident in every fifth year's eyes. Draco and Harry were civil, one on each side of Hermione. Ron was sitting next to Harry, chatting with Neville while Ginny and Draco shared Quidditch tips.

After the meals were cleaned away, the students piled into the small chamber beside the Great Hall to wait. Name after name was called. Harry went before her, since her legal name was technically Riddle - the Granger having become merely a second middle name. Though she kept it on, she would always be a Riddle (unless she became a Black, but it was much too early to be considering that).

The charms she was being tested on were easy. She was to levitate a goblet - which she did _splendidly_ if her examiner's wide eyes were any indication - and managed to turn it a deep blue when instructed.

Yeah, she was proud of herself.

Each day there was a new O.W.L to conquer. Harry was exempt from Ancient Runes, since he'd opted out of that particular mess. She and Neville had shared notes and quizzed each other Thursday night - one day studying under a tree hadn't been enough -, tucking themselves into Hermione's usual corner of the library.

It was the second Wednesday of O. that everything went to hell.

Really, she should have known nothing ever stayed _okay_ \- especially at Hogwarts. Seriously, she had no idea what she held out false hope that their O. and year could end somewhat boringly. Boring was something she'd relish at this bloody point, considering the last five years had never had a normal end. It was time the fates switched it up a little.

Astronomy practical exams weren't until Wednesday night and she'd spent most of the afternoon pouring over her notes. Astronomy wasn't her strong suit so she was determined to prove to herself that she could do fine. She was a Riddle for Merlin's sake. She could do anything she put her mind to.

The beginning of the exam was relatively easy. She was confident in her answers, but an odd noise caught her attention. Glancing away from the telescope, her head tilted as the doors of Hogwarts flew open with a clatter below them. It was evident that Umbridge was leading the group, stalking toward Hagrid's hut in her usual gaudy pink suit.

Shaking her head, she returned her attention to the exam, but something unsettling buried itself within her stomach. Umbridge out this late at night was dangerous. Harry was peering down at the group too, hesitant but intense. _He must know something isn't right too._

She tried valiantly to focus, but her gaze continued drifting toward that horrible toad of a woman. She was flanked by a number of other wizards, their backs ramrod straight. Moonlight illuminated the path they trekked, but the darkness surrounding them seemed to swallow the light and left only silhouettes.

But a fleeting shadow caught Hermione's eye; a mere flicker just within her peripheral. Warmth bloomed in her chest, engulfing her heart and turning her blood to molten fire in her veins. Her eyes widened, mouth slack with disbelief. She could feel her ring trying to come alive. It was her...

 _Bella._

The commotion from Hagrid's hut echoed about, drawing the attention of every fifth year. The door of his hut burst open, a monstrous roar erupting from his lips as he defended himself from the attacking figures. Red flashed in every direction, slamming into his back. Fang, his beloved Fang, was caught in the crossfire and dropped to the ground, fueling Hagrid's rage.

The examiner was trying to regain their focus, but their exams were all but forgotten. Watching their teacher - and Hermione's friend - battling the wizards attempting to apprehend him was unimaginable. He was a peaceful man; why would anyone want to harm him?

 _Fucking Umbridge_. Hermione shook in unbridled rage. She wanted to throttle the woman, watch the light leave her eyes as the last of her breath expelled from her lungs. If she were in her right mind, the thought would have horrified her, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

McGonagall was rushing toward the scene, shouting furiously at the attacking wizards. A deafening scream engulfed the tower as everyone watched McGonagall crumple, multiple bursts of red smashing into the older woman's chest. No one knew who actually screamed; every mouth hung open in disbelief and stunned horror.

"No..."

Hermione pressed both hands to her lips, tears leaking from her eyes though she made no move to wipe them. Harry's fists were clenched in rage, paler than she'd ever seen him.

Hagrid swung violently at the nearest wizards, sending them flying in whatever direction he could. Umbridge, the coward, refused to get closer. She was willing to sacrifice the others, but what would people think if she, Dolores Umbridge, was bested by a filthy _half-breed_?

As Hagrid made for the fence, the silence of the tower was just was deafening as the scream. It pounded in her ears and Hermione knew there was no possibility of her finishing the exam. Grades be damned.

When dismissed, Harry and Hermione dashed from the tower and down the stone stairs, Ron right behind them.

"That vile creature!" Hermione shouted, nearly overcome with fury. She had half a mind to storm outside and give Umbridge the thrashing she deserved.

"I can't believe her, attacking Hagrid in the dead of night!" Harry growled, angrily swiping a hand through his hair.

"I can," Ron grumbled.

They stomped into the Gryffindor common room, the animosity between Hermione and the others nonexistent in light of the recent event (despite her status on the Inquisitorial Squad. Her expression must have clued them in on how much she disapproved of Umbridge's actions). Voices overlapped, tears streaming along flushed cheeks. Some demanded answers while others weeped for both Hagrid and their fallen teacher. Even Lavender kept her mouth shut, a feat in itself.

It was absolute bedlam.

"W-what happens now?" Colin whispered, petrified of the Headmistress hearing, even though she was nowhere in sight. It was entirely possible that she would somehow find out.

Everyone glanced around the room, hoping someone - anyone - had an answer. Hermione bit her lip, hard. She could feel a wet trickle along her flesh and the metallic taste on her tongue. She had plenty of solutions but none of them were legal and she'd only be proving her peers right if she voiced them.

The chatter amongst the students returned, softer than before and left Hermione conflicted. She was angered by Umbridge's treatment of Hagrid and McGonagall but overjoyed at the sensation of Bellatrix being nearby. Her fingers were tingling and she couldn't stop _fidgeting_.

"What does happen now?" Harry murmured, gazing at Ron's back as he disappeared into the mass.

"We do what we do best." Hermione smiled bitterly. "We wing it."

Harry chuckled. "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"When have any of our plans ever worked out properly? It's easier to expect the worst and be pleasantly surprised if things don't go terribly wrong." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"True," he hummed, catching Ginny's eye. He could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks and waved awkwardly. After everything with Cho, he was starting to realize that maybe his feelings for Ginny weren't quite so platonic, but there was never any time to address it. "Do you think..." he trailed off, shaking his head at Hermione's inquisitive look. "Never mind."

"Can I ask a favor of you?" Hermione tilted her head, studying the Gryffindor curiously.

"Of course, Mione." He was eager to help her; he owed her so much, considering she distracted Umbridge during the twins' pranks and she had forgiven him, even when he knew he didn't deserve it.

"I need to borrow your cloak." That wasn't exactly what he was expecting, but he nodded hesitantly anyway.

She smiled gratefully and his trepidations disappeared, questions shoved away for another time. Hermione rarely asked anything of him, usually fulfilling his wishes and asking for nothing in return, so who was he to deny such a simple request?

While the Gryffindors were distracted, he scurried up the stairs to his room and gathered the cloak into his arms. It was hard to be discreet with something so magical, but no one paid him any mind. He was known to do odd things, so his awkwardness was written off as completely normal.

The pair wandered out of the common room and he passed her the invisibility cloak. Slipping it on, she glanced down and chuckled. It was strange, the disappearance of her body jarring. She absently wondered if this was how vampires felt when they looked into a mirror; she couldn't imagine not being able to check her appearance. Her bushy hair was already hard enough to tame. Doing it purely on chance sounded hellish.

"Thank you." She through the material over her head and turned away, starting toward the stairs.

-X-

Bellatrix stalked about the shack, tugging anxiously at her unruly locks and glaring at the door, willing her young witch to slip inside. She could only Hermione had noticed her presence. She hadn't called Hermione through their connection, apprehensive that somehow Umbridge or one of her cronies would notice. Logically she knew the chances of that were low, but she couldn't help but worry for her lover. Especially since she had absolutely no idea if it was even possible to catch them. Really, she needed to study up on soulmates. These unknowns were irritating.

If anyone caught them...

Shuddering, her grip on her hair tightened. She could handle a handful of trained wizards but Hermione? She'd never fought so many, especially alone. No, it was far too dangerous.

The hairs on the back of Bellatrix's neck stood up, a pleasant tingling rushing all the way down into her toes. Lips involuntarily tugged into a brilliant smile and she spun on her heel. Her brows bunched in confusion but smoothed as Hermione appeared before her very eyes, shedding the cloak and tossing it haphazardly onto a nearby table.

She opened her arms and the young witch barreled into her embrace, melting into the hug and burying her face in the crook of Bellatrix's neck. Hot breath trickled across pale skin and Bellatrix bit her lip, chiding her raging libido. Now was not the time. She couldn't help pressing her cheek against the crown of Hermione's hair, inhaling her unique scent.

Merlin, how she'd missed her.

-X-

Yup, I'm _technically_ updating on Thursday but I was trying to edit this so forgive me. I think I got all major typos? If not, I'm incredibly sorry. The second chapter will be posted later today (still editing) and the last two should be out Friday or Saturday, depending on how long it takes to edit them.

Bellatrix's back! Like I said, she'll be very prominent in the last three chapters so I hope this makes up for the lack of appearances.

dagron45: Yes, Ron will get what's coming to him, but not yet. He still has some major parts in this story - and the upcoming ones. On the guardianship thing. In a sense, she's already kind of adopted her, so the formality of it isn't entirely relevant (especially considering one day, she will _marry_ into the family. It'd be kind of difficult to do that if she's adopted). Third question, no, they won't marry in this story. And Ginny and Tonks will have a bigger part in the next story - and the third story of this series. I can promise you that.

celtbhoy: You'll get your Bellatrix fix in these next three chapters, I promise.

Guardian Delacour: Awww I'm so glad you're enjoying it.

Gemini: You'll get your Bellamione, I promise! Hermione's going to do what Hermione feels is right, in the end. She's not done growing and figuring out what she wants - or how this is going to play out - so she's going to be on the fence about either side until she gets her footing in the world.

ZileRacer: That is very true, though Draco actually _likes_ Ginny (platonically) but yes, she has to tolerate them. Draco and Hermione's relationship is very important and there will be plenty of bonding.

So I hope you're enjoying and that you'll stick around until the end (because it's definitely going to be interesting) and that this series is something you enjoy. I love all reviews and favorites and follows.

Until next time, peace out!


	33. Chapter 33

Hermione had always believed home was a place. The Grangers used to say that a house didn't automatically make a home; home was wherever you felt content and safe, protected from the horrors of the world. It gave you a sense of belonging, a warmth that flooded your veins.

She'd searched her entire life for something like that.

In the beginning, she'd believed that Hogwarts was going to be her home. It was full of life, with children like her. She could learn whatever her heart desired to know (within reason) and she could do amazing things; she could change the world. Even after the debacle with Harry and Ron at the end of their first year, she'd never felt more at home. But when the theme continued to reoccur, that sense of safety had diminished.

Going into her fifth year, she had pondered if she was looking for a home in the wrong places. Maybe Hogwarts wasn't meant to be her home; it was Harry's and everyone knew it. Now, in this very moment, she realized she wasn't wrong. Home didn't always have to be where you expect it - or even a place at all.

Sometimes home was a person.

Being encased in Bellatrix's gentle embrace, all her fears and anxieties drained away in mere seconds. She felt more at home in Bellatrix's arms than she ever did with the Grangers or at Hogwarts. She'd never needed to search; home was already waiting for her. While she was skeptical about fate, she couldn't help but wonder if it'd brought her Bella.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione mumbled against Bellatrix's collarbone.

Sighing, Bellatrix pressed a sweet kiss into her hair. "We need to talk and it was far too dangerous to send by owl."

Hermione shifted back, but Bellatrix's grip never faltered. "Is something wrong? Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone is fine, love. We have some important business to discuss. But first," Bellatrix tugged her close with a predatory uptick of her lips, "I think we deserve a proper greeting."

Smirking, Hermione buried her fingers in unruly curls and smashed their lips together, teeth clashing and eager tongues dancing a dance only they could. Flicking her tongue along the back of Hermione's teeth, a low moan rippled in her throat. Her nails bit into the soft flesh of her hips and Hermione hissed with delight.

"Merlin I missed you," Hermione mumbled against her lips, tracing Bellatrix's lip teasingly.

Groaning, she bit Hermione's bottom lip in retaliation before soothing the sting, suckling it playfully. She inched her hands beneath Hermione's shirt and scratched along the plane of her stomach, Hermione bucking involuntarily and tightening her hold on Bellatrix's hair. Bodies pressing together, the want was stifling and the air crackled with desire. The energy surrounding them was intense, overwhelming their senses and suffocating every rational thought.

Her thighs were slick with need and she craved a release only Hermione could bring, but Bellatrix forced herself to part from her young lover before she forgot entirely why she was there, smiling apologetically. "I've missed you too, darling but there isn't time for that." Her eyes darkened lustfully as she studied Hermione. "As much as I wish there was." If she had it her way, Hermione would already be up against the wall with three fingers buried deep inside her wet heat.

Hermione huffed, pouting. "Okay..."

Bellatrix gave her a placating peck before settling in the nearest chair. Instead of taking the free chair, Hermione situated herself in Bellatrix's lap and threw her arms around her shoulders.

"What's going on? You're rarely this serious." Hermione arched her brow curiously, despite the unease clawing at her chest.

"The Dark Lord sent me here to warn you. He knows your habit of running headfirst into danger thoughtlessly and you're bound to run into this."

Hermione felt like she should be offended - but it was a true assessment, really. "Into what exactly?"

"Our Lord has learned to manipulate his connection with Potter and plans to lure him to the Ministry. You cannot stop him; it's absolutely vital He gets what he's looking for. He doesn't plan to kill the boy - it isn't time - but Potter will undoubtably drag you into his quest. You must go with him." Awkwardly, Bellatrix fished something from her pocket; where she was hiding it, Hermione had no idea. Freeing the glowing sphere from her corset, she delicately handed it to Hemione. "When the time comes, you need to switch the prophecies out."

"Is this..." Hermione cradled the ball gingerly, eyeing it warily.

"It's a false prophecy He created, with mine and Cissy's help. He must get the real one or he will be very displeased." Bellatrix pressed her cheek against Hermione's shoulder. "I know it's a lot to ask of you, but he was faith in you and Draco."

Nodding, Hermione stared at the ball. "I won't fail you."

"I know." Tilting Hermione's head, she captured her in a sweet, loving kiss. It was simple, just the brushing of soft flesh. "I love you, darling. You can do anything. Everything will be okay. The Death Eaters and I will be there; you'll be completely safe. No deadly curses will be thrown at you or your friends. Maybe a few stunners, but nothing fatal. We must keep up appearances after all."

"I trust you," Hermione whispered. "Am I allowed to tell Draco?"

"There might not be time, but if you can manage it, yes."

Hugging Bellatrix tightly, Hermione rose from her perch on Bellatrix's legs. "I have to go back," she said regretfully. "I have O. tomorrow."

Bellatrix groaned sympathetically, a playful grin on her face. "I hated O. . A pointless waste of time."

"Maybe for someone who wanted to be a Death Eater," Hermione quipped, winking at the older woman, "But some of us do want real jobs."

Bellatrix huffed in mock hurt. "Being a Death Eater is a real job."

Giggling, Hermione kissed Bellatrix briefly before retrieving the cloak. "I love you. Be safe."

"Always, love."

-X-

The History of Magic test wasn't until two, leaving Hermione ample time to nap in her quarters and get in some last minute studying. She was prepared, but refreshing her memory wouldn't hurt. Harry had spent his entire morning in the common room trying to glance over the notes he'd borrowed from Hermione and she felt bad for him. He'd been awake when she returned from the shack to give him back his cloak and she wasn't positive he'd ever gone to sleep.

When the test began, she was confident in her answers. The questions were things she'd studied up on in her first and second year, having grown bored with her class work. Being brilliant was both a blessing and a curse; she could pass tests, but it was easy to lose her attention when they were taught simpler things. Harry seemed to be having a tougher time and she genuinely felt sorry for him. He had his heart set on becoming an Auror and that would be difficult if he got low marks.

His eyes closed numerous times and he was paling as time ticked on. He would scribble down answers, but tears filled his eyes every time he opened them. His breaths were closer to pants and his hands shook violently, his quill quivering. During his longest pause, his body seemed to vibrate in his desk. She was more than concerned.

She had the fake prophecy tucked into her robes, having charmed it with an invisibility charm she'd come across. She wanted to be ready for anything and she couldn't help but wonder if the time for it was coming. A bloodcurdling scream left Harry's mouth and she knew...

This was what Bella was preparing her for.

Harry was ushered from the Hall, his hand attached steadfast to his mark and trembling with each step. She shared a quick glance with Draco and hurried to finish the last of her questions. Time seemed to go at a snail's pace and the moment the test was over, Hermione was out of her seat with Draco close behind.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" he inquired quietly, lips barely moving and a fake uninterested expression etched into his boyish features, reminding her vaguely of Lucius whenever he had to chat with boring guests at New Years.

"There's no time to explain," Hermione replied, "but I'll try to when I can."

She found Harry standing with wrong, a haunted look on his face.

"Go," she ordered, glancing at Draco, "I'll come find you."

Draco hesitated. "Are you..."

"Go," she repeated firmly, rushing to Harry's side. She'd apologize for her snappish barking later.

"Where the hell were you?" Ron asked. "Are you okay?"

Harry ushered them into an empty classroom and closed the door. He was shaken, a cold sweat dampening the back of his neck and a faraway look in his eye. She'd never seen him so distraught (except maybe after the Triwizard Tournament).

"He has Sirius."

"Who has Sirius, Harry?" Hermione questioned, feigning confusion. She wasn't an idiot, she knew exactly who had him and why. _Dammit, Bella, why didn't you warn me?_

"Voldemort." Hermione flinched and absently wondered if she'd been spending too much time with the Death Eaters. Hearing his name had always sent a shiver down her spine, but not for the reason it did now.

"How do you know?" Ron squeaked.

"I saw it when I fell asleep during the test. I don't know how he found him but he's going to kill him. They're in some room at the Ministry. We need to find him!"

Ron blanched. "Mate, are you sure? The Ministry is the most guarded place in the Wizarding World. I can't imagine how he'd manage to get inside without someone noticing."

"I know what I saw. These dreams aren't normal. For Merlin's sake, I've never been there and yet I can see it so clearly. We have to go save him!" Harry shouted, his fists clenched in apprehension - or maybe rage? He was so prone to that nowadays.

"Hermione?" Ron glanced pleadingly at the silent Gryffindor, urging her to be the sensible one.

"You shouldn't run into this blindly, Harry. Try and contact Grimmauld Place first. Ask Kreacher or an Order member if Sirius is there," she advised.

Harry shot her a nasty look, but she remained impassive. "He's being tor -"

"You don't know that for sure, Harry." Hermione crossed her arms and met his glare, unwavering beneath its venom. "You might be running into a trap and Merlin knows you can't afford that. You do this every time, Harry."

The door to the room opened with a bang, Ginny and Luna slipping inside. Ginny stared at the group questioningly. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Harry snapped, turning his back to them. Could no one understand? His godfather was going to die and no one seemed to find any need for urgency.

Ginny's brows furrowed irritably and Hermione couldn't contain her eye roll. Had Harry always been so hotheaded and irresponsible or was this new? _No, this is relatively normal for him._

"You realize they could help, right?" Hermione pointed out sarcastically.

"How do you propose we find out, hm?"

Shaking her head, Hermione's posture stiffened as she bit back the urge to yell at the broody boy. "You use Umbridge's fireplace. We watch out for her while you try to get in contact with him."

Harry growled, but stayed quiet, his back still to them. The fury was draining from his spine and she nearly sighed in relief. "How?"

"Use your cloak and sneak in." He swallowed hard but pivoted about.

"I'll try and distract her while Gin and Luna act as lookouts." Ron nodded, peering at his sister and Luna. "Right?"

Hermione piped up, "I will too. If Umbridge catches us, I might be able to save all of our asses - or at least buy us some time."

Ginny nodded in agreement and Luna just smiled. God, did that girl ever _stop_ smiling?

-X-

Hermione knew things weren't going to go according to plan. Umbridge was a cow, but she wasn't a complete neanderthal. She'd catch on to Ron's subterfuge the moment he opened his mouth and she would bring the Inquisitorial Squad right to them.

In fact, she was counting on it. Not in hopes of stopping it; no, so that she could get Draco involved without being suspicious. He would listen. He always did. _I really should apologize. He didn't deserve such a sharp reply._

Ginny was stationed at one end of the hall and Luna at the other. They were trying valiantly to keep anyone from venturing near Umbridge's office. Harry was tucked inside, presumably talking to someone in the Order while Hermione was hidden behind a column. The sound of a scuffle - along with Ginny's yelp and Neville's shout of pain - signaled the Headmistress' arrival and Hermione slipped from her hiding spot. She caught Ginny by her robes and covered her mouth with her hand, startling the Weasley whose eyes were undoubtedly full of betrayal.

Discretely, she inched her mouth near Ginny's ear and whispered, "Trust me, I have a plan."

Herding the caught students into her office, Umbridge forcibly dragged Harry from the fireplace and tossed him aside.

"Did you really think you could trick me, sending that moron to try and distract me while having lookouts at both ends of this hall? Like it wasn't a suspicious act? Who were you trying to contact? Albus Dumbledore? That filthy half-breed? Answer me!"

"It's none of your business," he spat, glaring at the toad of a woman.

"Take his wand." Draco smirked, groping through Harry's robes until he found it. He shared a brief look with Hermione, but was quick break eye contact.

Umbridge's attention drifted to Hermione. "Go and fetch Snape."

Hermione scurried from the room, her feet pounding heavily against the stone floor. Jogging turns into sprinting and she burst through Snape's door the moment it's in sight.

"What the hell?" He jerked in surprise, brow rising. "Is there some particular reason you've come barreling into my office?"

"Umbridge...Harry...Sirius..." Hermione wheezed, clutching her stomach.

Severus blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Umbridge caught Harry using her fireplace. He thinks the Dark Lord has Sirius. Umbridge is demanding you come to her office."

Severus groaned, setting his quill aside. "Of course she is. It will be my _great_ displeasure to tell her there is no Veritaserum left. She used the last of it on Potter weeks ago I'm assuming. Damn woman refuses to listen," he griped, rising from his desk. "Let's go before she has both our heads."

He led them back to Umbridge's room, stepping in with Hermione on his heels. "Headmistress."

Hermione tuned out their discussion, resuming her position behind Ginny. She gripped the youngest Weasley's robes tightly and peeked over her shoulder at Draco. He was leaning against the wall, spinning Harry's wand and flipping it through his fingers. She gestured with her head for him to join her and he meandered nonchalantly to her.

"I have a plan," she mumbled non-conspicuously from the corner of her mouth, "but you have to free the others if it works."

"Okay." He was stoic, though there was a devious gleam in his eye.

"You're on probation!" Umbridge screeched, dragging Hermione back to the conversation ahead. Severus was clearly keeping a smirk at bay, a twinkle of mischief in his eye. She really had no idea how much the teachers at Hogwarts loved to mess with her. He probably had Veritaserum hidden away for a rainy day in his office. Severus was too clever to have given it all away. "Leave."

Severus snorted inaudibly and bent at the waist, rolling his eyes dramatically before stalking out of the room. Who knew he had such a flair for dramatics?

Umbridge paced along her desk, muttering harshly to herself before tugging out her wand. "I don't want to do this, Mister Potter but you've left me no other alternative. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue."

Hermione balked. "That's illegal!"

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him. After all, he was oblivious about my sending the Dementors; why would he learn about this?" Ginny's nails dug into Hermione's arm, leaving crescents in their wake. She was so floored by Umbridge's admission that she didn't register the nip of pain they inflicted.

"You sent them?" Harry gasped, squirming under her enthusiastic, slightly unhinged gaze.

"Someone had to get rid of you. You're a danger and a nuisance. I was the only one to act. Everyone talked but no one ever did anything about you, Potter." She waved her hand dismissively. "But that isn't the point." She leveled the wand at his chest.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I think I know what Potter's hiding."

Harry's head swiveled around, horror painted across his face as clear as day. Really, he ought to learn how to school his features. He was an open book and that just wouldn't do. "Hermione..."

"You do?" Umbridge clapped her hands together gleefully, though there was disappointed shining bright in her twisted beady eyes. She'd wanted to hurt him. Why the Ministry had hired such a vile creature was beyond her.

"I saw Potter coming out of the forest one night. I think Dumbledore has a weapon out there and Potter's finishing it for him." Harry's forehead crinkled and Hermione gave him a stern sneer. "I bet he's got something deep in there, hidden from students until it can be used to overthrow you - maybe even the Ministry."

Finally catching on to Hermione's lie, his shoulders slumped in mock defeat. "I was trying to speak with him. I needed to tell him it's ready. Hermione saw me but I never thought she'd turn on me." He covered his face, shoulders trembling though she knew he wasn't crying. He was probably trying not to laugh. His acting was atrocious, but it seemed to do the trick.

"Take me to it at once!" She observed the Inquisitorial Squad dubiously. "Hermione, you will accompany Harry and myself. Draco, watch these troublemakers until we return. I'd rather the lot of you not know what we're dealing with." Her paranoia was a godsend and Hermione thanked every deity she could think of.

Umbridge seized Harry's shoulder painfully and shoved him toward the door, Hermione trailing behind dutifully. Merlin, this better work.

-X-

For once, Hermione was appreciative of Umbridge's cowardice. She was situated between Umbridge and Harry, her wand pressed menacingly into the small of his back, her wand steering him along the path. She was hoping to find the centaurs - or at the very least, Grawp - and distract Umbridge long enough to escape. The Headmistress trailed behind them hesitantly, eyes flitting about as she tried to peer into the darkness of the forest.

"How much farther is this weapon, Potter?" Umbridge demanded, gripping her wand so tight her knuckles were white against the wood.

"N-not too far."

Hermione cleared her throat. "I can't believe you could take part in something like this, Potter," Hermione chided loudly. "I should have known you were trouble."

The faint sound of hooves seemed to bounce off the trees and Hermione gave a faint smile. This may have been her worst idea yet, but it was too late to turn back now. She was committed to this.

The mute thump of strings drawing back was Hermione's only signal before a barrage of arrows flew at them - a warning, nothing more, though she wouldn't have minded watching that toad being impaled. In less than a second, she tackled her fellow Gryffindor to the hard forest floor and covered their heads, Umbridge's nearly inhuman screech ringing in her ears. She'd tried to shield herself with Hermione's body, but her training with Bellatrix had quickened her reflexes considerably and she had wrenched herself from the woman's grip.

 _It's a good thing I cast a protection charm on the prophecy or it'd probably be shattered by now.  
_

They scrambled to their feet and craned their necks, trying to catch sight of all the furious centaurs. They'd reloaded their bows, aiming them directly at Umbridge.

"How dare you? Do you know who I am, you filthy half-breeds?" Magorian's nostrils flared and he tightened the string of his bow. "I am Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge!" She stomped her foot and Hermione choked down the urge to face-palm. Would she ever fucking learn?

"What did you call us?" Bane snarled, leveling his arrow at her head, itching to release it and end her miserable life.

"Any attack on a human by a creature of near-human intelligence -" Umbridge's rant was cut short when an arrow lodged itself in the tree beside her head.

"If this is the intelligence your people offer, I believe we easily surpass your standards, human."

Umbridge swallowed harshly, shaking with fear but also indignation. How dare some filthy creature criticize her? "Why you -"

Hermione jerked Harry back and away from the impending scuffle. Umbridge threw a nasty spell that tangled up Magorian's torso and legs and he roared with rage. His fellow centaurs shouted in echoing fury and charged at her, her Stunners no match against their multitudes. She could only cast so fast - and they were much faster.

Locking their arms with Umbridge's, they began toting her away and her protests were ignored. "Potter, Riddle, tell them I mean no harm!"

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I must not tell lies." They watched her disappear into the darkness with little remorse. Really, it couldn't have happened to a nicer person.

"We told you never to return," Bane bellowed, his eyes narrowed in a withering glare as he stomped his hooves a few feet from them. The remaining centaurs were gauging their reactions, poised to attack if the need for it arose.

"I'm incredibly sorry, sir. We had no choice." Hermione lowered her head submissively, bracing herself for whatever came next. He snorted in disgust and Hermione tensed. _This definitely wasn't a good idea._

Ronan, a centaur they'd met once before, stalked closer. His head was tilted inquisitively and he sniffed the air. "You are..." he trailed off, scrutinizing her features. Whatever he'd realized made him frown and he stepped back cautiously. "Leave. You've been warned once and this is your final. Don't come back on this land."

One of the other centaurs shouted in protest but he waved them off.

"Enough. Go."

Softly thanking the weary creature, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and bolted from their sight, only slowing when they reached the clearing. Harry was agitated, rubbing his hands together.

"Great job, Hermione. Good plan," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Did you have a better one?" she retorted.

"At this rate, Sirius will be dead before we leave the grounds!"

Grinding her teeth, she bit back a nasty comment.

"How do you suggest we get there, huh? Have another brilliant plan up your sleeve?" Harry sneered, kicking at a nearby tree.

At this point, she knew he was raring for a fight, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. It wasn't her fault he couldn't come up with a better idea. They were free; he really should be more appreciative.

Twigs snapped behind them and they spun around, coming face to face with Ginny, Neville, Ron, Luna and _Draco_. Harry glowered at the Slytherin, who only raised his hands and shrugged.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" he demanded, lunging at the blonde, who sidestepped him and strolled to Hermione's side.

"Trust me, mate, I don't trust him either but he did help us escape Umbridge's office," Ron explained, warily staring at Draco.

Fishing Harry's wand from his pocket, he tossed it to Harry. "You should be thanking me, Potter."

Growling, Harry tucked it into his robe. The urge to throttle Harry settled deep in Hermione's chest; his holier-than-thou routine was getting old. He could never be grateful for anything unless it came from _Dumbledore_.

"What happened to Umbridge?" Ginny inquired.

"The centaurs carried her off," Harry replied dismissively, his eyes still trained on Draco.

"Now, how are we getting to Sirius?" Ron asked, rocking on his heels.

"We could always fly," Luna suggested, smiling her serene smile like it was the most obvious answer in the universe.

Harry blinked, turning his attention to the Ravenclaw. "There is no _we_. Secondly, there's no way to fly. We don't have access to brooms."

"I do." Ginny grinned.

"So do I," Draco piped up.

Harry snarled, "There's no way in hell you're coming along, Malfoy."

"You don't exactly have a choice, Potter." Draco smirked, cocking his hip and crossing his arms. "I go where Hermione goes."

"She's not coming either! None of you are!" he screamed, face flushed in rage. He couldn't understand why his friends thought he'd let them go into trouble. He was different. He was Harry Potter - the Golden Boy.

"We can take those creatures you and Luna can see," Ginny suggested, sharing a look with Luna. "Just because we cannot see them doesn't mean we can't use them."

As if summoned, two thestral trotted out of the treeline. Cursing under his breath, Harry chewed his lip anxiously. "Alright, Ron and I will take these and go. Hermione, you wait -"

"I'm not waiting here for you like some cheerleader! If you haven't noticed, _I'm_ the one who gets you out of horrid situations and this is how you repay me? Is it because I'm a girl or because I don't fawn over every little thing you do? If my little duel with Ronald and Lavender hasn't clued you in, I'm a better fighter than he is." Ron's cheeks were aflame at the mention of his loss to the Gryffindor, but she couldn't tell if it was repentance or shame of being outdueled by _her._

"You're not prepared for a real fight and neither are they! They weren't even the best in the -"

Something in Hermione snapped and she narrowed the deadliest look at Harry that she had ever mustered. "Harry Potter, quit being an asshole! I know you're afraid and scared but being a prat to the people helping you is not the answer. It only adds to your never-ending list of problems! We're already in this together, so there's no chance in hell you're going to keep us away and pull you _woe is me_ act when you return, so be grateful for your fucking friends and let's come up with a plan because Sirius will be dead if you keep whining and arguing and pissing the lot of us off!" She took a menacing step forward, her blood boiling in her veins. Power seeped from her very pores and warning blazed in her eyes. She'd stared down bigger men than Harry Potter before; had beaten them in duels. "And for your information, I'm far more prepared than _he_ will ever be!"

Harry staggered back, stunned by her outburst. He'd never seen her so enraged before, not even when Ron tried burning her book. He'd also never heard her curse so freely, usually the proper one of their lot. He had no doubt she'd hex him if he continued on.

"This is hard, I know," she said, her tone softening, "But we have one problem solved so let's _go_." _  
_

Clenching his jaw, he nodded. He looked properly chastised so Hermione relaxed her face and the fire flowed away as fast as it'd come. She should have known her tolerance for Harry wouldn't last.

-X-

Her Mark burned, nearly unbearable as she rushed through the manor and into the library. The Dark Lord was stiff, a predatory grin curling his lips and he reminded her greatly of the snake he was so fond of.

"My Lord?" She sighed in relief as the pain ebbed.

"It is time."

Bellatrix straightened, a crazed look in her eye. Despite the gentleness she reserved for Hermione's presence, she was still mad - a Death Eater at heart. That had never changed. The longing of bloodlust lingered in her veins; the lure for maiming - and the occasional killing - was too great, the darkness residing in her very soul aching to take control.

Mayhem and destruction were her drug - and she needed a fix.

"Gather my faithful. Bring Rodolphus and Yaxley along." Bellatrix balked and he chuckled humorlessly. "They want in my good graces, Bella. They will not want to fail me. Their uprising will be the least of their worries and, should they be dumb enough to attack you, then I will have all the reason in the world to dispose of them _swiftly_."

"Of course, my Lord. May I ask one thing of you?" Bellatrix bowed her head submissively, gaze trained to the floor

Voldemort was intrigued. It wasn't often Bellatrix asked anything of him. "You may if I see it fitting."

"If they do turn their backs on us, might I capture them and be allowed to torture them instead, considering what they've done?"

The Dark Lord smirked. He appreciated the sheer insanity that was Bellatrix Black. She had served him well; used the madness swirling in the recesses of her mind to follow out his every whim and brought with her a depravity only she could possess.

Who was he to deny such a reasonable request? "That is a brilliant idea, Bella. When the time comes, they are yours."

Bellatrix's eyes were alight with possibility. "I will gather everyone at once, my Lord."

Not for the first time, He was thankful his daughter's chosen was the dark witch before him. There was no one better for Hermione than Bella - and vice versa.

-X-

All Authors notes will be in the final chapter!


	34. Chapter 34

Thestrals were odd creatures. Hermione couldn't see them - see their broad wings or their odd-colored flesh – but she could feel it. It was sturdy beneath her and her knees clamped down on its spine; a tiny chirp escaped what she could only assume was its head and she awkwardly stroked the invisible creature's mane. Luna had helped her onto her thestral and she couldn't help but _know_ that one day she'd be able to see these creatures.

She was morbidly curious to see them, but dreaded the idea all the same.

When the power beast kicked off from the ground and into the sky, Hermione bit back a startled squeak, fisting its mane in an attempt not to fly off. Draco's thestral was just a foot behind hers, offering her some semblance of comfort. She knew there was no way her Slytherin companion would ever let anything happen to her.

Flying with thestrals was different than riding on Bella's broom. They were fast – ridiculously fast, she might add – and the journey was bumpier. It actually made her _miss_ Bellatrix's broom and that was something she never expected to say.

She could make out Ron's mumblings but the howl of the wind in her ears was too powerful. Luna seemed to be enjoying the flight, but Neville was turning an odd shade of green. She wondered, should he vomit, would it land on someone below?

 _Merlin, that'd be gross…but also hilarious._

The sunset was gorgeous ahead of them and the lights of Hogsmeade seemed to soften the ominous cloud of despair settling in their collective stomachs. Whatever they were walking into wasn't going to be pretty – and was bound to turn into a battle none of them had ever faced. Though Hermione knew the Death Eaters wouldn't fire killing curses, someone could easily be injured and the idea of her friends being hurt made her ill.

Well, except for Ron. If he was hurt, _oh well._

She absently touched the sphere in her pocket and sighed. This mission would give one side or the other an advantage and she could only hope, when the time came, she would choice the right one. But there was something that had been bothering her for years, really. Why would anyone rely on teenagers to perform impossible tasks and basically decide the outcome of a war? There were grown men and women fighting – discretely, mind you – every day but somehow they wanted a group of teenagers to…to…

Hell, she didn't know what they wanted at this point.

From day one, Dumbledore had known this would happen and in a way, he'd groomed them. He'd given Harry the cloak – whether Harry realized who gave it to him was neither here nor there – and allowed him to participate in a potentially deadly tournament. He had suggested they travel back in time to save Sirius' life (though technically he didn't come right and tell them to, but it was heavily implied), and maybe she was being critical, but that was entirely too "puppet master-y" for her taste. He had nudged them into a war long before they even knew there _was_ one.

The thestral jerked as it descended to their destination and Ginny shouted in surprise. For a Quidditch player, she was having a rather difficult time with this flight.

The moment the creature touched the ground, Hermione scrambled off its back and landed haphazardly on her feet. Ron had completely fallen from his therstal's back and Hermione snorted. She couldn't help but enjoy watching Ronald Weasley fail. It was just too perfect.

"If I never ride one of those beasts again it'll be too soon," Draco mumbled, taking his usual place at Hermione's side and attempted to make his somewhat presentable – or at least not so windblown.

"Tell me about it," Ginny groaned, rubbing her throbbing thighs. She'd clenched too hard on the way down and she was positive her muscles would be aching in protest for _days._

Harry helped Ron to his feet, huffing. "Quit complaining. We have to hurry!"

He rushed toward the nearby phone booth that looked like it had seen better days and ushered them in, first Draco and Hermione with Neville trailing behind, his front pressed against Hermione's back. His stuttered apologizes were adorable but entirely needless. Luna, Ginny and Harry squeezed in and Hermione started to feel claustrophobic. The air seemed thinner and the heat of from their bodies made the booth uncomfortably warm.

"Dial six two four four two, Malfoy."

Wiggling his arm forward, Draco did as instructed. He was at an awkward angle, but he managed it. The box came to life and Harry quickly answered all of the questions. Badges appeared in the change slot and they were distributed swiftly, since no one wanted to face Harry's ire. He was already irritating; no need to make it worse.

The floor of the booth started downward and the group stood in weighted silence. The Atrium was empty: no guards, no officials milling about. They were utterly alone and that made everything more daunting. When was the Ministry ever this _vacant_?

Harry tumbled out the moment the door opened and scrambled forward, eyes flickering about with apprehension.

"Shouldn't there be _guards_ or something?" Draco whispered, voicing the question no one dared to.

"There should be," Ron replied, "Dad says this place always has someone here so that no one can, well, break in and take something."

Harry sprinted through the hall, the others following closely. The echoing of their footsteps was upsetting; only the sound of rushing water filled the silence around them. Coming upon the lifts, Hermione swallowed roughly. She was positive her father had something to do with the lack of witches and wizards – or maybe Bella. She wouldn't put it past her witch to stun them and stash them elsewhere.

She liked wreaking havoc.

The gate of the lift opened and they all crammed inside once more. Harry pressed the appropriate button, flinching when it gave a start. The ride was noisy; they could hear every part of the machine as it lowered them to their floor. The overhead voice broke the monotony of metal clanging.

"Department of Mysteries."

Torches illuminated their path and an intimidating steel, black door stared back at them. It was frightening in a way no inanimate object should be and Hermione leaned absently against Draco, taking in the sight. Ginny was a mere step ahead of her and her pale hand reached back for Hermione's. This is the day they had trained for – and it was terrifying.

"Maybe you guys should –"

Hermione glared at the Golden Boy. "Do _not_ finish that statement or so help me God I will hex you."

Harry gulped, but figured arguing would be a lost cause if his friends' faces were any indication. Even Ron had grown tired of his protesting. They'd come this far, why stop now? There was a good chance, should this go sour, that they'd all end up in Azkaban anyways so they really had nothing to lose.

When Harry stalked to the door, Hermione held her breath as it swung open to greet them.

-X-

Bellatrix had never been in the Department of Mysteries before. It was dark and cold, the walls black with prophecies lining the shelves. The ceiling was high and the shadows cast made for going hiding places. She and Lucius were close together, only a shelf separating them though she could see him, the bright blue bouncing off his mask. Dolohov and Greyback were across the way, waiting for the signal. She had no bloody idea where Yaxley and Rodolphus had disappeared and, frankly, she didn't bloody care. They farther away they were the better.

Potter would come. He always does.

Bellatrix was eager for a fight, but nervous all the same. She'd only dueled _with_ Hermione, never against. Her lover was brilliant, but the Death Eaters had years of experience in battle. Most had fought in the First Wizarding War alongside the Dark Lord. The reason they were still alive was because they were the best at what they do. Her companions knew to avoid severely injuring the teenagers, but accidents happen – especially in what is perceived as a life-or-death situation.

Trusting Hermione with such a vital task bothered her. Hermione was young and inexperienced; she was only a fifth year and while powerful, she hadn't tapped into her full potential yet, nor learned to _control_ the power flowing through her veins. Bloodlust fueled her magic and it could easily consume her if she didn't master it. If she did feed off Bellatrix's energy, she would be a deadly opponent and the darkness in her soul could unleash itself and overrule every speck of light Hermione prided herself on. She was already graying, walking a thinning line; one shove could very possibly knock her over the edge.

She wasn't ready for that.

The thud of a door a ways off seemed deafening the stillness and Bellatrix shrunk back into the darkness. They were cloaking themselves from sight, but they were being as careful as possible. They could hear different rooms opening and closing, though Harry hadn't stumbled across this one yet. He would, though. The Dark Lord's dreams were very specific and very repetitive. If he didn't find it, he'd have to be a blithering idiot.

But, then again, he was friends with blood traitors.

She could hear Hermione's voice through the door just before it opened and she fought to keep from running to the girl's side. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest and she heaved an inaudible sigh. It was time.

-X-

Hermione's heart fluttered, butterflies pounding against her ribs and energy pulsating from her fingertips. Bellatrix was in there; this was the right room. She didn't know if that was exciting or frightening.

It was a mixture of both.

She gripped her wand tighter and nudged Draco with her hip. He glanced at her and she mouthed, "Be careful."

Realization – or some form of it – dawned on him and lit his eyes. Nodding, replied silently, "You too."

"This is it," Harry breathed, stepping inside.

Hermione peered along the shelves as they crept inside, hoping to catch a glimpse of her lover but knowing she wouldn't. The rows were long and she could just barely make out the ends of some, but others were consumed by darkness.

 _Sixty-nine._

They were searching for ninety-seven because " _that's where I dream it is_." She wasn't too sure if she trusted his _dreams_ but what did she know? Maybe he wasn't a lunatic and maybe Sirius _was_ there.

 _Ninety-four._

She ventured a glance down the hall and her heart stuttered wildly. There, in a hazy cloud of _something_ , was Bellatrix. She was staring at her with wide eyes and Hermione knew she wasn't supposed to see her; knew, if she were anyone else, Bellatrix wouldn't exist.

 _You can see me._ It wasn't a question but a stunned statement.

 _The others can't_.

Turning her gaze away, she stopped beside Draco.

"H-he's down there," Harry insisted, his throat scratchy and his scar aching. "You just can't see him."

Hermione blinked, studying Harry's paling face and the sweat sliding along his neck. His Adam's apple bobbed anxiously and she was positive he was no longer certain of anything.

 _He's not here_ , Bellatrix thought, confirming what she suspected.

It was all a trap – and Harry had tumbled headfirst into it like he always did.

Harry and the others raced down the line of shelves, their wands lit and the glow of the orbs shimmering against the floor. Hermione was hesitant but followed their lead. She couldn't give herself away; they were here for a reason and Hermione had a mission to complete.

He slumped in defeat when he realized no one was there and his features grew weary. Sirius wasn't there, but where could he be? He wasn't dead; surely he would have felt him die…

Right?

"Mate," Ron called, trying to gain Harry's attention before he fell into the vat of despair that was his mind.

"What?" Harry snapped, rubbing his palm against his eyes. He wasn't going to cry and he didn't want to hear them taunting him or pointing out that he'd been _wrong._

Biting the inside of his cheek, Ron pointed at one of the orbs. "This one has your name on it."

Harry's head shot up and he shoved the Gryffindor out of his way. He ignored Neville's protests and Ginny's worries, reaching out to grab it.

Hermione leaned over and pressed her mouth near Draco's ear, "We have to get that away from him." Draco's brow furrowed in confusion, but he nodded all the same.

Harry tugged the prophecy from its home and grasped it firmly.

"Give me that, Potter." Lucius' voice sounded from behind them and Hermione jerked, spinning to face the man she'd come to see as a sort of fatherly figure. The others were crawling from their hiding spots, surrounding the teenagers.

Even Draco was stunned to see his father, taking a step back and into Neville, who absently steadied him. It was one thing to know your father is a Death Eater and another entirely to actually _see_ him act like one. His mask was glittering in the light and as it disappeared, Draco couldn't help but be frightened. He'd never seen him look quite so…

Wicked.

"Malfoy," Harry spat, holding the prophecy close to his chest and raising his wand.

"Father…" Draco gasped at the same time, his hand covering his mouth slightly.

Lucius smirked and extended his hand, "Give me it, boy." His smirk transformed into a sneer and his features sharpened. His blue eyes darkened menacingly and he stepped closer, nearly chest to chest with Hermione who was unlucky enough to be stuck between Harry and Lucius.

Ginny grasped Hermione's robe and yanked hard, forcing her backwards with a yelp. Keeping herself upright, her focus never left the blonde Death Eater.

"Now, Potter!"

"I know you've got Sirius." Harry was proud that he hadn't stuttered, despite the pounding of his heart.

Hermione's eyes drifted to Bellatrix, heat settling low in her belly at the blood red lips of her lover quirked up deviously. She'd seen that look before; Bellatrix's head resting against her thigh, warm breath brushing along her overheated flesh, the ache almost too much to bear…

"You're quite awful at determining what's reality – and what's a dream, Potter." Lucius huffed in amusement. "Now, give me the prophecy."

"Itty bitty _baby_ Potter just never learns," Bellatrix taunted, tilting her head and running her tongue along her teeth.

 _Merlin, Hermione, quit fantasizing about that tongue and_ focus!

Harry lifted his wand and the others followed, their hands trembling under the Death Eaters' gazes. He was clearly trying to goad Lucius into attacking, but Lucius remained stoic.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Potter. You give me the prophecy and no one will get hurt. Do you really think I want to attack my own _son_?" Lucius rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"I don't believe you," Harry hissed, "You'll do whatever Voldemort tells you."

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed into slits and she aimed her wand at Harry. "You filthy half-blood! How dare you speak his name?"

"Calm down, Bella," Lucius soothed, patting his sister-in-law's arm, "He doesn't know any better, do you, Potter?"

 _You need to calm down, Bella. If you destroy it, we're all in trouble._ I'll _be in trouble._

Choking back her fury, Bellatrix softened her hold on her wand. _Hermione, Hermione, Hermione_ …

"Now, what's so special about this prophecy anyways? What does it have to do with me? And why does Voldemort want it so badly?"

Bellatrix ground her teeth.

Hermione caught a flash of red from the corner of her eye, but Bellatrix deflected it quickly and turned on the offender, disregarding the prophecies that tumbled from their perches and nearly hitting the Death Eater. "Are you fucking mad, Yaxley? If that prophecy is destroyed, it's all of our heads!"

The smoky wisps rising from the broken prophecies held the vague appearance of people, their words lost in Bellatrix's shouting.

"Don't play dumb, Potter," Lucius sneered. "You know why."

Harry froze.

Elation filled Lucius and he started chuckling earnestly. "You don't, do you? You don't know why you have that scar or why he tried to kill you? I was certain the old man had told you, but now…" he shook his head and laughed louder, "That explains why you haven't come for it sooner."

"W-what are you talking about?" Harry swallowed, nudging Hermione as Lucius' boisterous laugher was joined by the others'.

Hermione hissed, but slowly leaned closer to Harry. "What?"

"When I say now, start smashing the prophecies." Lucius' laughter died away and Harry's expression never faltered. It was as if he'd never said a word.

"The Dark Lord expected you sooner, Potter. He was rather surprised it has taken you so long. He wondered why you didn't care about the prophecy."

"He wanted me to get it? Why?" Harry demanded, keeping Lucius distracted while Hermione relayed the message to the others.

Lucius blinked once. Twice. Hermione had never seen him look so owlish before and it was rather hilarious. Too bad now was not the time to laugh.

 _Harry plans to destroy the prophecies when he gives a signal. Be careful._

Lucius started ranting about the ins and outs of prophecies and why it was so important; Hermione tuned him out. She knew all the intricacies and did not feel like hearing them again. She wondered if Harry's would do what hers had – if the Dark Lord and Harry both needed to touch it.

Harry twisted his wand slightly and Hermione prepared herself. "Now!"

Reductos were flung in every direction, some hitting their marks while others – Neville's – missed spectacularly. Hermione was determined to train him after this. His casting was atrocious.

"Run!"

Harry sprinted through the shelves, narrowly dodging the falling prophecies as they plummeted to the ground. Hermione followed after him, Draco and Ginny hot on her heels. She lost sight of Neville, Luna and Ron but she could only hope they avoided getting pelted. Two Death Eaters – she was almost certain one of them was Dolohov and maybe Macnair? – chased after them and threw spells in their direction, but all of them missed their target.

They weren't going to actually touch them until Hermione had the prophecy.

They barreled into the nearest room and dove inside. "Colloportus!"

"Good thinking," Harry mumbled, eyeing the orb in his hand critically. He glanced between his hand and the door at the end of the room. "Merlin…"

"Give me the prophecy," Hermione suggested, her gaze earnest and nonthreatening. "They won't expect me to have it and you'll be able to cast faster without having to worry about the bloody thing."

Thoughtlessly he thrust it into her hands and nodded. "Good idea. You'll keep it safe?"

"Of course." She tapped her wand on the glass sphere and whispered a quiet protection charm before tucking it in the pocket opposite the fake.

 _The real prophecy is in my right robe pocket. The fake is in my left._

Harry bolted for the door, ducking around whatever the Ministry kept in the room. There were bell jars and eggs that repeatedly hatched. A few overturned desks were near the end of the hall and as the door behind them slammed open, the teenagers dove behind them. Ginny was at Hermione's side, peeking over the top cautiously.

"Find them! They couldn't have gone far." Definitely Dolohov.

Lunging out from behind, Hermione shouted, "Stupefy!" and watched regretfully as the other Death Eater flew back before smacking into the wall and slumping motionlessly onto the floor. Dolohov leveled his wand directly at Hermione's head but it was obvious his heart wasn't in it. She'd seen him fight; he was fast and mean. This man was giving her an opportunity and she had to take it.

"Rictusempra!" He was her friend and she wasn't going to hurt him if she could help it.

"Go!" Hermione shrieked, scrambling to her feet and making a break for the Hall of Prophecy. It wasn't safe going through the other door if they hadn't the foggiest where it led to.

A shrill cry from another room echoed through the Hall and Hermione's heart stopped. If Yaxley was with the other Death Eaters, who's to say Rodolphus or Rabastan weren't too? They weren't exactly known for following the rules.

The Hall spun and disoriented the group. Why the Ministry decided this was a good feature, she'd never know. Draco gripped his head and slammed his eyes shut, his stomach flipping at the motion. This was definitely not how he envisioned his evening. Was it still evening? Hell, it might be morning. Time seemed irrelevant here.

Hermione caught sight of Nott and Mulciber – their masks long gone – starting in their direction. They fired off a multitude of spells, but Ginny's "Protego" sent them flying back and struck both men in the chest. They didn't stay to watch what happened.

There was a bang and two bodies crashed through a door, their limp forms slamming into a shelf and knocking it over entirely. Luna came out of the hole the Death Eaters created with a proud grin on her face with Ron and Neville close behind, though they were staring warily at the Ravenclaw.

Dashing through shelves, Harry burst through the nearest door and skidded to a stop, the others nearly hitting his back. _The Brain Room._ Hermione hurriedly charmed the door behind them, but she could hear the Death Eaters scampering about and trying to get through the others that lined the walls.

"Hurry! Before they get in!"

They started casting spells, but Hermione bit her lip and gauged the others' awareness. None of them – aside from Draco – were paying her any mind so she made sure to miss one of the doors by mere inches. She needed to get caught so Bellatrix could get the prophecy. There was no possible way to get _both_ of them back to Hogwarts without someone noticing something.

She twisted about, watching the others pant and bend at the waist. They were exhausted; being chased through the Hall and a plethora of doors was too much. They could hear the Death Eaters banging on the doors, but only one gave way. Bellatrix stood before them in all her leather glory, a demented look in her eyes, her pupils dilated beyond belief. Hermione forgot that bloodlust was an aphrodisiac for the dark witch.

The heat in her groin roared into a blazing fire. She wondered if part of her horniness she was experiencing was because of her bond with Bellatrix. What's to say Bellatrix wasn't sharing that lust bubbling inside with her?

"You're trapped, Potter." Bellatrix laughed maniacally, sauntering forward.

Harry peeked over his shoulder. "No we're not." Hermione nearly face-palmed in disbelief.

 _He is awful at subterfuge. It's a wonder he's not dead yet._

Turning on his heel, he sprinted for the door. He was hoping to draw the Death Eaters away from the others, but alas, that wasn't the case. It seemed they had interest in his friends as well.

Hermione winked at Bellatrix and dashed after Harry, the others faltering before following her lead. There was nowhere else to go. Every door was locked besides the one the Death Eaters were blocking so what other choice did they have?

The stone archway Harry had frozen before when they'd first arrived glared at them from its perch on the dais. Harry seemed entranced by the towering arch, oblivious to the footsteps clicking against the rock stairs. Hermione tackled Harry out of the way as a jet of red narrowly missed his head, wheezing slightly. Landing on a stone floor was entirely too painful and it had knocked the wind from her lungs.

Everyone attempted to raise their wands, but in a flurry of smoke and motions, a few of the Death Eaters had a teenager trapped – aside from Harry who was facing off against Lucius near the arch. Dolohov was holding Luna's arms tightly, keeping them behind her back and eyeing her warily. She was the one who had stunned Avery and Crabbe through the door; they were still dazed and shaken up.

He needed to be careful and keep her wand out of her hands lest she toss him about like a ragdoll.

Mulciber had Neville in a headlock, applying enough pressure to keep him restrained and somewhat limp, but completely unharmed. Ginny had a wand pressed against the base of her throat, Greyback completely indifferent to her squirming. Goyle Sr. was keeping Ron still, who seemed a bit too frightened to really fight back. Draco was a statue beneath Gibbon's grip, eyes trained forward. He didn't want to see too at ease, after all.

Hermione's back was firm against Bellatrix's front, one hand clasped teasingly around her throat with Bellatrix's arm wrapped tightly along her waist.

"Where's the prophecy, Potter?" Lucius growled, scrutinizing the Gryffindor.

"Gone. I smashed it. There's no way in hell I was going to let you get it."

Shifting slightly in Bellatrix's hold, Hermione "accidentally" garnered Lucius' attention.

"Take her wand, Bella. She's considered the smartest witch of her age for a reason."

Bellatrix purred, "Gladly." Her fingers tightened, tips pushing dangerously – but oh so deliciously – into Hermione's skin and she forced Hermione into the nearest wall with a thud. She angled herself just so, hiding Hermione from view. Ghosting her free hand along her lover's sternum, it drifted into her right pocket. The moment she came in contact with the orb - and conveniently, Hermione's wand – she ripped them from her robes and tucked them into her corset, making a show of it as to not raise suspicion.

Hermione still wasn't sure _where_ Bellatrix was stashing the orb. She was too busy staring at Bellatrix's lips and wanting nothing more than to kiss away that devious smirk instead of paying attention.

They returned to their original position and Harry sagged with relief. If Bellatrix wasn't screeching with joy, she must not have found it. Lucius noticed his slump, but pretended he hadn't noticed a thing. _Really? Can this boy not keep a poker face?_

Bursts of light filled the room before Lucius could continue and he sidestepped Sirius as he appeared next to Harry on the stone platform.

"Get away from my godson!" He threw a wild punch in Lucius' general direction and the blonde man jerked back.

Bellatrix released Hermione in favor of engaging her cousin, a deranged cackle filling the air as she skipped into the fray. Ginny elbowed her captor in the nose and he howled, shoving her away as he pinched his broken nose. Dolohov, sensing the impending danger, knocked Luna in the head with his forearm and moved as far from her as possible.

Hermione didn't notice how Draco or Neville escaped and didn't really care if Ron _did._ Honestly, if something happened to him, she wasn't sure she'd shed a single tear. She watched Ginny bolt to Tonks' side and join in on slinging spells, working in tandem with the older witch. They seemed completely in sync.

Neville was trying to help Kingsley, but he was clearly a hindrance and _not_ an aid. Rolling her eyes, Hermione rushed over and gently nudged Neville out of the way of an oncoming Stupefy. She fired off a simple Reducto and the Death Eater dove away from the blast.

"Good job," Kingsley called over his shoulder before his attention was taken by another Death Eater (she was almost certain it was Yaxley).

Dragging Neville away, they ducked behind a rock and Hermione peered over it. At some point Dumbledore had arrived and was engaging Mulciber and Macnair, Bellatrix was dueling with Sirius near the arch, Lucius was flinging spells at Remus and Rodolphus was eyeing Ginny sinisterly. She could hear him say something, but his words were drowned out by the nearby fighting. With a weird flick of his wand, a jet of orange burst from the tip of his wand and Hermione watched in abject horror as Tonks shoved Ginny aside and it slammed into the center of her chest. Blood began pouring from the gash that appeared and Tonks slumped instantly to the ground.

She ran faster than she ever had.

Dropping to her knees next to Tonks' motionless body, she started chanting Episky repeatedly, using her other hand to try and stop the bleeding. Ginny was frozen, eyes wide and unseeing.

That was meant for her…

Bellatrix glanced in Hermione's general direction, feeling her lover's despair. Concern blossomed in her heart at Hermione's frantic gestures and abandoned her fight with Sirius, letting Avery take over. She rushed to the Gryffindor's side.

Snapping out of her stupor, Ginny shoved Bellatrix away before she could kneel, surprising the dark witch who stumbled backward. "Get away from her!"

With a flick of her hand, Bellatrix silently knocked Ginny unconscious before she could hex her, but made sure to soften her descent to the ground. Hurting her mate's friend definitely wouldn't gain her any favor.

"What happened?" Bellatrix demanded, studying her niece's paling body.

"R-Rodolphus shot a nasty curse at Ginny and Tonks saved her. I don't know what it was but _she won't stop bleeding_!"

Bellatrix blinked before her expression darkened. She may have hated her sister for what she'd done – marrying a filthy mudblood and becoming a blood traitor – but Nymphadora was still blood and her family's blood should never be spilled, _especially_ by Rodolphus Lestrange. Mudbloods should have never come into existence, but her Lord himself was a half-blood and he would not approve of one dying – even if she was the product of a mudblood.

Even they had a place in his new world.

Bellatrix rushed into the fray, searching for Dolohov in the chaos before seizing the back of his robes when he was close enough. He dutifully followed the Dark Lord's right hand, jogging to keep up with her as she dragged him to the downed body.

"Leave and take her to Cissy immediately. Tell her Rod cursed Nymphadora and she will know what to do." He hesitated for a moment and she hissed. "Now!"

Nodding, he gingerly lifted the bleeding Auror into his arms and rushed from the room, his robes suddenly dripping crimson. Hermione was genuinely stunned no one had noticed their fallen comrade but it was too late to concern herself with it. She could only pray her friend survived.

Bellatrix smiled regretfully before disappearing into the skirmish once more, ganging up on Sirius with Avery at her side. They traded blow for blow and a sickening green light burst from her wand. Stumbling back to avoid the curse, Sirius' back smacked into the stone arch and he nearly tumbled through it, but he regained his footing, pushing off before the wisps of white could steal him away.

Harry, in all his righteous fury, began attacking the dark witch with gusto. She was easily blocking his spells and turned on her heel, running for the stairs that led out of the room. Harry was right behind her, firing off "Stupefy"s and any other spell he could think of. Sirius and Dumbledore took off after them and Hermione couldn't breathe. She was quick to revive Ginny before leaving the disoriented girl to go search for her lover. If anything happened to her…

Hermione shuddered.


	35. Chapter 35

Bellatrix cackled through the corridors of the Ministry, weaving about rooms and over obstacles – all because she could. She could hear Potter behind her, but he was a ways back and she was completely at ease. The prophecy was safe in her corset and she was successfully luring Potter directly to the Dark Lord.

They had set a trap for the boy, one that even Hermione knew nothing of. She was torment and push Harry to his limits before leading the boy out into the main hall of the Ministry. There, the Dark Lord would pretend to be furious with Bellatrix for "not managing to procure the prophecy" and he would storm in. Dumbledore was bound to arrive and He would thus battle the old man, determined to kill him before things went too far.

No one would be the wiser and they would never suspect Hermione of foul play.

Her lover's role in this war was crucial; it couldn't be disrupted or the war would start to unravel. She was as vital as Potter (if not more so) and the Order was beginning to notice that. It wouldn't be long before Hermione was accepted back into their little circle and she would be able to gather knowledge no one else was capable of gaining, even Severus.

"Crucio!"

Bellatrix's knees gave out momentarily and she was startled, though unharmed. The Dark Lord's punishments were brutal and taxing. Nothing Potter could conjure would come close to what she'd endured over the years.

He'd caught up to her, his wand aimed at her chest as she walked backwards into the main hall.

"You've never cast such a spell, have you, Potter? Don't you know you have to _mean_ it? It can't be a heat of the moment. You need to feel it in your very _soul_. Should I demonstrate?" she mocked, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up.

Not only was He here, but so was Hermione. She was tucked in the shadows, hidden from view.

"Last chance, Potter. Give – me – the – prophecy!"

"I already told you. It's gone!" he shouted.

Bellatrix schooled her features into mock horror. "You can't be serious, boy. Give it to me!"

-X-

Hermione had to give Bellatrix credit. She was an incredible actress. If she hadn't known the truth, she almost would have fallen for the ruse.

Hiding behind a statue, Hermione's eyes were trained on her lover. She exuded confidence, even as she faked terror at the thought of disappointing the Dark Lord. Bellatrix wasn't one to back down, especially not to Harry. If she could face His ire, she definitely wouldn't cower over Harry's fury.

"I don't have it," Harry repeated smugly. "It's gone."

"Filthy half-blood! Do you know what you've done? M-my Lord, I tried! I swear I tried!" she screamed, tears filling her eyes and hands trembling.

Hermione balked at the sight of her father appearing behind Harry, his red gaze staring disinterestedly at Bellatrix. His lips were twisted in disgust and Hermione genuinely feared for her lover. Did he really think she didn't have it?

"I don't want your excuses, Bellatrix. I will deal with you later," he snapped, so convincing that Bellatrix worried about her safety for a moment.

Harry spun around, frozen at the sight. The man who haunted his every dream with his cold eyes and taunting laughter was standing before him. He was glaring with disdain, examining his stiff form.

"You smashed my prophecy, Potter; countless hours of planning, ruined by one measly child. Must you destroy everything you touch?" If Voldemort couldn't tell he was lying, then Harry had successfully learned to defend himself from the snake-like man and he couldn't help the pride blooming in his chest. He could save Hermione and she would be able to give the prophecy to Dumbledore. "You continue to be a thorn forever trapped in my side and it's time I pluck it out once and for all. Goodbye, Harry Potter." He raised his wand. "Avada –"

A jet of red flew past Voldemort and sent Bellatrix flying back, her body skittering along the marble floor.

"You shouldn't have come here tonight, Tom." Dumbledore strolled purposefully through the hall, his wand limp at his side.

The Dark Lord sneered, his attention slipping from Harry to the former Headmaster. "Dumbledore." Flashes of green burst from his wand, narrowly missing Dumbledore, who disappeared into nothingness.

Swallowing harshly, Hermione peered over Bellatrix. She was struggling to stand, disoriented by the Stunning spell. It hadn't knocked her unconscious, but the fogginess in her brain was unpleasant and her legs were tingling. She'd been so absorbed in the Dark Lord's exchange with Potter that she hadn't noticed the spell until it was too late.

Behind him, a statue came to life and attempted to seize the Dark Lord, who vanished into a cloud of thick smoke, his features indistinguishable beneath the gray rippling out.

"Are you not going to kill me, Albus? Is your morality too high for that?" he mocked as he reappeared.

Dumbledore nudged Harry aside and smiled serenely at his former student. "Some things are worse than death, Tom."

"Nothing is worse," Voldemort seethed, his teeth gleaming dangerously in the light.

"Becoming a soulless creature is far worse, Tom. You cannot even love your own child." Dumbledore was calm, but Hermione couldn't help the hurt reverberating in her veins. Harry had taken her father and Dumbledore had taken her mother.

A deep hiss left the Dark Lord's mouth. "And you took her from her mother! You killed the only blood she had left. Who is really the monster here, Albus?"

"No child should grow up that way – around Death Eaters and murderers. She was happy with the Grangers."

 _No I wasn't. They were nice, but nothing felt right there. You stole everything I could have had away before I even knew what I had!_

"Yet you willingly dropped Potter off with vile muggles and force him home every summer? You cannot pick and choose what your sins are, Dumbledore! Pretty words only get you so far. If you were so concerned, you would have told her the truth. If you cared, you would have given her the life she deserved. If you cared, her mother would be alive!"

Fire erupted from the Dark Lord's wand and with a flick of his wrist, Dumbledore doused it with water from the nearby fountain. It was obvious that neither man would get the upper hand, but they danced about, trying to catch the other off guard. Bellatrix stayed out of the fray, inching closer to Hermione every few moments. She could see Hermione's eyes were filled with tears and she slipped into the shadows, gathering the Gryffindor in her arms.

"It's not fair," Hermione whimpered, burying her face in inky curls.

Bellatrix's gaze remained steadfast on the battle, but she stroked Hermione's hair soothingly. There were no words to fix the hurt; no way to tell her it would be okay. Nothing about it would ever be _okay_. What he'd done was unforgivable - in Bellatrix's mind, at least.

When the Dark Lord evaporated once more, she was certain he'd escaped the Ministry. Dumbledore was too powerful in that moment and he would not be able to defeat him – not yet anyway. The air was stifling and far too still. Not a sound was heard aside from Dumbledore's heavy breathing, his wand clutched tight in his hand.

"Stay back, Harry!" he commanded when Harry shifted from his hiding spot.

The muscles of his face twitched and his eyes glowed sinisterly, a golden hue surrounding emerald irises and he dropped to his knees. He spoke, but the voice was not his. It was haunting, a raspy – almost demonic – tone that made Hermione shudder and her heart thud loudly in her ears. He sounded inhuman, demanding Dumbledore kill him and end his misery.

He writhed on the floor, the Dark Lord's shadowy form standing over him. A silvery mist enclosed their bodies and she could vaguely see the two. Dumbledore clearly wanted to break the barrier, but was too frightened by the notion of hurting his Golden Boy. She couldn't hear their conversation, but she thought he was begging for Dumbledore to end his suffering.

"I must go," Bellatrix whispered into Hermione's hair. "You've done beautifully, love. When you come home, I promise you that you can relax. Everything is going to be okay now."

Hermione nodded, sniffling softly and angrily wiping at her eyes. She had tried so hard not to cry, but stress weighed heavily on her shoulders and threatened to consume her.

"Go find Draco. Find comfort with him and I will see you soon." Bellatrix pressed a loving kiss to Hermione's forehead and slipped from the shadows back into the open.

Flames licked from various Floos as Ministry officials trickled into the hall. The Dark Lord stepped away and dissolved into smoke, taking Bellatrix with them as they fled. Hearing footsteps behind her, Hermione caught sight of her friends making their way toward her. Draco had a nasty bruise blossoming on his eye and Neville's nose looked broken. Ginny was limping, most of her weight being supported by her brother. Luna was skipping ahead, unscathed and unperturbed by the events of the evening as though she'd been taking a stroll in the park.

Hermione herself had taken quite a beating. Her ribs ached; diving to keep Harry out of the crosshairs had definitely bruised her sternum, along with jumping behind desks and returning spells admirably. There were a few minor scratches on her face and Tonks' blood was caked onto her hands and robes.

Hermione couldn't wait to scrub the crimson from her skin.

 _I hope she's okay._

Sirius and Remus were long gone, but Moody and Kingsley were ushering the teenagers along, their own injuries ignored in favor of herding the children.

Moody's false eye landed on her and she slipped from her hiding spot. She absently wiped the last of her tears away, streaking blood underneath her eyes and fell into Draco's side the second he was close enough. It was over for now…

But she knew the war had only begun.

-X-

The Ministry officials demanded debriefing, but were deterred by Dumbledore. He felt there was no reason teenagers should rehash the traumas of the evening and told – not asked – Fudge they would be returning to Hogwarts without talking to them.

Harry went ahead via Portkey while the Ministry officials reluctantly unlocked the Floos for the others. They appeared in the Headmaster's office, Harry sitting despondently in a chair near Dumbledore's office when they arrived.

"The door is locked. We're stuck here until Professor Dumbledore decides to let us out." Harry shrugged, exhaustion seeping from his pores. He'd made a grave error in judgment and now he was going to have to face the consequences of his actions.

Time seemed to tick by slowly, the tension building as they awaited Dumbledore's presence. Draco and Ginny were leaning against a wall, the portraits above them grumbling irritably whenever they knocked into them. Hermione had flopped down beside Harry and held out the orb to him. He glared at the offending object.

"I don't want it," he hissed, narrowing his gaze until his eyes were just slits beneath the lids.

"We went through all of that for _nothing_?" Hermione demanded. "We risked our lives and you just want to throw it away?"

"We kept it from Voldemort. That's all that mattered, Mione." Harry yanked it from Hermione's hand, twisting it and staring into the blue smoke that filled the orb. "If it's so important, I will find out but the idea of this in _anyone's_ hand is a dangerous idea. What if Dumbledore has to leave again? Someone worse than Him could come across it and then what? This _thing_ isn't worth it. I can't apologize enough for dragging you all into this but this prophecy is too risky to keep around." Before anyone could protest or make him see reason, he let it roll off his palm and to the ground.

Hermione gaped at the shattered prophecy, the smoke dancing in a wisp of white and blue before it dissolved into nothingness. She couldn't believe he'd done something so irrational, but at the same time, she _could_. He was an impulsive boy who ran headfirst into danger and wanted to play hero. Watching him destroy the one thing they'd tried so hard to protect was startling, but not entirely unexpected.

Relief blossomed in Hermione's chest the moment it shattered against the floor. Having to try and explain away a false prophecy would have been difficult, even for her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Draco exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "We fought Death Eaters and got our asses beat trying to save that thing – and _you break it_? Are you joking, Potter?"

Harry merely shrugged again and stared straight ahead. The only Slytherin glared at the back of Harry's head; if looks could kill, he'd be dead instantly. Draco looked seconds away from throttling him, Ginny's calming grip on his arm the only thing that kept him in place.

Flames licked the top of Dumbledore's fireplace and Dumbledore stepped out of the emerald fire. Hermione bowed her head contritely, lip trapped between pearly white teeth.

"What you've done tonight was incredibly reckless and foolish. You could have been jailed, imprisoned in Azkaban or _killed_. Do you understand that? You all would have gone home this summer in coffins. What were you thinking?" he demanded, settling in his Headmaster's chair and peering at the group, searching for an answer in the silence.

"I thought he had Sirius," Harry answered feebly, voice soft and apologetically. "It was my fault."

Hermione shook her head. "Harry didn't drag us into this. We all came willingly. We're all at fault."

"You are," Dumbledore agreed. "Being foolish isn't an honorable trait. It only leads to trouble and you all seem rather talented at finding yourselves in the middle of every mess humanly possible. You shouldn't have gone tonight. The prophecy was not worth your lives. Where is it?"

"Broken," Harry replied evenly. He appeared perfectly at ease, but the wringing of his hands told another story.

Dumbledore blinked. "Broken? Gone?"

"Yes, Headmaster."

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "The lot of you go see Madame Pomfrey and get patched up. We can't have all of you looking haggard and battered if you come across other students. The Aurors are out searching for Nymphadora Tonks. It seems she disappeared during the fighting and no one can find her."

Ginny paled, tears brimming but refused to let them fall. She stayed quiet and Draco grabbed Ginny's hand, smiling sympathetically. He knew she cared for the Auror, but maybe she cared more than he thought.

"Harry, you stay. I will escort you myself to Madame Pomfrey after we talk." Harry absently stroked the cuts littering his cheeks and forehead, as though suddenly remembering he'd taken a few blows himself in the fight. With the adrenaline having drained away, the pain was noticeable with each twitch of his muscles.

Nodding dutifully, the others filed from the room and fell in step, trudging gingerly through the halls quietly. Draco was still holding Ginny's hand and Hermione was tucked into his side. She gritted her teeth whenever her ribs twinged, but said nothing. She was determined to stand tall amongst her friends. She was not weak.

Coming upon the Hospital Wing, Hermione slipped inside and awkwardly maneuvered her body onto the cot. She was beginning to really hate this room. She'd spent so much time in it the past few years that smell of potions hardly fazed her. Ginny hopped up on the bed next to her and stared at her shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Gin," Hermione called softly, as to not startle her friend. Raising her head, Ginny tilted her head but wouldn't look at her fellow Gryffindor. "She will be okay."

"How do you know?" she growled, finally meeting Hermione's gaze. "Huh? The last time I saw her, Bellatrix Lestrange was standing her body before she jinxed me!" She leaned in and continued accusingly, "And you weren't the least bit surprised by it."

Exhaling heavily, Hermione closed her eyes. "We'll talk after Madame Pomfrey heals us, I promise."

Ginny wasn't satisfied by her response, but dropped the subject as the healer started fussing over their wounds and chiding them for their stupidity.

-X-

Tonks let out a low groan, the throbbing of her chest dragging her back into consciousness. She could vaguely feel careful fingers running along tender flesh and she noted the chill of the room. She was clearly topless, but she was relieved to still be wearing a bra. She was almost positive she wasn't in St. Mungos, the air devoid of the usual "hospital" smell she'd come to associate the terrible place with.

"I –" Tonks coughed, her mouth dry and voice hoarse.

Someone shushed in the darkness and a straw was pressed to her lips. "Drink this."

Tonks obeyed without question; she wasn't worried about the woman's intentions. If she'd meant to kill her, she would have let her bleed out instead of mending her ripped skin.

Crackling open an eye, she was thankful to find dim lights greeting her. Blinking the other open, her vision was blurry but she could make out the outline of a rather short woman with blonde hair and familiar features. She was flitting about, different potions and salves covering a nearby table.

"You're lucky to be alive, Nymphadora," the woman commented off-handedly. "A minute sooner and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"D-don't call me Nymphadora," Tonks wheezed, mustering a weak glare that fell flat.

The woman chuckled, but didn't reply. She took a potion from the table and stepped close, offering it to the Auror. "Drink. It tastes awful but it'll help the pain."

The moment it touched Tonks' lips, she scowled. "Y-you weren't kidding."

"Sorry, not everything can taste like pumpkin juice and butterbeer," the woman said dryly.

The spots in Tonks' eyes started to fade and the bleary, unfocused glaze slowly drained away, giving her a chance to take in her surroundings. The room was clean, the sheets pooling at her waist soft and comforting against her naked body. It wasn't particularly dark, but it wasn't the level of brightness she enjoyed. It sort of reminded her of Grimmauld Place, actually.

Eyes drifting to the woman, Tonks' eyes widened considerably.

Narcissa Malfoy was watching her with an amused smile, waving sardonically. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"W-what happened? Why am I here?" Tonks demanded, panic evident in her ever changing irises.

"I can clear things up better than my sister," another voice piped up from the corner of the room. She wasn't hidden, but Tonks hadn't been searching for another person and had overlooked her entirely.

 _Some Auror I am._

Bellatrix swaggered from the corner, arms crossed and a cocky smirk quirking her lips. She was disheveled, but looked _human_ compared to the insanity she'd shown in battle. Her corset was tight and dirty; Tonks wondered if it was the same corset she'd worn at the Department of Mysteries.

What startled her most was how much she looked like her mother. Narcissa was the odd one out with her blonde hair and lighter eyes while Bellatrix and Andromeda had onyx hair and dark, consuming eyes. There was no denying the resemblance.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," she breathed, inching up the mattress and discretely searching for her wand.

"It's Black now," Bellatrix corrected, "Though it's an honest mistake."

"W-why am I here?" Tonks repeated, curious though rightfully apprehensive. She'd never met her aunts, but she'd heard horror stories from the Aurors and the Order. They hated her mother – and most definitely her father – so why were they being kind and saving her life?

Sighing, Bellatrix settled herself at the end of the bed. "Once upon a time, I did not hate my sister and, even now, I'm not sure I do, considering the things I've learned recently. I hate what she's done – sullying our family's blood and lineage with a mudblood – but she is still a Black and she is still family. You, Nymphadora, are family. You are a half-blood, but Black blood remains Black blood, even if it's been muddied. Your status doesn't change the blood in your veins." She spoke as though it were an obvious answer. "Family is family."

Tonks had no idea how to respond. What was there to say?

-X-

"Explain," Ginny commanded as Hermione's dorm door slammed shut. Her arms were crossed and there was a dark tint that swirled about brilliant green. She was terrified and it was manifesting into fury – something she knew a lot about.

Hermione slumped onto her bed, gazing blankly at her shoes. "Do you remember how I said, earlier this year, that there were things I couldn't tell you?"

Ginny's brows bunched together but she nodded.

"When everything was coming out and the world learned about my birth, I learned something else too – something _not_ in public records." She clenched her fists. "Harry isn't the only one with a prophecy, but Professor Dumbledore decided mine wasn't worth looking in to. He was so concerned with Harry that he overlooked important details in the scheme of things."

"You have a prophecy?" Ginny relaxed her stance slightly.

"Yes and it involves the House of Black…"

Studying her disheartened friend, Ginny tried to make sense of what Hermione was skirting around. "What exactly are you saying, Mione?"

"My future is inevitably tied to Bellatrix Black."

"She's your girlfriend." It wasn't a question, but a horrified statement.

Hermione bit her lip, but nodded. "Yes, Bellatrix Black is my girlfriend." She frowned. "Well, actually she's more than that…"

Crossing over to the bed, Ginny settled herself beside Hermione. "Explain all of this to me and then clarify how all of this comes back to Tonks. Please."

Hermione jumped into her tale; how she'd come across Bellatrix in the Shrieking Shack, her meeting with the Dark Lord, the blood tests and the prophecy. She recounted every detail she could think of, relieved that Ginny didn't seem nearly as disgusted as she'd expected. She gave a haphazard overview about what the prophecy meant and what a soulmate was and how both of those things were connected to _her_. She told Ginny every piece of information that was important to her brief story and it felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest to finally confess everything to the Gryffindor.

"I knew about tonight," Hermione disclosed sheepishly, "But I couldn't change it. It was going to happen whether I said something or not. Sirius would have _actually_ been in danger if I'd warned Harry or tried to stop him. I went because they wouldn't hurt any of you drastically and I could keep you all alive if I went along with the plan."

Yes, she was fudging the truth slightly, but there were some things Ginny was not prepared to hear yet. Maybe some day but not _today_.

Ginny sat in silence, slowly processing all the facts and stories she'd been told. It made sense, really, that Hermione would be something extraordinary. She was the smartest witch of their generation; powerful beyond anything Ginny had ever seen. She understood why Hermione had kept quiet about all of it.

"Is that why you and Draco are so close?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we grew close because he understands the pressures of pureblood society and what I would face, being the soulmate of a notorious Death Eater."

"Do you think she could ever be reformed? You know, join the Order or something?" Ginny's mind whirled with possibilities. It would change the course of _everything_.

"I don't know," Hermione admitted quietly, "I don't know. No matter what, we'll have to choose a side and I'm so scared it won't be the right one, Gin. I'm terrified."

Ginny gathered Hermione into her arms and stroked her bushy mane of hair. The straightening spell had long since worn off during their impromptu trip to the Ministry. "It's going to be okay. You're not alone."

"You don't hate me?" Hermione whimpered, petrified of losing her best friend. She'd fought so hard to keep it from her, terrified that the moment she knew the truth, she'd disappear just as Ron and Harry had all those months ago.

"No, I don't. Hermione, you're my best friend. You've done things for me that no one else ever has or ever will. If we can all survive Harry's meltdowns and his weird connection to Voldemort, then we can get through this. Your prophecy is flexible and she _could_ change for the better. If she's your soulmate or whatever, that has to mean there's some good in her because you, Hermione Riddle, are not a bad person. I have your back and we'll get through this: you, me, Draco and Neville. We're a team. Besides," Ginny shook Hermione playfully, "Who else do I have to gush over Tonks with?"

Hermione laughed tearfully. "Well, you could always tell Draco."

"Not a chance. How exactly is she related to this story though?"

"Bellatrix had her taken to Malfoy Manor - to Narcissa. She's one of the best healers and potions masters I've ever known. There wasn't time for her to be taken to St. Mungos so Bellatrix sent one of the Death Eaters back to the manor on her orders with Tonks in his arms."

"Oh. That was nice of her. See, I told you: there has to be some goodness in her."

Hermione laughed heartedly in response. If only she knew.

-X-

The end of term was upon them and Hermione had never felt so _joyful_ about leaving school. The year had been far too taxing and all she wanted was to curl up in Bellatrix's arms and never leave. She was planning to visit Ginny - probably stay at Grimmauld Place for a week or so. The Order was planning to try and get back in her good graces so hopefully she'd get to spend time with the youngest Weasley before next semester.

She and Ginny had loads to talk about after all.

Dumbledore's voice echoed through the Great Hall as the final meal commenced but Hermione paid him no mind. Harry had snuck away, feigning exhaustion in place of coming to dinner. He was weighed down by something; she could only assume it was whatever he and Dumbledore had discussed in Dumbledore's office.

The realization that she was ending her year an entirely different person than she'd started was startling, but freeing in a way. Her feelings of loneliness and isolation had drained away, the warmth and love of her friends filling the gaps in her heart she never knew existed. She had a "mother" who loved her and someone whose very essence was tied to hers. Bellatrix was absolutely nothing like she'd expected – both as a person and as a potential partner – but she had never been happier to be wrong. Nothing from this moment on would be simple, but knowing she had friends in her corner and a family, she was ready for anything.

Hopefully.

-X-

Oh my God, guys. It's over. The entire first story of this trilogy is finished (and it's my longest story ever). I can't believe it.

Now, I know these chapters were delayed a bit, but I finally got my laptop fixed and then I ended up having to go to Virginia so things got pushed back but that's why I'm uploading all three together.

If the final chapter seems rushed, I do apologize. It was the best I could do with what I needed done and it opens up a lot of things for the next story. Ginny deserved the truth and, with the character Ginny has, I could see their conversation going similarly to that. Over the summer, they'll delve more into every _and_ they'll be dealing with Ginny's attraction to Tonks, so that's something to look forward to.

Sirius didn't die because I feel like there was a lot he could have done had he stayed alive and truthfully, I need him alive for what I'm planning. Umbridge did not meet a horrible fate, but she will. I promise.

The battle at the Ministry of Magic was different but it did keep to the theme (yes, it was a blend of the movie and the book). And yes, Bellatrix could have easily comforted Hermione during Dumbledore and Voldemort's stand off because, if you watch the movie, the main hall is a clusterfuck of stuff and if the Aurors aren't around, it'd be easy to hide away.

I promise a lot of Bellamione in the next story (especially at the beginning) and maybe their powers will grow. Who knows? There will also be a lot of Draco/Hermione/Ginny/Neville bounding with Luna too, don't worry I haven't forgotten about her.

There will be things mentioned in this story that roll over heavily into the next and no, I haven't forgotten about certain things.

There will be a chapter 36 that pops up, but it will only be A/Ns that will be me answering comments and telling you the next story is up. Yes I know that's frowned upon but if you aren't interested, I find no faults in not reading it but it will give you a heads up. There's going to be about a two week break so I can get my footing in the next story and maybe finish up a couple chapters at once.

If you're disappointed in how it's all turned out, I'm sorry. But I stand by how this story has started and ended. I'm proud of it.

jumpingninjo: sorry, no bonding this story! It didn't exactly fit in at this point but it will, I promise. More about the wedding version of bonding will come to light and explain how the two kinds of bonding are different.

WolfyVannah5: she will get her demise, I promise! All of it (Hagrid's screw ups with his brother and his subsequent exile from the school) irked the hell out of me. And honestly, the centaur attack on Grawp bothered me too.

ZileRacer: It was supposed to say "only hope" but apparently I didn't get the hope part in haha. Like I said, I miss the little stuff.

Guardian Delacour: Oh yeah. Most definitely.

NCR: She will have a death scene fitting for her, but what I have planned for her wouldn't fit in here. She'll get what she deserves though because she deserves a rather painful death.

Until next time, peace!


	36. Author's Note

The Last Author's Note of this Story:

Yes, I know that technically this is frowned upon but people wanted to know when the next story came out and I couldn't imagine trying to answer all the final comments of this story on the next story.

So, we made it, my friends. This is the final A/N of this story and I've never finished a story this long or that had so many amazing followers, favorites, and reviews. You guys have stuck around for almost two years and that's incredible because you stuck it out through the long hiatuses and the awkwardness that was me trying to get my foothold in this story. I thank each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart.

That being said, it's time for the next one. Some people were surprised that this will be a trilogy. I think I touched on it once or twice, but I officially decided that it was easier breaking up the stories to kind of follow the final books versus me trying to fit over 100 chapters into one story. There's nothing wrong with that, but sometimes stories can drag out and I didn't want to bore anyone.

The next in the series is "The Princess of Darkness." I'm sticking to the theme of naming them, because it kind of makes sense, all things considered. Hermione isn't dark per-say but she is a gray character. She is too smart to jump to one side without figuring them both out. And it should be out as soon as it registers as a new story.

jesseburnette: Honestly I died a little when I saw the 666. I couldn't stop laughing about it.

kuriboh1233: If you're up for it, hell yeah! I know I miss stuff and sometimes bouncing ideas off is nice! I wasn't sure how I was going to make them work in the beginning, but I think they'd make a lot of sense together. I hope I can do them justice.

alishalovestigger: I'm so glad you had a good experience and that they're a favorite pairing. Thank YOU for reviewing and sticking around!

Guardian Delacour: yes on learning more about gay couples and some other important stuff! It is a trilogy and I hope you stick around and keep commenting because they always make me smile.

Mashiro09: Aww, well, I hope I can keep fulfilling your expectations and continue making a series you enjoy! I love them a couple (which, for a long time surprised me before I started this story) and I intend to do their characters justice.

Gemini NR: I appreciate your comments so much. They always make me grin. I promise the first chapter has PLENTY of interaction and should help make up for the lack of it. I sincerely hope I don't disappoint and that you continue reading and that, should I royally bone something up, you tell me! I always worry about my writing and knowing it doesn't suck balls is always nice.

jumpingninjo: I hope I didn't make you wait too long! I promised two weeks and I was just one day off and then again, it's only two hours past my deadline where I am so... Ginny and Tonks are endgame, I won't lie. There is always going to be drama and nothing good is ever easy, but they will end up together. It's a small spoiler but when I paired them, I decided it was going to end with them. Draco and Ginny wasn't a bad idea when someone suggested it but at the end of the day, they're better as rivals and friends versus romantically. Ginny is far too loyal, even if she doesn't understand entirely the situation and she will get all of her curiosities answered at some point. (Sorry for the long answer).

pclauink: There will be more Bellamione and Harry's future is questionable (that's my only hint, really). Gray Hermione is honestly one of my favorite things and I cannot imagine her jumping straight to one side or the other.

celtbhoy: I promise you'll get _a lot_ of Bella in the first six(?) chapters and she will have a lot of story arch and attention in this upcoming story.

ZileRacer: Your comments make me happy. I enjoy commenting back on them. Nope, definitely not the end. Ginny and Tonks are 10/10 one of my favorite pairings even though they're obscure (I think I've only come across them once or twice). I actually haven't read the book but I probably should. Yaxley and Rod and Stan aren't gone. They will have an arch and throw in their own little wrenches in the story.

To all of the people I didn't reply to, I still love and appreciate your comments so much. I answered more than I usually do but it seemed like a good time to reply to more, but there's only so much time. If you're up to reading some of them, there are little hints so it might be worth your time and I hope to see your comments and follows and favorites! You've all been amazing.

Until next time, peace out!


End file.
